His Unsettling Demands
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a disturbing call from the new director of Arkham Asylum in regards to The Joker. When The Joker makes his demands known, what lengths is Bruce Wayne really willing to go to, to ensure The Joker does not escape?
1. The Call

"Master Bruce, there is someone on the phone for you."

"Who is it Alfred?"

"The new head of the Arkham Asylum."

"I see." He walked over to pick up the phone.

Alfred bowed, "I'll go finish preparing dinner, sir," and left the room.

"Hello, Miss. Nahlu."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Did you need something?"

"I think we need to discuss The Joker. Before he even tries to escape again."

He stood stock still.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you still there?"

With a shake of his head he answered. "Yes. What did you want to discuss? A new form of restraint, or medication?"

"No."

"No?" What else could possibly keep that maniac from escaping Arkham. At least the new director was trying. Or so he thought.

"I believe some form of positive reinforcement is needed. In my experience those with mental health issues this serious tend to do better with their behavior if they get something they want. Medicine doesn't seem to help them, and the law prohibits constant restraint."

"The only thing he wants is to cause chaos. He thinks murder is funny."

"Be that as it may, we can try. There is something he wants that he's willing to stay here for that may keep him from trying to escape."

"What?" What could The Joker possibly want. It had to be some sort of scheme.

"More like a who."

He blinked. "A who? Like, Harley Quinn? I don't really think that's a good idea."

"No, not her. He understands that that is impossible. I believe she'd refuse anyway."

"Good for her."

"Agreed."

"If its not her, then who?"

"You."

"Me!? Why would he... want me to visit?"

"Well it wouldn't be a normal visit. I don't think you'll agree to this. I don't think anyone would."

"What do you mean by not a normal visit? What wouldn't I agree to? If it keeps The Joker where he belongs I don't see what choice there is."

"Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry, but he requested a conjugal visit."

His hand squeezed the phone till his knuckles were white. His eyes widened and his face tinged red. "I-I'm sorry. I must have heard wrong. What kind of visit?"

"A conjugal visit. I do understand if you refuse. You're practically strangers after all."

"I... let me think about it and I'll call you back." He hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

His brows furrowed as he paced the room.

"He can't know."

Brushing his hand through his hair his frown deepened. "But why would he ask for Bruce Wayne?"

The door opened and Alfred stepped in. "Sir, dinner is served."

With a mental shake he glanced at Alfred. "Thank you Alfred, but I don't know if I can eat."

Alfred quirked a brow. "Why might that be, sir? After I went to all the trouble of cooking your favorite."

"The Joker has asked for a conjugal visit."

"From who, sir?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Surely you're not considering it?"

"I don't know. I need to find out if he knows, so I should at least visit to extract that information."

"Very well, sir. But you should not do so on an empty stomach."

"I suppose, you're right. It will also give me some time to think."


	2. An Answer

Bruce Wayne arrived at Arkham Asylum the next afternoon.

Miss. Nahlu greeted him at the doors. "Greetings Mr. Wayne. I take it you've come in person to deliver your answer to the unusual request?"

"I have. My answer is no."

"I thought that would be the case."

"Yes. I would however like to meet with him." He had to figure out what was going through the mind of that madman. Not that anyone could ever truly understand what went through his head.

"I'm afraid he wont agree to see you if he knows you've refused his request."

"Will you tell him?"

"You could tell him yourself, but it will have to be in the room reserved for conjugal visits."

He brought a hand up and pressed his fingers into his forehead. "This is the only way to speak with him?"

"He still has rights as a patient. Other than staff he can refuse to see anyone he wants."

Placing his hand back at his side he let out a sigh. "Very well. If it's the only way to tell him my answer and to ask any questions of my own, then it can't be helped." Too bad he hadn't arrived as Batman, but that hadn't been who The Joker asked for.

"Right this way then. First, you'll have to pass through the security scan. It's customary."

"Of course," not that he needed anything but his bare knuckles as a weapon. The Joker wouldn't have any weapons on him either. Then again the nuisance had always found some way to hide things from others or to escape.

He was led down a hall he couldn't recall having seen before. Perhaps because he didn't ever come to Arkham to play with its patients. Certainly not in any sexual connotation.

As they neared the end of the hall, one of his hands tightened into a fist. Taking a calming breath as the director turned toward him he relaxed his hand.

"Here we are. The Joker, or whatever his actual name may be, will be here in a moment." She pointed to the scanner which he stepped through after placing his keys and belt on the table.

His spine stiffened when he heard the echo of laughter from beyond the door leading to one of the conjugal rooms.

Miss. Nahlu opened the door and he stepped inside. Where The Joker was being released of his shackles by one of the guards.

Behind each of them the doors were closed. Two distinct locks echoed in the room. A precaution against Joker escaping, but it didn't make Bruce himself feel the slightest bit better.

Joker walked up to him with a smirk, "So, you decided to show yourself. I really had my doubts."

He stood stiffly in front of him and didn't take a step back no matter how much he felt like it. Without the Batsuit he felt entirely too exposed and as Bruce Wayne, he was supposed to be far more vulnerable.

"Why? Why did you specify me?" Maybe the maniac knew who he really was. Which did not bode well for him if that were the case.

Joker took a few more steps toward him. Lifted a hand and pressed one finger to Bruce's chin. "Because of the look on your face just now. It's priceless." He laughed. Then he frowned, brows furrowing. "And to get back at that caped crusader."

Of course. Joker always had to go after those he thought were close to Batman. It sounded to him as though The Joker hadn't figured it out.

"I don't see how you'd be getting back at him with a scheme like this one."

The Joker quirked a brow and his too wide ruby smile against a too pale background returned. "He never backs down from a challenge. Of course, I have other reasons." He slipped his hand up so that he brushed the pad of his thumb over Bruce's lower lip.

Bruce had to keep still lest he upset The Joker. The man – if one could still call him that – was by far too unstable and dangerous. If he'd only been able to come there in his batsuit he could have smashed his fist into the clown's face.

The Joker leaned into him and tilted his head so that his breath tickled and warmed his ear. "Don't be so tense Brucie, I can go as slow as you need. For now."

This time he did step back and glared at the other man. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you did agree to meet me. This is a room for conjugal visits. It's also the only way to really get a date in this place even without the sex involved."

He felt heat rise from his neck as The Joker glanced him over from head to toe and back up again. "I didn't come here for _that_." Even as he said that he felt a stirring of arousal that he quickly squashed down.

The Joker cackled. "Of course not. But the outside world doesn't know that, do they? Think of what they're speculating. Still, if you and your bat-buddies want me to stay here you'll visit me often and let me woo you. Unless you're hot under the collar and want to fuck now."

He frowned. "I do _not_. I'll visit you if that's what it will take, but we're not... that's never going to happen."

The Joker frowned but stepped closer anyway until he had Bruce's back up against the wall. He whispered against his ear again. "You'll be thinking about it when you go home. When you're in the shower. When you get in between the sheets."

His breath hitched. He should push him away. He even managed to lift his hands up about to place them on the psycho's shoulders when his next words stunned him.

"You won't be able to think about anything but my cock sliding inside you."

The Joker backed away with a smirk. The man grabbed his stomach and began laughing like the lunatic he was as heat crawled up Bruce's neck to his ears.

"I'm getting out of here." His hands fell to his side and he turned to buzz for someone to come release him. No way was he staying in that room with a madman any longer.

"You'll be back, Brucie. Unless you're a coward and just send your bat-friends instead."

"I'm not a coward," he nearly growled but knew he had to refrain from using that particular tone of voice.

"Let me know when you walk out of the closet then." The Joker continued to laugh behind him.

Bruce stiffened and nearly sighed in relief as someone came to get Joker and someone else, Miss. Nahlu, freed him from the room.

"That did not take as long as I thought it would," she commented.

"No. I just wanted to know his motives. I'm still not sure I do. I told him no to..." he shook his head. "I should be heading home."

"Of course Mr. Wayne. I take it you won't be coming back?"

He glanced down at her. "I'll... think about it. After all, maybe just a normal visit will be enough for him."

"I hope you're right," the woman sighed and walked with him back to his belongings.

Maybe he'd find something to do tonight out on the prowl as Batman to take his mind off of The Joker's latest shenanigans.

* * *

**A/N: **I appreciate any feedback. I may also take into account suggestions on where to take the story, but only if it fits in with what I already have semi-planned.


	3. Unsettled

That night Batman pressed against the building walls which hid his shadow from view as he crept along the dark alleyways in search of criminal activity. Hoping to find something, anything which would take his mind off of The Joker and his strange demands.

Just recalling the words, he shuddered and grimaced. With a shake of his head he glanced toward the sky. There was no Bat signal which meant a quiet night. Odd when Gotham City was always rife with criminal activity. Nights, and even days without it were rare, so rare that he'd never been able to take any sort of vacation. Not in recent memory.

Without someone to stop, without someone to save, his mind kept wandering back to that _moment_. When Joker's hot breath brushed against his ear and stirred a few strands of his hair that tickled his neck.

The words he'd whispered not easily forgotten no matter how much he tried to erase them from memory.

Leaning back against the building wall, hidden from view by the dark of night and the overcast shadows he let out a long pent up breath.

He brushed the palm of his hand over his eyes and down his chin and neck.

His body shivered at the memory that kept replaying, of what Joker had suggested.

Despite trying to suppress those details, his hand wandered over his chest, then lower and lower. Until his palm brushed against his clothed cock.

His eyes snapped open and color blossomed on his neck, ears and face.

In only a matter of seconds he removed his hand from the hardness of his cock.

With a shake of his head he brought his cape around him to conceal the evidence that Batman had a problem. One which he planned to ignore. No one knew about it so he could pretend it was a fluke and had never happened.

When an alarm went off not far from where he stood he let out a sigh of relief and pursed his lips. Looked like the criminals of the city weren't on some hiatus.

It didn't matter that they weren't one of the usual criminals.

With a swish of his cape he brought out a batarang and hurried to the nearby bank and sent the weapon flying.

A shout of pain from one of the villains meant he'd landed a hit. No doubt there would be blood, but as ever there wouldn't be any death. For Batman was not a murderer as much as some might try to make of him.

Siren's sounded nearby. Thus far he'd only slowed down one of the bank robbers.

When he noticed the getaway car he took out two more of his batarangs and threw them at the tires causing the air to go out and the car to spin out of control.

Pulling out a grappling hook gun he shot it up at a thick cable line running from one building to the next as the police cars arrived.

They could take care of these criminals. They were just barely above petty thieves. The bank would not be losing capital that night, nor any other night if he had any say in it.

Now if only there were more of them to chase after into the early hours of morning he'd not have to even contemplate Joker's ultimatum.

He still didn't know what that madman was up to.

With a shake of his head he pressed a button for the batmobile to take him home. Despite retiring for the night early he didn't think he'd be able to get any sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: I do appreciate any and all comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism. If there seem to be any typos or grammatical errors I appreciate them being pointed out. Spellcheck and grammar checkers can only do so much after all. Do let me know if there's anything you might like to see happen and if it seems like it might fit I'll try and work it in. No promises though.


	4. Nightmare

Once home Bruce snuck past Alfred and hopped into the shower. His Batsuit in a pile on the bathroom floor. No way had he wanted him to see him in the state he was in.

Turning on the cold tap he shivered, but it cooled his body and helped to alleviate his _problem_.

His hands curled into fists. If he could just punch the maniac for whatever the hell he'd done to him then maybe it would stop.

With a shiver he turned the warm water on and lathered soap onto a loofa so he could scrub himself clean.

Once finished he got out, placed on a long robe, and stepped into his master bedroom. Where Alfred was waiting with a tray.

"I've prepared dinner Master Bruce. Do eat it this time. Even you cannot go without sustenance."

With a sigh he sat down at the small table. "Of course Alfred."

Alfred placed the tray down and took off the cloche to reveal a side of soup, baked potato, grilled chicken and asparagus with a hint of butter and a bit of salt.

"Thank you Alfred." He picked up the utensils. For a few seconds he could only stare at the food.

"Sir?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Is everything alright?"

He blinked. Placed the fork down and glanced up at Alfred from where he sat. "I don't really know. I do know this though. I am not going to give into The Joker's demands." They were too unsettling. "If he escapes Batman can just take care of him. As he always does."

"You never did tell me what his demands were. But you have no reason to agree to them. As you said, better to take care of him if he does escape. Again."

"Wouldn't I be letting Gotham down if I didn't do everything I could to keep him locked up?"

"Master Bruce you are only one man. Some things you should not have to do for this city. Find another way to keep him from escaping."

"You're right," he he picked his fork up and his knife and cut into the grilled chicken.

"Will that be all, sir?"

He nodded to Alfred. "Yes. Thank you again Alfred."

"My pleasure Master Bruce," he backed out of the room into the bathroom to get the batsuit and fold it before heading to his own quarters.

Once he was finished with his meal he placed the cloche back over the dishes and wheeled the tray outside his door. Alfred would see to it when he awoke, or before he himself retired.

He didn't know where he'd be without Alfred.

With a small smile he walked to the side of his bed, pulled back the fresh laundered blanket and settled on the sheets with his head against the large pillow.

His eyes closed and he drifted off. Unusual considering he had difficulty falling asleep most nights.

In his sleep his brows furrowed and his lips pursued. He turned onto one side and then the other.

Leaning over him, The Joker took his hands in his and pinned them against the mattress. He brought his lips to Bruce's ear and chuckled. "My, my Bruce, I didn't think you'd be so glad to see me." He laughed again, "Tell me what you need," he pressed his hips against Bruce's.

With a gasp Bruce's eyes opened and he sat up, beads of perspiration lining his forehead.

His brows furrowed and then squeezed close as he removed his hand from his cock. Uncomfortably straining against his briefs.

_'Maybe I should call... no, they've all moved on._' He didn't have a girlfriend to speak of. Maybe if he had this wouldn't be happening.

Another cold shower wasn't going to cut it. But that didn't mean he had to think about _him_.

Leaning back against his pillows he closed his eyes and brushed his fingertips over his lips while his other hand trailed lower, back to his groin.

Parting his lips, his thumb rubbed over his lower lip and dipped inside his mouth. The tip of his tongue swiped over the moist warmth of his tongue.

The palm of his other hand reached beneath his briefs where precum had dribbled and still warm he coated his hand with what there was before grasping his length.

He felt the rigid veins of his hard cock, hot to the touch and stroked himself up and down.

Teeth grazed the pad of his thumb as a moan escaped him.

Bruce tried to imagine his ex-girlfriend's. Yet he could not summon more than a vague outline of a woman.

When they spoke his name, they didn't sound like any of them.

He shuddered at the voice of Joker, "Bruce," followed by his laughter.

Bruce stroked his cock harder and faster. Opened his eyes to try and rid himself of the imagery.

Even as he did so, however, he came, cum spurting onto the sheets as he recalled the feel of Joker's breath against his neck and ear and the words.

With a flushed face he tore away his blanket. Removed the dirtied sheets and hurried to the shower once again. This time needing to wipe away how dirty he felt having come to the thought and memory of that horrid deranged man.

Even if he was interested in men as well as women, that didn't mean he wanted The Joker.

But the evidence suggested otherwise and mad him all the more furious as he slammed a fist against the shower wall.

* * *

Harley Quinn quirked a brow at The Joker. "Why are you messin' with Bruce Wayne sugar cube?"

Laughing, he grinned, showing his teeth. "Because its fun. And it'll get Batman's attention. He'll want to swoop in and save that rich playboy. The Bat thinks he needs to save everyone."

"And what do ya intend ta do with him once ya got him?"

The Joker's smile got even wider and he winked at Harley. "That's a surprise that Daddy is going to enjoy."

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think thus far and what you might like to see going forward./p


	5. A Talk

Pacing in his room the following morning after a near sleepless night due to the dreams, no the _nightmares_ that kept waking him he tried to think. To come up with some sort of plan that would cease whatever this was that was happening to him.

He'd already gone to the bat cave to run blood tests to find out if he was under the influence of anything. Every single test had come out negative.

A knock on his door had him turning. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce. I've brought breakfast. I am surprised you are here. I believed you would be out again."

He shook his head. "No need." There had not even been a hint of the bat signal that the GCPD used to summon Batman.

Sitting down he sighed, "Thank you Alfred."

"Is something the matter, sir?"

He didn't want to mention it. At least if he left out names and pronouns then maybe he could get some advice.

At his age it was embarrassing, but he'd never been in this predicament before.

"I've just been preoccupied. I can't stop thinking about someone and I really shouldn't be considering their police record."

Alfred blinked. "That has never stopped you before." He proceeded to name off several women who had been a part of some criminal element.

Bruce held up his hands. "Okay, okay. So you're saying I should... pursue this?" Was Alfred mad he wondered. No, he was just being honest. Overly so. Then again the older man had no idea whom he referred to. "What if it's... not a woman?"

"There is nothing wrong in pursuing a relationship with a man, Master Bruce. As long as both parties are consenting adults."

Expelling a breath he reached for his utensils. "Thank you Alfred." He couldn't bring himself to mention just _who_ it was. Alfred did not need to know that.

"Will that be all, sir?"

He nodded.

Alfred bowed and left the room so he could get to eating breakfast.

As Bruce ate he thought about what The Joker was actually after. Maybe he'd get more answers if he played along. Whatever scheme the maniac was cooking up he'd find out.

It had _nothing_ to do with anything else that had recently been happening to him as of late. _Nothing_.

* * *

Picking up the phone, once he'd finished his breakfast he dialed Miss. Nahlu's work number.

"Hello, this is Miss. Nahlu, Director of Arkham Asylum."

"Hello Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne. I'm calling to schedule a meeting with The Joker." He was going to find out what was going on. Hopefully seeing the madman again would stop whatever had been going on with him as of late.

"You've changed your mind?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Of course. You could see him today."

"I didn't realize one could see someone more than once a week, or once a month."

"It depends. Although you aren't a family member, but if it means the man is going to stay where he can get the help he needs and not be out terrorizing the city then we can work with you. If today doesn't work for you..." she trailed off.

"Today is fine. I can be there by lunch time. I'll even bring something, if that's okay?'

"It is, but everything has to be checked over. I know you wouldn't do anything, but protocol and all."

"Of course. Thank you Miss. Nahlu."

"No. Thank you Mr. Wayne. We'll be seeing you soon."

They said their farewells and hung up.

* * *

He had Alfred prepare lobster, baked potatoes, and vegetables for the lunch he took with him to Arkham. On his way he'd stopped to pick up some sardines as he recalled The Joker had eaten them quite often if his previous hideouts fridges were any indication.

Miss. Nahlu quirked a brow. "Quite an expensive meal for a simple meeting."

Bruce forced a laugh. "Maybe. Lobster is one of my favorite's so I didn't want to be rude while visiting."

"Of course not. Well everything appears to be in order. Go on ahead. He still wont see you in any room but the conjugal one."

"I wish he wouldn't insist on it, but I'll be fine."

She nodded and led him to the room. It had been cleaned and the sheets changed sometime between the previous visit and the current.

Once he was inside they brought The Joker in. Didn't take his straight jacket off until he was inside and sitting down at the table in one of the two chairs that had been provided for the occasion.

The Joker leaned forward, elbows on the table. "So, you didn't run crying to your bat-friends Brucie. Or is this a trap and Batman will come swooping in to save you?"

Bruce blinked and set the tray on the the table. "Why would I involve Batman?"

Joker laughed, "Because a madman is trying to coerce you into something very intimate. Anyone else would be terrified."

"Well," he said as he lifted the cloche off of the tray to reveal two dinner plates and the sardines on a third, "I'm not afraid of you."

The Joker's eyes widened, pupils dilating for a few brief seconds, before the man blinked. "My, my, I didn't expect Bruce Wayne to be a brave man." He leaned further over the table. Reached out a hand to tilt Bruce's head back and search his gaze.

Bruce's Adam's apple bobbed.

Joker smirked. "Or maybe you're intrigued by the idea of becoming my lover."

"No." He said that too quick.

Joker's fingertips brushed down over Bruce's throat down to where his neck met his torso. "You're really willing to sacrifice yourself to keep me locked up, even when you don't want me?"

"I... I never said _that_." His words came out hoarse.

"Then why are you here, and offering up such fine fare for our lunch date?"

The Joker toyed the first button of his shirt. Yet he couldn't seem to pull away. "This... isn't... a... date."

"Your heart is racing." He shook his head. "Tsk-tsk Brucie. Being in denial isn't good for anyone." He undid the button.

Bruce pushed his chair back so that Joker's hand fell away.

The man laughed, "Oh, the look on your face," he smirked. "If this isn't a date, what would you call it then?"

"Two people trying to get to know each other..."

Joker quirked an eye at that.

"As friends!"

"Friends? We'll see, Bruce, we'll see about that."

Instead of pressing the issue, Joker picked up a plate and gathered his plastic utensils and began to dig in.

Bruce blinked and watched him, dazed and still on edge.

"Too scared to eat?"

"No," he grumbled and scooted his chair back and began to dig in as well. Good thing the lobster's had been cracked open beforehand. Any potential item that could be considered a weapon was not something that needed to be around someone like the man he was sharing lunch with.

At least Joker hadn't noticed what was going on underneath the table with him. Now he just had to get through the rest of lunch without him finding out just how he'd affected him by his touch.

* * *

**A/N**: Please feel free to point out any errors or plotholes. I do appreciate reviews.


	6. Denial

Plastic dropped onto the table. Dishes clanked together. A metal ring resounded in the room as the cloche was placed back over the remnants of their shared lunch.

Joker smirked as he lifted the can of sardines. "Well, well, someone knows more about me than they're letting on." He chuckled. "I'll have to save these for later."

Bruce kept an eye on him. He didn't want him to discover just how uncomfortable he was. If only he hadn't worn such tight pants it would have been a little more comfortable. Barely.

Now if he could just get the attention of an orderly at least then he could wait to stand up until after Joker had left the room.

"So, Brucie, do you kiss on the second date?"

He blinked. "What!?" He gulped and shook his head. "This isn't a date!" Hadn't he already clarified that to the maniac?

Joker leaned over the table. "Really now? We're in a conjugal room. For the second time. And this time you even brought lunch. I don't see how that _isn't_ a date."

He reached a hand forward to tug on Bruce's neck tie. Which had him falling forward.

Joker tilted his head up and pressed his mouth against his.

Bruce's eyes widened and his mouth fell open into the shape of an O.

Joker's tongue teased his lower lip.

Regaining his senses, Bruce turned his head. "What are you doing?"

Joker laughed. "Isn't it obvious? For a playboy like yourself one would think you'd be a bit less naive and more honest with yourself." He continued laughing as he sat back in his chair.

Bruce's brows furrowed and he glared at the clown. "Why are you doing this?"

With a wide grin, Joker shrugged. "I wanted to get someone's attention. But I think this game is getting interesting."

"So, this is a game to you?"

The man remained quiet for several long seconds, hand to chin, contemplating. "Who knows? I just know I want you. You're an attractive man. It's no wonder so many women fall for you. Guess the money helps too."

He frowned at that. Sometimes did worry about just why someone was interested in him. But the Joker wasn't after him for his bank account.

"I think I should leave now," he stood up, forgetting about an achingly telltale sign that he _was_ interested, or at least his body was interested in the man sitting across from him.

"Oh my, did I do that?" Joker asked, laughing between each couple of words.

Bruce blinked and glanced at him. Noticed where the man's gaze was pinpointed. Glanced down at himself and felt his temperature rise.

Without saying a word he turned to head toward a button that would summon someone.

Behind him he heard a chair scrap back. Before he could get to the button a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him backwards.

He felt something poking against his ass and stilled all movement except for slow shallow breaths.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Warm breath a whisper against the back of his neck.

"I can help you with that," Joker spoke, his voice lower and huskier than he could ever remember.

His heartbeat sped up. His cock throbbed. His body shuddered.

He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, that this was wrong and could never happen. Yet the words weren't forthcoming.

"N-not ready." It was all he _could_ say. His traitorous body wanted the maniac, the clown, The Joker, or whatever name he chose to go by.

His body relaxed when Joker's arms left him, but especially when the man stepped back and he no longer felt his own evidence of arousal pressing against him.

Not something he thought the man capable of doing. Actually listening to someone. Typically the lunatic did whatever he wanted irregardless of what the other individual wanted. Although he didn't think that was in regards to something like _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

"Will you be back, Brucie? Or did I frighten you?"

He hadn't exactly been frightened. Not really. Not by Joker himself. Just by his own body.

Closing his eyes he took a few deep calming breaths without turning around.

"I'll come back. Next week."

"I look forward to it, Brucie."

With that he reached the button. And as last time Joker was taken out one direction before he was able to get out the other. A good precautionary measure, but he didn't doubt that madman could get out with enough ingenuity.

Bruce carried the tray he'd brought with him so that the cloche hid the tent in his pants. Hoped no one realized just what was going on as he left Arkham Asylum for his car.

He had to wonder what he was getting himself into. Playing with fire like he was, or rather something worse than fire.

He wanted to quit visiting Joker, but something just kept drawing him back. And every time he hoped that there would be a trigger to stop his body from reacting as it had been ever since the first time he'd visited Joker in that conjugal room. But instead of stopping it, it felt like it was getting worse.

Shaking his head, he drove home. Somewhere he could take care of himself in privacy. Yet he couldn't stop hearing that infernal laughter echoing in his ear.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any reviews. Would like to know what others think of this thus far and what they might like to see too. If anyone notices any errors please feel free to keep me in the loop! Thanks.


	7. Lectured

Harley Quinn knocked on the bars to The Joker's cell in Arkham with a flashlight once all lights were out. "Mistah J, I heard ya had another visit from the playboy himself."

He sat up on his cot with a smirk. "It seems he just can't help himself." He laughed.

"What do ya mean Puddin'?"

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall. "Seems the playboy isn't just interested in women."

"Ah! Really?" She chuckled. "That's hard ta believe. I thought you were after The Batman."

"I was." He sat up and began to pace his cell. "Bruce Wayne hasn't told him. I'm sure they're bonafide buddies. Yet the rich man hasn't tried involving Batman."

Harley blinked. "Bruce Wayne doesn't want to be rescued?"

"He said he wasn't afraid of me. Me!" He pointed at himself with one hand and grabbed one of the bars with the other has he leaned forward to gaze at the woman standing on the other side of the door. "There's no one alive that _isn't_ afraid of me. Besides Batman and you."

"Are you sure he ain't just yanking your chain?"

"No one can fake an erection Harls."

Harley clasped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. "No way! Really?"

He tossed back his head and laughed. "Really! Even I had a hard time believing it." For a moment he sobered and frowned as he recalled he'd been rock hard himself. That hadn't happened in a long time. Except when he was fighting Batman, or before Harley had gotten with Ivy and Catwoman. Now she just did _nothing_ for him in that regard.

"What are you doing here anyway Harls?"

"Just checking up on ya. A gal never forgets a man who played such a big part in their life. Now tell me, what do ya intend ta do with the playboy?"

"I could string him along before breaking him. Breaking someone else always gets Batman's attention."

"You don't sound so sure sugar cube. You're not falling for the man slut are ya?" Her eyes grew wide just at the thought.

"He is that, isn't he? With all his parties and all those women," he practically growled. "That wont do."

"Sounds like someones jealous. That ain't healthy ya know."

He turned around not listening to her any longer. "I have to find a way to make him only want me and not go chasing skirts, or... other men." Not that Bruce Wayne had ever been known to be interested in men. Not until _now_.

"Ya know that kind of attitude is going to drive him away." Harley frowned behind him.

He turned suddenly, "That's it! I have to drive him away somewhere that it's just the two of us. Then he wont be tempted by some other pretty thing that comes along."

She smacked the flashlight against the bars. "Listen ta me Mistah J! If ya really want him ya wont do something stupid like that. It's not even _funny_."

He blinked. Frowned at her.

She gulped.

"And how do you propose I make him mine?"

"Just court him like you've been doing. Don't threaten him. If it's more than just lust, then ya can try and have a _normal_..." she trailed off at the piercing gaze, "okay a semi-normal relationship. There is such a thing called fidelity that ya two can discuss if the relationship heads that way. And trust me Mistah J, its so much better when there's consent on both sides. There's less ta worry about that way, because then ya know they want you for you."

"I don't find the idea humorous at all."

"But ya want the playboy, don'tcha Puddin'?"

He grit his teeth, hands squeezed into fists at his sides. "Yes."

"Then play along and you'll get whatcha want. If ya even know that that is anymore."

His mind conjured Bruce Wayne underneath him, writhing not in pain, but pleasure. The man looking at him with widened pupils, parted lips, and beginning him to take him.

It was strange to him that he kept thinking about him more than The Batman ever since the stage had been set. His plans weren't working out the way he'd wanted them, but he wasn't going to let an opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Fine. If this _courtship_ backfires, there's always a backup plan."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever ya say Puddin'. Now I've got ta go. Ivy and I have plans." She winked and licked her lips before backing away and slinking through the dark halls of the asylum.

The images in his head he'd early conjured had him aroused, but he didn't touch himself. Denying himself pleasure would make it all the sweeter when the one he desired finally caved.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

lvdmadeon - I'm glad you're enjoying this thus far. And I find it enjoyable myself when Joker doesn't know from the get go just who is under the suit.


	8. Odd Confidant

Alfred greeted Bruce at the door, "Welcome back, Master Bruce."

"Hello Alfred."

"Sir, we have a guest."

He blinked. "Who?"

"Master Richard."

"Thank you, Alfred. Did you prepare something for him?"

"I was just on my way to do so. As you are here I'll be sure to prepare a meal for two."

"Thanks again Alfred."

Alfred bowed and walked toward the kitchen.

Bruce walked down the hallway to the study. Knocked on the door before opening it. "Hello, Dick."

Dick turned around and grinned, "Hi Padre."

"I didn't expect you to visit so soon. Is everything going well in Jump City?"

He sighed. "Who knew there was so much crime in other places. Gotham's still the _worst_, but at least it has you."

"Are you happy there?"

Dick blinked. "Yeah. I mean I miss you and Alfred, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me do this."

"I still think it was a bit early to fly the nest."

Dick stared wide eyed at him. "Did you just... make a joke?"

The corners of Bruce's mouth quirked. "Maybe?"

The teenager chortled and slapped a hand to one of his knees. "Just because I go by _Robin_ doesn't make me a bird any more than being a vigilante in costume makes you a bat."

Bruce walked over to Robin and wrapped an awkward arm around him. For only a few brief seconds before letting go and finding a chair to sit in.

Dick blinked at him. "Wow, you _really_ did miss me."

He expelled a sigh. "I did. I'm sorry I was never the touchy-feely sort, and while I can never replace your real parents, I do see you as a son."

Quirking a brow, the youth leaned back against one of the four walls of the room, thankfully not getting a dirty shoe on any of the bookshelves. Alfred would have a conniption.

"Seriously Bruce, what's going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"It's not often you get so sentimental. I haven't been gone _that_ long for you to be getting mauldin."

Shaking his head, he couldn't tell him that. "I'm sorry, but this matter is a very adult one."

"Come on! I've been your sidekick for three years, and in training three years before that. I'm leading my own team now. I may only be a teenager, but I'm more mature than that."

Bruce stared at him. His former sidekick had always seemed rather childish, but it was possible he'd always have that quality.

"It's too... _embarrassing_."

"Ah! Well, I guess I shouldn't pry. Doesn't mean I'm not curious. So whose the lucky lady this time?"

"It's not going to go anywhere."

"Why not?"

"They're a criminal."

"So is Catwoman and a few other ladies."

"How do you even _know_ about that?"

Dick grinned and winked at him. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? Is it Poison Ivy, or Harley Quinn?"

_If only_. "Neither of them."

His young ward opened his mouth.

Bruce waved a hand. "It's not a woman."

His jaw dropped.

Several seconds ticked on by, so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"A man!?"

"Does that... disturb you?"

Blinking he shook his head. "No... no. I'm just surprised. I never imagined," he shook his head again.

"So you're not disgusted?"

"Seriously Padre, no. Most people aren't anymore. Well, there are those who are, but its none of their business, is it? But you did say they're a criminal?"

He sat ramrod straight as he gave a small nod.

"Are they loose?"

"Not at the moment."

"Are they in Arkham?"

He gave a tense nod. Again.

"Please tell me its not Joker."

Bruce glanced down at the floor. He couldn't tell him that.

"How did this even happen!? Has he done something to you?"

With a shake of his head, he placed a hand to his forehead. "I wish it were just that. But its not. He doesn't seem to know that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but he wants to court me. Said if I do that he'll stop trying to escape." Not like the man couldn't escape whenever he wanted. No matter what they tried, the clown always seemed to find a way out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left so soon. Maybe you do still need Robin. Or _a_ Robin."

"Dick, everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? _Really_? Think about it. This is _The Joker_ we're talking about. The most dangerous of them all and you're... you're _interested_ in him."

"No, I'm not." He stood up and frowned. At least he didn't think he was. His body, on the other hand, wasn't getting the message.

"Then why are you even _thinking_ about it. Just ignore his request. Either way, he'll find a way to escape. He never keeps his promises. Probably has his fingers crossed behind his back."

"I'm only trying to figure out what he's up to."

"As long as you're not lying to yourself. But it's your life, Bruce. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Padre."

Bruce managed a small smile. "Thank you for your concern, Dick. I'll keep that in mind."

"And please don't lie to me either. I'm old enough to know these things. Even if I don't like it, I'll always support you – sidekick or not."

"You're turning out to be a fine young man Richard John Grayson." Just because he'd adopted him and he was officially a Wayne in the eyes of the law, he'd never take away his heritage.

"He certainly is, Master Bruce," Alfred entered the room with a tray of sandwiches, salad, mulligatawny soup, white chocolate cookies with cranberries, and a bowl of cereal with milk.

Dick grinned, "Ah, you never forget my favorite Alfred." He picked up the bowl of cereal while Bruce stared at the cookies.

Alfred glanced at Bruce, "Master Bruce, the cookies are for dessert. Do be sure to finish your soup and salad first."

"Of course Alfred." He glanced at the cookies again, but picked up a soup spoon. "Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Any reviews are appreciated as always!


	9. Short Reprieve

Dick glanced at Bruce, "I should be going. I don't want to leave the team for too long. Not when we're still getting to know each other."

"I wish you could stay longer, but I understand."

Dick reached out a hand and Bruce took it.

"Maybe I can next time. Or at least when I know my team can handle things without me."

"You'll always have a home here."

"I'm counting on it," Dick moved to give him a quick hug before stepping back and walking down the steps leading away from Wayne Manor as darkness fell upon the City of Gotham.

At that moment both looked up at the sky. A yellow signal with a black outline of a bat in the center flashed.

Bruce sighed and grim lipped he turned toward the door.

Dick turned toward him. "Hey Padre, would you like help, for old times sake?"

Bruce held up a hand and swung it forward in the direction of the entrance.

With a grin, the teenager followed him inside and on toward the secret entrance to the Batcave below where both donned their suits.

Once in his Batman attire and Richard Grayson in his latest Robin suit, they hopped into the Batmobile.

Pressing the button for the private radio, Batman asked, "Commissioner Gordon?"

"Batman, I'm glad to hear from you."

"Is it The Joker?"

"Surprisingly no. We're at the docks. Batgirl is already here."

"She's visiting too?" He shook his head. "What's going on at the docks?"

"Looks like the Penguin has escaped Arkham and is running some sort of human trafficking ring."

Robin frowned, "That's terrible. Well, we'd better put the Penguin on ice where he belongs and set those people free."

Speeding up the Batmobile, zig-zagging through traffic they made it to the docks as Penguin and his henchmen were unloading their 'cargo'.

Jumping out of the Batmobile, Batman reached into his utility belt and tossed two batarangs. One at Penguin and the other at one of the henchmen holding a gun.

Robin somersaulted from barrel and crate to the top of one of the containers. From there he aimed a double kick at one of the henchmen about to shoot at Batman.

Batgirl herself ran up behind one of the other henchmen and aimed her foot at his back. The man unsuspecting of the attack lost his grip on his gun and fell forward, scraping his hands on the ground.

Commissioner Gordon pointed a gun to the back of one of the perps heads.

Two more cop cars pulled up. In one of them were two individuals Batman and Robin recognized but didn't have time to converse with. Not when they were knocking the criminal element on their asses.

Penguin glowered while clutching his bleeding hand. He turned to escape by opening his umbrella.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and waved it above him like a cowboy at a rodeo. He sent it shooting in the Penguin's direction before he could use his umbrella to fly away.

The grappling hook wound around Penguin. Allowing Batman and Robin to tug on the rope and bring him back to the ground.

Before any of the police that weren't in the know, like Jim Gordon, Kathy Kane, or Bette Kane they each ran to the Batmobile while the criminals were being read their Miranda rights.

Robin chuckled, "Just like old times."

Batman smiled. "Need a ride?"

"That would be swell."

"I'll have Alfred prepare the Jet."

"I wish my team had one of those."

"Does anyone on your team have a license to fly?"

"Only Cyborg."

"Then, for a house warming gift don't worry about the expense, put it on the Wayne credit card."

"I can't do that. That's too expensive."

"Nothing's too expensive when justice is involved. Or when it involves you, son."

Robin's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Wow. Well, I guess when you put it like that, I can't stop you."

Once at the hideout of Batman, the Batmobile parked, Alfred was waiting.

Alfred bowed to them. "I've prepared the jet." He turned to look down one of the halls of the large underground caverns beneath Wayne Manor.

"Thank you, Alfred," they said in unison.

"Master Richard, I prepared care packages for yourself and each of your team members. I don't know much about them, but I do hope they'll enjoy their thank you gifts for watching out for you."

Robin blinked and rubbed the back of his head. He grinned at Alfred. "You're the best Alfred."

He nodded and left the room.

Batman and Robin went to their own changing stations to revert into their civilian clothes before heading for the jet.

"We'll be there in no time Dick," Bruce said as he sat in the Captain's seat and Dick where the co-pilot would have been.

"Yeah. I just wish we'd had time to talk to Barbara, Kathy, and Bette."

From behind them, a hand landed on each of their shoulders. "Well, I'm here."

Dick swung around. "Barb! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd catch a ride too. I've been wanting to meet your team."

Bruce didn't look away from the skies. "So she can still sneak up on you, can she?"

Dick chuckled, "I guess so. You knew she was here?"

"I _always_ know."

"Sure," Barbara and Dick snickered.

"I just hope Commissioner Gordon is aware you're here."

"I told him I was tailing the two of you." She glanced at Dick as she sat down and strapped in. "So, Richard, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend in Jump City?"

Dick's cheeks turned a hint of red. "N-no."

"Ah, but there must be someone you're interested in."

"Maybe."

Bruce cast a sideways glance at Dick, but only for an instant. He needed to focus on the path ahead.

He'd always thought Dick and Barbara had a crush on each other. Although he realized that it was rare that anyone remained with their first crush throughout their lives.

Barbara giggled. "Well, that's good. I hope I can meet her sometime. I can't stay long. Father wouldn't be too happy if I didn't return as soon as possible."

Which meant Bruce couldn't stay long either. He had to get her back to Commissioner Gordon rather than stay for a time where Robin now hung his cape.

At least he'd gotten Joker off his mind for a time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I love hearing what others think, even if its to point out any flaws or something I missed when editing.


	10. Visiting

The corners of a pair of ruby lips turned downward. Green eyes followed the path of members of the GCPD escorting a man in a tuxedo into an empty cell.

"Batman did it again," one of the rookies on the task force grinned.

"He's just a vigilante. Really he should be locked up with the rest of these crooked kooks," grumbled an older officer.

"You can't deny that without him this city would be more overrun than it already is."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

Shaking his pale head he turned from the oh so boring police officers. The rookie might not be corrupt, but it was only a matter of time. They just hid it well. The cowards.

"Did you see the Wayne Jet take off?" one of the other inmates asked.

Joker turned around to glower at the wall separating him from the man. There was only the smallest vent that only a mouse could fit through, that if it weren't there he wouldn't have heard.

"What has that got to do with me, Riddler," he just managed to refrain from spitting his moniker.

"Well, I overheard one of the orderlies mention you and he were using the conjugal room. It is quite a riddle, isn't it, that you'd want Bruce Wayne of all the men and women in the world, or Gotham itself."

"Sounds like someone needs a dose of toxic fumes."

"Ah-ah, Joker. Aren't you supposed to be on your best behavior for your new toy?"

Curling his hands into fists he glowered at the small vent. Still curiosity tugged at his mind.

"How do you know the Wayne Jet took off?"

"Unlike you, I've got a bit of a view, even if the window is too small to slip through. I saw the jet take off in the direction of Jump City."

Bruce hadn't told him he was taking a trip. His playmate shouldn't have left Gotham. Not without telling him. Not without permission.

Well, Bruce Wayne didn't know about all the rules there were when it came to being his lover. He still hadn't given in to his all too evident desires.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Probably just had another charity event to attend." Which if that were the case, they should have gone arm and arm to it. Even if they were quite droll, but he could have livened the party up.

"Riddle me this, when a rich playboy is at a party what does he do and who does he attract?"

"Would you shut up Riddler!"

"You must know the answer to this one."

"If he even thinks about picking up with some floozy, Daddy's going to have to spank him." His cock swelled as an image of doing exactly that popped into his head.

"What does Harley Quinn have to say about that?"

"Ugh! If you don't shut up I'm going to escape my cell and stuff a dirty sock down your throat."

"Tch. No need to get so touchy."

He turned around and ignored his neighboring cell mate.

As much as he wanted to punish Bruce for leaving Gotham without saying anything, or if he tried to flirt with some woman – or man for that matter – he couldn't do it to him. Not when he wanted the man to come to him and be his of his own free will.

But if he took to long to realize that he was the only one for him, he'd just have to take matters into his own hands. But then the man would no longer want him. Probably.

He lay down and tossed and turned on his cot. Confused by the conflicting emotions when typically he'd do whatever it took to get exactly what he wanted.

"Joker?" A woman called out.

Sitting up he frowned at the door of his cell. "What is it!?" He grumbled aloud.

"You've a visitor."

Standing up he quirked a brow through the small window of his cell door. "Who?"

"A Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"Jet's really must be fast."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Where is he?"

"Waiting in the usual room."

Glancing down at himself, he smirked. He'd be walking down the hall with a raging erection. Everyone would speculate about what he and the billionaire were doing even when some thought nothing could possibly be happening between them other than a chat.

"Then do, please, lead me to him."

"Once the other orderlies get here they'll escort you."

* * *

Bruce had no idea how he'd wound up back here. At Arkham Asylum. After dropping Barbara off at her father's he'd meant to go home. Instead, he'd driven himself up to the parking lot of Arkham itself. It had not been his intention. Yet instead of turning around and heading for Wayne Manor it was as if his body had a mind of its own.

He'd walked right into the place and requested a meeting with The Joker. Miss. Nahlu had agreed, but remained adamant that it would have to be in the conjugal room that they'd been in twice before.

From down the hall, he heard laughter ring.

With heart pounding he found a seat upon one of the armchairs that had been procured in place of the dining chairs and table from a previous visit.

When had Joker's insane laughter become less irritating and begun to stir his arousal, he didn't know and wished it weren't something he needed to think on.

Turning his head to the door he'd entered through, he tried to command himself to get up, walk to the door, exit it, walk down the hall, out the doors of the Asylum and to his vehicle.

He cursed his limbs for not listening to him when he heard the creek of a door opening. The clink of chains. The click of a lock being undone.

Taking a deep calming breath and then slowly expelling it he turned to look in the direction of his greatest enemy, his long-time arch-nemesis and had to cross one leg over the other so as to hide the evidence of how much he affected him.

And still the man glanced at his legs and his smile widened to an unnatural width, showcasing his teeth.

He could feel the pulse along the vein in the side of his neck as he drew in his next shaky breath.

"Why, hello, Bruce."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review, they are the light of my writers soul.


	11. Running

Bruce closed his eyes for a brief second. Felt the side of the armchair take a sudden dip and warmth along his left arm.

His eyes opened quick and his head tilted back to look up at The Joker smirking down at him.

"You going to run away this time?"

His brows furrowed. "I didn't run away."

"You sure about that?" Joker leaned in till his forehead touched his and his lips were just a breath away from his own.

Heartbeat quickening, one part of him wanted to pull away and escape whatever bewitchment had befallen him.

The other part had him moving just that fraction closer. His mouth meeting Joker's.

Joker's lips parted on a startled intake of air. Allowing his tongue access to slip between his lips and brush along the other man's tongue.

In his head he yelled at himself, '_What are you doing!? This is _The Joker!_ Pull back. Pull back!_'

Green eyes glinted. Pale hands rested on his shoulders. Ruby lips smashed against his mouth.

Joker's tongue twisted around his. Those pale hands of his pushed him back further into the chair on which he sat.

Fingertips of one hand trailed up from his shoulder, along the side of his neck. Beneath his ear the brushed.

A shiver crept through him. His flesh heating wherever he felt Joker's touch.

His own hands came up to rest upon the shoulders of Joker. He wasn't sure if he'd meant to push him away, or pull him closer.

The Joker's tongue pushed his own back into his mouth as they twisted and turned around each other, like a tango or a battle for control.

The fingers of one pale hand moved from Bruce's ear to the back of his head where they tangled in dark hair. Gave a tug.

Their lips parted from each other, a bridge of saliva connecting from one of their mouths and tongues to the other. Each of their faces tinged the faintest red.

Catching the glint in The Joker's eyes he lowered his head, the bridge of saliva broke, his gaze turned from the intense stare. Only to take note of the straining bulge at the crotch of Joker's pants.

"You're quite eager today, aren't you, Brucie?"

His body stiffened. Glancing back at the man he noticed his fingertips still dug into Joker's shoulders.

"Sorry!" He unclenched his fists and removed them from him.

"Tsk-tsk, there's nothing to be embarrassed by. We're both men here." Joker leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Hot breath sent tendrils of need down the side of his neck right to his cock.

One pale hand landed on his knee. "Don't hide from me. Or yourself, Bruce."

Uncrossing his leg's, both feet on the ground, he shook his head and turned to glance back at the door through which he'd earlier entered the room.

There was still time to leave. Time to forget about Joker's unsettling demands. Time to escape these strange desires before they went any farther. Before the fire completely consumed him.

The Joker's warm breath moved along the side of his neck, to where his shoulder began.

"You want this, Bruce. You want _me_. Don't try to deny it. I can see it in the slight tremble of your body, in the way your pulse races," the tip of Joker's tongue brushed up along his jugular, "here."

His pupils widened, his lips parted. One hand raised to cover his mouth lest the sound of pleasure escaped. But it was only muffled, he'd not been able to suppress it.

"Look at me, Bruce."

Joker took hold of his chin between index and thumb.

He could have moved away. Had the chance to jump up and leave.

Instead, despite his better judgment, he turned his head the direction Joker tugged his chin.

"Are you ready, Bruce?" Joker's eyes locked with his as he placed his other hand on his thigh. His fingers were so close that they nearly brushed up against the telltale swell of his arousal.

He gulped.

"Can I, touch you?"

Unable to tear his gaze away, with the slightest tremble of his underlip he gave a curt nod unable to get a single word out.

Neither looked away from the other as Joker unbuckled Bruce's belt, undid his zipper, reached below the elastic of his briefs and pulled out his prize.

"Touch me too, Bruce," Joker's voice deepened and grew husky with need and excitement.

Never before had he ever touched another man so intimately, but he reached out for Joker's pants and tugged them down.

There was nothing underneath to get in the way.

"That's right Bruce. Hold me like I'm holding you." His hand stroked along his hard length. Up and down, slow, quick, then slow again. The tempo never the same.

His own hand encircled Joker's cock. Something he had never imagined in their long history of doing.

Glancing down at their hands, he moved his own down to the base of Joker's cock and then up. His face flush with color he followed the pace The Joker set as the man sat shuffled so that he sat on his lap. Their cocks pressed against each other as The Joker took his hand so that they were stroking themselves and each other at once.

Joker leaned forward, whispered against his ear as their stroking grew quicker and more frantic. Their breathing hitched. Abdomens clenching as they neared the peak of their desires.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Bruce," his teeth grazed his neck, then bit into the lobe of his ear without piercing the flesh.

Bruce gasped, eyes rolled back and closed as his body shook and cum spurted between them landing on their stomachs and chests. Some even reached as far as their chin.

Their hands wet, their clothes a mess. Their breathing coming in short gasps of air.

"What a mess you've made, Brucie," Joker cackled. His tongue swiped along Bruce's chin and jawline. "You're delicious."

Before he could move, Joker's cum-coated fingertips brushed over his lips and dipped into his still parted mouth. "You really have to try these two ingredients. Billionaire and Clown," he chuckled.

"I... I've got a meeting..." he didn't. Or maybe he did. He couldn't remember. But this... _this_... what even was this, he didn't know anymore. He only knew that he had just got in even deeper than before. From the frying pan into the fire. Which meant the next step the fire would become an unstoppable inferno.

"Do you? Or are you scared now and running away from what we both know you want to continue? Don't you want to see how far this goes, how deep this runs between us?"

"I... I have to think."

The Joker had not yet moved off of him.

"All the thinking in the world isn't going to change this between us, Brucie."

"_Please_," he couldn't believe he was saying that, to a madman. What if he didn't let him go? The man could act like a gentleman one moment and something altogether more sinister the next.

Standing up, Joker pulled up his trousers. "Very well. But if you do come back, Bruce, there will be no escaping this. Be prepared for that."

He leaned over him, hand on either of the arms of the armchair. "You'll be mine."

"I... I'll keep that in mind." He reached up and pushed the Joker out of his way so he could stand up, adjust his pants, and ring the buzzer for the orderlies to come for Joker and to let him out of Arkham before he gave in even more than he already had to the maddening man.

Joker laughed as they took him away, back to his cell.

Miss. Nalu raised a brow as she looked Bruce Wayne over. "You sure you want to leave like that?"

Only then did he realize why Joker had been laughing as he glanced down at himself. His face flushing with color as he realized what a mess they'd made. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes, would you?"

"Only scrubs."

"Those will be fine." As long as he didn't go walking around with cum soaked clothes.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading thus far! Please let me know what you think so far in regards to the story. Any pointers and suggestions are also appreciated!


	12. Classic

nce outside of Arkham, dressed in an extra pair of orderly scrubs he dumped the clothes he'd worn there in the trash. If only they'd had an incinerator he'd have used that instead. But the place being what it was, it was probably a good idea that there was no access to something like that.

Arriving home, Bruce parked and lowered his head to the stirring wheel. His pulse no longer beat so erratically. But his mind still raced. What was he doing? What had he just done? Those questions kept repeating on loop through his head again and again.

"He's just playing with Bruce Wayne." It still did not appear that the man knew.

Lifting his head he glanced at the manor. Where he felt safe. Where Alfred was there to take care of any ill, or to reprimand him. Like the father he'd lost that night oh so long ago.

Shaking his head he unbuckled and got out of the car. It was no Batmobile, but that would have been way too conspicuous and he didn't want the criminals of Gotham to know, or anyone else for that matter.

The scrubs brushed his skin. He lifted a hand to scratch at his arm. Soon he'd be able to change into something more comfortable.

Recalling the reason for needing them his body heated, his face turning the palest of red. Miss. Nahlu _knew_. He just hoped that no one else had drawn the same conclusion as she doubtless had.

Entering Wayne Manor, Alfred met him at the door with a quirked brow.

"Sir, wherever did you get those clothes, they don't suit you."

"They're scrubs from Arkham."

"Why ever would you need them?"

"It's better you don't know, Alfred."

"Very well, sir."

"Alfred, I'd appreciate it if you'd find me something else to wear."

"Yes, Master Bruce." He bowed, turned and headed up the stairs. He followed only a few moments after, walked past him and into the master bathroom.

With a sigh of relief he let the water stream down on him. Let the warmth encompass him.

Droplets of water worked their way slowly down his chin, neck, chest, abdomen, thighs, and legs. His dark hair lay flat and dripping against his forehead and back of his neck.

Washing, he knew, would not undo what had been done. He'd been a willing participant and he wasn't sure he wouldn't go back again.

"Batman's going to have to pay him a visit." His brows furrowed as he lathered soap on a loofa. "That was his end game all along," he told himself between grit teeth.

It was all just a trap. Just. A. Trap. It was past time he set it off. Before his civilian self got dragged further and further into Joker's world. Before there was no escape.

If he were to go as Bruce Wayne to speak to him, there would be no way out of the madman's grasp. So his civilian self had to stay away. No matter how tempted he might be.

A guttural growl of frustration escaped him as he shut his eyes tight, the soap in his hand slipping up and splashing on the shower floor as his hand tightened into a fist.

Really, why, just why did he always have to fall for one of the criminals. _Seriously_. Why The Joker!?

* * *

Down in the Batcave Bruce, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, frowned in front of all the display cases of Batman's wardrobe.

Turning around to the super computer he hit a button. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Where are my suits?"

"In your closet, sir."

"Not _those_ suits."

"Those ones were in dire need of wash and repair from the wear and tear."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Is there anything wrong with an old classic?"

Bruce blinked and looked back at the many empty cases. There was a Robin suit from before Dick Grayson's growth spurt. Right along side it was also his very first Batsuit. Classic gray leotard, black cape and cowl, along with the underwear worn on the outside of the getup.

"Why I ever thought that suit was a good idea, I'll never know."

"Well you did design it long before you ever took up the cowl, Master Bruce."

"When will my other suit be ready?"

"A day or two, sir."

"Of course," he grumbled.

"What was that, sir?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Alfred. I'll be going out."

"You're welcome, and very well, sir."

Removing his finger from the button he headed for his old suit. Wondered if it even still fit. Knowing Alfred, he may have made alterations so that all of his suits still fit. "Clever, Alfred, clever."

Dropping the towel he opened the case and pulled on the tight pants first. Glancing down at himself, he grimaced and recalled just why the over-the-pants speedo had become a necessity. The material clung to every muscular inch, and fit like a tight glove in all too intimate a detail.

Shaking his head he reached for the top. Tugged it down over his still damp hair. He couldn't recall being quite so selfconcious when it involved his chest and abs. Never before had he ever thought how his nipples pressed against the fabric.

"Why do I still have this suit!?" He grumbled as he took hold of the black speedo and pulled it up over his tight leggings. It even went up over the hem of his shirt. Above it he clasped his utility belt. At least it appeared to be a single piece even though it wasn't.

Finally he took hold of the cowl. The very first one that he'd ever worn. "Well, old friend, never thought I'd have to don you to keep from falling under The Joker's spell." At least not the kind of spell that had been cast, though magic had no part to play in whatever was going on. He wasn't _that_ delusional.

With the cowl upon his head to conceal most of his face, as well as hair from view he picked up the cape and connected it to his cowl. If the need arose, the cape he thought would come in handy to conceal certain aspects of his physique from view.

* * *

An orderly knocked on the door of The Joker's cell.

"What is it now?" He frowned.

"You've got a visitor."

He blinked. "What? Twice in a day? I didn't think Bruce Wayne would be back so soon." He laughed aloud.

"It's not Mr. Wayne."

Snapping his mouth shut he frowned, as much as he could frown. "Then who?"

"I-it's Batman."

"Oh! Goodie," he clapped his hands, though his brows furrowed and he whispered under his breath. "Someone's been a naughty boy, Brucie."

"He's in the visitors room."

"More like an interrogation room, but hey, we can't keep the king waiting, can we? Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any reviews. Would love to know what others think of this story.


	13. Warning

Joker quirked a brow as he entered the visitors room. "I haven't seen that old thing in ages. What's the occasion, Batman?" He asked as he was forced to sit in the chair opposite of where Batman stood with hand cuffs still on.

Only when they were alone did the vigilante speak. "I'm not here to discuss my choice in wardrobe."

"It is rather revealing, isn't it?" The Joker chuckled. "Bet it catches even more glances than your Kevlar."

Batman slammed his hands down on the table.

The Joker's mouth shut into a grim line, though he couldn't truly frown with how marred each corner of his mouth was.

"You need to leave Bruce Wayne alone. You _will_ leave him alone."

"But he's just so-o fun."

Batman leaned in, frown upon his countenance – what one could see of it. "Leave him be."

"Why should I? It's not like I'm forcing him."

"I don't believe that. You gave him some sort of ultimatum."

"Still, it's his choice, isn't it, Batman?" He smirked. "He could always decline my invitation. He still can."

Batman's hands tightened into fists atop the table.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm going to make certain the two of you are never in the same room again." Even though he knew that was impossible, but that didn't mean The Joker would know who it actually was in the same room with him.

Joker leaned forward. Lifted his cuffed hands and placed them on top of Batman's fists. "Maybe you want to take his place?"

Eyes wide, Batman took a step back and pulled his hands out from underneath Joker's touch. "What?"

Joker let out a deep laugh. "You want me to stop escaping. You want the crime to stop. You don't want me doing this, or this, or that. Now if you want me to leave Bruce Wayne alone, what do you plan to give me to compensate when you're cock blocking me?"

Batman gulped and glanced toward the door. It wasn't just Bruce Wayne the madman was after. His target had been him to begin with. "No, thank you," he said as he turned to stare back down at Joker where he sat.

"Too bad then. Unless one of you becomes mine, I have no reason to stay put in this droll, droll Asylum."

Batman grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt with one fist and raised the other and was about to swing it toward his face.

The Joker grinned, showing off a few too many teeth.

Just a fraction of an inch before connecting fist to nose, Batman's fist came to a halt.

He _couldn't_ hurt him. He wanted too, but releasing the clown he stepped back.

Joker blinked. "Why'd you stop? You usually like to kick me when I'm down."

Batman shook his head. It was against the Arkham's policy to allow someone to beat up one of their patients. And he didn't believe for a second that Miss. Nahlu had turned off the footage.

"You're not in love with him, are you?"

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"How long have we known each other, Batman? Are you sure it's not what you always dreamed of? Having me inside you, your ass wrapped around my cock?"

With a glare he turned toward the door. As he was about to open it he glanced at Joker. "Last warning. Stay away from Wayne, Joker."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll regret it," he turned and stomped down the hall.

He didn't see the Joker's eerie grin widen.

How, he wondered, was he supposed to be effective when he couldn't bring himself to punch The Joker. At least he hadn't had to hide any signs of arousal behind his cape. No doubt because of their earlier tryst.

On the drive to one of the secret passages to the Batcave The Joker's words replayed in his head. The clown prince of crime had a rather dirty mouth. But just the memory of the images his words evoked had his cock growing uncomfortably interested. The suit he wore was just too tight and even the speedo over the bottoms of the suit.

He hoped Alfred wouldn't be in the Batcave. Not when he needed to change into something less revealing. Anyone seeing him at the moment, if they looked down, they'd see the great bulge straining against the fabric of the crotch of the costume he wore.

"Kevlar is less revealing," he grimaced as one of the wheels ran over a pothole.

Driving the Batmobile into the Batcave, the garage door shaped like a boulder lowered and hid the entrance.

There had been some hours between Bruce Wayne visiting and Batman. At least The Joker had not been privy to Batman's desire for him. He'd not recovered at that time to get hard again.

"Good thing I left when I did," he sighed as he leaned back against the seat of his vehicle and unbuckled.

He didn't see clothing nor towel that he'd left anywhere. It appeared Alfred had made sure to pick up any bit of laundry to take care of. Leaving him without something to use to hide the fact that he sported a tent in his pants.

Running up the stairs and out from behind the grandfather clock, he glanced around. Not seeing the butler he hurried to his room. Locked his door. Removed the retro-suit and donned a pair of slacks and dress shirt. Then stuffed the suit in a case underneath his bed before laying down and opening up a drawer of his dresser. Rummaging through it his fingers wrapped around a bottle.

* * *

The Joker undid the cuffs with a bobby pin an orderly had dropped out of their hair earlier.

With a grin he stood up and waited by the door. When the orderly came in he grabbed them around the neck and held his hand over their mouth until they passed out.

Taking their scrubs and dressing them in his Arkham Asylum jumper he walked down the hall. Grabbed a hat to conceal his green hair and made his way to the front door.

Outside, he grinned and began to whistle.

"Daddy's coming for you, Brucie."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I do hope you're enjoying the story. What do you think might happen next?


	14. Disrupted

Joker stepped out of the taxi cab with a smirk just outside the gates of Wayne Manor.

Turning to the driver he removed his hat and leaned in. "How much do I owe you?"

The cab driver's eyes widened. "N-n-nothing!" They put the car in reverse and drove away.

Joker smirked. "If he tattles..." he tilted his head back and laughed. Then turned back toward the building.

Dusting off one sleeve and the next he stared at the gate. Shaking his head he reached into the back left pocket of his pants and pulled out a handkerchief sized piece of gold lame.

Moving to the side he draped it over the camera.

Not wanting to alert anyone inside to his presence, he glanced around. Spotted a tree and climbed up to one of its higher stable branches just above the wall surrounding the estate.

When a dog started barking he grimaced and pulled out hot dogs from an inner pocket. "I should have splurged for steak," he shook his head with a grin as the dog snatched up the offering.

Jumping down he rolled, arms crossed.

With a wince he stood and dusted off his knees.

Glancing back at the dog he smirked as it turned toward him, and jumped toward him. Then fell, tried to get back up, wobbled a few steps and finally collapsed.

"Sweet dreams," he chuckled and turned back to stare up at the mansion.

He took note that there were three windows lit with light. Two on the first floor and one on the second story. With it having a balcony and the windows of that balcony being large enough for a glass sliding door his eyes narrowed.

Licking his lips he crept from one shadow to the next. Whenever he noticed another camera he took out a charcoal handkerchief from his back left pocket and placed it over the lens while moving past it. He removed it once behind said camera and used it for the next. Until he left it at the last one underneath the balcony that had light shinning from it.

He noticed a tree growing off to one side and a branch reaching toward the balcony. "Perfect," he chuckled and walked to it. Placed one gloved hand and then another on its trunk and lifted himself up. One foot at a time.

When he began to slip he grit his teeth and leaned into the tree. Reached for the closest branch and once he had a grip with one hand on it he held it then with his second and lifted his chin up over the branch. Followed by his chest.

He frowned down at the ground as he slowly lifted one leg over the branch. It took him a few moments to get his second leg up as he inched closer to the trunk before reaching for another branch.

Leaves caught in his hair as he turned and saw into the bedroom. Narrowing his gaze he grinned at the sight before him. He inched toward the balcony and the end of the tree limb on which he sat.

Grabbing the edge of the balcony with his hands as the branch bent he pulled himself up. His feet between each rung.

Placing one foot over the sides of the structure he stood to one side and stepped closer and closer to the sliding glass doors.

Saw Bruce Wayne turn toward his nightstand and pull something out.

He blinked, his grin growing wider as the man uncapped the bottle.

Holding out a hand he checked the lock and clucked his tongue against his teeth before slowly sliding it open so as to make as little noise as possible while Bruce poured lube onto one of his hands.

He crept behind one of the dark curtains, not wanting to be noticed. Not _yet_.

* * *

Bruce gazed at his hand. Wondered why that maniac wouldn't leave his thoughts. Memories of what had happened back in the conjugal room kept popping up. Sent shivers down his spine.

Leaning back against his pillows he moved his lubed hand to his cock and groaned. His need too painful to ignore.

Tilting his head back, eyes closed, his hand stroked up the length of his cock and back down. With each stroke the pace sped up. His abdomen clenched. His body quavered.

"J-joker," he moaned and brought his second hand from the mattress to his chest. Brushed his fingertips over one of his nipples.

Lightly biting into his lower lip he took one of his nipples between forefinger and thumb and gave it a small twist.

His body arched, his lips parting as he let out a moan.

So lost was he, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching the bed.

Another hand grabbed the base of his cock.

"You're not allowed to cum, Brucie boy."

Bruce's eyes shot open, his pupils dilating. "Joker!"

"In the flesh, baby," he laughed and pushed Bruce's hand away from where he'd been stroking himself.

"Let go!" He glared up at him.

"Why? Don't you _want_ me?"

Bruce opened his mouth.

Joker placed a finger over Bruce's lips. "Tsk-tsk. Don't lie. I heard you moaning for me."

His face paled and then a rush of heat ran through him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I wouldn't have been. But someone's been a naughty boy," he removed his hand from his cock.

Bruce frowned at him, as he tried to come up with something to say.

"I thought we were getting along, Brucie. And then you involve Batman. I thought you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"You should be in Arkham."

Joker knelt on the bed. Loosened his tie. "After I take care of you." He leaned over him, cheek brushing his, hot breath next to his right ear. "You want me, don't you?" His un-gloved fingertips kneaded along his sides just above his hipbones.

He closed his eyes, heart racing. _Say no, say no, say no_!

Reopening his eyes he gazed up into the Joker's green eyes. "Yes," he managed to breath out. His face heated and his eyes widened at what single word slipped from his mouth.

Joker's grin widened, "Good boy."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this far. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, or any comments you might have in regards to what you liked about the story, or what you may not have liked, or would have liked to see more of.

Also, did anyone get the reference in regard to gold lame, charcoal handkerchief, and them both being out of the left pocket?


	15. Demands

Bruce couldn't believe that the word _yes_ had slipped from him. His mouth wasn't listening to his head. No, instead it was his body and subconscious mind betrayed him. And he couldn't just take it back.

Honestly, he didn't want to, but knew this was wrong, so wrong.

Joker nipped his earlobe, "Daddy's going to make you feel so good."

He reached his hands up to start udoing the buttons of Joker's shirt.

"That eager, are you?" He chuckled hotly against his ear.

"Don't like it?" He tugged at the man's shirt, sending buttons flying.

"Oh no, Daddy likes," he lowered his head and swiped his tongue along the side of Bruce's neck.

He had no idea what else to say to the man as he unclasped his belt.

Joker shimmied out of his pants and the polka-dot boxers he wore underneath.

"Nice boxers, Joker."

Joker's teeth sank into his shoulder. Not quite breaking skin.

His body lurched.

"I want to taste every inch of you, Brucie." He lifted his head, smirked down at him, green eyes locking onto blue.

All other thoughts of how wrong this was fled his head. He'd lost count of the many reasons they shouldn't be doing this. That _he_ shouldn't be indulging the clown.

He couldn't take his gaze from him. Felt his pulse racing as Joker's head lowered and his mouth opened over his. Tongue sweeping along his lips.

Parting his mouth, he allowed Joker's tongue access to his own.

His tongue met Joker's. Both their tongues twisting and turning around the other.

Bruce placed his hands on either side of Joker's shoulders. Held onto him as the man kneed his legs apart and knelt between them.

Joker lowered his body against the dark haired man. His hard cock pressed down onto Bruce's.

He sucked Bruce's tongue into his mouth, rolled his tongue around the others and continued to suck in intervals. Until the sound echoed in the room while a tiny bit of saliva dribbled down the corners of Bruce's mouth.

Bruce's hands moved down along his back, fingernails dug into him.

Breaking the kiss, they took a moment to catch their breath.

Joker's head descended again. His ruby lips peppered kisses upon his brow, cheek bones, along his jawline. His tongue darted out and trailed slow inch by slow inch down his neck and moved at a diagonal angel till his teeth gently scraped against his Adam's apple. Then nipped each inch of flesh beneath to the hollow of his throat.

The tenderness was unexpected, but then again Joker had always been unpredictable. His mood could change in an instant so he couldn't relax. Not completely.

Joker's teeth nipped a trail down from his throat to the center of his chest. Turned his attention to his right nipple. Suckled on it, getting it wet with the flat of his tongue.

A moan escaped his lips.

"That's right, Brucie, moan for Daddy." His teeth scraped against his nipple. Turned his attention to the left and bit down, hard, nearly drawing blood.

"Ah!" His body lurched. Hands curled into fists. One hand tangled in green hair. As he was about to bring up the other, Joker's tongue flicked over the abused nipple.

Tendrils of desire coursed through his veins, heating up his flesh, blood rushing to his cock.

One fist uncurled and fell back to the mattress. His other fist tugged on the green hair.

"Don't bite so hard, Joker," he glared at him.

"Sorry. You're just too tempting and delicious not to nibble on." He lowered his head and trailed kisses and light nips from one of his nipples and down, lower and lower. Tongue now and again peaking out of his mouth and swiping over his naval, the hallow above his hip.

Bruce's body trembled with desire as those ruby lips neared his cock. A shudder of need ran through him as Joker's chin brushed over his cock. His breathing grew more and more erratic, each breath more shallow, quickly inhaled and exhaled.

Both his hands found their way into Joker's hair as the man's lips parted and he bobbed his head down, taking inch upon inch of his cock into his mouth past those red, red lips.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't want this. Tried to argue with himself. But as the pleasure grew, and his body heated, his pulse raced, he couldn't bring himself to tell Joker to stop. Couldn't push the madman away. Maybe if he'd been less gentle – other than that too hard bite, he would have had the strength to do so. Instead he felt like a bowl of jello-o in the Joker's hands.

His eyes rolled back, closed, mouth parting as another moan left him. Louder than before as Joker's tongue slid along a rigid vein at the base of his cock and down near the head and back up as the man bobbed his head up and down.

The warmth and wetness left him. Cool air hit him and his eyes opened as he felt Joker's hair slip from his fingers.

"Now Brucie, don't look so disappointed. I can't have you cumming until I'm deep inside you. Unless you want me to fuck you anyway," he let out a laugh, "but you wouldn't thank me for it." He pat him on his thighs, "Now turn around and get on your hands and knees."

He frowned up at him.

"Are you worried? Don't be." He picked up the bottle of lube. "I just want to prepare you," he stroked his own long hard cock, "you wouldn't want me just shoving in without lube, would you?"

"You'd do it too, wouldn't you, Joker?" His eyes narrowed.

Joker tilted his head back and cackled. "I swear, you know me a little too well." Then with a frown, he tilted his head back down, "Now be a good boy for Daddy, or he'll put you over his knee."

He felt his face heating up again as his cock twitched. Not wanting the man to realize, he turned over and got up on his hands and knees.

* * *

"What a firm ass you have, Brucie baby," he said as he leaned over, his cock pressed against his ass, hot breath on the back of his neck, one hand squeezing an ass cheek.

"Stop teasing me Joker," he growled.

Joker chuckled. "What an eager boy you are." He poured lube onto his fingers. Closed the bottle, dropped it onto the mattress. Straightened his posture so his hand could fit between him and Bruce.

Used one hand to spread Bruce's ass cheeks apart enough so that his lube coated fingers had access to the other man's hole.

Licked his lips. Brought his fingertips to Bruce's asshole. Massaged around the entrance that had his cock dripping precum to be filling up.

He couldn't wait to have his cock deep inside him, stretching that perfect hole.

One finger pushed inside Bruce's hole. Heard the man beneath him sharply inhale. "Relax baby," He thrust his finger forward, brushing over a rather sensitive gland as he did so.

Heard the loud startled moan, felt the jolt of the body underneath his hands.

"Feel that good, does it?" He curled his finger back over the spot again. "Tell me," he pushed his finger back in over the same spot.

"Y-yes!" He heard him grit his teeth.

"Now, now, Brucie, let all the sounds out, or you'll get a spanking," he lifted his free hand and smacked one of his ass cheeks.

His eyes rounded when his ears were met with a loud shuddering moan. The corners of his mouth quirked up, grinning wide. "Oh, ho, does Daddy's little boy like being spanked?"

"No!"

The answer came so swiftly and harshly that he shook his head and couldn't believe him. "Tsk-tsk, you really shouldn't tell a lie." He arched his hand back and smacked him again, with just a little more force added that it left a red mark as he thrust the finger his other hand all the way inside him and out again.

He heard Bruce moan again and smirked. "See, you love it."

That was met with silence, but with a chuckle he lowered his head to kiss Bruce's back. "You're so tight," he whispered as he added a second finger, heard the man's harsh intake of breath, "I take it you've never had a man before."

"No," Bruce admitted.

"Good. I don't like sharing." He thrust both fingers in and out, in and out. Then when deep inside to the third knuckle he slowly parted his fingers from each other, scissoring inside Bruce.

Bruce's head lowered to his pillow. Teeth biting into the corner as he tried to stifle each moan. He didn't want to be heard. What if they were discovered? Alfred was still in the manor, even if he might not be on the same story as them. There was still always a chance.

His eyes shut when he felt a third finger being added. Stretching him beyond what he'd ever imagined possible. Not that he'd ever thought about having someone's fingers up his ass – the doctor's impersonal exam's didn't count.

"Stop biting the pillow, Brucie, I want to hear you," Joker chuckled behind him. Smacked his ass for a third time.

His mouth parted, let go of the pillow now soaked where he'd held onto it with his teeth.

"Good boy," Joker drawled.

Fingers left his ass, leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness.

Hands gripped his sides, flipped him over onto his back.

Blue eyes widened, caught by green.

His face reddened, legs spread, cock and ass exposed to that intense hungry stare directed at him.

Watched as Joker's tongue licked his ruby lips.

The man shifted. Crawled up over his chest. Sat on him. The head of his cock brushed over his chin.

Joker moved up a couple of inches. "You've never sucked a cock, have you?"

His pupils dilated. Glanced at the man's too pale cock. Gulped at it's size and looked back up into waiting green eyes.

"Open your mouth, Bruce. Get me nice and wet."

_Tell him no! _

His lips parted. But no words were forthcoming.

"Wider, baby."

_Why are you doing what he says!? _

But he couldn't deny, he wanted his cock inside him. Felt empty where his fingers had been moments ago. And he'd been so close, so close. It was like the madman knew and had halted.

Opening his mouth wider, Joker leaned forward, the head of his cock passing Bruce's lips.

A bead of precum fell upon his tongue. Strange and salty.

"Just suck on the head, watch the teeth, I know you're inexperienced. We can work on that too, Brucie."

He gazed back up while his lips wrapped around the head of Joker's cock. Twirled his tongue against the underside and up over the slit. His lips moved, sucking on him like a piece of candy; a lollipop.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was doing. Especially with this particular man. While the other may think they'd be doing this again, he didn't plan on it. No way. No how.

Joker's hips bucked forward.

His head turned, cock popping out of his mouth as he coughed.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't help it when you got me feeling so good."

Glowering up at him he reached up and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Startling the clown, but it didn't take long before he responded and pressed his mouth hard against his, teeth clacking.

Joker pulled back, wiped the back of his hand over his lower lip. "My, my, Brucie, such a naughty boy," he blinked at the blood.

Bruce touched his own lip where it stung.

"You've got us both bleeding," he laughed and laughed. "Now for the main course," his voice deepened, the sound sending shivers up and down along his spine.

Joker backed off his chest and knelt between his legs. Lifted them up. "Wrap your legs around me," he rocked his hips forward and back, cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass.

His legs wrapped around him, one ankle connecting over the other as their gazed locked again. Allowed himself to ride the pleasure.

Joker smirked, "Now pick up the lube, pour it in your hand, and stroke my cock."

He frowned up at him.

"You don't want me going in dry, do you? That might hurt," he grinned, eyebrows wiggling, "unless you'd like that?"

He picked up the bottle as instructed even as he glared at the man. Wondered why he didn't just call the whole thing off. There was nothing he had to do for this man. It wasn't like he was threatening him, other than the teasing. Which in and of itself was almost refreshing.

Pouring the lube onto one hand he reached for Joker's cock between them. Grabbed a hold of his hot rigid length. Watched as the tiniest tinge of red appeared on the pale cheeks of the man above him.

Saw the clown bite into his lower lip with its slight quaver.

His gaze trailed down from his eyes, his lips, his neck, shoulders and chest as he stroked his hand up and down Joker's cock. Felt the thick veins that pulsated with desire. For _him_.

He _did_ have some control in their situation. Whether or not The Joker realized it. He was the one making the man hard after all.

Joker reached for his wrist, "Good boy, Brucie. Now hold onto me," he took his hands and placed them on his pale shoulders.

The man showed remarkable strength in holding him by the hips, bent over his torso so that his back lay against the bed, but his ass was up and exposed to him thanks to his legs wrapped around Joker's hips. His hands around The Joker's back, his mouth pressed against the crook between the other man's neck and shoulder.

His body stiffened when he felt the pressure of Joker's cock head pressing against his hole. His own teeth sinking just a bit into the other man's flesh. Didn't realize that would have The Joker thrusting forward until he felt the eye-watering burn.

"Careful, Brucie, or I wont be able to hold back. I'm already near my wits end here baby."

_He really needs to stop calling me that. _But words of that nature just didn't pass his lips as he moved his teeth away.

The clock tick-tocked, tick-tocked, tick-tocked before he felt Joker's cock inching its way inside him.

His lips against Joker's ear he tried to keep them closed. Tried to prevent the sounds that wanted to leave him. But as the man rocked his hips back and forth, cock brushing against his prostate his pupils widened and his lips parted. The moan's he'd been trying to suppress escaping him.

"That's right, moan for Daddy," his next thrust faster, harder, deeper than the previous. The man's balls slammed against his ass. Stretched him from within.

* * *

Joker chuckled as he allowed Bruce to get used to the stretch, the feel of his cock inside him. For a minute or so, allowing him to somewhat catch his breath. Then without a warning he tightened his grip on his hips and pulled back till only his head remained inside him. Then he slammed back in.

"Ah!" Bruce's body arched beneath him, pupils large that the blue of his irises nearly disappeared, mouth parted, red and swollen from their earlier kiss.

Felt the man's fingers and the blunt nails thereof digging into his back. Up and down as he thrust in and out of his hole.

He could feel his abdomen muscles clenching as he closed in on the culmination of their desires.

Watched as the arms of the man beneath him dropped to his sides, his head thrashing on the pillow as sounds of pleasure, now and then tinged with the slightest sound of pain whenever he thrust into him particularly rough escaped his vocals.

Flashing his teeth down at him, his grin grew as wide as possible, wider than most people were capable of.

"You're being such a good boy, Brucie. Do you want to cum?" He paused in his thrusting as he took note of just how close the man was to doing so.

Blue eyes glared up at him.

"Tell me, Bruce. Tell me you want to cum." He watched as the man's face turned a shade redder than he already was from the heat generated between them.

"I want to cum."

"Ask Daddy nicely."

"Please, Joker."

"Call me Daddy."

The man's lips clamped shut.

"Oh, now, don't be like that, Brucie baby." He teased his hole with the head of his cock, thrusting in only an inch before pulling out before pushing only the head back in.

"Please..." the man paused, closed his eyes tight, "Daddy."

He would have preferred him to be staring at him, but damn. He thrust his hips forward, slamming his cock against Bruce's prostate. Shots of cum spurting from his own cock deep within the man beneath him.

He let go of one of Bruce's hips, his fingertips trailing down his thigh to grab his cock. Hand pumping the muscular bottom's hard length up and down, faster and faster.

Felt him nearing the pinnacle as his ass squeezed his cock over and over, milking him for all he was worth just as cum spilled from him and made a mess of their abdomens, torsos, and his hand.

Those blue, blue eyes were locked with green again. Those delectable lips parted as the man drew breath.

With a smirk he lifted his cum soaked hand to his own mouth. He licked his tongue along his fingers, "Delicious."

Bruce's legs untangled from around him. They lay back upon the bed as Joker's now flaccid member slipped from his dripping ass.

Laying down on his side beside the man, he wrapped an arm around him. He couldn't remember wanting to actually cuddle someone, but he didn't want to leave Bruce's side.

* * *

"You need to go back to Arkham, Joker."

Joker's brows furrowed. "Seriously, Bruce, can't you enjoy the moment for a little bit longer?"

"Not if it means tangling with the law," he paused as if for dramatic effect, "or worse."

"Oh! Don't worry about Harley, we're just friends now."

"Not her."

Joker blinked, then chuckled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of Batman! He's your buddy!"

"I also... have a meeting I need to get to," which wasn't strictly untrue.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back without a fight, as long as you do something for me."

"It better not be something illegal."

Joker laughed, and laughed, for over a minute. Wiped a finger over one of his eyes. "No, no. Nothing illegal. But you'll have to buy something that I want you to use."

"What?"

Joker's tongue licked along his jaw. "You have to go into the Adult Bookstore, purchase a dildo, a butt-plug, anal beads, and a vibrator."

"What!?" He turned his head to glare at him.

"Now, now, Brucie baby, don't get mad."

"Why would I buy that?"

"Because," the fingers of one hand brushed over one of Bruce's nipples, "I'm going to call you. When I do you'd best have them on hand. Then you have to use them as I tell you to. Or I'll just escape again to come play with you."

"I. Am. Not. A. Toy."

"Oh, I know. Daddy's just going to teach you how to play with toys," he whispered against his ear, sucking on the lobe.

He swore he felt his hole twitch even as Joker's cum continued to trickle down his thighs and soaked the sheets of his bed.

"Fine," he couldn't believe he was agreeing with this. Well he could _pretend_. Joker wouldn't know and so he'd still be back in Arkham. Plus if he played along it meant keeping Joker off the streets of Gotham, so be it. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to do what the man said. Nope. No way.

Joker grinned, brushed a kiss over his lips. "Guess that means I have to go back now. You wouldn't mind if I used your shower first, would you?"

"Be my guest." He needed one too.

"Maybe I should clean you up first, although I love how dirty I made you."

His face heated up again.

"I'll let your body rest before we play again. I still expect Daddy's little boy to visit, Brucie."

Picking up a pillow he tossed it at him. Just that movement had him wincing. He thought he was used to every way he could use his muscles. But this had been something else.

Joker caught it, turned to head for the master bathroom all the while laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this far. Would love to know what readers liked and might not have liked thus far... did readers enjoy this chapter, I know its longer than any of the previous ones... these scenes just tend not to be easily told in 1000 words or less. Ah well, hope you enjoyed!


	16. Request

Joker had kept to his word, surprisingly. The madman had left Wayne Manor three days prior. He'd learned of Joker's return to his cell in Arkham by Miss. Nahlu herself.

At least she had no idea where The Joker had gone, but there were no complaints filed in regards to him. No one had been seriously harmed. Which meant he was keeping to his word. _Odd_.

Bruce stood up and exhaled. His body wasn't as sore as it had been after he'd let the clown prince of crime fuck him.

Shaking his head, he tried to dispel thoughts of their time together as he headed for the kitchen. He'd thought it would help to rid himself of any desire for _him_.

But he could still _feel_ him. A ghostly sensation that had his neck and face turning red again.

Hearing his cell ring, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Miss. Nahlu, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?"

"No. Joker wishes to speak to you. If now isn't a good time, please do call back to share words with him."

"It's fine Miss. Nahlu. I'm free to take the call." He sat down at the kitchen table.

There was no sign of Alfred, but he'd given him the day off. The man had only agreed as long as he himself promised to take one off too.

"Here you go, Joker, Mr. Wayne is willing to talk with you."

"Thank you," he chuckled and spoke into the phone, "Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, Joker. What did you need to talk about?"

There was a pause, he could just make out the words the man on the other end hissed. "Miss. Nahlu, I'd like some privacy."

The click-clack of high heels against the tile, the creak of a door opening, the clicking of a door closing came through.

"Now where were we, Brucie baby. Oh right! Did you go to the place I told you to yet and buy the items requested?"

Pursing his lips his brows furrowed as he recalled just what The Joker spoke of. "No."

"We~ll, since you haven't yet, I think as punishment you have to take Harley with you and she'll record you going into the store, picking out the items and purchasing them."

"Why do I have to buy these things?" Came out instead of an outright _I will not_.

"Because I want to use them on you. Your ass has to be lonely by now without my cock balls deep inside you, Bruce."

Heat rushed to his face. His hole clenched and his cock hardened at the man's deeper tone.

"Daddy has missed you baby. When will you be visiting?"

Part of him wanted to shout down the line, _Never_, but what came out wasn't that single word. "Soon."

"How soon?"

He glanced at the calendar. "The day after tomorrow."

"Make sure you bring the new toys you're going to buy. Just let me know the time you'll be going and I'll have Harley meet you there."

One eye twitched, but if it meant Joker would behave himself, he wouldn't hang up. No matter how much he was tempted to do so.

It had _nothing _to do with his cock taking an interest. _Nothing_!

"Tomorrow, at sunset."

"Perfect. Oh, and Bruce."

"Yes?"

"Be a good boy for Daddy and don't touch yourself, or cum; not until you're here with me."

"Why would I!?"

The Joker cackled on the other end of the line followed by the dial tone.

He glared at the phone as he hung it up.

Glanced down at the tent in his pants and swore. _I don't have to listen to him._

With a shake of his head, he got up and went to the fridge. Breakfast would surely take his mind off of everything.

* * *

Joker was led out of the phone area and to the visitor's room.

"Who is this?" He asked Miss. Nahlu.

"Someone who wanted to speak with you. Something about a friend of yours."

He glanced at the woman in gray sweats, short black hair, over-sized glasses and blinked. "Oh! Yes."

Miss. Nahlu left the room as he sat down across from his visitor.

"Harley, is that you? Whatever did you do to yourself!?"

"It's only temporary sugar cube. Had to so they didn't toss me in one of the cells here. I ain't neva' going ta be a patient-inmate here again if I can help it. And I don't want to distract Ivy from her gardens by breaking me out."

"Yes, well, it's an _interesting_ look," he chuckled.

"So Mistah J, what did ya need me ta see ya for this time?"

"I need you to find a camcorder and recorded someone for me."

She blinked. "Who? Why?"

"Bruce Wayne," he grinned, "because he's been a naughty boy."

"Naughty?"

"Yes. He was supposed to purchase something and hasn't done it yet. So now I want him to be recorded going into the Adult Book Store, picking out the items I told him to and buying them."

"What did you do to him?"

Joker's hands landed on the table as he leaned forward, "Nothing he didn't want me to."

Harley gasped, "You didn't!"

His grin widened.

"You did! How?"

"A few words here, a few words there, a touch just at the right moment."

She giggled. "Can't believe the playboy gave in to ya."

His grin disappeared. "I'm going to have to fix that. He can't be a playboy when he has me. Daddy doesn't like when others touch what belongs to him. Especially without my permission."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Puddin'."

"Maybe not, but can you do what I've asked?"

"Does he know about this?"

"He does."

"Then count me in. I'm just surprised you aren't trying to reel Batman in instead."

He leaned over the table, "Oh, wouldn't that be _fun_," the last word his voice deepened.

Harley blinked, her eyes looking too large behind the fake frames.

"But Bruce is fun to play with. I don't think Batman would ever have given in, even if his body told me otherwise. He's just too stubborn."

"Ya'll never know until ya try."

"Perhaps when I get bored with Bruce if that's even possible." He leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Alright, so when do I need ta get all this on film?"

"Tomorrow at sunset at the local Adult Bookstore. Oh before I forget there was one more thing I wanted to ask of you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Put a tracking device inside each of his new toys."

She frowned. "Now why would ya need ta do that."

"Because I need to make sure he's being a good boy for Daddy."

"I could just replace what he purchases with one's that already have those trackers in them. It'd be easier."

"Not if they don't match."

"I'm sure he'll be so embarrassed he'll listen ta me and pick out what I tell him ta."

"I don't want anyone else telling him what to get," he glared at her.

"Alright, alright already! I'm not trying ta do anything ta ya new main squeeze, Puddin'."

"Tell him that I told you to pick out certain items. It might come from your mouth, but it'll be my demands, best make sure he knows that." His fingers tapped on the table.

Harley gulped. "Okay, Mistah J. I got that loud and clear."

Joker grinned, tilted his head back and laughed.

At that moment a couple of orderlies entered. "Time's up, Joker."

He really hoped they never barged in when Bruce visited him. There was no way their _talk_ would take so little time.

"I'll see you later," he winked at Harley as they led him away back to his cell while they had the woman they had no idea was his ex-turned-gal pal left.

* * *

Tomorrow at sunset came too soon.

Had he ever wanted toys before while in previous relationships either the ladies picked out their own, or they were ordered over the phone, or via the internet.

Now, he stood on the sidewalk outside the doors to the shop. It was far more than just a bookstore filled with adult books.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the handle of one of the doors.

Heard footsteps approach from around the corner.

Turned his head, blinked, frowned as he saw Harleen Quinzel, her mouth quirked into a smirk, she held up a camcorder in one hand and gave him a thumbs up with the other.

She angled the camera to take in the store front's sign and panned the shot back to him as he stepped inside.

He knew she followed him. Wondered why she would even do this if she weren't still under that madman's thumb.

Standing in the middle of the store, he stiffened and turned around to gaze at her, camera and all.

"Why are you doing this Harley?"

"Mistah J asked me ta, Mr. Wayne."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

She chuckled. "No way. He's just a friend. I'm with Ivy."

He sighed. "He's not trying to make you jealous?"

"Nope! Why, are ya saying you are?"

He blinked, cheeks tinged red, "No!" He turned around and walked toward the back where he saw a sign that read 'Adult Toys' after picking up a basket to place his purchases in.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Wayne. The Joker told me what he wanted ya ta buy and asked me ta help ya decide. He thought ya might not be able ta choose on your own, or that ya might walk outta the store without what you're supposed ta purchase." She giggled.

He was sorely tempted to just storm out right then and there. However, he'd promised that maniac he'd be dropping in for a visit the day after he picked up the four parcels he'd asked him to get.

Harley walked past him, and zoomed the camera in on each item before turning the lens back to him. She pointed at a ghost white dildo, a ruby red anal plug, black anal beads, a vibrant green vibrator. And something called Hugo from Lelo.

"That last one, he didn't mention it to me."

She giggled. "It's not a toy he's used ta seeing in his toy box. But since you're both men, figured it might be something he'd want ta know about. Just get it, why don't ya."

"What's it for?"

When she didn't say a word with a smirk he frowned. Turned the box to read.

He felt heat rush to his face and he set it back on the shelf.

"Now Mr. Wayne ya better put that in your basket." She reached up for it and placed it back in his hand.

With a glare at her and the camera, he tossed it into the basket.

Once he had the items that Joker had demanded he purchase, plus the extra one Harley insisted on he walked to the cashier and hoped that no one he knew saw him handing bills over the counter.

Harley continued to follow him with that camcorder, filming him still.

Taking the bag he was given, along with the receipt with the stipulation that anything opened could not be returned he headed for the door.

"Mr. Wayne, could ya give a gal a ride?"

He glanced at her, opened the door of his car, "Fine." At least Alfred wasn't with him.

She sat in the back, along with the bag of items he'd purchased while he buckled into the driver's seat upfront.

"Where do you want to be dropped off at?"

"The new Botanical Gardens."

"Is that where Ivy is?"

"I'm not telling ya that Mr. Wayne."

Behind him, he heard the rustling of paper and the woman's giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Wayne. Just sending a digital copy ta Mistah J."

He nearly hit the brakes, but traffic wouldn't permit that. "What? How?"

"Well he has his own device, but can only use it once a month and only for two hours. He's under supervision of course, but while stuff can be sent ta him, he can't send stuff out."

"I see. So he's going to be watching _that_."

"Well, he wanted proof, didn't he? He would have gotten ta watch it anyway, but would ya have taken it with ya and handed it over ta him?"

He pursed his lips as he turned onto the road at the end of which was the parking lot to the new Botanical Gardens.

She hopped out and waved to him. "Have fun tomorrow, Mr. Wayne!" She giggled as he drove away.

"What is Joker going to want to do tomorrow?" He shook his head, his cock hard again. Which meant another cold shower. Every time he went to touch himself, Joker's words over the phone echoed in his ear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you thought of the chapter.

If there's anything you might like to see happen in future chapters, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.


	17. Torn

"Your device is ringing, Joker."

"Oh, goodie! Can I use my monthly quota now?" He grinned.

"Sure, sure," the orderly pushed it through the small opening that only food could go through.

At least they weren't making him wear a straitjacket. Especially after the stunt he'd pulled not too long ago, but he had come right back. For once without doing anything too nefarious to be of any note. Unless one counted what he'd gotten up to with Bruce Wayne, but if he wasn't talking, neither was he. Not that he wasn't sorely tempted to do so!

Taking the handheld device into his hands he sat down on his cot and flipped it on. Clicked on the file from Harley and waited for it to load.

His pupils widened as he watched Bruce take the items off the shelves.

Licking his lips, his cock swelled. Something he could ignore until tomorrow when he was supposed to be getting a visit from the man on the film he watched.

The expression he wore had him laughing. It was just too bad the video wasn't longer. Shopping didn't take very long. Not when one had a list of items anyway.

Of course, hearing Harley had been off-putting.

Pausing the film, he kissed the screen where Harley had managed to get a close-up shot of Bruce.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Brucie." He lay his head on the little pillow at the end of his cot, crossing one knee over the other as he just gazed at the image of his current lover.

Later he'd have to relinquish the device. No one was allowed electronics for very long, no matter what their purpose might be.

He wasn't looking forward to that, but for the moment he indulged. He wondered if he asked if one of the orderlies might print him out a copy of a picture so he could keep it in his cell with him. Wondered too if he could coax Bruce into letting him take a nude photo to keep in his pocket.

There were so many, many fantasies he wanted to play out with the man.

* * *

Bruce stared at the entrance to Arkham. In one hand he held a paper bag filled with the adult toys Joker had specified him to buy and bring with him.

He doubted he could get the parcel inside their usual meeting spot inside without someone inspecting the contents. Even though he'd never deliberately help Joker escape the very place he belonged. He wouldn't be indulging his unsettling demands otherwise. _He wouldn't!_ Yet he still didn't _have_ to give in, but there he stood right in front of doors.

With a deep breath and a bead of perspiration forming near his temples he stepped inside.

Miss. Nahlu was there to greet him. "Welcome back, Mr. Wayne." She glanced down, quirked a brow, "I'm going to have to see whats in that if you intend to take anything into the conjugal room."

"No one else has to see this, do they?" It was bad enough that even one person did. But it wasn't more than one. There was Harley who'd filmed him the day before when he was collecting the items. Which she'd sent to The Joker. And now the director of Arkham Asylum too. That was three people too many.

"As long as it's not illegal, I'm the only one who needs to inspect the bag."

He turned his head while setting the bag down on her desk in the lobby. Didn't look when he heard the rustle of the paper. Nor the soft gasp.

"You're free to take these in with you, Mr. Wayne."

Cheeks tinged red he picked the bag up, making sure that it was closed so no one else could see what was in it, Miss. Nahlu led him herself to the conjugal room.

She leaned down and typed a code into the device just outside the door.

"That's new."

"Better than just a lock and key."

"How does it work?"

"Well one not only needs the code but fingerprints that match up with the system. And I make sure that the code is switched every shift."

"Sounds like you're turning out to be good for this place."

"I hope so," she stepped back as the door unlocked and parted.

He walked into the room and listened for the telltale sign of the door shutting and locking behind him. Only then did the door on the other side slide open, revealing The Joker and two of the orderlies walked him to the table in the room. Only removed his handcuffs and stepped back once he'd sat down.

Green eyes gazed up at him as the orderlies left and the door clicked locked.

"Well, Brucie, did you bring what I asked you to?"

He sat down across from him and placed the paper bag filled with what was specified in the middle of the table. Grit his teeth as his face flushed, "Yes."

"Now, take them out and let me see what you've got."

"You've got video, you already know."

He leaned over the table, extended an arm and brushed one fingertip under his chin, "I still need to see them. After all they need to be opened so we can play with them."

One brow twitched as he reached into the bag and pulled out each of the five sex toys, the four Joker had told him to purchase and the extra one that Harley had insisted he had to buy. And last but not least, a bottle of lube.

Joker's pupils widened as his grin spread. "You really did bring them with you. And how sweet, you even brought the lube!" He pushed his chair back, stood up and walked around the table behind him.

His pale hands rested on his shoulders. Kissed the top of his head.

"You've been such a good little boy, Brucie," his lips neared an ear, "go to the bed and take off your clothes."

His cock stirred, goosebumps forming. He knew he should tell him no. Had promised himself he wasn't going to give in so easily. Or rather that he wouldn't at all. But had not been able to refuse.

As he stood up to go to the bed, hands reaching up to undo the tie he wore, he could no longer deny he wanted him. What had happened the other day wouldn't have happened were that not the case. And even now, because he couldn't bring himself to say no, or to leave.

He hadn't had to go to that store. Hadn't had to buy what he did. Nor had he had to visit the madman.

Maybe, he was a tiny bit mad himself. Yet there remained that voice, which grew quieter and quieter, trying to scream at him to stop, to get out before it was too late.

Instead of following that train of thought he turned so that he stood facing The Joker who turned the chair around, sat down and watched him.

The heated look in those green eyes sent a shiver down his back and warmth spreading throughout his body. Everywhere the man had touched him in their last encounter, burned and ached.

"Keep your eyes on Daddy," he grinned, gaze pinning his.

From his fingers slipped his silk tie to the floor.

He removed each arm, one at a time, from the sleeves of his jacket. Which joined his tie.

Kicked his loafers off.

Unable to tear his gaze away from those intense green irises, his cock ached and his hole clenched as he watched Joker's tongue lick his ruby lips.

Lifting his hands to the buttons of his shirt, slight tremble to his fingers as he could hear that distant voice of reason, telling him to turn tail and run for it.

He'd given into his unsettling demands before. There was no turning back from that, even though the logical side of him knew he could walk away.

Frustrated he tore his shirt and sent the buttons thereof bouncing on the floor and scattering in all directions.

Joker's eyes widened as did his grin.

He ducked his head.

"Don't look away Brucie."

Lifting his head, he gulped as Joker stood and stepped in his direction.

Watched the clown pull out his cock from the prison-issued pants he wore.

His eyes closed as he took a deep shuddering breath, his cock straining against too-tight dress pants.

"Show Daddy how hard you are, Brucie."

Opening his eyes again he gazed into Joker's eyes, the man's pupils wider than before.

Gazing down at himself, he unbuckled his belt, he undid the button of his fly, slowly brought the zipper down.

His pants dropped around his ankles. Kicking them aside, he stood only in black socks and black silk speedo-like briefs. The front of which had grown damp as his arousal grew.

When his fingers touched the waistband of the briefs, Joker reached for his arms. "Wait."

"Why?" His fingers moved from his briefs.

"You'll see. Now be a good boy and sit down on the edge of the bed. And spread your legs wide."

He hesitated as what felt like fire coursed through his veins. Told himself he shouldn't be doing _everything_ The Joker directed him to. He could say no.

He found himself sitting down at the edge of the bed anyway, socked feet on the floor, hands on either side of him atop the mattress.

Joker quirked a brow.

Realizing what he was waiting for, he spread his legs, as far as he was physically able to. In so doing, his clothed cock strained against the silken material he wore as yet more precum dribbled from his cock-head, soaking the front.

A gasp escaped him as Joker knelt before him and pressed a cheek against his erection.

Heard the man inhale.

"You smell like sex and a hint of eucalyptus. Wonder what kind of soap you use," his head turned, mouth parted and nipped at Bruce's cock.

Toes curled, fingers digging into the sheets below them. Eyes slanted half-closed, mouth parted into the shape of an O, gaze sill on The Joker.

Joker's teeth grazed up and down the outline of his cock. Nibbling, tongue flicking at the material and the wet spot that had formed.

The breath of both men growing more ragged as the seconds ticked on by.

One of Bruce's hands, of their own volition trailed up from the mattress, brushing his outer thigh, up over his stomach till his fingertips brushed over one of his nipples. The very one The Joker had bitten so hard the other day.

He moaned as he tweaked his nipple, his hips thrusting forward, clothed cock pressing harder against the other man's mouth.

Green eyes glanced up. Ruby lips moved from his hardness to the waistband of his undergarment. Pale hands rose to grip his thighs as those teeth grazed his flesh, took hold of the waist band and tugged on them. Those same hands took hold of the briefs and between them and Joker's teeth, they were torn, allowing his cock to spring free and bump against The Joker's chin.

"Daddy's going to drain every last drop of cum out of you," his breath ghosted over his cock, tongue swiping at the head licking off precum.

Pupils dilated as those ruby lips took his cock between them. His legs trembled at how easily Joker took all his cock down his mouth. Felt the man swallow around his length.

His hands moved to grasp his hair as his head bobbed up and down. His own hips bucking upward, unable to remain still.

* * *

He glanced up at blue eyes, saw his pupils widen, his mouth parting upon every moan and guttural groan that filled the air and echoed throughout the room.

If he'd not had a mouth and throat full of cock, he'd have chuckled. He'd have to teach the delectable well-muscled bottom how to do this too, so he could feel that mouth wrapped around his cock fully.

When the man bucked forward, his ass slid closer. Never one to miss an opportunity, he moved one hand as his tongue wrapped around Bruce's cock when his head bobbed up, then disengaged when his head bobbed down. With index and middle finger, he brushed them between the other man's ass cheeks. Found his twitching hole and teased him there, rubbing his fingers back and forth against him.

With his second hand, he grasped Bruce's balls, gave them a tug, massaged them and repeated.

He could tell, by the sound of Bruce's moans, frantic breaths being drawn, that he was about to cum.

Moved the fingers that teased his hole to the spot between his balls and hole, pressing on his perineum.

Beneath his hands, he felt the man spasm. Watched him fall back, hands leaving his hair so he could hold himself up as he shot his load down his throat.

He gulped down every drop as the stream came. Sucked the head of the man's cock until he ran dry.

With a slight pop, he released Bruce's cock from his mouth. Stood up to lean over him, his own cock hard and at attention, as it brushed against the man panting for breath as he crawled over him and knelt above him with one knee on either side.

Blue eyes fluttered open, his pupils large and dark.

Moving his hands to his own cock, he tugged on his length, smirked down into those beautiful eyes. Stroked himself faster as Bruce's tongue peaked out from his mouth and slowly moved from the left of his mouth to the right as he moistened them.

Fuck! He wanted to slam his own hard length down that pretty mouth, but he didn't know how to properly give head. Not yet.

Imagining training him how to do so had his own eyes rolling back as his abdomen clenched, body shuddering as cum shot from his cock. Each spurt landing on the man beneath him. On his chest. On his neck and chin. On his cheeks and forehead. Some even landed in his hair and forehead, almost on his eyes.

"I wish I had a camera," he picked up the torn black briefs and used it to wipe his cock off, tucked it into a pocket when Bruce closed his eyes for a moment and then tucked himself back in.

"You're such a dirty boy, Brucie. Lick yourself clean."

He saw those eyes snap open and the glare in them. He wondered if Bruce knew just how turned on he got when he glared at him. If he hadn't just came all over the man his cock would have been hard as a rock.

"If you don't do it, you'll get a spanking for not listening."

He waited to see which Bruce would choose, or if he'd turn tail and run away. That was always a possibility. But he also knew where the man lived and had already proven to him that he'd find him.

Ruby lips stretched wide as Bruce lifted a hand, smeared it through cum left on his chest and brought it to his mouth.

Watched as those blue eyes closed, his mouth opened and closed over his fingers – sucking on them – sucking the cum off of them.

He stood up and walked backwards to the table where the toys sat. Picked up the one he'd never had the chance to play with before. The one which he hadn't told him to get, but after reading what it was decided it was the perfect one, to begin with.

Seeing that a box of tissues had also been provided he picked that up and brought it over to the bed.

Opening the box he took out some tissues and helped clean Bruce off since he couldn't lick every morsel off himself.

"Did you think Daddy wouldn't make sure to take care of you, baby?" He wiped the tissue over his chest. More over everywhere that cum still clung to his body. "Not that its not hot watching you lick my cum up, but we don't want it to dry on you, do we?" He might, but he didn't know how Bruce would feel about that. Still, he ignored the cum in the other man's hair.

Bruce's gaze wandered. Eyes widened as they took in what he'd brought over to the bed.

* * *

It was difficult to think, his thoughts hazy from desire. Even after he'd come and Joker's spunk landed on him.

Had debated whether or not to clean himself up as Joker suggested by licking up his cum, or allowing the man to spank him. Running away had not in that moment occurred to him. Not until afterward when the maniac had decided to use tissues to clean up the mess he'd made.

Once he thought himself washed off his gaze wandered, not quite able to look into those green eyes. The man still wore his damn prison garb, but he was naked save a pair of socks!

As his gaze wandered he caught sight of a box and a bottle.

"J-Joker?" He glanced back up at the man.

He smirked, "Ah, you saw the goodies I brought over from the table. So keep your legs spread for me."

"Wh... what are you going to do?"

Joker picked up the bottle of lube, undid the clasp, poured some into the palm of his hand. "I'm going to put the toy inside your ass. That's what it's for after all."

"Why do you want to humiliate me?"

He blinked. "Oh Brucie, baby. I'm not trying to humiliate you. I just think it's hot and gets me all riled up. Tell me, when you used sex toys on all those women, were you trying to humiliate them?"

His brows furrowed, corners of his mouth turning downward "No! Never."

"You see. It's all about making you feel good. Not that humiliation play doesn't appeal."

Joker lowered his head, kissed the bend of one of his knees and lowered his hand to stroke between his ass cheeks. Wetting his hole with the lube. "Now open the box and take out what's inside. Or are you scared?"

Somehow Joker had cottoned on to what would make him want to show him he wasn't scared.

He reached for the box, opened the lid, pulled out the cardboard holding the toy on it. Removed the little ties behind it. Then once loose from its confines held the toy in his hand. It was soft silken silicon to the touch.

"That will give you so much pleasure, baby. Especially when Daddy can't be with and slam his cock in your sweet ass."

Joker took it from his hand and rubbed more lube on it.

_Why aren't you leaving right now!? _He yelled at himself internally. But instead of listening to that voice he allowed Joker to do what he wanted. Bit into his lip when he felt the end of the toy against his hole.

"Remember to breathe and relax for Daddy, baby."

_Why don't you ask him to stop calling you that!? _The voice growled at him, but he didn't respond. Not to that voice, nor to tell Joker to stop with calling him baby, or referring to himself as Daddy.

Taking deep even breaths, his shoulders relaxed, he felt the toy inch inside him, until it pressed against his prostate. The other curved end nestled against the sensitive spot between his balls and hole.

Joker stood up and stepped back, grinning. "Ah, beautiful." He glanced at the box. Shook a couple of items out. A remote and a small two-sided strap. "Now to keep it from falling out of you when you leave here. But I get to keep the remote."

"What?" He sat up and shuddered as he felt the pressure on those two points.

"You're going to wear the toy when you leave. You won't take it off until I call you late tonight."

"I didn't agree to that."

Joker sat down beside him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up against him. "Do this for Daddy, please?" He whispered against his ear, ran his tongue against the sensitive skin beneath the lobe. Nuzzled and nipped along the side of his neck.

His body shuddered. "Okay," slipped from him, and he wanted to smack himself, but refrained.

Joker took his chin in hand, turned his head, and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. "We're about out of time, otherwise we could play with all the toys now."

Something vibrated inside him and he gasped, hands reaching for Joker and digging into his arms. "What... was... that!?"

It stopped as the man grinned and winked at him. "What did you think the remote was for?" He chuckled, tucked it into his pants just before a guard knocked on the door.

Face flushed he jumped up, pulled on his pants, belt, and torn shirt just before that guard came in with a set of handcuffs.

The guard glanced at the table and leered at him. Joker frowned at the guard and the man looked away from Bruce. Placed the cuffs on Joker and led him out of the room.

Stashing the other toys in the bag, he left with them once Miss. Nahlu arrived to lead him out.

She blinked. "He didn't... force you... did he?"

He shook his head. Sure his clothes were torn, but that hadn't happened. "No. He didn't. Please don't tell anyone. Or let that guard say anything."

"We all agreed to a non-disclosure policy, Mr. Wayne."

"Right..." but sometimes people didn't follow the rules.

Once at the doors he hurried out to his car. Sat down in it and winced. Maybe he'd just take it off. Joker wouldn't know.

However, as the sunset on his way to the Manor, the bat signal appeared clear as day in the skies overhead.

With a curse, he had to pull over into a dark alley and reach into a hidden compartment to pull out his Bat-suit.

* * *

Joker smirked as he was thrust into his cell. He had Bruce's torn black silk briefs, the remote, and no orderly had taken his device from yesterday. He'd made certain that each one that had come by thought someone else had taken it from him.

Now he could turn on the GPS to locate Bruce Wayne now that he'd activated one of the tracking devices inside one of those toys. He couldn't wait to find out what his bottom thought of the prostate massager.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story. I appreciate any reviews, as I like to know what others think and whether or not they've enjoyed the fic so far.


	18. Startled

When it was lights out in Arkham, a shadow crept up behind one of the orderlies. The shadow lifted something up in the shape of a mallet. The weapon came down over their head with enough force that they fell to the ground with a thud.

With a grumble, the shadow hunched over and the sound of a body being dragged echoed through the hall of Gotham's most infamous villains.

They didn't stop until they were in front of Joker's cell.

"Harley, you're late."

"Be glad I'm here at all Puddin'. Me and Ivy were about ta have some fun when I gotcha message."

"TMI Harley."

"Do ya know the code to this new technology keeping ya in?"

"Yes, but you'll need fingerprints."

She kicked the body, "Got that handled."

"I'm pretty sure the fingers still have to be on someone still alive."

"They ain't dead, sugar cube. But boy are they gonna have a headache when they wake up." She lifted them up so that she could use their finger to type in the code Joker gave her.

The door to The Joker's cell slid open.

Some other prisoners noticed and called out, "You going to get us out too?"

Harley chuckled. "Sorry, don't have time ta help ya, and this fella is kinda heavy. See ya!" She ran down the hall toward an emergency exit with Joker following on her heels.

At the end of the pathway leading away from the building, just outside the gate waited two motorcycles.

"How did you get two here?"

A red-haired woman stepped out from behind a tree. Walked up to Harley and wrapped her arms around her. "Ready to go home, Harley?"

Harley leaned into her, batted her eyelashes and smiled, "Wherever you are, is home ta me."

ivy got on one of the motorcycles with Harley sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

They rode off into the night, while he took out the tracking device and saw where the little red dot was.

"He didn't go home and that's not where Wayne Enterprises is," his brows furrowed. Glanced at the time. "Well time to see what you're up to Bruce." Hopping on the motorcycle, he put on a helmet, pocketed the tracker, revved the engine and rode off toward one of the shadier parts of the city.

* * *

On his way to the scene of the crime, the van passed the Batcycle, which he'd hopped on in exchange of his earlier ride that was known to be owned by Bruce Wayne. With the clench of his teeth, he spun around and followed after the van.

"What was the license plate, Commissioner?"

When the letters and numbers were read, he knew he was on the right track. The van turned onto Flower Ave and Fisher St on the West Side.

He grit his teeth as he felt with every movement that thing pressing against him inside and out. He couldn't afford to get distracted. And if he'd had a few extra seconds time he could have removed the damn thing.

Hopping off the Batcycle he tossed a bat-a-rang at the back door of the van as the perp was about to open it.

They turned, gasped when their eyes met his. "Fuck!" They darted off to the left and came to a sudden halt as another motorcycle sped toward them.

Pulling a rope out of his utility belt he used it like a lasso, let it fly and the loop caught and tightened around the suspect. He pulled them out of the way of the motorcycle which at the last second the cyclist on it hit the brakes and swerved.

Quickly tying the man up he glared down at him before stepping over him and opening the door of the van.

He clicked on the radio, "Commissioner, the kidnapper has been apprehended and the kid is safe. They're on Flower Ave and Fisher St."

"The team is already on the way."

Hearing the sirens, he hurried back to the Batcycle and hopped on, worrying his lower lip.

He decided to take the route up Flower Ave, took a right onto Flower St. He passed the Little N. Bank and turned left onto Ross St.

Glanced behind him when he noticed that someone was tailing him.

He crossed the Roxbury Bridge and jumped off the Batcycle, smaller bat-a-rangs at the ready from his gloved knuckles.

The other motorcycle passed him and his shoulders relaxed, bat-a-rangs going back into their compartments in his gloves.

Turning back to the Batcycle he was about to get back on it when an all too familiar voice called out to him.

"Batman, what a surprise!" He could hear him laughing.

In a swift turn his eyes widened. With a frown and deeper voice, "What are you doing out of your cell, Joker?" He lifted his arm, pulled it back, hand curled into a fist. Sent it flying at the paler man.

Joker sidestepped him. "I'm not here for a fight. Not this time! I need your help."

He blinked. "With what?" He glowered. He couldn't give away his secret. The madman would know something was up if he didn't try and pulverize him and take him back to Arkham. He jumped forward and grabbed ahold of the lapels of his jacket. "You're not getting away."

Joker's grin widened as he lifted up a device. "I'm looking for something, or rather, someone."

He glanced at the blip-ping red dot. "I'm not helping you find anyone. For all, I know you're after them to off them."

"Tsk. Don't you see where that dot is?"

Looking more closely at it, he gulped.

"I don't see anyone in the vicinity. They must have dislodged the tracker."

"Oh, Batsy, I don't think so," he pulled something out of his pocket.

He went to snatch the remote out of Joker's hand. It wasn't for a bomb, but it was, to him, just as disastrous.

His mouth parted on a gasp, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, pulling Joker down with him as the toy inside him vibrated against his prostate and between his clenching hole and aching balls.

"Daddy's little boy has been very, very naughty, hiding something so important from him."

Wide-eyed his head shot up, gaze locked with knowing green. His cock strained against his over the tights speedo. Felt wetness spreading as precum spilled forth.

_ Oh no, oh no. Oh no! He knows! _

"T-turn it off."

Joker smirked and brushed the pad of a thumb over his trembling lips. "Doesn't it feel good, baby?"

"I-it's t-too much." His words came out in shaky gasps.

He blinked when the sensation stopped and took a few deep breaths. He'd nearly came in his tights.

Joker stood and offered him a hand. "Let's go somewhere more... private shall we?"

He glared, "Why would I?"

Leaning in he nipped at his lips, one of his hands cupping his clothed cock, "So I can take care of this for you."

He stifled the moan that was trying to pass his lips.

"Don't you want Daddy's cock filling you up, stretching your hole, Batman?" His fingers kneaded into his clothed cock and he couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that went through his whole body.

"As long as you go back to Arkham when we're done."

Joker's grin widened underneath the moonlight. "I will, but only if you're a good boy."

"Where?"

"The roof of this building." He pointed up and at the outside stairwell leading to the top of the ten-story structure.

Joker took his hand with a chuckle and tugged on it to get him to follow.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Not only had he succumbed to his seduction as Bruce Wayne, but was about to let the man fuck him as Batman too. Why he didn't try to fight him, he didn't want to even think too hard on that one.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading thus far. Would love to know what you think of the story thus far. I love any and all reviews, including constructive criticism and just anything you want to say in regards to maybe your favorite and least favorite parts?


	19. Curiosity

He could hardly believe his luck. Had thought Batman would have fought more than his alter-ego. Then again they were one-and-the-same man and yet different. An enigma.

Felt his own pants getting a bit too tight at the crotch as they neared the roof of the building.

He'd not thought his original plan worked, but then Bruce Wayne had been too delicious to pass up. There had been suspicions growing with each meeting between them. As well as doubts when the man had tried to act as if he and Batman were two different people. Maybe in a small way they were, but they shared a mind and a body.

Of course he hadn't expected to get the reactions he did. Oh no. He'd just wanted to mess with Batman and Bruce Wayne. Annoy him. Anger him. Get him into trouble. But as soon as he noticed that first tent in Bruce's pants, oh how his plans had swiftly shifted focus.

Once atop the roof he turned to make certain Batman followed him up.

Smirked at the flush of his cheeks. What a beautiful sight, especially knowing he was responsible.

Batman stood in front of him. Biting his lower lip between his teeth.

He chuckled. The Bat wasn't used to any of this. At least not with a man even though they'd had their moments. But his darling didn't seem to know what to do with him.

Perhaps he'd learn, in time. Although demanding things of him, or giving him commands to follow was quite _fun_. Especially whenever he complied, despite those tiny moments whenever he seemed to be fighting what was clear as day between them.

Taking hold of one of the Bat's gloved hands he pulled him into an embrace. Parted his lips over his mouth. His other hand moved down Batman's back, lower and lower until his hand splayed over an ass cheek.

His clothed erection pressed against Batman's. The clothing between them both frustrating and delicious.

Batman's arms came up around his waist. Pulled him even closer till each of their guttural groans were muffled by their kiss.

Batman's tongue twisted and turned around his. The flat of the Bat's tongue wrapped around his, then moved up and down as their saliva mingled and dribbled down their chins and from the corners of their mouths.

His fingers of the hand squeezing Batman's ass moved, fingers brushed over the toy he could feel beneath the silken material of the Bat's speedo.

Sucking on Batman's tongue, he rubbed his fingers over the toy, causing it to shift and Batman to gasp against his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he smirked, "Is there something you'd rather have there, Batman?"

The Bat's eyes fluttered closed, he ground out between his teeth as if the word were a tooth being extracted, "Yes."

He pinched the man's ass through his tights. "Batman, look at me and tell me what you want."

There was that defiant glare that had always gotten his blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing through him. Now it just made his cock ache to slide home into his tight hole. "Well, baby?" He pressed his fingers against the toy.

Batman's lips parted and emitted a soft shuddering moan. "I want your cock."

"Where?" It was such a turn on to get him to say things. Both as Bruce Wayne and now as Batman.

"Inside me..." he frowned.

"What's the magic words, Batsy?"

He looked away, face flushed, "Please, Daddy."

"Now baby, be a good boy and look at me when you say that."

* * *

Joker was being annoying. Why couldn't he just push him down and fuck him without getting him to say all of these words!? It was difficult enough for him to say any of it as it was!

Still, he found himself turning his head back to gaze into green eyes that he swore had a flickering flame behind them as he took a breath to speak.

"I want your cock inside me, please, Daddy," he felt his neck and face burning up as he said that.

He took a step back when Joker's grin grew as wide as possible, which had in the past creeped him out, but now it had his whole body tingling. Hadn't realized until that moment his arms were still around Joker's waist.

"On all fours, Batman."

He reached for his utility belt's buckle.

"Leave it on. All of it."

He blinked. "How..." His eyes widened when he saw the knife. "What's with the knife?" His body stiffened, ready to fight the madman if need be.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask me to," he carefully licked the blade, "but I just need to make a tiny adjustment to your Bat-suit."

Brows furrowed, he lowered himself to the floor of the roof, upon hands and knees and tilting his head glanced up at Joker. Frowned at the knife still in his hand and wondered what he thought he was going to do with that blade.

He tensed when Joker walked around behind him and flipped his cape over his head.

"Joker," he growled.

"Just a moment, darling."

One hand rubbed over his ass through the silken material of his outer briefs. He felt a tug on his suit. Then the cool air of the night against part of his ass, around his hole where the prostate massager was nestled.

Realization dawned on him at just what Joker had done with that switchblade of his. Which fell to the ground next to his hand, the blade inside its sheath.

"See, no harm, no foul, right Batsy, baby?"

He sighed, "Why did you..."

"Because Batman, you needed a hole so I could get to one of your best sexy parts while still wearing _everything_."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Joker kneeling behind him. It wasn't a perfect view, but he didn't appear to have any more weapons.

Eyes widened as he felt the toy that had been in his ass for over an hour, at the very least, being pulled out. So slow. Too slow. His body trembled, his cock twitched, his ass clenched, relaxed, and clenched again.

His breathing grew more ragged, the air being taken in swifter and swifter as the toy was removed from his hole.

With a shuddering sigh his head lowered and his eyes closed. Only for his eyes to reopen as he felt something soft, warm and wet swipe between his ass cheeks, over his asshole and press against that sensitive spot between balls and his empty hole.

"Batman, you taste like an exotic treat."

"Stop teasing me, Joker."

He gasped as skin-contacting skin echoed in his ears and one of his ass cheeks stung.

"Call me Daddy, Batman. Although you do deserve a good spanking for trying to keep secrets," he cackled, "but I won't tease you for long."

His heart raced as he thought about Joker spanking him again. He both dreaded it and was excited for it.

Behind him, he heard the pop of a bottle being opened. Then the cool wetness against his ass, between his cheeks, against his entrance.

"Ngh," was all the sound that came from him along with soft moans that grew louder by the second with each brush of Joker's fingertips upon him.

His fingers curled and uncurled, there was nothing beneath him to grab onto as Joker's lubed fingers breached his ass past the muscles there. He could feel two thrusting in and out of him a couple of times, followed by the addition of a third.

"Are you ready for my cock, Batman?"

Knowing the man's kink, despite how it made him feel vulnerable and embarrassed playing along, he was curious as to the man's reaction.

"I'm dripping wet for you Daddy, please fill me up with your big... cock," he couldn't believe he'd gotten that sentence out, or had even been able to form it in the first place.

* * *

Green eyes flew wide, the pupils overtaking all but a small ring of color. Rouge red lips parted to form an O shape.

He hadn't had to coax that out of The Bat and he'd nearly cum without being touched or thrusting into that fine ass.

Unzipping his pants he pulled out his cock. He couldn't wait to be inside him, knees on the ground between Batman's boots and thighs.

"Fuck, Batsy, I can't hold back." He held his cock in hand and guided the head of it to the hole he'd cut into the Bat-suit in the perfect spot to thrust forward into his ass while his other hand grabbed Batman by the hips.

* * *

Hands grabbed his hips, pulled back on him and Joker's cock thrust into him, past the wall of muscles that he'd relaxed by taking deep long breaths and exhaling slow.

Tossing his head back, eyes closed, mouth parted, between the two of them, the sounds of moans, groans and grunts echoed in the night atop the building lit only by the small moonbeams that appeared and disappeared as clouds played peek-a-boo with the moon above the city lights.

Whenever he felt Joker pulling back he'd pull forward. Then as the man thrust forward he shoved his ass backward against him till he felt the thighs and balls of the other against his ass.

Every so often the man's cock would hit his prostate just right and have his body shuddering and a loud gasping moan escaping his vocals.

Due to how hard and fast Joker thrust into him, again and again, his gloved hands nearly slipped from beneath him. He had to catch himself a few times before his upper body fell to the roof floor.

His cock, straining against the material of his tights and briefs his body shuddered at the friction and at each time Joker hit that one spot just right.

Maybe he shouldn't have woke the beast with that one sentence. He was sure to be sore after this.

Yet that thought didn't stop him from meeting each of Joker's thrusts.

When Joker's cock hit the sensitive area of nerves inside him once again, his body shuddered, cock twitched, and cum spilled into his tights and soaked through his briefs. His ass clenched around Joker's cock.

Joker leaned over him, nipped at his back through the suit, "Tsk, I didn't say you could cum, you're such a naughty boy, Batsy, I'm going to have to punish you."

With just a couple more thrusts, he felt liquid heat filling him as Joker shot his load inside his ass.

Felt Joker lay atop his back a moment, knees still on the ground. "If you had the butt-plug on hand I'd put it right here," he brushed his fingers over where his cock had just slipped out of, "so as to keep my jizz inside you as a reminder of just who filled you up, Batman, baby."

He turned around onto his back and lay on the ground, with Joker resting atop him between his legs, head on his chest.

His hand of its own volition lifted and brushed a strand of hair back.

"I suppose I must be getting back to Arkham now," he frowned, lifted his head and nipped at his jawline. "I'll be sure to call you...or well your alter-ego," he chuckled, "and let you know what I want you to wear when you visit again. You will still visit, right?" He quirked a brow.

He knew he should say no. Should distance himself. But he couldn't bring himself to say that and just wrapped his arms around Joker and buried his head against the crook of his neck as his mind reeled with what he, not only as Bruce Wayne but as Batman had allowed to take place.

And how the hell was he going to explain to Alfred the reason the Bat-suit he currently had on needed mending without having to tell him the truth of the matter.


	20. Practice

Bruce paced back and forth in front of the phone in his study, in only his robe. He wasn't sure he could trust Joker to return to Arkham. Had the man not ruined his suit he could have escorted him back to the Asylum.

He'd had to take that, that toy with him so no one found it. Had hand washed it – at least Alfred had not been around to take notice. And his cape concealed where Joker had cut into his suit. Which he'd worn into the shower down in the Bat-cave, because there was no way he was running around in it.

He'd even placed the toy back into its container once dried and back in the bag with the rest.

When the phone rang, he lifted it swiftly off its hook. "Hello?"

The voice which greeted him, was female, "Hello, this is Mr. Wayne isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss. Nahlu." He glanced at his watch. It read five in the morning. "What can I do for you so early?"

"I am sorry if I woke you."

"No. It's fine." With his free hand, he rubbed one of his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"There was a breakout tonight."

"Who?"

"The Joker."

"How?"

"That's just it. I don't know-how. The video feed was cut off so we never saw who, because someone helped him and he's not talking."

"Wait, I thought you said he escaped?" He placed one hand on his desk.

"Just as we found out he'd escaped when the guard woke up and told us they'd been hit over the head from behind, he walked through the gates and surrendered himself."

"Did... anyone else get hurt? Or..." he trailed off.

"There have been no incidences known of. No casualties. Of course, the GCPD is out investigating in case something, or someone was missed."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" He wasn't a part of the GCPD and the woman didn't know he was Batman, but somehow she always called him to let him know about The Joker.

"Well, he wanted to call you himself, but right now he's being processed. _Again_. This is the second time, and even with the new security measures that your donations helped to provide he managed to slip through the cracks."

"Nothing is a hundred percent fail-safe." If only it had been, Batman wouldn't have had a chance to succumb to Joker's unsettling demands.

He needed to bring a halt to all of their meetings, inside and outside of Arkham. He was in so deep already, if he weren't careful he'd drown. A man like The Joker could only feel lust, and once that was over everything would fall back into the same old pattern.

His hand went to his chest, rubbed the sudden ache there, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I think you're good for him, Mr. Wayne."

He blinked. "What?"

"Ever since you started visiting him, he's been less and less intense. He's not tried to kill anyone, that we know of, but there's no blood, no gun residue, he even left the guard alive. This time and the last."

"From what I've heard, that doesn't sound like him," and as memory recalled he hadn't killed his dog, had only drugged him with a sedative.

"I do hope you'll continue to visit him, Mr. Wayne. Perhaps even join in on one of his therapy sessions, if he'll allow it."

"I... will think about it. That is, however, ultimately, up to him," not to mention being present for a therapy session with The Joker might just turn on him.

"Please do. Also, his phone privileges have been revoked for a month for pulling his latest stunt and not telling us who is accomplice was."

Right there was an opportunity to _not_ speak to Joker for a month. To try and pull himself away from everything that was happening to him, his body, even his mind.

"Is that all Miss. Nahlu?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I should let you go."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was going to regret the words that left him. "I'll visit him tomorrow, but please don't tell him."

"We really should revoke his having visitors for a while, but as I said you seem to be good for him. What time?"

"Brunch time."

"So, eleven?"

"Yes. I'll be bringing food and drink."

"A surprise date, is it?"

He opened his mouth to deny it, but just couldn't form an outright _No! _

"We'll see you tomorrow at eleven, Mr. Wayne."

"Yes. Goodbye Miss. Nahlu."

They hung up and he rubbed one arm over his eyes. Picked up the paper bag. It was something he didn't want anyone else to see.

He turned to head for the stairs that led to the upstairs hall and from there to the Master Suite.

Locking the door behind him he sank down onto the mattress above silk sheets. Head resting on the pillow and closed his eyes. Heard the tick-tock of the clock.

Opened his eyes with a sigh. Shifted, gaze focused on the paper bag. Shook his head and turned onto his other side.

Shifted onto his back, one arm flung over his eyes. Without something to do, or focus on, and unable to sleep, he recalled again what had happened only a few hours ago.

Ached within where Joker's large pale cock had been inside him. And though he wasn't physically present, he still felt him as if he were. And oh god, what he'd said due to curiosity getting the better of him!

The memory had his whole body flush in color.

Sitting up he opened the paper bag, ready to throw everything into the wastebasket.

The first box out was the one containing the ghost-white dildo.

His eyes widened. Told himself to toss it. Yet his grip didn't loosen.

Instead, he found himself opening the package and removing the dildo. He didn't think it was as big as Joker's cock.

He closed his eyes, clenching his ass cheeks as he bit his lower lip.

Parting his lips, he brought the head of the dildo to them and ran his tongue over the toy.

This was something he wasn't any good at.

_ What am I doing? What the actual _ fuck _ am I doing!?_ He couldn't believe he was molesting a toy with his tongue.

His eyes opened as he rolled his tongue around the head of the dildo, used the tip of it to tease underneath the skin of the head before opening his mouth wider to suck on it.

It was as far as he'd been able to get Joker's cock into his mouth that one time. He wasn't how much practice he'd need before he could take Joker's cock down his throat like the man had his.

_ Why am I doing this? _ He asked himself but had no answering echo.

Keeping his mouth open without clamping down on the toy, he slowly breathed through his nose while his tongue slid along the side of the toy. Inched it in every few breaths. Yet couldn't manage to get it to the back of his throat.

Pulling his head back he relaxed his muscles and though focused on his task, decided it was going to take some time to get that proficient. That didn't mean he couldn't do better.

In no time the toy was coated in his saliva and he was bobbing his head back and forth, making sure the head didn't hit the back of his throat.

Hearing a knock at the door he pulled the toy from his mouth, quickly placed it back in the paper bag and hid it beneath his bed and proceeded to cover himself.

"Come in, Alfred." He knew the man had keys, but at least he wouldn't just barge in. Not unless he thought something was wrong.

There was a loud click as the door was unlocked and the door creaked open.

"I've brought breakfast sir," he opened the door, "and chamomile tea to help you sleep. If only for a few hours."

"Thank you, Alfred."

He wheeled the car to the side of the bed and lifted the cloche off the tray. "Enjoy, sir."

"Again, thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome," he bowed his head to him before exiting and shutting the door.

Sitting up he sat on the edge of one side of his bed and picked up the utensils. That had been too close, but at least he had something else to concentrate on. And hoped that the tea would really help him fall asleep. He didn't want to think too hard on his most recent choices and decisions he'd made.

Tomorrow, he'd be seeing The Joker. _Again_. Despite his earlier thoughts on the matter.


	21. Surprise

Having slept fitfully the day before after drinking Alfred's chamomile tea, he'd had a rather uneventful night, surprisingly. Yet it was nice to have a quiet night, it gave him time to catch up on any investigations into persons of interest. Which didn't take overly long so instead he'd concentrated on training in the Bat-cave.

The training had helped to take his mind off of The Joker, their next meeting – though Joker didn't know about the up and coming one – and the feel of him inside him. Every time he did think about it, he threw a harder punch, or kick at the heavy bag.

The only time he'd even paused was when Alfred insisted he sit down and eat for each meal, or take a break and relax in the tub.

"Sir, you're taking this training a bit too far, don't you think?" Had been one of his questions, rhetorical as it were.

He hadn't responded, because if he _knew_ why he was certain the man would be ashamed of him. Not because it was a man, but because of who that man was.

With some reluctance, he took a break from training. But with just he and Alfred sharing the huge mansion and having little to discuss at times, his mind kept wandering back to Joker. Even wondering what he was up to at that very moment. What was he thinking?

Kept telling himself to forget about him and what they'd done because The Joker was just using him. And that thought kept bringing his hand to his chest to rub at the ache there.

Shaking his head he'd sighed and tried to retire early. Instead, he'd wound up practicing how to give head on the damn dildo again before he ever got tired enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Joker paced in his cell, straight jacket just a little too tight for his liking. They'd put it on him because he'd become a flight risk.

They'd revoked his privilege of calling out. How dare they!? He grit his teeth, glaring out at the small window of his padded cell.

Maybe if he'd told them the truth, but he wasn't about to let others know who he'd been with, or why. That might reveal too much that was only his to know. And a select few his darling chose to let in on the secret he kept.

From the cell next to his, he heard Riddler laughing. "Riddle me this. Why would an escapee return when they haven't been caught? On their own, they escaped, for a second time."

"It certainly can't be for the company," he grumbled.

From the cell on the other side of Riddler, he heard a nasally voice, "He's just after Wayne's ass, ya see."

"He must be good if Joker is willing to just return here without getting into an altercation with the law. It didn't even look like he had a run-in with The Batman."

They had _no_ idea, he smirked, which was something he kept to himself.

"Say Joker, why don't ya share your bottom bitch. Afraid he'll think one of us is better?"

"Shut it Penguin. You touch him, you'll _wish_ you were dead. He. Is. _Mine_." He pressed his head against the bars of his cell, what few there were and tried to glare at an angle where he could catch Penguin's eye with the warning glint in his own.

"Now, now, calm down Joker. Penguin was only joking."

"I'm not laughing. Do you hear me laughing?"

Penguin huffed, "I won't touch your bitch, Joker."

Riddler, "Good, you've got someone else to think about."

Joker frowned. If any of them so much as touched a hair on Bruce Wayne or Batman, oh there would be hell to pay.

He lifted his head as the prison door was opened. "Joker, come with us," one of the three guards commanded.

"Great, another interrogation?"

They were both tight-lipped one each took one of his arms. The third guard placed a black sack over his head.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" He attempted to kick out at them and nearly tripped, save for those two holding him up, thanks to the damn ankle-cuffs. Despite his attempted struggles they half dragged him down the hall.

He heard a door open and they pushed him inside. Undid the cuffs on his ankles, then the straps of his straight jacket. The door slammed shut and locked as their footsteps echoed.

Removing the restricting straight jacket, he reaching for the hood, he quickly took it off, standing only in his pants, not liking that he didn't know where the fuck he was.

Green eyes widened as he saw what was before him. A table set for two, the lights dim, two candles flickering and a single red rose inside a vase in the center of the table.

Two plates with a cloche over each one. It didn't stop the scent of breakfast strata**, **bizcocho and cinnamon rolls from permeating the room. There appeared to be a container of mimosa beside two fluted glasses.

He shifted, gazing around the room in search of whoever was there. It was strange that they hadn't told him he had a visitor or who it was.

Then in one dark corner of the room, from behind the fronds of a tall potted plant stepped out a familiar figure.

With a grin, he stepped toward them. "Bruce. No one told me you were here."

It was turning out to be a good day after all.

He reached Bruce's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, grabbed one of Bruce's hands with his other and pulled him up against him.

* * *

He'd almost backed out of his plans to visit. But time had flown and Alfred had helped him prepare the brunch. Not that the older man knew who it was for nor where exactly he was going. Still, it wasn't like Alfred couldn't find him if the man was to look.

Then at the gates, he'd hesitated. One of the guards, and Miss. Nahlu had seen too much. But he found his feet leading him inside anyway.

Once everything he'd brought had been checked over he was allowed into the room and given time to set up the brunch he'd brought with him. And just as the clock struck eleven Joker had been brought in.

When he stepped out from the shadows and Joker toward him, he'd nearly taken a step back when those green eyes lit up in vibrant color.

"S-surprise?" He managed one word before Joker's mouth plundered his. Placing his free hand on Joker's shoulder he turned his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't you want to eat?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he smirked.

"That's not what I meant," he glared, face tinged red and pointed at the table.

"Well, I did miss breakfast this morning. This all," he let him go and waved his arms around, "is a bit romantic. Is _this_ an _actual_ date?" He laughed.

Glancing around the room, he took stock of what he'd done. He _had_ set it up like a date. Realized that had been the plan all along even if he hadn't realized it until just then.

"Well, Brucie?"

"Y...yes."

Joker grabbed his hand and tugged him over to one of the chairs, which he pulled out. "Have a seat, baby."

He sat down in the chair and Joker helped him scoot it in.

Joker leaned down over his shoulder and brushed his lips against the side of his neck. Which sent a shiver down his back as his lips slightly parted.

"I hope you're desert, Brucie."

"Don't you ever think of anything else?"

Joker's fingers threaded through his hair. "Well of course, but I think about you the most, _both_ of you." He walked to the other side of the table, pulled out his chair and sat down. "Besides it's not like I can see you _anytime_ I want to."

He didn't point out why that was. The man surely already understood why since he was behind those bars in that padded room most of the time.

"And now I can't call you. Not for a month," he took the cloche off his dish and he did the same.

"That just means if you have anything you need to say to me, you may want to say it today. Or write a letter, if they'll let you." He wondered why he even made that suggestion when it meant he'd just keep getting sucked in deeper and deeper, losing more and more reason, if he hadn't lost it completely already in regards to this particular madman.

"Once we've finished our brunch, which looks delectable by the way, but not as much as you, we'll discuss it. I don't want you to slip through my fingers." He picked up a fork and took a bite of the strata.

Bruce followed suit, only to feel his face heating up when he felt the brush of a foot against his ankle and moving up and up.


	22. Counting

Joker's foot pressed against his crotch and he couldn't keep the heat rising to his face nor calm the fire of his loins.

"It seems I'm not the only one whose mind isn't on the meal at hand," he ground his foot against his clothed erection.

With a shuddering breath he glared across the table, "Can we finish this," he indicated the meal presented on the table, "first," he took another steadying breath, "please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can behave like a gentleman for a short time," he winked, removed his foot from his crotch and picked up a forkful of the strata. Sipped on the mimosa.

With each bite taken, blue eyes met green. Again and again. Just that smoldering look directed his way had him wanting to shift in his seat but refrained. The Joker just seemed to _know_ what effect he was having on him. Or maybe that was only his imagination playing tricks on him.

It made it difficult to bring up the conversation because anything he thought up kept fading into the mists of his mind whenever he looked up from his plate.

Joker's tongue rolled over his red lips the next he glanced at him.

That time, he did shift in his seat, to try and get more comfortable due to the strain of his hard length pressing against the material of his semi-tight dress pants.

The man's pupils expanded as he grinned at him. Lifted a glass to his lips and took a sip. "If I'd been able to speak to you on the phone, I would have told you to only wear skin tight pants to visit." He brushed a fingertip around the rim of the glass as he looked from the liquid back to him. "And underneath that, to choose between a speedo, jockstrap, or tight silk briefs, or even pretty panties," he giggled at the last.

Each word he spoke had his whole body tingling with what felt like fire. Mouth falling agape at the last words in that string of demands. At least there were _choices_, so he didn't think he'd be taking the man up on that particular idea. He glanced down at his own glass of mimosa as he lifted it to his suddenly parched lips, wondering why he was even contemplating the rest.

It was like he just couldn't say no to the clown, but he knew he had the capability to just get up and walk out. Even right at that moment. He could end whatever it was between them.

Taking a long slow drink from his glass, he didn't get up. He didn't say no. Didn't say they had to stop this game, whatever it was.

Each time he even thought about stopping it, he got an ache in his chest. Ignored that to the best of his ability. But it did stop him from uttering those words, or from getting up and leaving.

Joker finished off his plate and drink first. "That was delicious, Brucie." He placed his chin in his hands, green eyes locked on him, like a homing beacon locked on target.

With that intense gaze never wavering, as he lifted his fork for the final bite, his hand trembled just the tiniest bit. Because he wanted to toss the fork aside, fling everything off the table, and meet the man across the table.

He refrained. Finished his last bite. Drained his glass. Which he'd only had one of as the bottle wasn't without some champagne. He couldn't afford to drink much if at all\ when he had to don the cowl at any moment.

Joker blew out the candle closest to him. He did the same.

Standing up he placed the dishes and utensils together on one tray with each cloche back to covering them. Along with the vase and the candles.

Joker stood up and grabbed him by one of his wrists. "The clean up can wait, Brucie." He tugged him into his arms. Reached a hand up behind his head and tugged on his hair.

Mimosa on their tongues, their lips met. Joker's kiss firm against his pliant lips that parted on contact, allowing the other man's tongue easy access to the cavern of his mouth. Their tongues met, slid against each other. Rolled around each other. Their tongues chased each other back and forth, being sucked first into Joker's mouth and then back into his.

Through their noses they drew breath as their bodies were pressed against each other. Joker's clothed cock rubbing against his own. Felt the madman's heartbeat and no doubt he could feel his as well as their chests met.

Their eyes again locked, blue and green, neither able to tear away from the other.

Joker took a step forward, causing him to take a step back so he didn't fall backward. Then another and another. Until he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs.

Only then did Joker break the kiss, hot breath escaping them both. His own lips felt swollen and red but didn't think they'd ever be so bright as Joker's own.

"And now, my little boy, I think its high time you got that spanking, especially for keeping secrets. Turn around and bend over."

Eyes widened at the command. He gulped, heat rushing to his face. His mouth parted to say, _no_, but not one word past his lips.

Joker smirked, "Daddy's waiting."

He turned around, knelt on the floor. Lay half his body over the edge of the bed.

Hands brushed over his ass. Moved up and around to unbuckle his belt.

"Hands behind your back, Brucie," the man's tone had deepened, thick with his own desire.

Moving his arms, he placed his hands behind his back.

"Now, Bruce, if this is something you really don't want me to do, you need to tell me." He felt Joker wrapping a loop around one arm, and then the other, cross-crossing them. Heard the clink of the buckle as it was closed. "If you want me to stop, choose a word, or a phrase. If you say it, the spanking stops and I take this off," he rubbed his hand along his arm and over the belt he'd used to bind his arms.

He could not believe his ears. The Joker was giving him an out. A safe word. Which he couldn't imagine the man _ever_ having allowed _anyone_ to have when it came to whatever he wanted.

"Carnival."

Joker didn't speak for a moment, and then laughed and laughed. "That's your safe word?"

"Yes," he grit out.

"You're so adorably hot when you're flustered, Brucie."

He tried to look over his shoulder, but it was rather difficult, especially with his arms bound. His heart pounded hard against his chest. The man could do _anything_ to him if he wanted.

Joker took hold of his waistband, "These are in the way," he tugged them down with ease to his knees and whistled. "Commando? It's almost like you knew you'd be getting your ass spanked," his laughter echoed in the room before skin meeting skin echoed after.

His body jolted at that slight sting, right to his cock which was caught between his own body and the friction of the bed's edge.

"That was a freebie. Now, count each one for Daddy. Up to twenty. I'll save the rest of the spanking for your alter-ego."

He might allow Joker to get away with spanking him as Bruce Wayne, but he didn't think The Batman would allow it. Not that he was going to tell him that, especially in case anyone overheard them. He really hoped no one was listening in.

* * *

Joker smirked down at the small red patch he'd left on Bruce's rear. It quickly faded, after all, it hadn't been that forceful a slap. Still, he rubbed his fingertips into the spot, caressing the man's bare ass cheek.

He knew Bruce couldn't really get a gauge on when the next spank was coming. Which was perfect, he didn't want the man to be too tense. Wanted him to feel it _all_. Every single smack. Each caress he'd give him to sooth the heated stinging flesh.

His to discipline. His to care for. _His_.

Licking his lips he arched his hand back and brought it swinging down onto Bruce's left ass cheek. "Don't forget to count, Brucie."

He heard the man's intake of breath as he ground out a shaky word, "One!"

With his fingertips, he kneaded the reddened flesh before moving his hand away and swiftly bringing it down onto Bruce's right ass cheek.

Underneath his hand, he felt him shudder.

"T-two!"

He chuckled at how tongue-tied he sounded. And he hadn't even spanked him that many times. But then again, the other man had already been rock hard by the telltale sign of his tented pants.

"You'd better not cum. Not until I tell you."

He heard the frustrated growl and lowered his head to brush his lips against each of Bruce's ass cheeks. "Be a good boy for Daddy and take your punishment."

The man tried to still, but he knew that wouldn't last long as he brought his hand back again and down on Bruce's right cheek. This time with a bit more force than the previous hits.

Underneath his hand, where he left it, he felt him clenching, as if trying to hold back.

"Th-three," he groaned.

"You really like being spanked, don't you, baby?" He swung his hand back and smacked him on the right cheek again.

"Four!" He hissed.

His own cock twitched with mounting interest. With each echoing slap, his own breathing grew more ragged.

In quick succession, he brought his hand down on Bruce's left ass cheek.

"Five." He grunted. "Six." He grit out. "Seven," he moaned.

Beneath his hand, which stung a little from spanking that sweet tight ass, he watched the crimson color blossom on Bruce's ass. Saw too that the man had to clench his ass cheeks with a shudder to keep from shooting a load.

"You've been good so far, Daddy's so proud of you." He rubbed his hand against the red imprints.

Only when he heard a soft sigh did he lift his hand again, alternating between cheeks, again, and again, and again.

"Eight!" He gasped as if startled. "Nine!" He grunted. "Ten!" He grit out. "E-e-eleven!" He stuttered as his body shook.

Joker paused the spanking, realizing that Bruce was so, so close. Wanted to give him time to recover, if only a little, to have a chance at being able to follow his order of not cumming.

"If you need to use your safe word, you can say it whenever you feel you need to." He trailed his fingertips over the reddened marks left on his ass, "There is no need to be stubborn."

The man took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled. "I'm fine, Daddy."

_Fuck!_ That went straight to his cock. Which he had to grab and squeeze through his own pants so as not to cum himself.

After he was certain he wasn't about to orgasm, he lifted his hand again and continued the spanking. Each couple of smacks to Bruce's ass coming down swifter and harder than the last couple.

"Twelve!" His body jolted forward, but the bed and the way his arms were bound kept him from getting away, even if he'd wanted to. "Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!" He moaned between each count. "Sixteen!" He said, half-muffled by the mattress."

"Louder, Brucie or I'll add twenty more."

He lifted his head, as much as he could, "S-sixteen!"

"Beautiful, baby," he smirked and lowered his head to swipe his tongue over each of the man's cheeks. To soothe where he'd left red handprints on him. The earlier ones had faded, but he had a feeling these ones were going to stick around a while longer. "Remember, you can use your safe word at any moment."

When Bruce remained quiet, after taking a few shuddering breaths, he took that for his ascent to continue.

His hand arched back and down in quick succession, thrice.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!" He panted between each count, growling out each number.

* * *

His ass stung, but his cock remained hard and ached. His body shook with the need for release.

Each breath he took as the spanking continued grew more frantic.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" Joker asked him as he rubbed his hands into his ass cheeks.

There was still one more spank left. He knew, because he'd had to count. Couldn't believe he'd done so. Even when Joker had twice taken a brief pause to check in on him and ask if he needed to use that word. He hadn't. Hadn't wanted to. Not even because of his own usual stubbornness either.

"Well, Brucie?"

"Y-yes, Daddy, I want to cum." He didn't think he could hold it at bay any longer. Especially with each time, the man smacked his ass, his hips would thrust forward against the edge of the bed where he was bent over it.

He waited, and waited for him to speak, his body hot and sweaty with need.

The sound of swooshing air had him tensing at the last second before he felt the most painful sting of Joker's hand against his ass.

"Twenty!" He managed to sob out, from the need, his body shaking as he tried desperately to keep his orgasm at bay.

Joker leaned over him, one knee on the side of the bed, warm breath against his ear. "Cum, for Daddy, Brucie."

With a loud moan, of need and relief, his hips bucked forward against the bed and he dirtied the sheets and the floor with his load.

His breathing ragged, he pressed his cheek hard against the mattress.

It took him a few moments to realize that Joker's hands had moved down his arms and released him from the binding of his belt.

Sat on the bed and tugged him forward, his pants falling to the floor. With his hands-free, he crawled up and collapsed on his stomach beside him, head on the downy soft pillow.

"Did that tire you out, Bruce?"

"No."

When the man quirked a brow at him he gulped.

"Yes. Just a little."

Joker moved off the bed and to one of the drawers. Opened it and picked something up. "Good, they do have something."

"What?" He placed his hand under his head atop the pillow.

He turned back to him, "Lotion," and brought the bottle over.

Joker knelt over the bend of his knees. "Relax, Brucie. This might sting a little bit at first, but it should help."

Before he could say anything he felt the cold sting of the lotion as it was poured onto his ass.

Heard the bottle being closed. Felt Joker's hands grab his ass cheeks.

Sighed, eyes fluttering closed as the man's fingertips and palms kneaded his flesh, rubbing the lotion into his skin. Soothing the sting of the spanking the other had given him.

The Joker's gentleness confounded him.

Feeling something hard against his thigh through rough material he reopened his eyes. "Lay down here, please." He patted the pillow next to him.

He felt the man's hands still. Hesitate. Then moved to crawl up the bed and lay beside him.

The idea that had popped into his own head, he couldn't shake as his cheeks heated up and those green, green eyes followed his every movement.

He shimmied down the bed until his eyes were level with Joker's waist and chin brushed over the pale man's clothed cock.

With a slight tremble in his fingers, he unbuttoned Joker's asylum issued pants. Pulled them down his thighs along with his briefs.

He chanced a glance up, shivered when those smoldering green eyes caught his blue.

Ducking his head, his lips parted, tongue running over his bottom lip as he took hold of the base of Joker's cock in one hand.

Lowering his head, he kept his mouth open. Brushed the tip of his tongue over the slit of Joker's cock head.

Glanced up as he heard the man's sharp intake of breath. With their eyes locked, his tongue moved slowly down and flicked underneath the flesh of his head. Closed his lips and sucked on just his head like a straw. With his mouth parting again he lowered his head. Taking another inch of Joker's ghost-pale cock into his mouth.

With his hand he stroked up and down, his hand meeting his lips with each stroke.

Those intense green eyes stirred him up too much. His gaze fell to Joker's chest, down and down lower.

"Keep going, baby, you're doing good."

Closing his eyes for a few brief moments he breathed through his nose instead of his mouth as he took Joker's cock into his mouth another couple of inches. Rolled his tongue around him, brushed along a rigid vein.

Tasted the man's precum on his tongue as his hand stroked him faster, up and down from the base to where his own mouth was wrapped around his cock.

His hand let go of the man's cock so that he could breath around his length and girth. It was slow, so slow, as he continued to breath in and out through his nose. Swallowed around his length, took him down his throat. The flat of his tongue pressed against Joker's cock and then moved as he brought his head back up to better breath. Still not used to this, despite any and all practice he'd had with the dildo.

Felt fingers brushing through his hair. Glanced up into blown-out pupils and a ring of green fire.

Lowering his head, he swallowed around Joker's cock again, taking him deep into his throat. Remembered to breathe through his nose and not through his mouth. Moved one hand to massage Joker's balls.

Felt the man's cock tremble in his mouth and realized just as cum shot down his throat, that he was going to do so.

"You've earned it, now swallow it all."

He swallowed, lifted his head so that he didn't choke, but kept his mouth around the man's cock even as spurts continued to shoot into his mouth.

Unable to tear his gaze from Joker's he swallowed again and again until there was nothing left.

Moved his mouth away from the man's cock. Licked his lips and crawled back up to press his lips to Joker's.

Their tongues met, twisted and turned around the tongue of the other.

Joker broke the kiss and arched a brow. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He looked away, face heating up.

Joker caught him by the chin and turned his head back so that he had to look at him. "Tell me."

"I... practiced."

"With who!?" He growled.

"No one. On the... the dildo," he tried to look away again, but Joker was having none of it.

He gulped as the man grinned, so wide it sent shivers down his back.

"For who?"

"You... Joker... Daddy."

He rolled them over till they were face to face lying on their sides. One of Joker's pale hands brushed through his hair. "I do wish I could have seen that. We'll have to look into other toys, shan't we?" He chuckled, brushed his lips over his forehead, "Now rest. At least until the orderlies come to take me away."

Usually he'd leave now, but his body felt too languid and his eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep beside the one person he never thought he'd be able to do so near. Not without a sedative.

In his sleep, he felt pulled into a wall of warmth.


	23. Realization

Bruce curled closer to the warmth in his sleep. His leg tangled up in the leg of another. He tried opening his eyes, but it felt like there were heavy weights keeping them closed. His whole body more relaxed than it had been in a very long time. While he just wanted to allow himself to drift, he had to get up. Someone, somewhere in Gotham City might have need of The Batman.

His eyes, after a couple of minutes of deep breathing, opened. His eyes widened. He'd forgotten where he was as he sat up and rubbed a fist over his eyes.

Couldn't tear his gaze away from the man sleeping beside him. _Joker_. Without any lines on his countenance. His brows relaxed. A smile. Not a creepy one either as he wasn't stretching his mouth as wide as it could go with those scars of his.

He saw the slow rise and fall of the man's chest. Lowered his head to press a kiss to one corner of his mouth when a knock came from one end of the room.

Joker's eyes opened, eyes widened, and he smirked, "Hello, darling," he turned his head a small fraction so that his mouth brushed over the startled parted lips of his.

The man sat up. Disentangled their legs. Turned his head to glare at the door. "Guess you have to get dressed, Bruce. Better hurry before they barge in."

Flustered, he rolled over. Walked to the end of the bed, grabbed his pants and pulled them up. Glanced around for his belt.

"Looking for this?" Joker grinned and held it out to him.

He grabbed the belt. "Yes, thank you." He looped it into the loops around his waist, buckled it and just as he was finishing by zipping his tie, in barged one of the orderlies.

Joker chuckled. "What did I tell you, Bruce?"

Bruce frowned at the orderly. "You know, you could have waited another minute or two."

The man sneered, "I'm just doin' my job, rich boy." He looked him over from head to toe. "Can't believe you're whoring for this criminal," he thumbed at Joker.

Joker's smile was looking less and less like one and more like a frown. If he even could frown properly as he stood up off the bed. "Watch your mouth."

Bruce, taking note of the anger in Joker's eyes quickly stepped beside him and reached for his arm. "It's fine." His gaze flicked to the orderly, "I'll bring up your conduct with Miss. Nahlu," he saw the name tag, "Mr. Dunkel."

He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing as he wrapped an arm around Joker, placed his chin against his shoulder and glared at the orderly. "I may be a _whore,"_ he could feel the heat spreading from his neck up to his ears, "for my lover, but that doesn't give anyone the right to shame me, or anyone else for what they get up to for that matter."

He felt Joker's shoulders stiffen, but then relax as he berated the orderly.

Out of the corner of his eye as he lifted his head up he saw the corner of his mouth curling back into a smile.

Felt Joker's hand reach behind him and squeeze his ass. "You're just jealous, Dunkel."

The orderly sputtered and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "Whatever. You're to come with me, Joker."

Joker stepped forward, turned to place his hands behind his back.

Bruce took hold of his shoulder and pulled him away from the orderly. "Joker is _not_ going with you, Mr. Dunkel."

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Wayne."

"Yes, well, after your conduct thus far, I don't trust you. Joker stays with me until Miss. Nahlu is present."

Glowering at the pair of them, Dunkel turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Joker spun him around so that they were face to face. "That was quite a stern lecture, my hero," he cackled, "if only they knew."

He pressed his forehead to Joker's without aforethought. "They can't."

"I do wish you could stay longer, I'm hard after that display of yours."

Blinking, he glanced down and noticed the bulge in Joker's prison-issued trousers. His own arousal responded by hardening.

"I do hope you're only a whore for me, Brucie, baby."

He glanced up, caught Joker's eyes. And though he felt flustered saying it, still, the title by which he called him slipped easier and easier from his tongue. "Only for you, Daddy."

Before either could say or do anything else, however, there was a knock on the door again.

They both turned to watch the door.

"Come in."

In stepped Miss. Nahlu.

"Why won't you let Mr. Dunkel take Joker back to his cell?" She frowned, brows furrowed.

"Because, Miss. Nahlu, your orderly, Mr. Dunkel made a snide comment. Calling me a rich boy and a referring to me as a whore of a criminal." It didn't matter if it was true or not. It had been in poor taste and extremely disrespectful.

"Oh!"

"He also barged in here while I was," he felt his face burn with heat having to explain this to a woman, while in a conjugal room, "getting dressed. A violation of my privacy." As he was not a patient in Arkham, he had the right to all manner of privacy, though he knew the inmates, because they had to be checked lest they have gotten a hold of a weapon, had very little of that themselves.

Joker nodded. "It's not the first time it's happened."

"True. Well, the barging in at an inappropriate moment. Not the same orderly as before, but you may want to have a word with them."

With a sigh, she brushed a weary hand through her hair. "I think I'm just going to have to fire them. That sounds like some type of sexual harassment. And that will not be tolerated."

Joker and he thanked her in unison, "Thank you." The two blinked at each other, then chuckled.

Miss. Nahlu cleared her throat. "Be that as it may, I do need to cuff Joker back up and return him to his cell."

"On your own?"

"He's been very cooperative as of late. Save for not telling us where he went when he escaped, or what he was doing."

Joker walked toward her, turned around, hands behind his back.

There was a loud click followed by another.

Joker grinned, "I hope to see you soon, Bruce."

"Please behave, and you will."

Miss. Nahlu turned him toward the door and led him down the hall to his cell.

Once he was secured she returned to let him out the opposite door that led down a hall to the exit of the building.

At the door leading outside, she stopped him, "Mr. Wayne."

He turned to glance down at her. "Yes, Miss. Nahlu?"

"I hope you're not just stringing Joker along. While he seems... calmer since you started visiting him, I worry that he'd fall back into old habits if you broke his heart."

"B-broke his heart? What?"

"He's obviously falling for you. Hard."

He blinked, mind blanking, one of a very few rare occurrences in his life.

"If you're not serious about him, you need to stop seeing him. Now. It'll only be worse if you wait. When he'll be in so deep that despite all the terrible things he's done in the past, he might breakdown and do something far, far worse."

With a mental shake he blinked once again. "I will keep that in mind, and think it over, Miss. Nahlu." He didn't feel she needed to hear what he'd nearly blurted out and had his heart pounding and his feet wanting to run in the opposite direction.

"Think it over soon Mr. Wayne. Don't let this continue beyond today if you're not serious about him."

He nodded, and kept the words from spilling forth that were on the tip of his tongue. Without another word he turned back to the door, opened it and headed for his car, forgetting about the trays, dishes, and cloche he'd brought with him that day.

There was a need driving him, to get home and think. Or rather to get home, don the cowl, and get out there to fight crime so that he _didn't_ have to think. Not about what Miss. Nahlu had said. Nor about what had almost slipped past his lips. Words he shouldn't say.

_ I'm already his. Completely. _

A phrase. Four words. Not even those he dared speak forth. It didn't feel right to say them to anyone. Not when he'd not admitted it to himself before, or to Joker. Words he couldn't bring himself to say to him now that he thought about it.

Once he pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor, as if in a trance, he walked to the door. Opened it, called out to Alfred to let him know he was home and headed for the catacombs below the manor. Where the Bat-cave had been set up for years.

Noticed then that all of the Batsuits, both old and new, had been restored to their glass cases. Save the one he'd worn on the night Joker had escaped the Asylum.

He'd washed it, but had not mended the cut Joker had made in the briefs. He kept it underneath his bed. It had been invaded by Joker. Not with a stab, but with a precision so he could have his way with Batman.

Shaking his head he turned to one of his other suits. This time the full kevlar that had just been finished recently to replace the half-kevlar suit from previous.

Placing it on, he pressed a button and waited as it expanded up and down, fitting him just like a glove. With this, he'd be less prone to injury during the job.

If only he could keep his mind from wandering to the old classic and what Joker had done with him on that rooftop not so long ago.

With the Bat-suit, or a Bat-suit on, it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Not when he'd left Arkham with an erection. He knew he wasn't the only one who'd gone unsatisfied after waking from their nap to an uncouth orderly.

Only when his cellphone started beeping did he shake away the thoughts and glance at it. The bat-signal rang from Commissioner Gordon.

He hopped into the Batmobile and rode out of the Bat-cave. The night was young yet and there were criminals to outwit and bring to justice. Thoughts of his time with The Joker would have to wait. For now.


	24. Therapy

Once in his cell, Joker paced the small confines. If not for the constant noise of the others on his block he might have been able to take care of a not so small problem straining against the crotch of his pants.

That they had not placed another straitjacket on him had come as a surprise. Miss. Nahlu's directions he thought with a growing smile. Glanced at the bars with furrowed brows. Debated on escaping his confines once more. Not that it was easy. In fact, it kept getting more and more difficult. Particularly when there was no one around to help him in such an endeavor.

He couldn't even call his gal pal to speak with her. There was something he wanted to do. He laughed aloud, again, having realized it wasn't to cause havoc and mayhem, or worse.

Shaking his head he slumped down onto his cot, muttering to himself, "Strange."

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Grew closer. A set of three.

He blinked when he heard the clank of keys. Looked up to see Miss. Nahlu and two orderlies.

Miss. Nahlu glanced at the clipboard she held in her hands and back up. "It's been a while, but would you care for a one-on-one therapy session, Joker?"

The director of Arkham wasn't one of his pals, not like Harley, but perhaps he could get things off his chest. "Sure," he drew the single word out, "what have I got to lose?"

"I'm certain you can think of something, but now the orderlies are going to cuff your ankles and wrists. Protocol after all. Then we'll go to the new therapy room."

"Oh, goodie! I've been looking forward to seeing what new ways of torture this place has to offer."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's not torture. That electroshock therapy is barbaric and deadly."

"Ah, so no fun then?"

She blinked. Shook her head. "Maybe they gave you a shock one too many times."

The orderlies stepped inside his cell, each of them holding a taser. As if _that_ would stop him were he to try and escape.

Why he wasn't taking the opportunity didn't occur to him. Not right then and there as they cuffed him and led him out of the too-small cell and its uncomfortable cot.

Miss. Nahlu turned to walk down the hall to a new blue painted door with a single small circular window.

The director opened the door and stepped inside. The orderlies followed one in front of him and one behind.

Once within the room, he took note of another door. The wall it was attached to appeared to have a set of bars itself. The orderlies led him through the door and onto the lounge chair there.

They undid the ankle chains but left the cuffs upon his wrists.

He watched them exit his half of the room, lock the door behind them, a nod to Miss. Nahlu and leave the other half of the room as well where she sat in an office chair. Pad of yellow paper and pen in hand.

"Now Joker, tell me about yourself."

He grinned, "Are you sure you want to hear that?"

"If its something you feel you need to say, say it. There are no wrong answers here."

"Only ones that determine the length of my stay here, and I'm pretty sure that's already for life." Except when he escaped that was. And there had been many an opportunity he'd taken in the past and very few that he just let slip through his fingers.

"Even you have a chance to be released from this place."

"You're a fool if you think that," he chuckled. Not that he wouldn't just love to play her like a harpsichord to get out and play with The Bat. Not to mention running his hands over each one of Bruce Wayne's rippling muscles.

Miss. Nahlu scrawled something on the pad of paper. "Perhaps tell me where your thoughts have been lately."

He glanced up at the ceiling with a smirk, "On how to make Bruce thrash beneath me. To watch him as he learns something new. Those beautiful blue eyes of his so filled with expression," much unlike The Batman who was difficult to read for the most part.

"I see. So this is all physical for you?"

"Oh no. His mind is a curiosity. If it were just sex it wouldn't have to be him. Of course, they wouldn't be as interesting, or fun, and it would all just fizzle out seconds after."

She continued jotting on the pad of paper. "What happens when it fizzles out with Mr. Wayne, Joker?"

He quirked a brow and turned his head to look directly at her through the bars. "I don't think that would ever happen."

"Do you have any concerns, in regards to your relationship with him?"

"Well, I'm in a loony bin aren't I?"

She didn't comment.

"He's got loads of money."

"Is that what you're after?"

He cackled. "No! No. The money is of no interest to me. I'd rather earn my own so I could buy..." he trailed off and blinked.

She gazed at him, long and hard. "Buy what?"

"Not the usual. Can you believe that?"

"The usual?"

He laughed. "Bombs, knives, and other things made of nightmares and screams."

She cleared her throat. "I see. Well if its, not something you'd usually purchase, what is it?"

He could see the nervous tick of her eye and the corner of her mouth as she tried not to frown.

Lifting his cuffed wrists up he splayed out his fingers. "A ring."

She blinked. "That doesn't seem dangerous."

"Oh, but it is! It'd mean I wasn't a free man anymore," he snickered.

Her brows furrowed as she tapped the end of her pencil against the pad of paper. Then her eyes widened and she glanced at him.

"You mean, a wedding ring?"

"Well, that too. An engagement ring. Although a collar might do just as well. Or both."

"Is there someone, in particular, you'd want to give one of those to?"

He almost blurted out two names. "Bruce," but refrained from saying Batman's name too. The fewer who knew of his lovers' alter-ego, the better.

"Don't you think your relationship with him is going a little too fast?"

"Maybe. It's not like I can propose without having a ring, and I can't buy the ring or collar without cash."

"And you can't get a job, because you're stuck in the Asylum."

"Right! But you know that song, that can get annoying stuck in one's head whenever someone else plays it over and over again, even though you can't stand it?"

"Single Ladies by Beyoncé?"

"Don't get me wrong, she's terrific, but that song. Any song that gets played too much."

"I do understand that. It happens. Now you're frustrated because you can't buy the rings? Wouldn't you usually hold up a jewelry store or museum?"

Holding his hands to his stomach he laughed and laughed, to the point his eyes just about watered.

"That's funny because that's exactly what I'd usually do, but I don't feel like it."

She jotted down yet more notes before asking him another question. "If you had a chance to earn money, legally, would you be interested?"

For a few tick-tock's of the clock he remained quiet, tilting his head one way and the other, lost in thought.

"I might. Depends on what the job is and how quickly it helps me reach my current goal."

"There's working in the laundry room, kitchen, medical bay, or library."

"Boring. Can't believe you suggested a place where the knives are kept or the needles for that matter. And boring!" His brows furrowed, "But how much do they pay?"

"Not a whole lot. There is one other job opening, but its very dangerous and I've been working on not condoning it, but the higher-ups on the chain of command in the government, well... it's not like I can go over their heads."

"You're talking about the Suicide Squad, aren't you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I knew some guys. And gals." He shook his head, "Tsk-tsk. I'm not interested in getting my head blown off and taking the rap for something that I didn't orchestrate."

"It tends to shave time off one's sentence, and you get five to ten grand for each mission successfully completed."

"Nope. No thanks. I'd rather take dull and boring over having a bomb stuck in my neck, thanks." The corners of his mouth curved downward as he started to wonder if this wasn't exactly how they were going to try and get rid of him.

She smiled, "Alright. Well, which would you like to try?"

He blinked. Thought a moment. "The library. It might be fun if I get to act a proper librarian and make sure they're all quiet," he chuckled.

Miss. Nahlu appeared to stiffen at that. "Maybe that's... not such a good idea."

"Oh dear, you think I meant permanently silence them." Which normally he'd have found the idea positively entertaining, but it just seemed old hat and he didn't have the desire to do so. Not then.

"What did you mean?"

"You know. Like the traditional old ladies and even the men. They tell them to be quiet or kick them out."

"You can't kick them."

"I see. Well, that's no fun. Well if they're disruptive I can call on the orderlies to remove them, can't I? It's always fun when someone else gets dragged away for being naughty."

She placed the pad of paper down, and rubbed her fingers into her forehead. "Well, perhaps you can go on a probationary period as the librarians assistant. You'll still get paid. It's just not much. Less than five dollars a day."

That just made the Suicide Squad so much more appealing. But working the boring low paying salary was less a risk.

"I'll take it, it's more than I've been accumulating while locked away in my cell."

"You will, of course, be given a supervising orderly due to past conduct."

"Understandable. Annoying, but understandable."

She stood up and picked up the pad of paper again. "We'll have these sessions once a week. How does that sound to you?"

He shrugged, "Fine by me."

"As for the library work, you can begin at the beginning of the week. Just realize that one wrong move or one escape attempt, and you'll be back to wearing a straitjacket."

"While those are nice and cozy, I'd rather not, thanks," he chuckled.

She pressed a button on the side of the door. The two orderlies from earlier turned to her and entered.

"Take the cuffs off him and take him back to his cell."

Oh, ho! Now they were testing him. What a perfect opportunity to knock them all out and make a run for it.

His fingers twitched as they undid the cuffs.

Neither dare to stand in front of him, but one to each side. Miss. Nahlu followed behind with her pad of paper, clipboard, and a writing utensil.

He wondered if she realized that that implement could be used as a weapon in a pinch.

With his laughter echoing through the halls, they led him to his cell. Free of any chains to bind him. He wondered what Bruce or Batman would think of his actions that day if he but knew.

Once inside his cell, he turned and quirked a brow. "Do I get a cookie, for being good?"

The startled confused expressions on their faces had him cackling anew.

Miss. Nahlu sighed. "Next time Mr. Wayne decides to visit you, as long as you've not caused trouble in the interim, you can have double the allotted time."

"Is that a promise, or are you yanking my chain?" He glanced down at his hands and feet, "Ah, I don't have any chains on."

"And you won't have need of them if you continue to cooperate, Joker. As long as you work with us, we'll work with you. Let us help you and you might be able to leave this place sometime in the future."

He had his doubts in regard to that. "We'll see, won't we, Miss. Nahlu."

"Indeed. Now get some rest, or read a book. The evening orderlies will be here soon and bring dinner."

"Right," he didn't mention that the slop they provided was less than appetizing. Yet he wasn't one to pass up a meal. Not unless it was too revolting to his palette and even when there had been some like that he'd forced himself to swallow it down. He had to keep his strength up after all and one's mind needed food too in order to function properly.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow, Joker. Have a good evening, and a fitful night's rest." She and her two goons turned and left, their footsteps echoing as they left.

Turning his head, he blinked. There was a small window where he'd not had one before. And outside of it he saw a dark shadow leaping from one building roof to the next. "Soon, darling, soon," he grinned in the direction of the setting sun and the all too familiar signal.


	25. Video

Three nights passed since the last he'd visited Joker and since he'd caught a notorious drug dealer in the act of selling his wares to an underage group of local kids. The cops arrived on the scene, gathered up the children who hadn't fled the scene of the crime, and booked the drug dealer who they hoped to get details out of on his supplier.

Unfortunately he hadn't had enough time with the criminal to get the answers out of him, himself. At least those kids were safe, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be approached by more dealers. The streets seemed to be rife with them and anytime there was one caught, another one, or more than one took their place.

It was exhausting work, but someone had to do it, catch them in the act with the filth on their person so that they couldn't charm their way out of prison time when the cops had nothing else to keep them in the slammer with beyond the interrogation room.

With a weary sigh, he sat down on his bed, hair semi-damp from his shower, the clock on the stand beside his bed read three in the morning. He'd already completed his rounds for the night. It had been a slow evening and the most he'd caught was a petty criminal stealing an elderly woman's purse.

Even the police hadn't had the need to shine the bat-signal in the skies above the city. Which meant an earlier night for him.

He turned onto his side. Closed his eyes on an exhale.

_ His _ image popped into his head. Smoldering green eyes staring at him with that grin on his countenance. An all too knowing smirk. Much as he tried to will the image of him away, he never left.

The longer he was away from him, the more he thought of him, the more he seemed to invade his mind.

Sitting up, his eyes opened and he glanced down at his blanket. Noticed his cock tenting up the sheet and groaned. "Not again."

No one, save maybe when he was going through puberty, had gotten him so hard so often. Especially when they weren't even present.

Jerking himself off night after night, and sometimes more than once throughout the day just wasn't enough. It was worse when he had to attend a meeting, but at least he could hide the evidence of his arousal underneath the table until the room had emptied and left only him.

Hadn't Alfred mentioned there was a gala he had to be at in another two days when he arrived home an hour ago?

Shaking his head, he really didn't want to go. Not if _this_ kept happening.

Unbuttoning his night shirt he shifted so that his feet were planted on the floor of his room. Reached underneath his bed for two different paper bags. The second paper bag he'd brought home just yesterday after using the jet to take him to a different state. No one in Gotham needed to know what he shopped for and he hadn't wanted Alfred to go shopping for him either.

On the stand sat his tablet. Which he set up on its side on a table at the end of the bed, and with a shaky finger pressed the record button and chose to send it to his private cloud that not even his closest allies were privy to.

From one bag he pulled out the ruby red anal plug. The color reminded him of Joker's lips. That mouth devouring him, touching him, kissing him. His body shuddered in remembrance, his ass clenching.

He took out the bottle of lube as well. Set it on the mattress with the anal plug. From the second paper bag, he pulled out a dark purple, almost black jockstrap. He'd been surprised by the many colors and patterns that hadn't been the typical white.

Removing his already unbuttoned shirt, he placed the paper bags back beneath the bed, kept the three items on the mattress at his side, and laid back. Lifted his hips to remove his tight black briefs. Tossed them to the floor and leaned back against his pillows as a cool breeze from the windows brushed over him.

Closing his eyes he took a few deep calming breaths.

_ What am I doing!? _ He screamed inwardly at himself. But he _knew_. He just found it difficult to believe that he was even contemplating it.

He cast a glance at the clock. A quarter past four in the morning. Which meant he'd managed to have one of his micro-naps during the night.

Glancing at the empty pillow next to his, he blinked. For a second the image of Joker laying there beside him had ghosted over his vision.

Shaking his head he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he popped open the lid and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Reached for his cock and stroked himself. Slow at first, from the base to the head and back again.

As pleasure coursed through him, his knees came up, his legs parting and his ass unclenched.

Feeling languid and relaxed he let go of his hard hot cock and picked up the ruby red anal plug. He gulped, never having used something on himself before.

Memories of not all that long ago filtered through his thoughts. From the moment Joker had pushed that first toy into his hole to him taking it out and replacing it with his large pale cock when he was The Batman. It stirred him up, felt his hole twitch at the thought of Joker's cock inside of him. Stretching him. Filling him up with his cum till he was dripping wet with his spunk.

It was too early to leave for Arkham. Where the presence of that madman drew him, like a moth to a flame, or a bat to a tasty morsel.

Grabbing the bottle of lube in his hand again, he poured more into his palm onto his fingers.

Fingers which he brought to his empty hole. Used his other hand to spread his ass cheeks. Brushed his fingertips over his entrance again and again. Shivered and gulped as he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside himself. Something he'd never dreamed of doing. _Not ever_. "Joker," he moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

Once his first finger was in, he added a second. Each movement slow as he took long drawn out deep breaths. With every breath he took, his fingers slid inside his ass just a little more.

Opening his eyes he blinked, mouth parting as he allowed himself to moan, grunt, and groan. No one else in the Manor was up he was certain of that.

Scissoring his fingers, he groaned. It wasn't enough. Not deep enough. He wanted something else. Something longer. Something wider. Something hotter.

His thoughts turned to the dildo left in the paper bag. It was longer and wider, but he still didn't think it was enough. No. He wanted Joker's cock sliding inside him. Claiming him, over and over.

His fingers thrust quicker and harder inside himself as he imagined him there. Watching him. Smirking at him.

He almost reached for his cock with his free hand. Upon his fingertips brushing the head, he moved his hand away. Lifted that hand to his mouth and bit into the pad of his thumb. He didn't want to cum, not yet, not without _him_.

As soon as Arkham's visiting hours started, he'd be there. Just the thought had his pupils dilating and his heart's tempo speeding up.

Removing his fingers from his ass he pressed three of them together. Added just a little more lube from the bottle and proceeded to rub them against his hole.

Spreading his legs wider, he glanced toward the tablet, face flushed, from desire and from the words that spilled forth, "Daddy, I need you."

He tore his gaze from the tablet recording him. Unable to believe what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself. And he knew, just knew what turned Joker on. The man had a huge Daddy kink. Which he had kept drawing him deeper and deeper into.

Still, he didn't turn the tablet off nor the recording. Instead, he once again reached for the bottle of lube.

Opening the lid again, he poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Proceeded then to close the lid. Dropped the bottle. Picked up the anal plug and smeared the lubricant onto it.

Licking his lips he brought the bulbous toy to his asshole. Swirled the tip of it around his loosened flesh. With shuddering gasps and moans he pushed it inside him, inch by inch. It stretched him inside more than his fingers as he pressed it past the muscles he worked to relax with slow even breathing – as much as that was possible when he was so aroused.

Once it slid home, and only the base pressed against his ass cheeks he chanced a glance at the tablet. Managed a shy smile before turning his head away. If Joker were there, he'd be demanding he keeps his eyes on him.

Somehow, being recorded made him feel shy and more vulnerable. Especially when he knew who he was making the recording for. Of his own volition. A surprise for the clown.

Moving one hand to his side, he reached for the jockstrap. He pulled each strap up over one of his legs. Lifted his ass up off the bed to slide them over the globes.

His ass felt exposed, as there was nothing else, but the straps covering up his backside.

He pulled the front up and over his hard cock and aching balls. It was a rather tight fit thanks to his length and girth being erect.

Every movement he made, he felt the plug stretching his ass. Preparing him for Joker.

He glanced again at the clock as it neared five o'clock.

Knelt on the bed and crawled toward the tablet at the end of it. Winked and placed his hand over the camera's light. Stopped the recording and having found out how to send files to Joker's device he pressed the send button.

A minute ticked on by. His eyes widened and he groaned, tablet in hand as he lay back on his bed. "What the fuck am I doing?" He ground out.

The clown was going to have a field day with this. He just knew it.

Staring at the screen he gulped. Lifted his hand, finger extended to hit the cancel button. Dropped his hand to his side before touching that button and set the device aside.

Quickly hid any evidence of what he'd been up to back in the paper bags. Only one of the jockstraps and the anal plug didn't go back. He continued to wear them.

He pulled the sheets up over himself. Set his clock for seven, so that he'd be able to get to Arkham by eight in the morning, nine at the latest.

Closed his eyes and hope sleep claimed him, if only for a little while. He'd need all the energy he could muster if he were going to be visiting Joker.

Taking deep even breaths he drifted off to sleep, despite the strain of his hardness pressing against the jockstraps material, and the feel of the plug up his ass felt with every motion and every breath.

* * *

Joker blinked his eyes open when he heard his device beep. Neither Miss. Nahlu nor any of the orderlies had realized he still had it.

It woke him from his slumber. He'd gotten enough sleep, but a little extra wouldn't have hurt.

He frowned at his device, wondering why Harley would be disturbing him at such an ungodly hour. He'd have a few choice words to say to her.

Blinking at the unknown screen name he sat up. Stared at the untitled file.

No one else should have known his information. Only Harley and maybe a couple of others they both trusted should have been able to send anything to him unsolicited.

So if it wasn't Harley, then who the fuck was sending him a video. He'd have to teach them some manners.

Still, curiosity getting the better of him, he clicked download. Thankfully the wifi wasn't completely shit and it didn't take all that long for the video to download onto his device.

"Well, it's not a virus," he muttered.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped before snapping closed as he saw just _who_ was on the screen, his cock instantly rising to attention. The man he hadn't seen nor heard from in the past three or four days and nights. Whom he still had not been able to call himself due to his phone privileges being revoked.

Lifting his too thin sheet over himself, he hid away beneath it to watch. He grinned. As he watched and listened to the feed his grin grew wider and wider.

"What a naughty, naughty boy you are Brucie, baby" he brushed a finger over the screen. "Daddy can't wait to make you scream."


	26. Strap

A loud alarm went off and echoed throughout the master suite of Wayne Manor.

The man asleep beneath the sheets, Bruce Wayne, sat bolt upright. Gasped at the sensation of his ass being stretched.

His blanket falling to his lap. He glanced at the clock, saw it read seven.

With a quick look around the room, he sighed. Alfred hadn't yet arrived.

Tossing his sheet aside, he shifted to the edge of his bed. Stood up and moved to the armoire. Pulled it open and reached for a button-down shirt and a pair of tight dress pants.

He sat down on a chair. Pulled on his pants, one leg at a time. They were quite form-fitting, skin tight. He just managed to get them on, button and zip up the fly.

Standing up, he shuddered. The tightness pressed against the base of the plug and put strain against his cock even through the jockstrap he'd earlier donned.

When he began to button his shirt, Alfred knocked, "Sir, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down shortly, Alfred."

"Of course, sir. I'll see you in the dining hall soon."

When he heard the click of his door, he turned around. Sighed. Wondered how he was going to look Alfred in the eye when anyone who looked at him could see what was going on. They might not know for who or why, just that his pants were way too tight.

Then again, so were some of the suits he wore as The Batman. Yet even then he didn't oft sport a raging hard-on. Except lately. Ever since Joker had begun his game.

It didn't feel like a game, but with him, one had to be careful. But if all the things Miss. Nahlu had told him were true, he needed to tread carefully.

Over the past few days he'd been arguing with himself. The part of him that was Batman had been adamant. _Forget him_. The part of him that had spent the most time as of late with Joker, didn't want to just forget him. Certainly, his body couldn't. And much as his alter-ego might argue more than him, even that part of himself was reluctant to walk away.

Who, he wondered, would hurt the other in the end, him or Joker, had been a question running through his head again and again.

Then there was that realization he'd come to earlier that had given him pause. That he belonged to The Joker. Completely. Undeniably. As if that might always have been the case and he'd just never seen it before or had ignored it, been oblivious to it. Then again he wasn't into criminals. Not one's as terrible as The Joker anyway.

He'd been wrong.

And there he was, on his way to the dining hall, wearing yet another toy.

He walked past Alfred and sat down to where the one true constant individual in his life had set the table for him.

"Thank you, Alfred," he smiled at him. Hoped the man didn't realize what was going on underneath the table.

He shifted in his chair, unable to get comfortable with _that_ up his ass.

"You're welcome, sir. If that will be all, I have some matters to attend to."

"Of course. I don't want to keep you from whatever it is you feel you need to do." He lifted a fork from the table and used it to pick up a piece of egg.

Alfred bowed his head to him. "Thank you, sir."

"Before you go, Alfred, you should take the rest of the morning and afternoon off. I'll be meeting with someone at Arkham."

Alfred lifted his head, straightened his posture and quirked a brow. "I assume you'll be visiting The Joker again."

His eyes widened and he glanced up. "How..."

"I have ears, Master Bruce. While I don't agree with your choice in _friends_, you're an adult and you rarely ever listen. So do be careful with that psychopath."

He wondered just what he'd heard, when, and how.

His face felt aflame as he ducked his head and Alfred turned to leave the room.

"I'll see you later, sir. I believe I will take you up on having the morning and afternoon off."

He hoped Alfred had not been privy to what went on during the late hours of the night or the earliest hours of the morning.

Quickly finishing breakfast, he placed the dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the door. Stepped outside to hop in the Lamborghini.

Before turning the engine on, he took hold of his cellphone and dialed Arkham.

Thankfully, Miss. Nahlu answered and not someone else.

"Hello, this is Miss. Nahlu of Arkham Asylum, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne."

"I was wondering when we might hear from you again. Have you made a decision about our conversation the other day?"

He wished he need not tell her anything. But she was the current director of Arkham, and one of its better ones compared to those who'd held the position in the past.

"I have. I'm not stringing Joker along."

"Does that mean you'll stop seeing him, or that you're serious about him?"

"The latter," it was far easier to say that than to explain himself in greater detail.

"Is there anything else?"

"I want to visit him today," he didn't mention in what capacity, but then The Joker had never removed his stipulation that their meetings _had_ to take place in the conjugal room.

"At what time?"

"This morning, as soon as I can get there?"

"Visiting hours begin in one hour. Just after the patients have had their breakfast."

He glanced at the time. "Okay. I'll be there by then."

"Very well. We'll see you within the hour."

"Thank you."

They said their farewells and hung up.

He buckled in and turned the key in the ignition. The vibrations of the seat due to the engine and movement of the automobile he felt against his ass thanks in great part due to his tight dress pants and the plug.

On the way, he stopped to pick up a couple of cans of sardines at one shop. The Joker had always seemed to enjoy them. Along with fresh fruit and a box of assorted chocolates and a single pink camellia all at a second shop across from the first.

That took up some of the time it took him to get from Wayne Manor to the front gates of Arkham Asylum.

He drove inside when they opened the gates. The gates closed behind him once his car was through. He parked and carried the reusable bag inside that held the items he'd purchased.

Miss. Nahlu greeted him in the main lobby. "You know I have to examine what you have in that bag."

He nodded and set it on the desk for her perusal. At least there was nothing embarrassing inside it. Not like a certain bag he'd brought before.

"You're good." She stood up, "Follow me."

He picked up the bag holding the sardines, fruit, and box of chocolates. The pink camellia flower he held in his other hand.

Miss. Nahlu upon walking by one of the orderlies paused. "Can you go let The Joker know he has a guest. Tell him it's Mr. Wayne."

The orderly blinked, and nodded, "Of course Miss. Nahlu, right away." The turned to head down the hall and turned around a corner.

Miss. Nahlu continued walking with him toward the familiar room. Opened the door for him and said, "I do hope you know what you're doing and were telling the truth."

"I wouldn't lie about something like _this_." It was all he was going to say. She wasn't his psychiatrist. He didn't have one. Nor did he feel the need to be psychoanalyzed. Not that there weren't those who wanted to do so, or at least psychoanalyze The Batman. Yet another reason to keep his alter-ego a secret from all but those closest to him, or already in the know.

Once inside the room, she closed and locked the door. Heard her shoes echoing down the hall back toward the main lobby.

He pulled out the sardine cans from the bag, followed by the fresh fruit and the assorted box of chocolates. Set them all on the table along with the single flower. Folded the bag and turned around where he stood when he heard the slide of a door opening.

Joker walked in, sans any straitjacket or shackles. With the orderly standing by the door to press buttons that closed and locked it once the too pale man was inside the room.

His gaze was caught by those of vibrant green eyes. Which pinned him in place without a word.

Joker moved toward him. Pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, back until his back was pressed up against a wall.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He growled against his ear as he took hold of his tie. Gave it a tug as he lifted his head and grinned at him. He ground his groin against him.

He glanced down at his mouth, back up to his eyes, once more to his lips. Licked his own. His lips parted minutely. "I can... guess."

Joker chuckled, "Guess? Really. You still need to learn how to be more honest with me." He tugged on his silk tie and pulled his head closer to him. Till their mouths collided.

His hands came up to rest on Joker's shoulders as both their mouths opened over the others. Their tongues wrapping around each other as if a pair of lovers reuniting after a long time apart.

Joker nipped his bottom lip. "I've been hard since earlier this morning when I got your virtual gift." His hands lowered to Bruce's fly.

Bruce himself grabbed the hem of Joker's gray shirt and tugged it up and over his head.

The man grinned at him, "Such a needy slut. For me." He unclasped the buckle of Bruce's belt.

Bruce's face felt a rush of heat, but instead of commenting, he undid the single button of Joker's pants.

Both their trousers fell to their knees. Each kicked them aside.

Joker grabbed his hands, their fingers twining between each other's as Joker held his hands up against the wall. Took a step back to gaze down with lust-filled eyes at the jockstrap he wore.

"I do so enjoy it when you obey, Brucie, baby."

His breath hitched when Joker placed a knee between his legs.

"I never dreamed you'd take some initiative. But that video," he licked his lips, "scrumptious. I just wanted to eat you up." He clicked his teeth together, biting thin air just a hairsbreadth from his mouth.

He couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he tilted his head so that their lips met again.

Joker released his hands to grab a hold of his button-down shirt. Using all his strength he ripped the shirt, sending the buttons flying.

"Oops," the madman cackled and pushed the sleeves of the shirt down over his arms. Paused over his biceps, gave them a squeeze before fully tugging the shirt off and letting it fall to the ground.

He stood there, against the wall, only in his shoes, socks, silk tie, and jockstrap. Joker still had slippers on.

They glanced down at their feet, kicked their shoes off and to the side.

Joker pressed his chest to his. Grabbed him by the chin. Smashed his mouth against his. Their tongues once again met. Twisted. Turned. Brushed over each other. Rolled back and forth. Explored each other's mouth. Tongues running over the others teeth in turn, pressing against the inside of a cheek. Touched the roof of the mouth of the other.

Joker sucked on his tongue, and then he sucked Joker's tongue back into his mouth. Squelching sounds echoed in the room as their saliva accumulated and wet their lips.

Breaking the kiss, Joker turned him around. His chest and hands pressed up against the wall as Joker's hands wandered over his back. Stroking over each muscle beneath his fingertips.

Those hands lowered. Brushed across his back. Trailed down his spine to the cleft of his ass.

He pressed one side of his heated face against the coolness of the wall as those fingers grabbed the cheeks of his ass and spread them apart.

Behind him, the other man whistled. "I see you've really been playing with those toys I told you to get." His fingers kneaded into his cheeks.

"Y-yes," he shuddered as pleasure shot through him. He groaned as his cock throbbed with need and strained against the material of the jockstrap imprisoning his length.

His mouth parted, on a gasp as he felt the flick of Joker's tongue against the back of his neck and the scrape of the man's teeth.

"Spread 'em," he chuckled behind him.

He parted his legs and remained there with his palms pressed against the wall.

Joker's tongue slid down, inch by inch along the center of his back. Down, and down his spine.

His breath came in gasps, soft moans, loud groans, and guttural grunts. His body set afire wherever Joker touched him with his hands, with his tongues, with any part of his body that came into contact with his.

Joker's tongue reached the cleft of his ass. Swirled the tip of his tongue just above.

He felt the man's teeth sink into his flesh.

His head tossed back as his mouth parted and he gasped aloud.

"That's going to leave a mark for a while," the madman chuckled. Soothed the mark with his tongue.

He felt a tremble in his calves, up to his knees. His breathing quickening, mouth open as each drawn breath turned into a pant. "Please."

"I just love it when you beg, Bruce." With his hands, he kept the cheeks of his ass spread and flicked his tongue down between them. Rolled around the base of the butt plug still inside his ass.

"What do you need Brucie?"

"Y-your c-cock," he gasped out when he felt Joker take hold of the end of the anal plug and slowly twisted it as he pulled it out just an inch.

"_Who_ do you need."

"Y-you!" He pressed his forehead against the wall. He would have slid down if not for his hands holding him up pressed against that very wall.

"Like you said it on the video, baby. _Who _do you need."

Joker twisted the plug and pulled it out a little more, again.

With shuddering breath and eyes closed, he moaned, "I need you, Daddy."

Joker's lips brushed over his ass as the man pulled the anal plug slowly from his ass.

His breath came in harsh gasps.

The toy dropped to the floor.

"Who's whore are you, Bruce?"

He gulped. "Y-yours."

The man stood up behind him. Arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned into him. Brushed his lips against one of his ears. "That's right. _Mine_." He pressed his cock against his ass. "What does Daddy's little whore want?"

One of his hands moved up over his chest and tweaked a nipple with the other hand lowered and cupped over his cock through the jockstrap.

"Oh god. Please, Daddy, give me your cock," he was too high on the desire to realize just what he said in that moment. Not until after the words left his lips and he gulped, feeling the tide of heat rise to his face.

Joker chuckled, "My, oh my, what a needy boy you are." He grabbed onto the straps of the jockstrap Bruce wore. Pulled them back. Let go.

There was the echo of a snap of the straps as they smacked against Bruce's ass.

"Ah!" Bruce's body jerked forward against the wall he stood against.

"Now I'm going to pound your hole until you scream."

He felt the head of Joker's cock pressing against his hole. Then the tug of the straps as Joker took hold of them again.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

He tugged on the straps, pulling him back to impale his ass on the man's large pale cock.

There was a slight sting as a startled gasping moan passed his lips.

He couldn't move his hands from against the wall. If he did so he knew he'd slip and fall to the floor.

Felt somewhat helpless as Joker tugged on the reins of his jockstrap again and again while thrusting his hips forward. Slamming his cock into his ass over and over.

His hands curled into fists against the wall. He couldn't get a word out as his breathing grew more and more ragged. Only the sounds of his keening moans, grunts, and groans echoed in the room along with the sound of Joker's own mingling with his.

Blue eyes widened when Joker growled, "Who's pussy is this?"

He shuddered, wondering where _that_ had come from. Before he could think or wonder long on just how many kinks Joker had the man was ramming faster and harder into his ass.

"Well, bitch, who's pussy is this?"

He was too in the moment to protest. "Y-yours!"

"That's right. _All mine_."

He could feel him aim his thrusts for his prostate.

With each hit and slide of the man's cock against _that_ bundle of nerves within him, his body shook, his moans came out in needy keening gasps.

With every thrust, his own cock strained against the jockstrap that held him within its confines.

Joker's teeth scraped against his shoulder, "Cum for me, Bruce."

With a shuddering breath, and a scream of pleasure his cock twitched and hot warmth spread throughout the jockstrap he wore.

His ass squeezed around Joker's pale cock. Clenching with each shot of cum that soiled the front of the jockstrap he wore.

Tossing back his head, the back of it rested on one of Joker's shoulders.

The man turned his head to brush ruby lips against his cheek. "Your ass is squeezing me. So nice and tight and ready for my cum."

"P-please," he got out a shaky husky whisper.

Joker continued to tug on the straps of his jockstrap, over and over again until his body shuddered behind him.

His eyes rolled back, fluttering closed, mouth parting on a gasp as he felt the heat of Joker's liquid heat filling his hole.

"You really like it, don't you?"

He blinked, tried to focus on the question even while he felt as if he were adrift at sea, "W-what?"

"My jizz filling your ass. Not once have you asked me to use a condom."

Heat rose to his neck and face at it dawned on him that he hadn't thought of it. "I..."

"It's fine, baby, you don't need to say a word. Daddy already knows. And he's clean."

"Me too," he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at the man. While he hadn't been with a man, until The Joker, he'd been with plenty of women and one never knew what might happen.

Joker's cock slipped from his ass. His hands lifted to his shoulders and turned him around.

Their gazes locked.

Joker smirked. "It's so cute when you're embarrassed." He glanced down and his grin widened. "Look at how wet you got." His hand lowered, fingers brushing over the front of the dark purple jockstrap.

A pale hand clasped one of his slightly tan hands and tugged him toward the bed.

"Lay down beside me." He sat down and rolled over to one side of the bed. Lay on his side and pat the pillow next to the one his elbow rested upon. "Leave that on."

With a frown, he sank down onto the bed, on one of his sides, and lay there face to face with Joker.

He had no idea what to do as his breathing started to calm and his heartbeat began to slow back down to a normal pace.

One of Joker's pale hands lifted and moved to his temple where he brushed back his hair. "So beautiful. And don't think I didn't notice the little gifts. But they pale in comparison to the video and _you_."

He ducked his head.

"Tsk-tsk. Brucie, baby, you know you're supposed to keep your eyes on mine. Do I have to spank you again? And this time I won't let you cum."

He glanced back up, trapped by those fiery green eyes.

"That's my boy," he brushed the back of his hand against one side of his face. "Now that we've both calmed down a bit, tell me, who do you belong to?"

Wide-eyed, his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Well, Bruce?"

One part of him screamed not to say what he was thinking of saying. There would be no going back from _that_ . It was one thing to say these things in the heat of the moment when desires and needs riled him up, riled _them_ both.

Instead of taking heed of that distant voice, that had at one point been so loud, but was now only a distant echo as if lost to the tides of an ocean, he uttered the words. Confirmation of his intent. Not only known to him, but to the clown prince of crime. Knew that the man whose eyes he gazed into would hold him to, _always_.

"I... belong... to... you," he felt the warmth rise from his neck up to his ears.

Joker grinned, that grin grew wider and wider with each word uttered. "I do hope you understand what that means."

With a steadying breath, he nodded.

"There's no escaping from me now, Bruce," the fingertips of one of his pale hands brushed over his lips.

"I know," his voice dipped into a barely audible whisper as those fingertips warmed his lips.

The part of him that was The Batman groaned. _What the hell do you think you're doing, Bruce!?_

Joker chuckled, "I'm going to have to woo your alter-ego, aren't I? I can see a flicker in your eyes."

"We're the same man."

"Oh sure, you share the same body and a mind. Yet your personalities are a bit different. It's like you're a separate individual even if you're always both present as one."

He opened his mouth to deny it but found he simply could not. Closing his mouth his brows furrowed.

"You may be stubborn, but he's more so. And I want you. _Both_ of you. Except I can't reach him while I'm stuck in Arkham."

"You're not going to try and break out again, are you?" He frowned.

"Oh, wouldn't I just love to do that, so I could go chasing down my dear, dear Batsy. But no."

With widened eyes, he blinked. "You're not?"

"No. I've even been offered the position in the library. If I continue to be on my best behavior, I might even get a day pass. I'd prefer a night pass of course, since that's when a certain Dark Knight usually comes out to play."

"They're letting _you_ do that?" He lifted himself up to a sitting position and stared down at The Joker. That didn't seem like the best idea. _Ya think_ he heard in the tones of The Batman.

"Yes, but its a probationary period. So I need to be on my best behavior possible."

"What are you after?"

"It's a surprise. And no it's not one of the usual. It's not going to hurt anyone. So stop with that worrying frown." He turned onto his back and tugged him down onto his chest.

"Joker!"

He grinned, "What?"

"Ugh. Stop looking so smug." He glanced away but quickly glanced back.

"Why should I? I've got a gorgeous man who I only recently just got to fuck and scream for me." He held his head between his hands. "And the cherry on top, he belongs to me. Even said so _after_ we came down from a euphoric high. Better than any drug in any market in all the universe."

"And I thought I've said some cheesy lines in the past," he mumbled. And found himself lowering his head to brush his lips over Joker's.

Pale arms wrapped around him as he responded to the kiss. His tongue slipped from his mouth and smoothed over his bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, Joker smiled. "Knowing you, I think you should get some rest."

He knew he should deny it, say he didn't need the rest. But it was still early in the day, and his eyes felt heavy as if he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he needed.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head atop Joker's chest. Felt the mans hand brushing through his hair, again and again.

"You know, I wonder if you realize what a pink camellia means in the language of flowers."

He was too far adrift to answer as he fell into a fitful, comfortable slumber.


	27. Trouble Brews

Instead of using the extra allotted time to take Bruce over and over he let the man sleep. Brushed his pale fingers through the dark hair. Tilted his head down so that his lips brushed over his temple and cheek. There remained the temptation to wake him and go another round, but the peaceful expression he wore in his slumber gave him pause.

Beneath his other hand, he felt the rise and fall of his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart.

Moving his hand up over his throat he stroked his Adam's apple before his fingertips trailed up over his chin. Then with the pad of his thumb, he brushed Bruce's bottom lip. At his touch, the sleeping man's mouth parted on a soft sigh.

Glancing at the time the clock on the wall behind iron bars read, he knew his time with Bruce would soon be up.

Turning his gaze back to _his_ lover the corners of his own mouth curled upward. His head tilted down as he leaned on his elbow over the sleeping figure beside him.

His breath warmed between their mouths as he chuckled. "Wakey, wakey, my sleeping beauty," and his lips brushed over Bruce's.

He watched as those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, fogged by sleep. They blinked.

Bruce lifted one of his hands to rub his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for you to leave. If it were up to me, you'd stay the week," he chuckled.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He frowned.

"You needed the rest. Don't tell me you didn't Bruce. I know what you get up to, remember?"

"Thank you..." he trailed off, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, ho, you're disappointed. You wanted me inside you again, didn't you?" He grinned.

There was the briefest of pauses before Bruce's eyes met his. "Yes."

Taking hold of his hand, he tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brushed his lips over his forehead. "I'm sorry, Bruce. Alas, we don't have time enough, not even for a quickie. And tomorrow I start my new position in the library. You could visit in four days time when I won't have to be there."

Bruce sighed against his shoulder.

He felt the press of the man's lips against his neck just below his ear.

Oh how tempting it would be to just forget about the library and demand Bruce return the following day. But he had plans for what little monetary gain he'd get from the work in the library of Arkham.

"Now, you lay here and I'll get your clothes."

Bruce moved from him and lay back against the pillows of the bed and kept his gaze locked on him.

With a grin he rolled to the edge of the bed and got up. Gathered Bruce's clothes. Chuckled at the mess of buttons on the floor. Set each piece of clothing on the bed that he knew belonged to him. All the while he was bare-ass naked for the other man's perusal. Just because they didn't have enough time to do all they'd both enjoyed didn't mean he wasn't going to take an opportunity to tease him.

He looked around the floor and found the butt plug. Picking it up he walked over to the sink in the room. It was the only thing in there which one could wash up in after they'd finished. Visitors had to return home for a proper wash and the inmates of Arkham would have to take a shower either with the rest of the crowd or if they were lucky in private, except there was still an orderly present outside the damn door and no windows through which to escape.

Using the antibacterial soap he washed the toy. After all he'd dropped it on the floor and despite how often the room was cleaned, he wasn't about to take any chances. Certainly not with Bruce's health. He chuckled as memories surfaced of a time that would not have mattered. But this, this was so much more fun.

He frowned for a moment at the idea of any of those deadly pranks having taken the man from him and it would have been his own fault. Had there been a mirror he would have glared at himself, but mirrors were not something that the patients got to have. Not when someone might use it as a weapon, whether on themselves or someone else.

Shaking the plug of the water he carried it over to the bed. "Not dressed yet, Bruce?"

The man's cheeks tinged a slight shade of red.

"Too busy looking at me?"

The color deepened and he chuckled. "Well baby, you need to get dressed before someone comes to let us know that time is up."

Bruce tugged the blanket off and he rolled to the other edge of the bed and sat up. Grabbed his clothes and began to dress. It took him a time to get each form-fitting pant leg on and over the soiled jockstrap he still wore.

Backing to the table he used the bag the other had brought the little gifts in and placed the anal plug inside. Brought it over to Bruce. "Now don't leave this here. You might need it again."

He looked up from where he sat and blinked as he was pulling on his torn shirt. Stared at the bag and as realization dawned he ducked his head.

"What would they say if they knew how shy you could be." He sat down beside him to brush his hands through his dark silky hair. "Or how submissive you can be, but I don't want them to have that first-hand experience." He tilted Bruce's head back and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

Beneath his mouth, he felt Bruce's part on a sigh.

"Mine," he practically growled.

"Yours, Daddy," Bruce whispered, hot breath mingling between them with their mouth, not more than an inch apart from one another.

The click-clack of heels on tile echoed out in the hall.

Standing up again he ruffled Bruce's hair. "That's my cue," and quickly gathered his gray prison two-piece to dress in and slipped his feet back into the matching gray slippers.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said as his hand took hold of Bruce's and lifted it to his lips. Brushed a kiss across his knuckles and then against the palm of his hand.

Watched those eyes widen in surprise. It was as if the man kept getting a shock every time he showed any gentleness toward him.

The door swung open from the door that led to the inmate's halls.

"Time to return to your cell Joker," she stepped aside so that the doorway was clear. Just across the hall stood one of the orderlies. No doubt his escort.

He glanced down at Bruce, brushed his fingertips over his throat and up to his chin. Tilted the man's head back so that his eyes were staring back into his. "I'll see you soon, Bruce." With that, he stepped back away from him, turned toward the door and squaring his shoulders walked toward the exit.

On his way out he picked up the gifts Bruce had left for him and proceeded to walk out the door.

He looked over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Upon chancing a look, he saw those blue, blue eyes of the other man's trailing after him. As if he couldn't tear his gaze from him.

He lifted the pink camellia to his nose and inhaled the sweet natural perfume.

With a grin he turned down the hall with his escort following behind. They might need to keep an eye on him, because they thought he'd cause trouble, still, but that wasn't in the cards. Not even in his current deck. Oh, no, not when he had plans that might land him a day pass, or better yet a full release. So he could be in Bruce's _and_ Batman's day to day and night to nightlife.

Not that he hadn't been in Batman's life a long, long time. But thing's had changed and he was going to make sure, that Batman, like Bruce, came to the realization that he'd always been his in one form or another.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne," he glanced up when Miss. Nahlu spoke, "are you sure you're not under here under duress or false pretenses?"

His brows furrowed and realized she was looking at the buttons strewn across the floor. With face tinged a dull red he shook his head. "I'm here because I _want_ to be here. Joker, he can be a bit too enthusiastic at times," he pulled the lapels of his shirt together, but there was no way to button up. Well, it wasn't like he was a woman, but each time he was with Joker he didn't want anyone to see him as if the other man was the only one allowed to.

Shaking his head he stood up and found his shoes. Slipped his feet into the loafers and picked up the bag left on the bed.

She walked across the room to press a button and slid her card through a slot and pressed yet more buttons. Then the door opened.

"I didn't realize that you could open the door from inside."

"It's a precaution in case one of the orderlies gets trapped inside. The security code is changed thrice a day so that the patients cannot get out. However, as you've said before, no security measure is a hundred percent foolproof."

He nodded and followed her out of the room, which she closed and locked behind them.

"The cleaning crew will be by soon to make sure the room is sanitary for its next use."

He felt the heat rise to his face again as he recalled what a mess they'd made.

"You know, I'm surprised the newspapers haven't gotten a wind of your relationship with The Joker. The staff here are sworn not to speak of it. The orderlies that were fired, if they spoke could be sued. However the inmates, they are under no such obligation."

"If they do speak, I know a couple of people who can help prevent the spread of gossip that works for the Daily Planet," even if that gossip was nothing but the truth.

"Well, I do hope you luck there. But newspapers aren't the only source of information. Not in this century."

With a sigh, he walked past the main lobby and toward the doors. "If it happens, there's not much I can do about it, but deal with it to the best of my ability."

"Just so it doesn't stop you from visiting Joker because of the news spreading."

"A newspaper article would not stop me."

"Good. Well, we'll see you soon, shall we Mr. Wayne."

"In four days time."

"When Joker will have his first day off from his new job in Arkham's library."

"Yes. I don't want to interfere with something that will help him."

"You know, if he does well these next days, he might just earn that day pass. But he'll still need an escort. Myself or one of the orderlies that can be fully trusted."

He blinked, wide-eyed at her. "Isn't that a little too soon?"

"Maybe if we didn't use precautions. He also needs a host. We're not going to let him go anywhere where there would be a lot of people. I don't think he's ready for that. But if he could stay somewhere for his first-day pass, well it would help."

"A host?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd be up for it?"

It _would_ help him, or The Batman, keep an eye on him. Better to keep him close than to risk a relapse back into old habits.

In his head, he heard his conscience in the voice of his alter-ego.

_Bruce, are you certain he's not just using you and all of this to stage yet another coupe? _

That part of him remained quite a cynic. At least when it came to known criminals. With the oft held belief that they couldn't change. That sometimes mental illnesses couldn't be healed, not even by the drugs prescribed.

For both of them, he figured this was the best way to learn just how much of it was real.

He had to refrain from lifting his hand to his chest where he felt a sudden sharp pang.

"I'd be willing to host. Whenever he earns his day pass."

"It isn't up to only me, or I would give him one if he proves trustworthy these next few days. With the other board members of Arkham, it might take longer to get him one."

"Of course." He did wonder why the current director of the asylum seemed so invested in the recovery of The Joker, or in his relationship with him. Maybe it was nothing, but it seemed too swiftly given even if there were precautions as she mentioned.

Nearby a phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, I have to take this. Have a good rest of the afternoon."

"You too, Miss. Nahlu," he gave a nod to her before turning around and exiting the building to head for where he'd parked his Lamborghini.

Just as he buckled in, his own cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Master Bruce, I just returned to the manor. I nearly forgot to mention you were invited to attend a charity ball at the local gallery. As you have already given an RSVP you need to get ready for this evening."

Frowning he sighed, rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "I did forget. Sorry, Alfred. I'm on my way. Will you have one of my suits ready?"

"Of course, sir. One shall be on your bed when you get here so you can quickly change."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be there soon."

"Of course, sir."

They hung up and he turned the key in the ignition.

It was a good thing he'd gotten that extra rest. He didn't think Joker knew about his plans. He'd even forgotten about the charity event himself even though he had made a promise to be present for it.

Thoughts drifting to earlier, his body shuddered and he swore underneath his breath as his cock hardened. Not only did he need a shower to clean himself after the morning he'd shared with Joker, but a cold one as he wasn't sure he'd have time to take care of it. Not when he had to get ready for a charity event at the gallery that evening.

There was no time to dwell on it. He had to concentrate on the road ahead. The Lamborghini wasn't like any of the vehicles The Batman used as a mode of transportation.

Only once he turned into the driveway of Wayne Manor did he let out a sigh of relief. Then upon looking down at himself gulped, because Alfred was home and he really didn't need him to see him like he was dressed at that moment.

He'd just have to sneak into his room, somehow, before Alfred _did_ see him with a torn shirt and skin-tight pants along with tousled hair and a swollen lower lip thanks to that last bruising kiss Joker had planted on him.

Unbuckling he got out, carried the bag he'd left with and snuck around each of the camera's. He knew where they all were. And whenever one of them moved he rolled beneath its lens. He didn't need Alfred to go through the security footage either and see him. Not like _that_.

Once at the door, he opened it. Glanced inside and not seeing Alfred stepped in, shut the door and quickly headed for the steps. Ran up them and down the hall to his room. Turned the knob of his bedroom door and peered in. When he was sure Alfred wasn't in there he walked inside, shut and locked his door.

He walked to the bed. Shoved the bag beneath his bed where the other packages had been left.

Looking up from his hidden stash he caught sight of the suit Alfred had left for him on freshly laundered sheets. Picked them up and headed for the master bathroom. Thankful that Alfred was elsewhere within the manor.

Never before had he been so worried about being caught. After all, when he'd been with a woman they'd left their clothes strewn on the floor and had not worried about Alfred walking in on them. Or rather neither had given it any thought.

Shaking his head he removed his clothes, every item he wore, and stepped into the shower. First, he turned on the cold to calm his fevered flesh to calm his erection. It would not be proper to have one at the evening event he was to attend.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sir, don't forget you promised to accompany Miss. Trusevich to the charity."

"How long ago?" He called out as he turned off the spray of the shower in order to hear.

"This was planned over three months ago, sir."

He couldn't back out of it. Not at the last minute. If only he hadn't forgotten so completely.

It was only one night. She was from overseas and there to perform as a pianist.

"You cannot back out, Master Bruce."

"When am I supposed to pick her up?"

"Half an hour before the event opens."

"I'll be ready."

"Should I pick out a bouquet?"

"No." That would only make the evening seem a romantic one. Just because he was accompanying her didn't make it a date. Just a local citizen watching out for her in a locale foreign to her as she'd only been once before for a two-day stay.

"It's not like you not to have flowers for your date, sir."

"Alfred, it's not a date."

"I'm afraid the young lady may not agree."

"Then I'll have to disappoint her, Alfred." He shivered as he felt the cool air against his skin.

"I see," there was a long poignant pause, "your heart is with him, isn't it? Maybe you should call the evening off with Miss. Trusevich even if it is in bad taste."

"I'm not going to break the promise I made to her. She still needs an interpreter."

"Very well, sir."

Alfred was quiet after that. No doubt having left to finish whatever other errands he needed to do in the house.

With a sigh he turned on the water, this time with water hot enough to sooth, but not to scald. The best to wash away sweat and dried cum from his body. The detachable shower-head certainly helped with that.

* * *

Once back in his cell in Arkham, Joker glanced out of his cell to be sure none of the orderlies were around to watch him. Not when he had something he felt he needed to do.

Turning toward the wall, he placed the sheet of his cot over himself and pulled the device from out of his pillow's case.

It needed to be charged, and soon. But there appeared to him to be just enough juice to turn it on and send a message. No one knew that it could do that, but then it was so inconspicuous that if one wasn't looking for it or had no idea what it was they'd never find it.

Pressing the H+Q buttons a screen came up with the image of a jester's hat.

He pressed enter and the device vibrated in his hand.

"I do hope you're not too busy, Harley Quinn," he whispered, his words followed by a chuckle. Of course, she couldn't answer him via the device. Not when the battery was going dead at only seven percent.

She'd just have to visit him. Which was what the button had been for in the first place!

Still, he was surprised to see a response. A text from her device to his.

_Don't worry puddin', I'll be there in an hour. Ivy and I just finished if ya know what I mean. _

He shook his head and mouthed, "TMI, Harls, TMI." He'd have to tell her that the next he saw her.

As he went to close the device another text from Harley came through.

_Oh! And Ivy wants to be there too. I think she's getting a little jealous, cuz I keep helping ya. _

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

Not wanting to read anymore, just in case she sent him anything else, he turned off the device. Now he just had to wait for her to get there.

The next hour, without enough battery life, without Bruce there, and not having yet started in the library, it was bound to be a very boring sixty minutes.

Then again it gave him time to come up with a few ideas in regards to Bruce and even dear, dear Batsy. If Harley could put up with his shenanigans then he supposed he could put up with her need to tell him just a_ little_ too much.

At some point in the past, he might have had some interest in the two women. But there was only one individual who he had any carnal interest in. Well two, but they were of a single mind and single body, but there was just that little bit of difference in personality that made them two entities. Both of whom he wanted.

While he had Bruce Wayne he didn't have all of the man even if he said he did. No, he'd have all of him when The Batman also gave himself over to him again and again.

His daydreams floated before him. His cock strained against the gray of his Arkham Asylum getup. Dull, dull colors no different from any other schmuck in the joint.

He snickered as he wondered what they'd do or think if they realized that he'd fucked Batman, even if only once. Thus far. But he didn't want them to find out his other form.

Time drifted as he thought and fantasized about Bruce, and about The Batman. There were so many things he wanted to do to him and with him. Yet stuck in a cell with only designated times to see the man, or his alter-ego did put a damper on so many, many of those plans.

_Patience _. That was all he needed. Well that and good marks on his behavior by the orderlies and psychiatrists of the asylum in which he was not to escape. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to, but freedom signed over to him would make it so much easier to pursue his man and his man's alter-ego.

These were thoughts and fantasizes that played over and over again.

He chuckled and tossed aside the sheet when he heard three sets of stilettos approach.

Miss. Nahlu quirked a brow at him. "You have a couple of visitors. You may have half an hour with them."

Looking at the two, he had to stifle a laugh. They looked like two frumpy old ladies. What disguises. After all they had escaped Arkham and were still wanted by the police. But as they hadn't caused any problems he supposed The Batman just left them alone. Otherwise, Harley would not have been able to get that first video of Bruce at the Adult Bookstore buying those delightful toys that had come in so handy.

Miss. Nahlu opened his cell. "This way to the visitor's station."

Joker and the two disguised women followed her. His device was hidden in one of his pockets.

Miss. Nahlu opened a door and let them walk in to sit in one of the four chairs. She shut and locked the door after they entered.

One chair remained empty as he sat across from the pair.

He couldn't help tossing back his head and laughing, "You two look ridiculous!"

Ivy hissed, "We know."

Harley placed her hand on her arm. "It's okay love. We won't stay long." She glanced at him. "Now, tell us what ya need sugar cube."

"I can't believe he hasn't escaped again."

"Oh, believe me, I'd love to."

"Then why don't you, clown? Or are you getting too dimwitted?"

He frowned, "Now, now Ivy. There's no need to insult me just because you're a little jealous of my friendship with Harls."

"Why do you keep beckoning her to your side?"

Harley chuckled nervously, "Ya know, there's no need ta fight, Ivy, love."

"Because I'm stuck here, she's out there. She's a _friend_. And I need her help to reel me in a tasty morsel."

"What do you want her to do for you now?"

He pulled out his device. "I do need this charged. But there is more. You could help her too if you wanted."

Ivy crossed her arms. "With what?"

"With following Batman around taking photos and videos after I buy him a gift."

They both blinked at him, slack-jawed. "Batman!?"

Harley coughed, "What happened ta Bruce Wayne, Mistah J?"

"They're both _mine_." He was tempted to let them in on the secret, but he was certain neither Bruce nor Bats would be too pleased with that and he didn't want to get on either of their naughty lists.

Harley whistled. "Wow Mistah J. Well I can do that, sure. As long as Ivy's okay with it."

Ivy smirked, "I'd pay to see this, but if it's free, why not."

Joker grinned. "He's got some lovely _assets_. I was also hoping you'd help me buy some gifts for Bruce. I don't know if there's anything left in my secret stash money-wise, but he'd look good in sheer jockstraps and speedo's. And for Batsy, well he needs a new pair for his suit. Something black, or navy blue and skin tight. Even tighter if possible. It'd be great if there's a pair somewhere with that bat logo on it."

"You've got it bad Puddin'. But I think Ivy and I can manage ta find all of that for ya ta give ta your men."

"I'd appreciate it." He held back a laugh. In one way they were correct when they said men, but in another way that wasn't quite right. Not that he corrected them, because that would mean giving away a secret that was more fun the fewer others knew.

Ivy glanced at the time. "If that's all, we should go."

"It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Na Mistah J, but for me and Ivy, see, we've got plans tonight. There's a charity ball at the gallery, but it's not just for the gallery."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with endangered plants?"

"Correct," Ivy scraped her chair back and took Harley's hand. "After it we'll take care of your," she paused for a moment before finishing, "request."

He grinned and watched the two of them leave the room. Stood up from his own chair when an orderly came to escort him back to his cell.


	28. Take a Hint

Evening loomed ever closer as Bruce finished getting ready for the event he'd already given an RSVP to as Alfred had reminded him.

Alfred drove to the spot where he was to pick up the visiting Ukranian pianist, Natalya Trusevich.

Had he remembered days prior he could have canceled, but had found it rude and in poor taste to do so just hours before the event. As had Alfred. He suspected however that he was hoping for something more to come out of this meeting than a platonic evening. Not because he'd been oft visiting a man, but because of who it was.

He didn't blame him. However, he knew Alfred was going to be disappointed in the outcome of the evening. One way or another.

When Alfred stopped the car outside a hotel, he got out himself to hold a door open as Miss. Trusevich exited the building.

She smiled up at him. "Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Hello, Miss. Trusevich," he realized he'd usually ask a beautiful woman to call him by his given name. But he was trying to keep a distance between him and not get her hopes up. If she were interested in more than a platonic evening that was. It was not something they'd discussed when he'd initially offered to be her escort and interpreter for tonight if she had any difficulty with the language.

She got into the car and he sat across from her. He thought it best not to sit beside her. That would have been too close.

"I do not bite, Mr. Wayne."

He blinked.

She giggled. "I did not think you would be so shy." She pat the seat beside her. "Why do you not sit here."

"I think it best if I sit here, Miss Trusevich." As usual, even the talented and well off in their own rights women seemed to throw themselves at him. If not for the current events of the past number of weeks he may have sat beside her. Now he had no interest.

Her lips turned into a pout. "Am I not beautiful, Mr. Wayne?"

"You are," it was the truth after all.

"Then why do you wish not to sit beside me?"

Before he could answer that, Alfred had parked and opened their door.

"Master Bruce, Miss Trusevich, we've arrived at the gallery."

Bruce was the first to set foot outside the car. Turned around and offered his hand to the woman.

She took his hand, placed her elbow in his. Smiled as the cameras went off in their faces.

Security detail for the night ushered the paparazzi to the sidelines and allowed him to walk Natalya Trusevich into the gallery building.

In the largest room in the center of the building, they spotted a grand piano.

She gasped, "It is beautiful, is it not? This evening I am to play for the crowd. I do hope you and I will still share a dance." She turned to look up at him, hands planted on his chest. "You did promise after all. When first you said you would be my companion for this evening."

A promise was a promise, but he did not believe there had been more on offer than that. Not spoken anyway and if it wasn't spoken then it wasn't a true promise.

"Of course Miss. Trusevich."

"Why do you not call me Natalya?" She fluttered her lashes as she gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's better that I didn't."

"Why? Why will you not tell me what is holding you back?" She twisted her hand around his tie.

He stilled as that brought back memories of Joker tugging on his necktie.

"Please let go, Miss. Trusevich."

"I do not think you mean that, Mr. Wayne." Her gaze trailed down till her eyes locked onto the bulge in his pants.

He removed his tie as she would not let go. "I'm sorry, but this is not what you think it is."

"There is no need to run away. We have time before my performance."

"No."

"I did not think a playboy like yourself would be playing hard to get."

From behind him, he felt a hand on either of his shoulders.

A familiar voice spoke, "What do ya think you're doing lady? The man said no, didn't he?"

A second voice, just as familiar, commented, "I doubt you'd like it if some man wouldn't take a hint."

She glared at them. "And just who are the two of you?"

Harley giggled. "I'm Harleen Quinzel and this is my beloved, Pamela Isley."

"Why are you touching Mr. Wayne? He is not yours, is he?"

Ivy smirked.

Harley grinned and giggled. "Oh, not ours, but I don't think ya want ta mess with the one with a claim on Brucie here."

"Well, he promised me a dance and I do not think he goes back on his promises," she glanced up at him, "do you, Mr. Wayne?"

He blinked. Uncertain how to respond to the whole scenario. Worse they were gaining an audience.

With a cough, he offered her his hand. "I did promise you a dance. But that is _all_."

In the background, a waltz began to play.

She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

Ivy and Harley stared after the two of them, then back at each other.

"Ya don't think that bimbo is going ta leave it be, do ya?"

"It appears not. She will not be satisfied with a dance. In the end, she'll only suffer a broken heart."

"We should tell Mistah J about this. I'd send him some files, but we have his device charging at home so he won't get them."

"You can still send all the details of this evening to his device. You're planning on sneaking in aren't you, so you can give it back when it's fully charged?"

"Ya know me too well, love." She smiled and then pulled out her cell and followed Bruce Wayne around the room during the dance.

Ivy asked, "What do you think The Joker will do once he learns of what took place this eve?"

"He don't take kindly ta anyone touching what he see's as belonging ta him. If he was acting like his old self, he'd probably off her. Now I think he'll just punish Brucie ova there. I don't know what he'll do, or how, but that's between them."

"True, but do you think it wise?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. He deserves ta know what's going down, whatever that is."

"Well, it should let him strew," she held out a hand. "Shall we dance, Harley?"

"Thought ya'd never ask." She slipped her cellphone back into her pocket after hitting send and took Ivy's hand. They set foot upon the dance floor just as the next song began and Bruce led Natalya Truesvich to one of the tables.

* * *

When the music of the waltz had come to an end, Bruce took a step back and led the pianist back to their table.

He sat across from her rather than beside her at the round table with four chairs.

She frowned at him. "You dance well, but this was not what I expected from you, or this evening."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"It is fine. There is plenty of, how you say, fish in the sea. I only wish I knew who has captured you in their net."

"Someone who could not be here tonight." While it was probably wise that he wasn't there with him, at least he wouldn't need to deal with Natalya Truevich's attention.

She hailed down a waiter walking by and plucked a couple of glasses off a tray. Placed one in front of herself and slid the other across the table toward him.

He took the glass. Lifted it to his lips. Set it back down without taking a sip.

"More is the pity, Mr. Wayne. Yet if they are not here, then I see not why we can not enjoy all the evening has to offer. All that could await the two of us this night." She took a sip from her glass, her gaze not leaving him.

When he felt her foot against his leg he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I've just remembered I need to speak to our hosts. I haven't given them my donation as yet." At least that wasn't a lie. A convenient way to escape her clutches without having to make a scene.

"Be not long, Mr. Wayne. The night, as they say, is young."

With a sigh, he headed for the gallery host. Took out his checkbook, wrote it out for a hundred thousand to go toward the gallery itself and another check for a quarter of a million to go toward the fund for endangered foliage and forests.

They blinked at him and stared with mouth agape at the donations he offered. Which only made him think some of the other members of the one percent weren't as generous as they tried to make themselves out to be.

He glanced out each window he passed as he made his way back to the table where Miss. Trusevich sat in wait. Hoping that he'd catch sight of the bat-signal. It was one of the very few things that could ever call him away. Whether from a date or from a promise, an obligation.

She sat her glass down and smiled up at him as he pulled out his chair. "I'm so glad you did not take long. Now, where were we?" She reached across the table to place her hand on top of his as he sank into his seat.

Carefully, he pulled his hand out from underneath hers. "Learning to take a hint?"

"I have dropped many, but still you pull away. Do not think I believe for a moment you have no interest in me."

"Miss. Trusevich, I do _not_ have any interest in you. While I can appreciate your beauty, I am simply _not_ attracted to you."

"That is not the signal I received before, nor earlier this evening."

With face slightly flushed he ground out, low enough for only her ears, "That was because I was thinking of someone else."

"I do not believe you. And I am so tired of you, a man, playing hard to get. Not that the challenge is without merit." She reached for his hand again.

He frowned at her hand on his. Glanced into her eyes. "My lover is a man," he hoped that would deter her. It was the truth after all.

Her eyes widened and she let go of his hand. "This, I did not expect. But there has been no word of this. Not once. Nowhere."

"It's a recent development, but I've known him for years."

"Who might your mystery man be?"

"I'm sorry, but that's a secret," he didn't need the media hounding him. Nor did he think it wise to divulge the information to anyone lest they try and get an interview with Joker. There was no telling what might set the man back when he seemed to be doing so well.

"One of you has not yet come out of the, how you say, closet?"

"There are circumstances...," it wasn't that he was afraid. Only that unless he was sure of their relationship being real, and lasting there was no reason to let others know. And there was one major part of himself holding him back. _Batman_.

She glanced toward the dance floor. "They know who you are with, do they not?"

"Yes," but he hadn't been the one to clue in either of them.

She rose from her chair. "I should keep you no longer then. I have my turn at center stage on the keyboard of that lovely piano. I am certain you wish to be off to wherever your lover is. Worry not, I shall not speak a word of what you have told me. Not to a soul."

He hoped she spoke the truth. At least she had given up once she'd heard his explanation. Still, it would have been better had she taken a hint from the start that he just had no interest in her.

For a moment he watched her walk to the piano. Sit down on the bench. Place her fingers to the keys.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled. She had not spoken.

Upon reopening his eyes he looked out one of the windows. Blinked as a light flashed in the skies. The signal of The Bat.

Rising from his seat he hurried to the exit. Made his apologies to the host.

She pulled out a second set of keys from his pocket as he made his way down the alley behind the gallery.

Having summoned the Batmobile he hopped in, removed his clothing and donned the kevlar pieces that quickly connected on there own.

Grabbed the steering wheel and headed in the direction of the signal.

At least Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy weren't up to anything. They were back at the gallery, but whatever villain was out and about was miles from the scene.

Judging by where the signal came from, he guessed someone was trying to break into one of the museums. Maybe he should have been there to start with as one of them had just gotten a new shipment borrowed from an overseas government.

Had he been there instead of the gallery, he'd already have caught the crooks before they managed to get out of the building.

Turning right on several streets north of the gallery he saw their getaway car.

"Evasive maneuver," he commanded the Batmobile as bullets flew in their direction.

Taking note of a ramp, he drove his vehicle up it and the Batmobile glided over top the car filled with what looked to be three shooters and one driver.

They swerved to avoid him but ran into a fire hydrant. Their fender bending around it.

Before they could back up he pressed a button and sent nails flying behind their wheels.

The car reservedness. The tires drove over the nails.

Hearing three loud pops and the release of air he jumped out of the Batmobile and grabbed his grappling hook gun and aimed it.

With it, he caught two of the bank robbers as they scrambled out of their getaway car.

The third one lifted their gun and shot at him. Hit his suit above his heart. The kevlar absorbed the force, but still, it pressed him back.

Leaning forward, gritting his teeth he glared. Grabbed for a bat-a-rang and tossed it at them as they tried to run backward while continuing to rain bullets.

Sirens sounded behind him as his bat-a-rang scraped along the man's hand.

They let go of their gun with a loud yelp and grabbed their injured hand with the other.

He ran at them, jumped, his cape flying behind him as he came down from the leap and slammed his foot into their chest.

Commissioner Gordon hurried to his side as the police cars pulled up. "I'll take it from here, Batman."

He glanced at him. "The driver?"

"Hit his head, but he's breathing. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, Commissioner."

When the police commissioner took out a set of handcuffs and began reciting the Miranda Rights to the bank robber he turned, cape swinging around him and jumped into the Batmobile having once again summoned the automobile to his side.

There were pro's to the kevlar, like not being an easy target capable of being shot to death. Then there was the con. Due to it not being lightweight as some of his former Batsuit's, it tended to slow his movement.

Glancing at the clock he shook his head. There was no reason to return to the gallery. The evening there was over. Plus he didn't want to give anyone any ideas.

"Home, Batmobile." He turned on auto-drive and removed his cowl. No one could see him through the dark tinted glass as he sighed and changed in the vehicle.

The Batmobile parked. Was lowered down to an underground tunnel. A fake road beneath a large trash receptacle hid the spot from view.

Once in the tunnels, the Batmobile slowed down and turned right, then right, and left and finally straight ahead. Through a darker portion of the tunnel where no light's had been placed, they went.

Seeing a light at the end, he sighed, now fully dressed and hopped out once his mode of transportation docked in its usual port on a recharging station.

"You did well today, old friend," he pat the hood of the car and carried his Batsuit down a winding path to the main hall of the Bat-cave.

He placed the suit in its case for easy access and walked back up the secret passage that led from the cave upstairs into the library of Wayne Manor.

Alfred greeted him, feather duster in hand. "Welcome home, Master Bruce. I trust your evening went well?"

"If you're talking about the gallery, not really, no."

"I take it you did not enjoy the time you spent with the lovely Miss. Trusevich, sir?"

"I would have if she didn't think it meant more than a hand of friendship."

"Ah, she was enamored of you. Unusual of you to turn away a beautiful woman." He swept the feather duster over a section of books.

"Alfred. I know what this is about."

"Do you, sir?"

"You don't like my choice in the company I keep lately."

"No."

"I'm sure it's not because he's a man."

"It is not, that, sir. I fear you may wind up severely hurt. And I'm not talking about your _feelings_."

"He hasn't hurt me, Alfred. I don't think that's his intention," but one part of him continued to wonder. To tell himself he was deluding himself if he thought this wasn't some clever ruse. Yet he still couldn't see it that way despite that small inkling of doubt that the Batman part of him kept bringing up.

Alfred's mouth formed into a grim line. "He had best not hurt you if he knows what's good for him."

"You know I can take care of myself, right?"

"That doesn't mean you can't have someone to make sure of that."

"I know," he sighed, "thank you, Alfred."

The distinguished man turned back to dusting. Walked around the room.

"Have you told him, sir?"

He blinked. "Told him?"

Alfred turned and pointed the feather duster at him. "How you feel."

Lifting an arm up, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, no."

"What are you afraid of, sir?"

Lowering his hand back he shook his head. "I'm not afraid."

"Then tell him. Or don't _you_ realize it yet yourself?"

"What?"

"That if you thought of it, you might present him with a moss rosebud." He turned and plucked a small thin book from the shelf and handed it to him.

Taking it in his hands, he blinked. It had been some time since he'd read the title in his hand, _Victorian Language of Flowers_.

"You may remember some of these subconsciously, but this should help you to understand the reasons behind some of your most recent floral purchases."

He really hoped Alfred didn't know about some of his other purchases. At least he'd paid for cash back then and not with credit.

"Thank you, again, Alfred."

The man bowed his head and exited the room.

He sank down into a plush recliner. Opened the book. Gleaned information from it that he had not consciously recalled.

His gaze was drawn however to a few of the flowers mentioned. One of them being the moss rosebud that Alfred had mentioned to him.

Sometimes, despite everything, Alfred Pennyworth _always_ seemed to know him better than he knew himself when it came down to it. Especially things like this, outside of his role as The Batman.

* * *

Harley took Ivy's hand and led them out of the gallery. "We betta get while the gettin's good Ivy. Don't need security ta find out who we are."

"No. And we have an errand to run, don't we?"

"Ya! And I think I know just the place ta hit up for some of those articles of clothing that Mistah J asked us ta get."

"I assume we're paying the bill on this one?"

"Na! Mistah J has a stash of cash. Ya know he's pretty good at games of chance. Especially with cards."

"Well, if you know where that is, we'll make a quick stop before going to these late-night shops."

"Oh, I do! Ya know how dramatic he can be. There was one old theater house that hasn't been demolished, but has been closed a real long time."

Hopping onto a motorcycle the pair sped to the old theatre.

Ivy quirked a brow. "You know, this place looks creepy."

"I know, ain't it grand?" She giggled. "And there's still some props inside."

Ivy followed Harley in. Turned on a small flashlight attached to her keychain.

"This place hasn't been dusted in ages, has it?"

"Nope! Not in months! Not since Mistah J was incarcerated again. Well before his last couple of escapes."

"Right. Well, where is this stash of cash?"

Harley picked up costumes, dolls, other props and tossed them aside. "Ah-ha! Here it is!" She grabbed a giant teddy bear from the bottom of the huge pile.

Dragging it till she stood next to Ivy with it she examined the limbs and then its head and then turned it upside down.

"What are you doing, Harley?"

"Trying ta find the zipper."

"Did you try the back?"

Harley's brows furrowed. She turned the teddy bear back upright. Placed her hand on the back and then squealed.

"Found it!" She stomped her feet and undid the zipper.

There was a bag filled with large bills that Harley pulled out.

"See, what did I tell ya, Ivy? Mistah J _always_ has something stashed away."

"That should be more than enough to make the purchases he wanted."

"Ya. And if we can't find what he wants, there's always special order!"

"Where to?"

"Ta the Men's Fetishta Emporium. It's only open from ten o'clock ta three in the morning."

"We have a couple of hours then."

Harley ran outside the building and hopped on the motorcycle. She quickly donned her helmet. Ivy sat behind her once she had her own helmet on. Her arms wrapped around Harley's waist. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ya! I don't think we'll be getting his device back ta him tonight."

"That's fine with me. You shouldn't have to do everything he asks, leastwise not right when he asks. You do have a life after all."

"Ya. And I'm glad you're in it! Remember that we're not just ta get these little gifts he wants ta give his men."

"I haven't forgotten, Harley. With the cash, we could afford one or two really good cameras and camcorders to keep tabs on who he wants us to."

"You're right!" She laughed. "I still can't believe he wants us ta keep an eye on The Bat."

"It may be interesting. Especially if he does end up wearing the gift Joker has asked us to pick up for him."

"Mistah J can give him the items himself, but we'll be the ones stalking the poor guy. After all, he's trying ta be on his best behavior so he can get a day pass, maybe even be given an early release if they deem him cured."

"Do you think there's a cure for that man?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I just like ta think there's always a chance. No matter how small that chance might be."

Harley turned on the brakes and parked outside the flashing sign that read 'Men's Fetishta Emporium.'

"Let's get this done, Harley."

"Ya. We shouldn't take long. Just gotta find the right size and if we need ta ask for a custom order."

The two walked inside. Harley with a giggle and Ivy with a quirk of her brow.


	29. Unwrapped

Joker glanced at the books beneath his hands that the inmates had returned, albeit reluctantly as he'd gone off earlier that morning to collect them. Already the little job was proving to be quite a bore and it was only the third day he'd held the position.

However, with each passing day he earned just that little bit more. Both for a little change to line his pockets and to close in on his goal. A day pass, if the board agreed with Miss. Nahlu's assessments. He already knew exactly where he wanted to go if he were given the opportunity. Knew whom he wanted to be with, and so all the dull boring seconds ticking by would be worth it in the end.

Opening the books, one at a time, he stamped the cards. Placed the books on the cart in alphabetical order. Once the cart was filled he pushed it along the wall where shelves were bolted. Finding the proper places for each book to go was easy enough. _Too_ easy. It felt like a mindless task to him. It was just rinse and repeat. Collect the books. Stamp the books coming back in. Deliver the books to the other patients and stamp the books going out. Keep them organized by genre, author and title.

He was ever so tempted to just throw all the books. Not least of which because he hadn't yet heard back from Harley and Ivy. He couldn't contact them without the device of his that they'd taken.

Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath. Counted to ten and opened his eyes. Stared at the few remaining books on the cart. With a sigh, he found their homes.

Once the cart had been emptied he returned to the desk to see if there were any more that needed to be taken care of.

He only spotted one. _The Victorian Language of Flowers_.

"Now who here would sign this old thing out?" He flipped the pages with a chuckle.

Stilled as he recalled the pink camellia beginning to wilt in his cell inside a plastic cup of water. A single bloom that Bruce had given him.

Deciding to double check what he thought it had meant, he opened the book and glancing over camellia flowers and the meaning behind each color, he grinned. "Longing for the recipient? I guess this place isn't so dull after all." He could read all the books he hadn't yet in his downtime. At least the ones that held his interest and he'd not already read several times before.

With the shelving of the books out of the way and none of the other inmates, or orderlies on behalf of the patients there to take out a book or three he sat down with the book in hand.

Carefully glanced through each of its pages. It wasn't very long, but it gave so much detail on the meaning behind flowers.

"What a lovely language," he smirked and flipped through the pages. He could reread it again if need be.

He stopped on the page depicting a Spider Flower.

"How lovely," he brushed his fingertips over the pictures of the different colored petals. Stared at the meaning in regards to the language behind the flower itself.

He stood up when he heard the door handle turn. Glanced at the door as it creaked open.

"Miss. Nahlu, what can I do for you?"

"There's a couple of women who wish to see you. The same ones from the other day."

"Really?" He glanced down at the book splayed atop the desk. "Do I have time to see them?"

"It looks like you've mostly finished here, so we can spare you some time. Besides the library is closed during lunchtime anyway."

"Is it that time already?" He could have sworn time was just tick-tick-ticking away at a snail's pace. Perhaps it was best if he didn't pay attention to any of the clocks. Maybe it was like when they said a watched pot never boiled.

"Yes. Now allow me to escort you to the visitor's room."

He wished a couple more days had passed already. Then it would be the conjugal room and he'd have Bruce there waiting for him. Still, maybe Harley and Ivy had his device and would let him know how the shopping went for the gifts he wanted to send to his gorgeous muscled bottom.

The closest song he could think of that fit was the one that had recently played on one of the orderlies radios. The title of it he believed had been _Call Me Master_. There had been a couple of others that would have made for a great playlist, like _For Your Entertainment_. If only he'd still had his device and a way to purchase through iTunes he could have added it.

He walked down the hall with the director and once she opened the door for him he walked in and sat across from his gal pal and her beloved. He still found their disguises quite ridiculous, but then it had helped them to evade detection by the staff of Arkham.

With the door closed and locked behind him, he saw Ivy pull out a small machine. A noise dampener.

"Clever."

"Yes. It will help to keep our conversation from being overheard by any ears the walls might have."

Harley giggled. "Well Mistah J, we got ya what ya wanted. We figured ya would want ta sign a card or something, or all of them to and from stickers."

"Harley insisted we wrap every item up."

"There's a lot Mistah J! Clothes like ya asked for. Extra stuff too. Even toys that ya didn't mention."

"How are the two of you paying for all of that. I didn't give you anything to make the purchase so I didn't expect..." his brows furrowed as Harley giggled again and Ivy smirked.

"Harley found one of your secret stashes."

He blinked. "There was a stash left?"

"Ya Puddin', there was. In that big ol' teddy bear. Ya don't remember ya winnings from that casino?"

"I do. I thought I spent all of that money."

"Nope! Ya still had some left even after ya paid for the taxes on it."

"I'm surprised you paid taxes at all, Joker."

"I'm not crazy enough to go up against the IRS. There people are b-o-r-i-n-g. Boring!"

"And annoying ta boot, right Mistah J?"

"Right."

Harley pulled out something from her purse. A set of several gift tags.

"Just how many gifts did you purchase?"

"Like I told ya. Lots!"

"How much did you two spend?"

"One really big bag worth of cash."

"Harley couldn't help herself."

"So, all of it?"

"Nah, Mistah J. There's still more in that big ol' teddy bear. At least one or two more bags worth."

"Good to know. I may need it for something," but he could not risk them going back for it. Not again. Nor could he leave to go retrieve it. Not even on a day pass if he got one. He had to keep suspicions down even if he was doing something harmless.

He took hold of a pen they offered him and began signing the gift tags. "What else did you get him, other than what I asked for?"

"That's the beauty of it Puddin'! It'll be a surprise for ya as well as your fella."

Ivy opened her own purse and pulled out his device. With a charger. "We had to get a new battery. The previous one would not charge past fifteen percent. We had to wait for this before showing up here _again_."

"Ya Mistah J! Oh and because we made a few special orders. We just picked those ones up this morning for ya."

"When will you be delivering them?"

"After ya sign these tags. They're all that's missing from the pile of presents in the back of Ivy's van."

He continued to pen his name. "I see." He took the device in between signings and pocketed it along with its charger. It was the one thing he didn't want the orderlies or Miss. Nahlu to discover he had. Because he was not supposed to have it. But if they weren't going to let him call out for so long, he insisted on a means of communication.

Ivy glanced at Harley and she blinked back at her.

With a sigh, Harley looked at him. "Puddin', we have ta tell ya something."

"What?" He looked up from signing the last of the tags. Many read To Bruce, To My Darling, and a few naughtier endearments. Followed by either From The Joker, Joker, J, or Daddy.

Ivy quirked a brow at Harley. "Are you going to tell him, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" He frowned at the tone they used.

"Mistah J! That day we left ya we went to a charity event at one of the galleries."

"So? I don't see what that has to do with me." He thumbed his chest.

"Listen to what she has to say, Joker."

"Ya Puddin'! Bruce Wayne was there."

"He always attends some charity event or similar, doesn't he? Makes an appearance. Donates some cash."

"Well ya, Mistah J. But he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed.

The two women shared a look.

"He was accompanying some foreign woman. I believe her to be known as the Ukranian pianist Natalya Trusevich."

In his hand, he bent the pen. "What!?"

"I don't know what they were doing Mistah J."

"I don't believe he was happy with her advances."

"They shared a dance together, so we don't know what ya man was up ta."

"We recorded them for part of the evening."

"It's all on your device Mistah J."

"I should go find him right now." He stood up, green eyes wide, brows furrowed.

Ivy and Harley jumped up from their seats and each took one of his arms.

"Just wait, Joker."

"Ya!"

"He'll be visiting you in a couple of days, won't he?"

"Tomorrow," he growled under his breath and pulled his arms out of their hold.

"Then wait for him to show up. Don't be go acting as rashly as you have in the past."

"And why not?"

"It'll ruin what you're trying to do."

"Ya Puddin'. Listen ta Ivy. Wait for him ta show up. That way ya don't lose ya chance ta get a day pass."

"Right," he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he tried to relax. While his mind began to calm, he just could not rid himself of the tenseness. His shoulders felt stiff and there was an ache over the spot where his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Joker, but Harley and I have to leave. We've got plans for tonight. And if we want to be on time we need to go drop off your gifts at Wayne Manor."

Opening his eyes back up he nodded. "Thank you Harls. Ivy."

"Just hang in there Puddin'."

"Don't do anything stupid before you see your man, Joker."

With a frown he shook his head. Watched them leave and stepped out once an orderly showed up to escort him to the cafeteria to get the days gruel. It wasn't the best, but it was a far cry better than the fare offered under the previous director.

Yet each bite tasted like cardboard. He wasn't sure if it was the food, or that his thoughts weren't focused on the meal, but on the latest knowledge gleaned.

He knew he had to calm down, or once he was back in the library he really would toss the books all around and tear out page upon page.

Half way through lunch he pushed his tray away from him. Closed his eyes and practiced a breathing technique he hadn't used in a long, long while. Breath in, one-two-three-four. Hold one-two-thee-four. Breath out, one-two-three-four. Repeated the pattern three more times.

If the others caught within Arkham weren't already frightened by him he might not have been left alone by the others in the cafeteria. Or perhaps they were all just too interested in gobbling down their lunch.

Plus many of them still wore handcuffs, and even shackles around their ankles, with or without a ball and chain.

He remembered that indignity and did not look forward to having to suffer through it again.

Standing up from his lone table he picked up his tray and carried it to the trash. Dumped it and grabbed a napkin to wipe any access he'd missed from around his mouth and upon his hands.

The library was a quiet space. Until he was called to his cell, and until Bruce visited again, he could meditate there.

* * *

Alfred stepped into the study. "Sir, there is a delivery for you outside."

Glancing up from several papers he frowned. "I don't remember ordering anything."

"Everything out there is gift wrapped, sir. I'm worried that it might be booby-trapped seeing as who all of it is from."

"Who?"

"Your current paramour."

"How..."

"I don't know, sir, but please proceed with caution."

Shaking his head he got up from the schematics he was trying to figure out in regards to a new Bat-suit that would give him the best of his classic suit and his kevlar suit. He just had to find the right combination of materials.

Heading outside he stared at the pile. "Way too much." He picked up five to ten gifts at a time to carry inside. Most didn't weigh too much, but with the gift wrap it made it a bit awkward to carry more and he didn't need his vision impaired because he was carrying too much at once.

It took about seven trips to get everything. There had been a few larger, heavier gifts.

He glanced at the tags. His face heating up at some of the endearments and even more so as he ready From Daddy. He hoped Alfred hadn't seen those ones.

"Don't worry Alfred," he told him as he began to close the door of the room across from him. "None of them are ticking. I can handle whatever is inside these."

"Very well, Master Bruce. I'll go start the evening meal, shall I?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Alfred."

He nodded and turned to head down the hall.

With a sigh of relief he closed and locked the door to the large extra guest room that hadn't been used in a very long time. But he'd realized there were so many gifts to open and some weren't light enough to be articles or small scraps of clothing.

He began by opening up the smaller packages. Inside them he found an array of speedos in different colors and patterns. They were tighter than ones he typically wore. And the material sheerer. It wasn't only speedo's he unwrapped. There were jockstraps as well.

The more he opened the longer his neck, his face, and his ears felt hot.

One of the jockstraps he opened was black leather. This one with a red bat symbol on the front pouch. He glanced up at the door, then toward the curtained windows. He placed that one aside away from the growing pile. So he could find it more easily.

Next he tore away at white gift paper with red lip prints. The contents within he discovered was a very tight speedo. He wasn't sure it would cover his entire backside. But the pair was a dark purple, almost black. On the front a large symbol, that of a bat. There was a smaller one on the back just below the elastic band.

In other packages, there were skin-tight dress pants, a few form-fitting shirts, one knee-length button-down shirt, black leather pants, a pair of really short black leather shorts.

He discovered one black shirt that would only cover his pecs and nothing below. It had large red letters that read _Joker's Bitch _across the chest. Felt his cock strain against his pants. Set the shirt in the place he'd placed the leather jockstrap and black leather pants while the rest of the items went into a pile to be organized later when he had an extra dresser.

The next gifts he opened, some of them he found fascinating, but others he shoved to a corner, uncertain about them. Some of them hoping they were only a joke.

He wondered how Joker got all of this. His brows furrowed. Figured out he had to have had outside help. Probably, Harley Quinn, he imagined and maybe Poison Ivy too. Maybe Joker hadn't asked them to get everything that he unwrapped.

There was a wrist to cock locking restraint along with a set of locks.

He blinked upon unwrapping the hospital-style restraints. Stared wide-eyed at the anal speculum, stainless steel forceps, and five reel pinwheel.

Glancing at still unwrapped items he looked around the room. Wondered if one of everything had been purchased from whatever shops had been visited.

While he worried about what else might be in among the gifts, he couldn't, _not_ open them. So he reached for the next and the next and the next. Unwrapping each one.

There was an item called strict leather 7 gates of hell. Textured red silicone CBT Ball slapper. He shook his head and stared at the other gifts with mounting disbelief. Yet curiosity still got the better of him.

Ropes, ribbons, silk scarves, dress ties, bondage tape, and other restraints. Tamer than some of the things that he'd been gifted.

Next, he discovered floggers, paddles, gags, blindfolds, a spanking bench, and liberator wedge/ramp combo. The latter items in larger heavier packages.

In yet others, he discovered spreader bars, nipple clamps, candles, and some items that had a small electric-charge.

At least some of the gifts were tame. Like the lube. Although there had been an item he'd never even heard of before, nor seen that was supposed to work with the lube. It was called of all things, the grease gun stainless steel lube launcher.

The last few gifts were some of the heavier ones with some assembly required. But the boxes each came in were clear as day. Two different fucking machines. One called a prison stockade with fucking rod options as stated on the box itself.

One corner of an eye twitched now that he'd finished opening everything, save one gift. There were items that were a little intimidating even though he was not one to be easily intimidated.

He picked up the last present. Undid the bow. Saw the title of the book in regards to setting up a Dungeon. Setting it on the floor with red-tinged ears he turned.

Standing up he picked up the few clothing items he'd set aside from the rest, including the tight sheer speedo-briefs with the bat icons. Once he had purchased a new dresser he'd have all the rest tucked safely away. But he had plans for the briefs with the bat symbols, perhaps he could incorporate it as part of the new suit he was planning.

The other articles of clothing in his arms, he decided would be perfect for his excursion tomorrow at Arkham.

Just as he left the room he heard Alfred ring a bell indicating that lunch was served.

"I'll be down in a minute, Alfred!" He took the handful of clothing – most of it leather and placed it in his room before heading downstairs to the dining hall of the manor.

* * *

Harley giggled as she gazed at the screen of her laptop while munching on fresh stovetop popped popcorn. "Ivy, ya had a genius idea, what with putting a teeny-tiny camcorder on one of them packages. Did ya see the expressions Bruce Wayne made?"

"A couple of times. This is more for your friend than my viewing pleasure."

"Were they hilarious?"

Ivy smiled. "They were, those I did catch sight of."

"Mistah J is going to have so much fun watching this."

"Perhaps you should wait until after Mr. Wayne visits him again before sending this footage."

Harley blinked. "Oh! Ya, that way he gets a surprise, right?"

"Correct."

"How will we know when that is?"

"By keeping tabs on the man."

"Don't we have ta follow Batman around, whenever he shows himself?"

"There are two of us. It shouldn't be too difficult, should it? We both have camcorders."

She jumped up, popcorn spilling everywhere and hugged her. "You're amazing Ivy."

"Aren't I always?" She smiled.

"Ya. Oh! Ya know what?" She stepped back. "When Mr. Wayne is visiting Mistah J, we could sneak into Wayne Manor and set him up a proper dungeon like the one in that book that those guys recommended as a gift."

"Don't forget about the butler."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have the day off, or ya can use one of your lovely plants ta hold him till we're done if he does get in the way."

"Now there's a plan, Harley. I just have to choose one that doesn't want to gobble down a living being."

"I'm sure ya got at least one that will just hold on ta the butler and release him when ya ask."

"I believe I do. We'll figure it out. Now let's make sure the video feed is the right format for when you do send the files to Joker. Then we can go see that movie we've been waiting for."

"O-kay!" She placed her hands over her mouth as she giggled.


	30. Punished

As the sun began to rise, Bruce awoke from what slumber he'd managed to get after the night before chasing down a woman who'd attempted murder. It had been a quick job catching up to her and letting the police take over from there. Other than that it had been one of the slower nights for Batman.

At least he'd gotten a bit more sleep than was typical after a prowl of the streets of Gotham.

Lifting himself up and tossing aside his blanket he slipped on his house slippers and headed for the door to the shower. On the way he picked up the clothing he'd decided he'd be wearing that day. Skin tight leather pants over a leather jockstrap, calf-high black socks with thin red sock garters underneath. And the midriff shirt that said _Joker's Bitch_ across the chest in bold red letters. He'd have to wear something over that.

After the shower and once dressed he pulled out a lightweight trench-coat. Didn't matter the weather, he didn't want anyone seeing all that he was wearing other than the man he was preparing to visit.

Walking down to the kitchen, he stopped only to eat the breakfast Alfred had prepared for him. The man was missing from the room, but he could hear him moving about and turning on one of the vacuums.

He wrote a short note on a napkin to thank Alfred for the meal he'd made. They didn't need to have another awkward confrontation. Surely the man would come around. _Eventually_. He always did even if he could be quite the card.

Slinging on the trench coat, he stilled at the door. Turned around and hurried back upstairs. Where he entered his chambers and pulled open his wardrobe. Took out a shirt and pants. Just in case what he was wearing managed to get ruined as some of his clothes had in the past during his visits at Arkham to see Joker.

Out in his Lamborghini, he glanced at the time. He decided he could make one stop along the way. Less than five miles from Arkham and its closest surrounding buildings.

Walking inside the flower shop, trench-coat buttoned so that no one could tell what shirt he wore, he asked, "Do you have any dahlias, peach blossoms, moss rosebuds, pink, red and white camellias available?"

A young woman glanced up. "Hello! Oh! Why yes, we do. All of those. How many of each do you want?"

"Six of each, please. All one bouquet."

"Three dozen," she nodded and set to her task. Carefully picked out each flower and rosebud requested. Arranged them so that each group of six weren't all clustered together, but instead spread out in a burst of colorful assortment and fragrance.

"Do you wish to say anything on the card?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Okay. Your total comes to sixty dollars." She rang him up.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill as that was the smallest bill he had in his wallet. "Keep the change." He took the large bouquet and carried it to his car.

Turned his head at a flash of light. Frowned as he didn't see anyone. Nor anything that the flash could have come from.

With a shrug, he set the flowers on the passenger side seat and buckled back in. In only a few minutes he'd be arriving at his destination.

Before he reached there, he hit one more shop. Made sure first that no one was there other than the shop keeper and picked out a green speedo. Had it wrapped up so no one saw what he had purchased. Paid double the price and left for his car.

On the drive to Arkham, he adjusted the rearview mirror and kept glancing through it to see if he might be followed. Thus far there was no one else in sight.

Shaking his head he pulled into the gates of the asylum. The gates closed behind him. If anyone were following, unless they had an invitation they'd not be getting through as easily as he had.

Picking up his extra bag of clothes and the three dozen assorted flowers he headed for the doors.

Miss. Nahlu was there to greet him. "Welcome back, Mr. Wayne."

"Hello again, Miss. Nahlu."

She checked the contents of the bag. Gave him a nod and led him down the winding hall to one of the conjugal rooms.

"The Joker will be in shortly."

He nodded and once she left the room removed the trench-coat and set it on the back of a chair. Picked up a large plastic container and filled it with water. Placed the three dozen flowers into it and set that on the center of the table.

Took a step back and turned just as the door on the other side of the room opened.

The glare of green eyes held him in place. He gulped at the fury emitting from the madman as he stomped toward him. The door shutting and locking in place behind him.

Just as he was about to take a step back from the burning intensity, Joker reached him, pale hands extended. Felt his fingers bite into his shoulders as he pushed him down. Hard.

His balance faltered as Joker slammed him down onto his knees.

Wide-eyed he looked up, mouth parting to ask what was going on, only to have Joker take his head in hand. Held him by his face, fingers, and thumb squeezing the sides of his mouth against his cheek.

Heard the man's zipper undone just before Joker shoved his cock into his mouth.

To gain some balance he had to spread his knees and place his hands back atop his calves.

In order to not choke from the slam of Joker's cock down his throat, he swallowed around his girth, again and again. His own cock hardened and strained against the tight confines of the jockstrap he wore and the skintight matching leather pants sans the logo.

His eyes stung as he tried to keep up with each thrust in his mouth and down his throat. There had been no warning whatsoever! But he didn't shove him away or turn his head.

Just as Joker removed his large pale cock from his throat and mouth he felt the man grab a handful or two of his hair.

Dragged him back to his feet and with him.

Joker sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him down across his lap, ass in the air.

Again he tried to ask him what was going on, but as he opened his mouth one of the man's hands came down on his leather-clad ass. Instead of asking a question a strangled sound emerged from his vocals as his body shuddered.

"You, are mine!" He felt the hand smack him through the pants with every word enunciated. Felt Joker's hot erection against his the smoothness of his stomach.

"I am." He had no idea what had gotten into the maniac, but he didn't care as he pressed against him.

"You're my whore." His ass was smacked over and over, one cheek and then the other as the man growled the possessive words.

"Your whore," he agreed as his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. With one hand he grabbed the sheet on the edge of the bed, with his other he gripped one of Joker's legs.

He felt a tug on the waistband of the pants. Lifted himself up just enough that Joker had an easier time of peeling the skintight pants down to reveal his ass and the straps of the jockstrap he had chosen to wear.

"This. Is. Mine!" Joker resumed arching his hand back and bringing it back down to with a sting on one ass cheek and the other.

"A-al-always," he panted as his breathing grew ragged with desire coursing through his veins.

He couldn't stop the moans, grunts, and groans that escaped him as his ass was struck and he heard that sexy possessive growl.

"You're my slut, Bruce," he shuddered at the way he growled his name as he felt the man's hand coming down on his rear again and again. Each slap made the cheeks of his ass feel hotter and hotter. With each new smack, the sting felt greater.

"I know," he managed to moan the words.

"You're _my_ bitch." He continued to growl.

"Yes. I am." He tried to rock, needing some friction against his hard cock other than the material his length was trapped in.

Joker pressed his hand down against his back. "No. No moving!" Another skin-against-skin contact echoed in the room as a pale hand landed resoundingly on his bare ass.

"I. Own. You!" With each word enunciated by the man growling at him, he felt another stinging slap against one side of his ass and then the other.

"Y-yes Daddy."

"Every part of you. From your head to your toes," he growled, raining one of his hands down upon his ass with every word.

"Yes," he moaned, "all yours."

The man turned him over so that they were staring into the eyes of each other.

Some of the burning intensity had faded from those brilliant green eyes, but they remained no less hypnotic.

"Who do you belong to?" He frowned down at him.

He didn't know why, but it seemed to him Joker needed reassurance. Lifting a hand to brush through the man's hair he answered. "I belong to you, Joker. I _only_ belong to you, Daddy."

"Then why were you out with some floozy the other night at a gallery?"

He didn't know how he'd learned about that. Maybe the local rags, or maybe from the lady duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"I was only keeping a promise I made."

"You _can_ break a date."

"It's rude at the last minute and she needed a translator. And as I said, it was a promise."

He lowered his forehead to press against his and growled. "It's ruder to disregard your lover and still take someone out even as an obligation."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not. You're mine." He pressed his mouth hard against his. The sound of teeth clacking echoed the room.

Joker guided them up the bed till their heads rested on the pillows.

Pale hands brushed over his cock. Tugged leather pants down over his thighs, knees, calves until he could toss it to the floor.

"On your belly, slut," he glowered down at him.

Rolling over onto his stomach he heard the click of a bottle opening. The cool soothing oils dripping upon his still burning ass cheeks.

"You'd better not have any more of these _obligations_."

"I don't."

"Good. Next time you won't get off with just a spanking, my little whore." He stroked the oils against his bottom, caressing and massaging the abused tender flesh.

His thoughts raced to some of those gifts he'd unwrapped the previous day and gulped. Unsure what Joker meant by his words and whether or not some of those items might feature should the man feel the need to punish him again.

He pressed his face into the pillow as a gasping moan escaped him as Joker continued to caress him where he'd spanked him good and hard.

A firm grip took hold of a handful of hair and pulled his head back. "I want to hear every sound you make, bitch. Don't hold back. Don't hide from me."

He turned him back onto his back.

"Where did she touch you?"

"She didn't."

He arched a brow. "Are you certain? I have film of the two of you dancing."

"It was one dance. Only our hands touched and she... grabbed my dress tie and tried to play footsie."

"You didn't let her do all that, did you?"

He shook his head. "I only promised to escort her as a translator and one dance. Anything beyond that was not on offer."

Green eyes narrowed. "I see." His gaze trailed down from his eyes to his lips. Lingered there, before dipping down.

He watched as those red, red lips stretched into an even wider grin. Both of his hands moved to brush over his chest. "What a fitting shirt, that speaks the truth. If only you'd been wearing that around that tart."

His lips parted and his body jerked upward as he felt the mans forefingers and thumbs pinch his nipples through the tight-fitting midriff shirt.

"You like that?"

"Yes, Daddy," his pupils dilated and his breathing began to grow ragged again as his pulse raced.

"I have to wipe away wherever that woman touched you with her tainted hands, and feet, and whatever other part of her was pressed up against you during your dance."

"How?"

With a smirk, he pulled out a stick of lipstick. The man's lips were already ruby red, but this was even a shade or two brighter.

He watched as the clown carefully brushed the color over his lips. Smacked them. Closed the lid over the stick and set it aside.

When Joker lowered his head to his right ear he thought he might nibble on his earlobe, or speak.

His mouth parted on a moan of mingled pleasure and pain as he felt the man's teeth sink into his flesh. Sucked on his skin beneath his upon his neck.

Lifting his hands he gripped the back of Joker's orange shirt.

His cock strained against the tight jockstrap, caught and unable to move as precum began to leak from the slit of the head.

"Don't even think about cumming yet, baby," Joker growled just below his ear. His lips brushed over his Adam's apple.

Opening his mouth on a gasp, he felt those teeth sink around his Adam's apple and suck on his skin there. Leaving yet another mark as he bruised his flesh.

The man left a trail of those bruises and bite marks down his neck, over his shoulders, around each of his nipples.

Grabbed his wrists in one of his hands and held them down so that he had free range.

"Please," he shivered as those teeth scraped down over his ribs and bit into the flesh around his naval. There was no flow of blood, only the bright red marks left by the lipstick he'd donned. Where he'd bitten into and sucked upon his flesh the red beneath the lipstick began to turn color.

"You want to cum, don't you, you little whore."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, you can't. Not yet. I haven't finished."

Biting into his lower lip he gave a curt nod in understanding but could feel his cock and balls straining hard against the tight leather jockstrap. So tight it ached and had him holding back a whimper.

Joker lifted one of his hands to his lips. Brushed the ruby red over each fingertip before nipping at his wrist.

A whimper escaped, followed by a gasp as the man's teeth sank into the flesh of his wrist, leaving yet another bite mark aside a hand-shaped bruise around his arm.

He did the same to the other. Left a trail up over his biceps. Lowered his head back down to brush feather-light kisses over his abdomen.

His own hands dug into the sheet. Whenever he lifted a hand to Joker, the other would growl and shove his hands back down to his sides or above his head.

When those teeth sank into a thigh his hips jerked upward as his mouth parted and a loud moan escaped him.

With racing pulse, he could not stop every moan, every grunt, every groan, every gasp from passing his lips. Not with each of the bruises and bite marks Joker insisted on leaving on his person.

His face felt warmer than usual as pale hands lifted one of his legs and nipped along his inner left thigh. Where yet more nips and marks from Joker's teeth were placed. Down his knee to the bend, lower to the calf, even against his ankle. He proceeded to do the same with his other leg, but began at the bottom and worked his way up.

Joker ghosted his lips over the bulge clear as day straining against the pouch of the jockstrap he wore. "What a lovely sight," he licked his lips. Brought a hand up to press down against the bulge of his cock through the leather. "My gorgeous little slut."

He moved his hand away and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

Joker paused to reapply the lipstick before he felt his teeth sinking into the back of his shoulders and down along each side of his spine.

His breath came in pants as pleasure overtook him, alongside the pain as his lover continued to leave bruises and bite marks on him. On the back of his neck. Over his back. On the back of his thighs, calves, and ankles.

With the feel of blood rushing to his cock-head he whimpered. "Please, Daddy, let me cum."

"No. You're going to have to wait. Ask me again and you'll not be allowed at all."

Closing his mouth he tried not to allow those words out again.

Then he felt those lips across his ass, those teeth scraping along each cheek. The tongue between the cleft of his ass, the tip of which brushed over his hole.

Joker's mouth moved away only to be replaced by lube drenched fingertips.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Your cock inside me."

"Inside you _where?"_ He growled the question as his index finger rubbed around his hole.

He gulped. Recalled what Joker had called his asshole last time. "In my pussy," he felt his face heating as he called that part of him _that_.

He was again flipped over, back onto his back.

Joker's hands moved up underneath his shirt, rolled up the material till his nipples were exposed. "I need to make you even more sensitive, here," he lowered his head and nipped one of his nipples.

Head thrown back, his mouth parted on a gasp.

"Need to train your body to want my touch and only my touch."

"I only want your touch, Joker." He gazed up into those green eyes and could not tear away from them.

"Always?"

"And forever. I'm yours."

With a smirk, Joker lifted his legs. Bent them back till his jockstrap framed ass was in the air for easy perusal.

He grabbed hold of his own thighs to hold himself up for Joker. Watched as best he could through his legs what the clown was up to.

Saw him open a bottle of lube. Tilted it till the liquid poured onto his ass. Drizzled into him.

"Such a fine pussy," he brought his fingertips to his hole and massaged around him there. One finger pressed in, easily passing the muscles within. Followed by a second.

It only stung a little when he added the third. His body tensed for the briefest of moments before he took a deep relaxing breath.

Joker drew out every moan, groan and grunt from him.

"Remember, I own you. Don't hold back. I want to hear it all."

Eyes flying wide, pupils dilating, his mouth parted on a gasp.

"Louder, Bruce. I like it when you're loud."

He felt on the edge as he gazed up at him.

"Not yet, my little wanton. Remember what I said."

With a nod, he took a deep breath to try and suppress the orgasm he felt edging forward.

His whole body shuddered when those fingers thrust against his prostate. "Daddy!"

Joker smirked, "Nearly lost control of your orgasm, didn't you?"

Pursing his lips he glanced away.

"Don't be like that, Brucie, baby." He removed his fingers from inside him. "Tell me again what you want."

Turning his head, those green eyes captured blue.

"I," he shuddered as those fingers cupped over his jockstrap and the bulge trapped by its overly tight confines. "I want you to slam your cock into my pussy, please, Daddy."

Lifting a hand he brushed it down his exposed chest, over his abdomen, to Joker's pale hand cupped over his jockstrap covered cock.

"Feel how wet I am for you, Daddy," precum had soaked into the leather from the leaking slit of his cock-head.

"Fuck," Joker growled the word and tearing his own shirt off and whisking the pants away, going commando underneath he took hold of Bruce's ass and guided his cock to his needy lubed up entrance.

He thrust his cock forward. Slamming into the hot tightness of his lover.

"I can't, fucking, hold back!" He rammed into him again and again. "Your pussy is mine, bitch."

He gulped and kept a grip of his thighs as Joker pounded into him. Fast and hard. At times his movement aimed in such a way that he slammed against the walnut-sized bundle of nerves that had him panting and begging for more.

"Harder, Daddy!"

Joker growled and thrust harder. Locked eyes with him.

"Mine. I own you. I own your pussy."

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

The bed squeaked louder than at any time before. The headboard slammed against the wall it was pressed up against. The nightstand beside the bed rattled.

Letting go of his thighs he wrapped them around Joker's waist. Met each thrust as best he could with his own.

The two gasped and panted for breath. Mingled moans, groans and grunts grew louder and louder and more frequent in the echo of the conjugal room.

His hands reached up and around Joker, his fingertips digging into the mans back with every thrust, every motion, every breath each took.

"I should deny you any orgasm, as further punishment and reminder," Joker grunted against his ear.

He gulped, unable to speak, but stared wide-eyed into Joker's gaze.

Saw him smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't be _that_ cruel. Just keep it in mind, my gorgeous little whore."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You may cum, my dear wanton," he nipped at his chin and slammed into him again. Aiming each thrust at his prostate.

With limbs trembling from desire, both their heads tossed back as they shouted. Joker's seed spilling into him and his own cum spurting inside the leather of the Jockstrap he still wore.

His inner muscles squeezed Joker's cock, milking him for every last drop of cum as his body spasmed from the long drawn out orgasm that had him feeling weak in the knees and gasping for air.

When he felt Joker pull out he let out a sound of protest.

Fingers brushed through his hair. Lips brushed over his forehead. "Shh." He sat up and glanced down between Bruce's legs after they unwrapped from around his waist and lay spread upon the mattress.

"Look at you leaking with my cum." He brushed his hands against his inner thighs. "You're such a dirty whore, baby."

With half-lidded eyes, he murmured, "Only for you, Daddy."

"Damn, but I love it when you call me that," he continued to brush his fingers through his hair. "Oh and I should tell you. I've been granted a day pass to be used next week."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I've been given one for twenty-four hours. That is if my host will agree to it."

"Twenty-four hours?"

"Yes. So much time on my hands to touch you with. And imagine the night."

In the back of his mind, there was a deeper voice repeating, fuck, fuck, fuck, over and over again. But he knew even that part of him, The Batman, had enjoyed that tryst on the roof.

"Where and when do I sign?"

"Later the director will give you some papers. For now, just stay in my arms. I'm not going to let you slip away."

He turned onto his side, his back to Joker. Joker's chest touched his back.

Those pale arms wrapped around him. Warm breath tickled his neck.

They both looked in the direction of the table whereupon it sat a single gift and an assortment of three dozen flowers.

Joker brushed his lips against his neck and shoulder. Ghosted over one of the hickeys he'd left upon his body. "A gift, for me?"

"It's not much, I'm sorry. I didn't think Arkham would let you keep much."

"It's the thought that counts, Brucie, baby."

* * *

He rolled off the bed and walked over to the table. Glanced back at the bed where he left Bruce.

Picked up the wrapped gift. With a grin he tore at the wrapping. Took off the cover and chuckled at what he found inside. A green speedo _and_ a green jockstrap. "I'll have to wear these, soon." He placed them on the table and gazed at the flowers.

His thoughts went back to the book he'd read whilst in the library.

He counted six dahlia's. A flower that meant '_forever thine_'. He blinked. Smiled. Counted out six peach blossoms. He remembered they meant '_this heart is thine_'. His smile grew wider if that were at all possible for him. Due to circumstances beyond his control, his smile was oft unnaturally wide compared to others.

He proceeded to count six of each camellia color present. Pink, red, and white. He recalled that red and pink when combined meant a romantic love while the white meant good luck, or admiration, perhaps there were other meanings. But he'd take those over any of the others, especially when combined with all the other flowers.

Then he took note of the six moss rosebuds. Turned to look back at Bruce with a great big grin. Walked back over to the bed and leaned down over him.

Lowered his head till his mouth captured Bruce's. He'd need to get a hold of a bouquet of jonquil blossoms. Maybe a spider flower too. Surely the combination of flowers his gorgeous muscled bottom had gifted to him couldn't be just a coincidence in their meanings.

He slipped his tongue inside Bruce's mouth. Twisted and turned around his tongue as his hands caressed his lover's biceps, then his chest, tweaked his nipples. Felt him gasp against his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he licked his lips. "Once we've recovered a little, I'm going to take you nice and slow," he brushed his fingertips over Bruce's hole and watched his pupils dilate. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, ran his tongue over his swollen lips.

"First, a brief reprieve. Close your eyes and rest. We have plenty of time," he glanced at the clock. "A short nap, okay, my sweet?"

Another nod.

He could tell Bruce needed the breather and a short nap. He settled down behind him and spooned him close as they both closed their eyes as they came down from their euphoric high.


	31. Gentle

Upon awakening, Joker nuzzled along Bruce's shoulder. Felt the gentle rise and fall of his side, still lost to slumber.

Carefully and quietly he backed away from the warmth of the other man's body and rolling over, stood and walked over to the table. Brushed his fingertips over the petals of some of the blossoms and rosebuds. A confession without words. _Hope_.

His gaze turned down to the gifts. He grinned and picked up the green jockstrap. Cast a glance over his shoulder when he heard a sigh.

The figure beneath the sheet slept on. But he would not sleep much longer. First however to don one of the two gifts.

Stepping into the straps he pulled the jockstrap up. Stuffed his half-hard cock into the pouch. Adjusted the straps just so in order to keep the piece in place.

Had there been a mirror, he could have made sure he looked his best, now wearing naught but the jockstrap _his_ man had purchased.

Grabbing a couple of paper cups next to the sink, he filled them and brought them back to the bed. Took a sip from one and set them both on the nightstand.

Knelt upon the end of the bed. Flicked the blanket off to reveal all of Bruce to him. Still in socks and red garters, black jockstrap with the ruby red bat logo, and oh that midriff shirt.

With furrowed brows he got back up. Returned to the sink. Found a clean washcloth. Ran hot water over it and lathered a little soap onto it. Wrung out the access water and turned back to the bed.

Watched Bruce turn onto his other side. Grab the pillow he'd been using. Wrapped it in his arms and buried his head against it with a whispered, "Joker."

His heart, it felt as though it skipped a beat and his cock hardened inside the confines of the tight green jockstrap he'd put on as a surprise for him.

So far, he still slept.

With gentle movements, he slipped the straps of Bruce's black jockstrap down his thighs. Tugged the pouch down to reveal his own half-hard length. Pulled the item down his legs to his ankles and then tossed the jockstrap to the floor.

Lifted the cooling washrag, now no longer too hot to the touch and wiped it over his muscled bottom's cock and balls, thighs and between the cheeks of his ass.

He glanced up when he felt the body beneath his ministrations tense. Caught by those brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm just taking care of you, don't worry," he smiled and stood up to walk back to the sink. Rinsed the soap off the cloth, grabbed a towel, and returned with it to rinse away any access soap as Bruce's eyes followed him around the room. With the towel, he gently dried him off. "See?"

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to speak as he followed Joker's every move. Each time the man turned around he had to wet his lips at just how well the straps framed his pale ass.

Once the man had finished cleaning the evidence of their earlier tryst he lifted a hand to grab Joker's. Tugged him down upon him so that their mouths met. His tongue thrust inside Joker's mouth and their tongues began their tango. A duel of mastery as they twisted and turned around each other. Slid along the side of the other.

He felt a shiver run through him as Joker sucked on his tongue. Brushed his fingers against the sensitive area below his earlobes and down one side of his neck.

Shifting them so that Joker was on his back he trailed kisses down one side of his jawline to his chin. Nipped and licked down over his Adam's apple. His hands smoothed over his chest, palms rubbing against his nipples.

Smoldering green eyes watched him. He noticed when he chanced a look up at him. A curious light flickered in their depths.

Peppering kisses over his naval and abdomen he reached his groin. Pressed his left cheek against the man's groin, his chin brushed over the tent of Joker's green jockstrap.

"Can I?" He moved one of his hands between them. Fingers grasping his balls through the tight material preventing direct skin-to-skin contact.

"What?"

"Taste you, Daddy?" He pressed his palm over Joker's hard heat. Felt the man's cock grow harder at the question.

"You _may_, my sweet."

Ghosting his lips over the hardness of his lovers cock through the skintight green pouch he used one finger to tug part of the material away from Joker's pale skin. Used his other hand to pull his cock out of its confines.

Lowering his head, he held Joker's cock in one hand by the base. Pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit of the pale cock head. Rolled his tongue around the head, teased the sensitive flesh underneath the mushroom cap shape.

Felt a hand take hold of his hair.

"That's right, baby. Make Daddy feel real good."

He ran his tongue over rigid veins lining the man's cock. Lowered his head further until he had to swallow over and over, again and again in order to take the large pale cock down his throat.

It got easier every time, whether practicing on the dildo at home or taking the real thing into his mouth and down his throat.

He hummed around the man's cock as he began bobbing his head up and down. The head of Joker's cock never leaving his mouth as saliva lined his length with each movement.

One hand moved between them, beneath his chin. Fingertips brushed over the pale balls of the other man. Caressed them, held them, let go and allowed them to bounce back into place as he took Joker's cock deep into his throat, his nose buried in the man's pelvis.

He had to swallow around the man's girth. If he'd been any large whether lengthwise or circumference he didn't think he'd have managed.

Each breath he took he inhaled and exhaled through his nose, the better to keep a certain reflex at bay.

Moving his hands to hold onto Joker's thighs he moved his head back, leaving only the head of Joker's cock in his mouth. Brushed the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock. Tasted the bead of precum clinging to the slit. Only a moment later he lowered his head and swallowed his length down his throat.

Felt his hair being tugged.

"If you don't want me to shoot a load down your pretty throat, better let go now, Brucie."

He moaned around the pale cock, hummed to add a slight vibration.

"Fuck!" Joker growled. Grabbed fistfuls of his hair and thrust his hips up again and again.

His lips parted around his cock, saliva coating his lips and the man's length. His breathing ragged and through his nose as Joker fucked his throat.

Underneath his hands, he felt the man's muscles spasm short seconds before he felt hot salty liquid hit the back of his throat.

He guzzled it down. Chanced a glance upward. Gaze caught by the heated intensity of brilliant glinting green.

Licking every last drop from Joker's pale cock, even as he became flaccid he moved his head away once he had licked him dry.

Brushing his hand over his lips, when he took note of a few last beads caught on his knuckles he stared into those green, green eyes and swiped his tongue over his knuckles. Sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and moaned.

"You're such a slut. _My_ slut." Joker grabbed him and slammed him down onto the mattress facing him.

Removing his fingers from his mouth he blinked. Mouthed a single word, "Yes."

Watched Joker tuck his cock back inside the pouch of the tight green jockstrap he wore.

"Now you're going to have to wait until I get hard again to have me inside you. It's too bad you didn't bring any of your toys. Hands to yourself until I say otherwise."

Joker lifted one of Bruce's legs over his shoulder. Turned his head to kiss the crook of the knee.

His own cock ached but had been freed earlier of any confinement. The head of his cock slapped against his thigh.

Ruby red lips pressed a kiss to an earlier bite mark between red garter and sock. "I do so love your choice. I'd forgotten about sock garters, but they're perfect on _you_." He brushed his lips over the red garter and peppered more up along his inner thigh.

His chin touched his cock so lightly and so briefly that had he not been so sensitive he might have missed it.

"That jockstrap from earlier, I wanted to bite you through it. You look so good in leather. And that logo, nice touch." He chuckled and nipped along his other legs inner thigh and down to the red garter. The flesh between the garter and the socks they held up he kissed and nipped before crawling up over him.

Joker lowered his head, pressed a cheek to his abdomen. Ran his tongue over his abs. Slowly around each muscle. Then peppering feather-light kisses over top of where he'd early sucked upon his skin and left both temporary bite marks and bruises that would last but a few days.

His breath hitched when one of Joker's knees settled between his legs and pressed against his hard precum dripping arousal.

"I hope no one else saw you in _that_ shirt, baby."

He shook his head.

"Good," he moved the shirt up to reveal his pecs and lowered his head to scrape his teeth over his right nipple, "make sure it stays that way. For Daddy's eyes only."

"Yes, Daddy," he moaned huskily.

* * *

He could feel his cock begin to twitch with interest as those words slipped past Bruce's lips.

Biting into the nipple he felt the man's body arch toward him, a grunt followed by a sigh echoing from his muscled bottom bitch's mouth.

Brushed the flat of his tongue over the nipple and proceeded to give the same attention to Bruce's other nipple.

"Ngh!" Was the strangled sound he heard from him as his hands dug into the mattress cover.

"Get on your hands and knees," he trailed his hand down, fingertips brushing over his erection.

Smirked when Bruce made no protest and turned onto his stomach and lifted himself onto his hands and knees.

"What a good little boy you are," he squeezed the man's ass cheeks in his hands.

Every time he looked at his gorgeous body he took note of just how many hickey's he'd left. _Everywhere_. If anyone so much as tried anything they'd realize Bruce already had a lover. And a possessive one at that if they were smart enough to deduce just why he'd marked him up.

His hands moved to stroke down over his lover's back. Fingers kneaded into his shoulder blades. Lowered and caressed down, down his back. His sides and the middle of his back.

Everywhere his hands came into contact with Bruce's skin he left a trail of kisses.

Felt the slight tremble of the man's body beneath his hands and realized just how close he was to orgasm.

"You want to cum, don't you?"

"No. Not unless you're inside me."

"You really like taking my cock up your," his fingertips brushed down his back, between his ass cheeks and over his hole, "tight needy pussy don't you?"

Bruce's head tossed back on a gasp, "Yes, Daddy!"

"If only you hadn't insisted on tasting me in all my glory, I could be inside you now." He gave the man's ass a light tap. His rear still had his handprints from earlier, though they were no longer as red as when first he'd landed each slap.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he leaned forward, lips against his ear, "you were just being the beautiful wanton you are and I loved every second of it."

Brushing his lips over the back of Bruce's neck he smirked as an idea formed. Rolled off of him and lay with his back against the mattress. "You need to work harder to get _me_ nice and hard."

Bruce turned his head. Blinked at him. Crawled over top of him and rested against his thighs.

Green eyes watched as the wheels turned inside of those beautiful blue eyes.

Grinned when he felt Bruce cusp his jockstrap covered cock through the tight material hiding his goodies from view.

Felt those hands prying the material away from his skin to pull out his cock again as he had before.

Grunted as those fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. Slow-motion, one-two-three, at first.

Saw Bruce grab the bottle of lube from the table stand, careful not to knock the water off. Waited while he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Closed the lid. Dropped the bottle on the side of the bed.

His grin widened when Bruce's hand touched his cock and stroked from his cock-head to his balls. Allowing for a quicker slipperier stroke.

With every tug of his arousal, by Bruce's hand, with each time the pace quickened he grew harder in his hand.

Bruce wet his lips.

"Ride my cock, Brucie, baby." This way the other man could set the pace.

His eyes flew wide as their gazes met, again.

"That's right. Take my cock in your pussy."

He saw his Adam's apple bob and his cheeks and ears tinge red.

With a knee on each side, Bruce moved up over him till his ass pressed against his lubed up cock.

Felt the man take his length in hand and moved him till his head brushed against his hole.

"That's right, baby, take me inside. You want to feel Daddy's cock stretching you again, don't you?"

"Y-yes," he managed to moan as he took him inside, inch by inch. Until his balls touched the cheeks of his ass.

Gripping his hips he smirked up at him. "Don't be shy, Brucie, baby. Move."

Their gazes captured that of the other.

Blue eyes glazed over, pupils widening as Bruce placed his hands on his chest and lifted himself up and then came back down, impaling himself on Joker's large pale cock.

He continued to hold him by the waist, helping him to bounce up and down. Taking his cock inside his tight heat over and over again.

Joker's grin widened as those eyes flew wide open. "Found the good spot, did you?"

He felt, and helped Bruce to hit that same spot again. And again.

His lover's mouth parted on a moan, on a groan, on a grunt. His own sounds of pleasure mingled with his.

"N-n-need to cum," Bruce's body shuddered above him.

"What's the magic words, baby?"

"Please, Daddy, please let me cum."

His hands rode up underneath the midriff shirt where he tweaked both of his wanton lover's nipples.

"Cum for Daddy."

Bruce's motion of bouncing up and down and impaling himself on his cock sped up.

He could not tear his gaze away from the beauty of his expression as his body shuddered, ass muscles squeezing around his cock, as cum spurt from the head of his cock. Splattering onto his own chest and Bruce's groin and abdomen.

As the man riding him panted for breath, his own orgasm seized him. His load shooting up inside Bruce. "You love having my cum filling you up inside, don't you?"

Bruce lowered his head, but their gazes did not break. "Yes, Daddy."

He tugged him down, his flaccid cock slipping from his ass, and brushed his hands through dark hair.

By the clock he knew that soon Bruce would have to leave. Then begin his patrol within a couple of hours. Wished he could follow, but if he continued on his current path he might get more than a twenty-four-hour pass. _Then_ he'd be able to keep a closer eye on Bruce _and_ Batman.

He smiled when Bruce looked up at him.

Blinked at the words. This time he hadn't asked him to say them at all.

"I belong to you, Joker." He then rested his head against his chest, ear over where his heartbeat could be felt and heard.

His arms circled around him. _Mine_.

In his arms, he held all the weight of all the gold in the world.


	32. Prototype

Back home in the Batcave after a quick shower and change, Bruce glanced over the blueprints for his latest Batsuit.

The top of the suit, a dark gray had been made with a blend of nylon and lycra. His brows furrowed as he realized it was more nylon than lycra. Form fitting, but he felt there was the small possibility that the material allowed a hint of skin to be seen through the material. Over the chest a yellow oval, beckoning back to earlier costumes, with a black bat symbol in the center. Of course, this was only a prototype.

The pants themselves had been woven spandex as well as lycra and nylon. Skintight and stretchy if the need arose. This time more spandex than the rest. Formfitting, but not even a hint sheer like the top. The colors were identical.

The sheer dark purple, almost black briefs with the symbol of the bat on each side he added to the suit. He wasn't sure it would help conceal much more than the bottoms of the suit already did. But it went well with the knee-high boots and elbow-length gauntlets of a similar shade.

He picked up the newest cape, made of a light-weight, bullet proof material that had recently been discovered in the Mohabi Desert along with a fire-retardant mineral that had not only been infused into the cape but the overall design. The cape matched the color of the suits boots, gloves, and speedo like briefs.

He'd even had a new cowl formed. The ears longer than usual, but they would be useful as antennae to keep in contact with allies, Alfred, or to listen in on the police radio. There was a frequency from the other long bat ear that would shatter a bullet before it ever reached him. If they did it would be close range and even then it would be rare, if possible at all to do any major damage.

Still, the suit was a prototype and he'd have to take it for a test patrol to discover its limits and what might need to be improved on.

The final piece was the moon yellow utility belt. Light weight enough to not hinder him, large enough to keep his gadgets. Pellets for smoke screens, minature bat-a-rangs, and antidotes for things like Scarecrow's gas or mind-controlling perfumes and lipsticks. Not to mention the thin, but very strong rope and its attached bat-shaped grappling hook.

Slipping from his robes he pulled on each piece of the suit. It fit him so snugly he felt as if he might not be wearing anything at all. Not until he donned the cowl and wrapped the cape around himself.

The stretch of the material and how it fit to his shape allowed for the range of motion and speed he'd been missing with the full on kevlar. With the new materials that had been discovered, he didn't think it necessary. But it could always be incorporated if the prototype he was about to test proved problematic.

When footsteps echoed behind him and grew close he turned.

Alfred held up a tray. "I've brought soup. You should not go out on an empty stomach, sir."

He was glad he had the cape wrapped around himself. He wasn't used to the new suit as yet and truthfully after his other suits he felt almost naked in comparison to them despite being fully covered save for his mouth and jawline.

"Thank you, Alfred. Please place it down on the table." He nodded toward the flat rock formation that doubled as a table and as part of the natural cave.

Alfred quirked a brow, but bowed his head and placed the tray of soup down. "Is there anything else, Master Bruce?"

"Not at the moment, Alfred. I may be in need of a pick-up tonight if the new Batsuit prototype doesn't work out despite the materials used."

"Very well. I shall return upstairs to finish the dusting."

"Thank you again."

Alfred walked back up the stairs as he sat down to eat the soup.

Once finished with the hot liquid meal he walked down one of the winding paths to the Batcycle and hopped on. Revved the engine and shot out of the tunnels and onto the streets. Kept to the dark shadows.

* * *

Harley glanced around from the rooftop of one of the cities tallet buildings. "I don't see The Bat, do ya, Ivy?"

Ivy lifted a pair of binoculars. "No... wait, I think I might. Looks like Batman has a new suit."

"Let me see, Ivy." She reached for the binoculars, cheek pressed up against Ivy's. "That's him. That's him! I'd know that Batcycle anywhere. What a suit." She giggled and let go of the lenses.

"You've got one of the cameras set up, don't you?"

"Yeah. Let's go shoot a bat."

Ivy picked up the second camcorder. "At least filming the streets is not a criminal offense."

"Na, but not sure how The Bat is gonna feel about it."

"I'm surprised Joker still wants to mess around with Batman when he has Bruce Wayne. It's not like Joker is interested in his funds."

"Na! Just whats in his pants," she giggled, "wonder what would happen if Brucie boy found out. Not sure what Batman does, but hey at least Mr. Wayne donated ta the plant life at the gallery."

They hopped on their own motorcycle once they managed to run down the side stairs of the building.

Harley held the camcorder while Ivy drove and headed in the direction they'd spotted The Bat from the rooftop.

Even so, they kept some distance so Batman didn't try and capture them. They were still wanted by the law.

Harley blinked when Batman stopped his motorcycle and leaped off, his cape flapping in the breeze. "Did you see them briefs ova his pants?"

"No. It's too dark. Did you get it on film?"

"Ya!" She whispered, "They're the ones we bought for Bruce Wayne."

"Has to be a coincidence."

"Maybe."

* * *

Batman tilted his head as his antennae tuned into the police radiofrequency.

"Serial killer and arsonist, Fernaldi is on the loose. Considered armed and dangerous. He evaded capture earlier this evening and was last spotted on Freeman and Montague in South Point. He's believed to have taken a hostage. A twelve-year-old boy."

He ran down the street, his cape flying up behind him due to the air currents. He was close to where the villain had last been seen.

The first course of action was to surprise Fernaldi and in the process rescue the hostage. Then capture the scum. He'd heard about him. He killed people for money and always took kids as hostages for ransom, but it never ended well.

A flicker of light in an abandoned building caught his attention. Sneaking up toward the window, he chanced a quick peek.

In the center of the empty room filled with cobwebs, sat a redheaded youth tied up with a sock in his mouth.

With a grimace, he tiptoed around to the back. The door had been left slightly ajar. He determined it was a possible trap.

Gripping a capsule from his utility belt he tossed it in. Covered his nose with his cape.

Heard the man inside coughing and then a thunk.

Carefully took hold of the door handle and pressed it in. Glanced down to see that Fernaldi had not been prepared for a dose of sleeping gas.

Pulling out some rope he tied the man up and hurried to the next room.

"Hey, kid, it's alright. I'm here to rescue you."

"What's the point!?" The preteen glared.

He didn't know what the matter was, but he picked the child up and ran out of the building as he heard the hiss and crackle of a fire.

Blinked when a motorcycle came up to him.

"We'll take the boy while you get whoever you left in there."

"Ya! Don't let 'em off the hook, Batman."

"Untie him. I'm going back inside." He turned and hurried to the fire hydrant. Using a wrench from his utility belt he undid it and let the water spray up and down. Some hit the house and helped to extinguish the blaze before it could become an inferno.

Police sirens sounded.

Harley and Ivy untied the young man and then drove to the shadows of another alley so as not to be caught. Leaving the redhead dazed and standing where they'd left him on the sidewalk.

Grasping the sleeping criminal he tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hurried to where he'd left the boy. Grabbed his hand just as he was about to make a run for it when the GCPD pulled up.

Commissioner Gordon stepped out of one of the cars. "The kid?"

"I'm fine," the redhead snarled.

"Here's Fernaldi," he dropped the man to the ground. Heard him grunt.

Saw the man open his eyes and sit up.

Gordon caught his arms behind his back. "You're under arrest, Fernaldi," and began reading him his Miranda Rights.

A pair of officers came up to him.

"We'll take the kid off your hands for questioning."

"I think you should call his parents first, don't you?"

"Fat lot of good they are," the boy hissed and tried to struggle out of his grip.

He didn't let go. "Listen, kid, go with the police, give them your statement. Put this scumbag behind bars." He thumbed behind him at the man being tossed into the back of Gordon's car.

"Why should I?" He glared up at him.

"To see justice served and so he can't kidnap you again. The guy is a murderer."

"He is?" He gulped. "Would he have..."

"Yes," he and the officers confirmed.

"Then fine. I'll go."

Batman released his hold and nodded to him.

The officers asked, "What's your name, by the way, kid?"

"It's not kid. It's Jason. Now let's get this over with."

With the police on the case and the hostage saved he used his grappling hook to take to the top of a building and leaped from one roof top to the next while waiting for his Batcycle to catch up. The night was young yet so he figured there might be _more_. So far the suit hadn't gotten a huge test. Not when he'd been able to avoid any gun or knife contact. Not that he looked forward to that in case there was some flaw.

* * *

At home Harley watched the footage they'd caught. "Look, see this Ivy!" She pointed at the screen. "That's the same briefs we got for Bruce Wayne. We even had them add the extra bat signal to the back of 'em. A quick custom, unlike the other pair."

Ivy blinked. "You're right. Well, think about all of Batman's gadgets, the Batmobile, Batcycle, Batjet, and whatever else he has. Those all cost a pretty solid penny, don't they?"

"Ya, they do. Oh! So Bruce Wayne _has_ ta be Batman."

"I'm surprised we didn't notice that sooner."

"Well he sure goes outta his way ta act different, don't he?"

"It would appear to be so."

"Wait, if Batman is Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman... then Mistah J is..." she giggled, "wow that's hot."

"I never thought I'd live to see a day where Batman was Joker's bitch."

"Like that shirt!"

"Ingenious choice. I don't think we'll see him wearing it."

"Na. Not if Mistah J decides its one of those articles of clothing that only he gets to see him in."

"Well, I don't know what else to do with this knowledge, but I think you should send the video feed to Joker now."

"Oh. Right!" She pressed a button and sent the film's file to Joker's device. She couldn't quite surpress her giggles. Ivy's own mirth mingled with her own.


	33. Giggle

Harley dragged Ivy, albeit it with little to any reluctance, to Arkham the next day in order to visit Joker again. As usual they donned ridiculous get-ups that made them look like frumpy middle-aged ladies. A perfect ruse to keep themselves from being caught and placed into cells while they were there.

"He should have a break from the library, right about now, right Ivy?" She whispered to her companion as they waited at the gates to be led within.

"It's near the lunch hour, so I would imagine so."

Miss. Nahlu greeted them, "Hello again. You two sure do like to visit The Joker."

Ivy nodded, "We do. The poor lad, he's a little like family to us and we just want to make sure he's getting on well."

Harley smiled and bowed her head in agreement.

"Well, come this way and I'll have one of the orderlies go get him for you." She walked down the hall, leading them toward the typical visitor's room.

On the way, Miss. Nahlu paused to speak to one of the staff as they patrolled the halls. "Excuse me, sir, would you be so kind as to go to the library and let The Joker know there's a couple of nice ladies here to see him. Again."

"Of course ma'am. Right away." They turned to walk down a winding hall after taking a left turn.

Miss. Nahlu continued down and made a right turn down a small hall. Opened a door at the end. "Here we are. By now I'm sure you're familiar with this room."

Ivy smiled, "Thank you," she stepped inside.

Harley nodded, "Thanks, Miss. Nahlu," she followed Ivy.

The door closed behind them as they took their seats, side by side on one side of the table.

The door opened within a couple of minutes later.

They glanced up at the door and smiled as Joker approached to sit across from them. Behind him, the door creaked shut and the lock clicked home.

Ivy pulled out a small handheld machine, which produced barely audible white noise, but would keep those on the outside of the room from hearing their conversation.

"I didn't expect to see the two of _you_. Not again so soon."

Harley giggled. "We know, Puddin'. But ya see, Ivy and I, we had something we wanted ta ask ya."

"You couldn't have sent a text?" One of his brows raised as he leaned back in his seat.

Ivy shook her head. "No. Not when we're this curious. Especially my dear Harley."

Harley nodded. "Ya! Last night we took to the city streets to getcha some footage of a certain dark knight on patrol."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, hands resting on his side of the table's edge. "I didn't receive any files."

Ivy smirked, "Not yet. We're keeping the recordings hostage until we've got a few answers."

"Answers about what?"

Harley giggled. "Do ya know the secret identity of The Batman, Puddin'?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, Joker, we believe we know based on the task we filled last night."

"Ya, Mistah J, just tell us if ya know what we know, or not."

"I'll only tell you if you promise to keep this a secret. It's top-secret information. In fact its _classified_ top secret information."

"Oooh, classified, did ya hear that Ivy?"

"I did. Well, I don't have a problem keeping a secret."

"Neither do I! But I really wanna know. Ya gonna tell us Mistah J?"

"Do you both promise not to go blurting this to anyone else?"

"We do," they said in unison.

"And you won't let anyone else in on his alter-ego?"

"We won't tell as soul, will we Ivy?"

"Our lips are sealed on this one."

With a grin and a deep chuckle, he tilted his head back for a few brief seconds before glancing across at the two ladies again.

"I do know Batman's identity. But even with that machine on I don't think we should say his name, do you?"

They both shook their heads.

Harley asked, "How did ya find out?"

"I was intending to get Batman's attention by propositioning Bruce Wayne. Then I was going to get The Bat so upset that he'd go a little too far with his usual beating, but while I was a patient locked away in the asylum. Instead Brucie boy, I learned wasn't afraid of me and didn't go crying to Batman for help. I whispered into his ear and noticed he _really_ liked what I said. Of course, he ran away _then_."

They hung on to his every word, eyes wide as they waited for him to continue.

"Batman _did_ show up. He didn't beat me up, just ran off when I said I'd leave Bruce Wayne alone if he wanted to take his place."

"Wow Mistah J, sounds like ya was teasing them both."

"At first, sure. I paid Wayne Manor a visit after that. When the man didn't try too hard to resist my charms, it was the first night his body was mine. Then I had Harley video tape him at the Adult Bookstore."

"I remember that, Puddin'! I couldn't believe the billionaire agreed ta that until I saw it with my own eyes."

Ivy chuckled. "I can only imagine how embarrassed he was. Or was he?"

"Oh, he was, but I made sure he got just what Puddin' wanted him ta get."

"But you did put an extra item in his basket, didn't you Harls?" Joker smirked.

"Ya!"

Ivy blinked. "What was it?"

Joker's grin widened. "A vibrating prostate and simulator that I made sure Bruce wore. There was a tracker in it along with the other toys purchased that day."

The girls blinked. Then giggled as they realized.

"Indeed. I escaped and followed the signal. By then I'd had some suspicions and to my surprise and delight my bitch turned out to be," he leaned forward to whisper between them for their ears only, "The caped crusader of Gotham, The Batman."

Harley giggled, "Oh wow!"

Ivy nodded in agreement. "That must have been some night."

Leaning back in his seat he continued to grin. "Oh. It was. He tried to pretend he didn't have a tracker on him. Or in this case, inside him. I turned on the vibration and he fell to his knees. We agreed to go atop the roof of a nearby building. I cut a slit in his bat briefs while he was on hands and knees. Batman was all mine that night."

Harley fanned herself with her hand. "Wow! Too bad that wasn't caught on camera for ya to revisit."

Ivy laughed. "You would have been stealing that video. We may be together, but don't think for one minute we wouldn't have replayed _that_ and watched it together like we do some other naughty films."

"I'm surprised the two of you are so fine with this, considering who he is and what he's always done."

"Put criminals where they belong?" Ivy quirked a brow. "He didn't try to snag us during the gallery."

"Or when I was recording him for ya Puddin'."

"Have the two of you been up to any criminal activity lately?"

"Well, no, we haven't Mistah J."

"We've just been enjoying each others company. And have been busy helping _you_."

"And I appreciate the help. I wouldn't have been nearly so far along with Bruce whose turned into the perfect muscled bottom bitch, for me. But if anyone touches him, they'll find themselves dealing with my wrath."

"See Ivy, I told ya he'd be possessive. And I think he always kind of was before this with The Bat."

"Indeed. Well neither of us are going to touch him, Joker. Not that we don't mind having a peak. It's not like we can help it when you have us following him around to get that video footage you want."

Harley pulled out her device and turned it on. Hit a few buttons and began the file transfer. "When ya get done with ya job today, the file with the video footage should be done downloading ta yer device Puddin'."

"Let's just say what's on it will be a surprise. But we're not going to give away spoilers."

"Now the clocks are going to tick-tock so slow until my shift is over," he grumbled. "But at least I get to look forward to something tonight. Brucie boy won't be able to see me for another six days as I have to work every day until then."

"That's a lot of days ta be working Mistah J."

"Worth it for the twenty-four-hour pass," he chuckled.

"Congratulations Puddin'! What do ya intend ta do with that time?"

He quirked a brow.

Ivy wrapped an arm around Ivy's shoulder. "He's going to be spending that time at Wayne Manor, aren't you Joker?"

"Where else would I spend my time? Unless my dear Brucie boy is somewhere else I have nowhere else to be during that time."

"Don'tcha worry Mistah J, we'll see if we can't get ya some more video of ya man. In costume or not."

Glancing at the clock they all sighed.

Ivy turned off the small white noise device and put it back in her purse. Harley put her device back inside the jacket she wore.

Just then there was a knock on the door. An orderly opened it, "Visiting time is over. It's lunchtime for the patients."

Ivy and Harley got up and left the room. One orderly showed them back to the main lobby while another led Joker to the cafeteria.


	34. Surveillance

Leaving the library at the end of the day, he was led back to his cell where he sat down on his cot. It wasn't the most comfortable in the world, but he was used to it. But there was a nice firm mattress, but not too firm that he often thought of. Not because of how it felt to lay on, but because of what he'd managed to do on it, with Bruce.

Now he just had to wait for lights out and he could pull out his device and see if the file the his gal pal and her girlfriend had sent had finished downloading so he could watch it. They'd piqued his curiosity not only because they'd somehow managed to figure out Batman's secret identity, but their mention of a surprise. He wasn't sure what that might entail, but he couldn't wait to watch it.

The hands of the clock on the wall outside in the hall moved ever so slowly. As if time were truly mocking him.

Shaking his head he turned to look anywhere but at that. Regretted not taking out yet another book to read. But he'd read so many of them already that he thought he'd take a small break from it. After all if they had gotten some really good footage of Batman he didn't want to get any of the books dirty. He never took them out when he planned on re-watching the video Bruce had sent him that one time.

He should have asked him to send him naughty videos like that more often. But he still hadn't gotten back phone privileges. They'd return to him on the same day he was to have that pass.

When the lights went out, he smirked and pulled the thin sheet over his head and turned on his device once the guard had left his section of the prison hall.

He pressed another button to start up the video.

At the first sight, Batman riding his Batcycle his cock hardened in what felt like a split second. He had to stifle a groan lest anyone investigate just why he'd made the sound in the first place.

The suit looked different. At least there were different angles now and then, but so much motion. If only the cape weren't in the way at times of that well defined ass.

Licking his lips, he moved one hand down inside his pants and undergarment to grab his cock. Moved his hand up and down in slow rhythmic strokes unable to tear his gaze from the figure of Batman. He was just glad that other individuals got cut from the footage or when it was being filmed they were missed.

The suit looked so tight and those fucking briefs. Delicious. But he also didn't like that others could see quite so much of him.

Every muscle defined via the material worn when the cape wasn't in the way.

When Batman mounted back onto his Batcycle he groaned as the cape flapped in the wind and his backside and sheer brief covered rear was exposed for perusal.

Using the bit of precum that wet the head of his cock he rubbed it along his length to allow for quicker longer strokes.

With a shudder, and biting into his lower lip so as not to alert others what he was doing, he came on his hand, in his pants, on part of the thin sheet that covered him.

He paused the video with his free unsoiled hand and brushed a kiss over the figure of Gotham's dark knight on the screen. "Soon, darling, soon." Less than a week and he'd have a day with his dear Bruce Wayne and the night with his darling The Batman. The latter might take a bit more persuasion, but he was determined that Batman would see himself as belonging to him as his alter-ego already had.

Wiping his dirty hand on the sheet, he grimaced knowing that it was going to be a long night if he had to deal with a wet spot. But it was worth it as he daydreamed of the upcoming day-and-night pass.

Fluffing his pillow he was about to turn off his device when another video came through the wire. This time not from Harley and Ivy. But the screen name was familiar. He believed he'd seen it just once before.

There was a small message attached to the file.

_ Surveillance footage from inside the Manor. _

He blinked at the date and chuckled. "Oh, don't tell me Brucie boy, you have cameras all over your place, even inside. Your room maybe?" He'd have to watch that as well. Because the date was on the night he'd popped Bruce Wayne's anal cherry.

There as a second video as well. He whistled at the date and note attached.

_ Surveillance footage was taken from around and on top of the ten-story building. Had to erase their copy. _

"Of course you did," he smirked, "couldn't have anyone else seeing Batman fucked by me, could you?" At least his gorgeous man hadn't erased everything and instead had sent him a copy.

Since he'd already rubbed one out, he turned off his device. There were a few days left to go and those videos were going to come in mighty handy at the end of the day.

* * *

Face flushed with color, Bruce turned in his seat down in the Bat-cave, wearing his prototype suit sans the cape, cowl, as well as the tights the briefs typically went over. There had been no signal for him to follow and so he'd decided to go through old and new surveillance footage. What he'd found on the streets of Gotham he quickly copied and then deleted the original. Hoped no one had taken note of it already. What a field day the press would have with that one.

Then he'd recalled the cameras in his room that he'd not turned off having any inkling that day not all that very long ago when Joker had snuck up on him and into his bed.

Maybe he shouldn't have sent the videos. Should just have fully deleted them all so that there was not a single copy.

Perhaps because he knew he should allow Joker to finish the week out working in the library without visiting him. Surely the videos would bring a smile.

Imaging the smirk of a grin he buried his face in his hands and groaned at the feel of his erection straining against his pants.

Even if he could go to him without disturbing his work, it was night and the lights would be out and visiting hours long over, even for conjugal visits.

Turning on a recorder, a part of him was going, no, no, no way. But he was trying to persuade that part of himself that it felt too good to pass up. And hadn't he also felt just how good Joker's cock felt inside him, stretching him, filling him with his cum.

That silenced him. With a small shake of his head he lay a blanket down and a couple of large pillows to prop himself upon.

Poured the contents of a bag onto the blanket. Picked up the lube and the ghost white dildo. Set aside a box of tissues.

Felt his cock twitch in the confines of the sheet skintight bat briefs. Set the cowl on one side of the blanket.

Sinking down onto the floor he spread his legs and pulled the material of his briefs aside so he could brush his fingers against his hole.

His body arched, more sensitive than ever to being caressed there, even with his own hand.

He wondered if he could do this. Maybe if he didn't put the cowl on until he was closer...

With one hand he reached for the bottle of lube. Opened it and poured it into his hand. Brought that same hand between his legs and rubbed the gel between the crease of his ass. Stroked it into his flesh, around the sensitive twitching part of himself that long to be filled.

He glanced at the camera and moaned as he thrust a finger inside himself. "I'd rather have _you_ inside me, Joker."

It didn't take long before he added a second and then a third finger. Thrust them in and out of his hole.

Moving his fingers from his lubed up entrance he grabbed the bottle of lube again in one hand, the dildo in the other.

He'd practiced how to deep throat on the toy but had never once used it in the way he was about to as he poured lube onto it.

Closing the cap and dropping the bottle, he brought the dildo between his legs. Moved the material of his briefs aside so that he could press the head of the toy inside him.

"Daddy, no toy could ever compare to you." He shuddered as he pushed the dildo in further. "Can't wait until you can be here with me and owning my pussy."

Biting into his lip, he grabbed the cowl, pulled it on and stared at the video.

"Damn it," he grunted. His alter-ego knew just how to get to him. But then they were one and the same even if that wasn't quite so.

His cock already hard and the dildo partway inside himself he took a hold of it. Instead of removing it, his cowl, or turning off the video he grunted as he thrust the toy inside him to the hilt.

He thought there was going to be enough video of him and his alter-ego what with Joker's gal pals following him around with their cameras.

Not wanting to think about that he slowly pulled the dildo out halfway before thrusting it back into him. The next he pulled it out he tilted it at a different angle and thrust it back in once again.

Breathing growing harsher as his body jerked, he aimed at that spot over and over.

With his other hand, he gripped his cock and balls through the material of his current speedo like briefs. Rubbed and stroked his hand against himself.

Felt his whole body shake as his muscles spasmed and he came, hard, some drops even spattering on the lens of the camera.

He grabbed a few tissues to wipe himself off and then the camera.

Removed his cowl.

_ Don't you send that to him! _ The voice growled at him.

He rather thought even Batman, his alter-ego, wanted to send it to him and was fighting even with himself there.

No wonder some psychiatrists and psychologists tried to analyze him even when they couldn't catch a moment of his time.

Now he had to clean up everything, including his suit. No way did he need Alfred doing _that_ particular job for him.

Gathering everything up into either a bag, a blanket, or in some tissue to be hand washed he cleaned up the area.

Glanced at the large shower down in the cave.

Undressed, forgetting the camera was still on until he was about to step into the shower stall. "We haven't shared a shower yet, have we?"

He leaned down and turned it off so that it didn't keep following his every movement.

With the file saved he clicked send and before he could cancel it he hurried to the shower and turned on the spray, set to the temperature he enjoyed most when getting cleaned up.


	35. Monitored

The following day, Bruce glanced through his closet and unsatisfied with his typical choice decided to have a quick breakfast and leave for one of the cities shopping districts.

He wasn't without his powers of deduction. Not when he'd taken note of just how many times at least one of the women were around when he was. Sometimes playing a very prominent part. Harley Quinn more oft than Poison Ivy.

He'd realized they were in cahoots with The Joker, but by then he'd been in too deep to back out even when a part of him had been telling him he could escape at any time.

There was nothing and no one to escape from. All the choices he'd made thus far had been his own. And when he recalled _some_ of those choices, if he allowed himself to dwell on it too much his neck, face and ears would turn red and he'd get rather uncomfortably hard in inappropriate moments.

None of his previous affairs had ever been able to get so deep under his skin. But then none of them had been men. Which had led him to searching online a time or two about the evolution of one's own sexuality. There were many debates on there. Along with things he'd rather not have read. Even so-called _good_ people could turn on a dime when something they thought was wrong was going down.

He'd shaken his head. The world, and in several countries outside his own things were even worse off. But he wasn't going to allow any fear mongers to frighten him away from whatever it was between himself and Joker even though at the start he'd been fighting against the feelings the man stirred in him.

So instead of letting any of that information get to him he shrugged and headed for his local tailor to get fitted for a new wardrobe. His looser fitting clothes just didn't feel right anymore. And while he didn't want everything so skintight that one could see everything, he decided something tighter than his usual would do well. Perhaps a size or two smaller than his usual garb.

And no doubt, Joker would see video, or photos of him in his new outfits. The man always wanted to see him in tight clothing, but he also wasn't about to look like a slut outside of his time spent with the clown.

"So, Mister Wayne, what items will you be ordering?" The tailor asked of him as he measured his waistline, chest, inseam, biceps, shoulder width, and whatever else he needed in order to get the best calculations for the new clothing that was to be made.

"I would like everything well fit. Not as loose as my usual fare. Not only dress suits or tuxedos. I hope you can help fit me for custom fitted wrangler's, levi's, chino's, khaki's, and short's." He figured he'd need to go to one of the sport's stores to find spandex shorts, and maybe a few other items he wasn't thinking of as yet. He already had a plethora of speedo's to wear at the pool thanks to a number of gifts he'd unwrapped the other day.

"I believe we can accommodate you. It will take a few days to a couple of weeks to get everything done of course."

"That's fine." He'd just hold off donating his previous wardrobe to the local homeless shelters in the city.

* * *

"Ya don't think Mistah J will be upset with how close the tailor hands got, do ya?"

"I doubt it. The man's a professional. Now if he _had_ tried something then there might be a problem."

"Right. Do ya think Wayne knows what we're up ta?"

"Hasn't he, or at least The Bat, always been quite perceptive? He's rather good at detection after all, or he wouldn't be as successful as he is at all that he does."

"So true. Is he puttin' on a show for Mistah J ya think?"

"Maybe. Only time will tell."

"Ya know, this sure beats doing anything that'd get us into trouble, don't ya think?"

"Yes. Although it doesn't pay."

"True, but I don't think Puddin' would mind if we nicked some of his nest eggs like from that teddy bear. Not when we're getting him all this footage of his man."

"Even that will run out."

"We could get real honest jobs, don'tcha think Ivy?"

"The GCPD would figure us out."

"Well, maybe we could give ourselves up and work our way ta good behavior. Look how they're treating Mistah J! That new director is a nicer one than any before and I don't think she'd put up with the experiments that the last ones were into."

"We can give that more thought later, my dear Harley. Let's at least wait and see how things go with Joker."

"Kay!" She wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist with a grin. Then glanced across the street through the foliage of the shrub. "Oh look, he's coming out. We betta hop on our motorcycle if we're gonna follow him for the rest of the day."

"True. Here you take the camcorder and I'll get our helmets."

* * *

With shopping out of the way, he headed to Wayne Industries. He couldn't _always_ depend on Lucius, or others to take care of his business affairs. Plus he had some of his employees working on another breakthrough. Including cars which ran on crushed up particles from junkyards, not to mention grass. Many people had lawns they often mowed so it was perfect as the grass would grow back again and again.

"Lucius, how are the new cars coming?"

"I think pretty well, Bruce. Now if we continue in this vein it's just a matter of getting it on the market at a reasonable price that even some of the lower working middle class can afford."

He nodded. "I was thinking of donating a line of buses for the transit system. If that's a viable option?"

"I'd have to adjust the schematics for a larger vehicle, but I'm certain it can be done. This is really going to revolutionize the economy. Although the people used to working in the oilfields, well their jobs may be on the line."

"True, but this will help the air and hopefully slow down deforestation on a global scale, eventually. I'm sure we can find jobs for any displaced workers."

"I hope you're right, but the grass that it will take to run some machines might just having them turning forests for grass."

"Not if most of the fuel comes from plastics and metals they toss or recycle. The grass is just an added element to soften it."

Lucius nodded. "Maybe we could go with solar energy for the days and run on the rest as a secondary fuel for cloudy days and night time."

"Is there any way to use lunar energy?"

"Not on as great a scale, but partially might be doable."

"The less we need to rely on plants the better. If you can find a way to harness solar and lunar energies above anything else then I think that would be the best option. I don't think there's anyone who could have a monopoly on either of those. Any jobs lost in the oil fields could be regained via building these vehicles and the solar and lunar panels that would be needed to keep them running."

"Sound reasoning, Bruce, but not everyone will be happy with that."

"I don't think we can please everyone all the time, can we?"

"Nope. But there _will_ be a great deal of supporters for this. More-so the younger generation with their environmental conscientiousness. Look at all the information floating around about each individual's global footprint."

He walked over to the table and glanced down at the miniature city of Gotham and the little cars that were meant to be the potential new type of transportation. "A couple of these abandoned buildings might be worth turning into auto-parts lines and dealerships."

"We're not quite there yet, Bruce, but excellent idea. The local economy would flourish."

They both glanced at the time.

"I should be going. Thank you for taking this time to meet with me, Lucius."

"Any time, Bruce. You've given me food for thought on how to improve the design."

With a smile and a handshake, he left Lucius's office to go check on some of the other employees and their projects.

* * *

Harley grinned, "Didja hear that? I wonder if he knows he's got bugs around his office and home so's we can get sound on the videos too."

Ivy blinked. "I didn't know he was so into helping the environment."

"Well, most his stuff here is supposed ta be top secret, right, leastwise until he tells people."

"It makes me hope for the future of the planet and all the lovely, lovely foliage."

"Ya! And I know just how much ya love your plants," her lips turned into a pout.

"No reason to be jealous, love."

"Ya sure?"

"Of course," she hugged her close, "I'll show you later after we get more footage."

"Maybe get some of The Bat too?"

"Yes. After all, we want to give Joker his money's worth don't we if we're going to pilfer some of his nest egg."

Harley giggled, "Ya. He can always make more at the casino. He knows when ta throw 'em off by losing and not always winning because that's when they catch card counters and the like."

"We'd best be off then, looks like he's about to leave the building."

"Won't be long before Gotham's Dark Knight is on patrol."

"Indeed, dearest Harley."


	36. Rescue

That night when the lights went out in Arkham, Joker, once again underneath his sheet, a clean one, he turned on his device.

Grinned at the notification that Harley and Ivy had sent footage of Bruce's day. He wouldn't get anything on Batman till the next night he supposed considering it wasn't yet that far into the night.

However before looking at those files, or the ones Bruce had sent the night before that he was saving for the nights without his presence near after the days of not having him visit as he had work in the library to do, a new file caught his eye.

His brows furrowed he decided to start with that one. It was untitled but had realized just who it was from.

Under his breath he swore, "_Fuck_," because it was the second naughty video Bruce had sent him. That he had deliberately recorded of his own volition. And just seeing him in part of the prototype Bat-suit had his cock hard in an instant.

If only he could have been there to thrust the dildo inside him, or removed the dildo and given him what he craved most. He whispered to the figure on the screen, knowing he couldn't hear him, but saying it anyway. "You really know how to get me going, my sweet, my whore," he chuckled, "I can't wait till I can be there with you."

His eyes widened when Bruce pulled on the cowl. He couldn't hold back any longer and shoved his hand down his pants to grab hold of his hard length. Gave his cock a few quick tugs.

Just a few more days, and he'd have time to have his cake and eat it too. Bruce _and_ Batman. One shared body. One shared mind. Two distinct personalities, each aware of the other and able to communicate. Capable of melding together, but always physically the same.

He wanted both of them.

If anyone at the Asylum ever got Bruce Wayne as a patient they'd try to destroy his alter-ego if they realized there were two personas there.

He'd not let them do that. Bruce was his. Batman was his, even if he was a bit more reluctant than Bruce himself.

With a groan as he watched Batman shoot his load on the video, his tugs quickened and he came just before the cowl was removed.

This time he had recorded himself with his device and with a chuckle and a grin, sent it to the online address that belonged to the lovely bottom that he claimed as his own.

* * *

Just as he was about to hop onto the Batcycle his device buzzed. With furrowed brows, Batman glanced at the file. He had no idea what it was, only that The Joker had sent it to him.

Pressing play his face warmed at the sight of Joker rubbing one out. What deplorable timing as he shuddered and felt his briefs get a bit too tight.

Quickly, he turned it off and placed it inside one compartment of the Batcycle. He'd have to deal with his hard-on later. It was past time to go on patrol.

Revving the Batcycle he left the cave and rode over a back road that led to the main streets. Where he caught sight of the lady duo waiting for his appearance.

Well, if it kept them away from any criminal activity he wasn't going to stop them. As long as they didn't try and give away information on his identity. Besides he realized that they only reason they were filming him at all, both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman, was to send those files to Joker.

Not that he'd been in easy agreement with his alter-ego in regards to just letting it be. Yesterday eve, well a more risque video file had been sent to the clown. Nothing could be as embarrassing as _that _captured on their cameras.

There were times he still couldn't believe what he, or especially his alter-ego, had gotten themselves into.

The cool air helped to cool his ardor. Less embarrassing too should he have to deal with anyone.

Speeding through the streets of Gotham, his brows furrowed as he spotted a familiar young figure out past curfew for certain ages, at least if one didn't have a legal adult chaperone.

That's when he noticed a woman stepping out from the bar on wobbly legs and lifting her hand to slap him.

He couldn't make out the words, but hopped off his Batcycle and ran over to grab her hand. "Ma'am, what are you doing?"

"Discipline a brat. How dare he come here and try to make me look bad after all I've done for him."

"Just what did he do?"

"Said I'd had enough to drink and came to take me home. I _can_ take care of myself. Don't need no bratty burden to tell me when I should stop the drink." She hiccuped, "And he were supposed to be out making himself useful for once."

The redhead, who he knew by the name Jason, glared at the woman and crossed his arms. "I ain't sleeping with some asswipe to feed your drinking habit Mother."

"I ain't yo mother. That skank went and gave ya up. Sold ya for drugs, that's all yer worth."

Batman's hand tightened on her arm. "That's _enough_."

She glared and tried to tug her arm away. "What's it got to do with you? You must gots to stop a bank robber or sum such."

"Ma'am, what is your name?" If he could get that information, perhaps he could help the kid. Obviously, he was in an unstable home with an unfit guardian.

"I ain't gotta tell you shit."

"Her name's Mrs. Todd. My uncles' widow."

"I see. Well, Mrs. Todd, I do believe you'll be sitting in jail this night."

"What? You ain't no cop."

"Maybe not, but they are," he tilted his head as siren's sounded and Commissioner Gordon stepped out of one. "And they heard _everything_," he'd made sure his communication was on for Gordon to follow in case there was anything going down. It might not have been a drug bust, but better to get the kid out of his current situation before he was forced into what the woman and the boy had both implied.

Her color drained as she realized siren's were nearing. The commissioner stepped out of one of the cop cars. Then she laughed, "They ain't gonna do nutin' to me. I ain't hurt the kid none and he ain't got nowhere ta go. No one saw nutin'."

"I did."

"Who'd believe a nut in a bat costume?"

Gordon quirked a brow. "I would."

Pushing the woman to him, "She's all yours," he didn't wait for the Miranda rights to start being told to the woman.

"What am I supposed to do?" The red headed youth kicked a rock on the sidewalk. "I'll be shipped from foster home to foster home, won't I? What if I get worse than her?" He thumbed behind him toward where Mrs. Todd had been.

"I have a friend who may be able to help you out. He can pull some strings and make sure whoever your guardian is, is a decent person, or persons. Until then you should go with the police. The commissioner should have a place for you for the night at least."

"Ya, what'ev. I'm not getting my hopes up. Been taking care of myself this long, not like I need anyone."

"My friend will be by in the morning. So stay with Commissioner Gordon."

Crossing his arms he frowned, "Fine! Ain't no way I'm gonna outrun a bunch of gun-toting pigs anyway."

Shaking his head he turned to head back for his Batcycle. The kid sounded like a mighty handful, but he didn't think any child, no matter there age or circumstances, deserved what was happening to Jason Todd.

Perhaps, Bruce Wayne was about to get another ward, or adopted son due to how the laws worked. At least that way the boy could have an eye kept on him, both for his safety and that of others as he already seemed so bitterly angry and deeply cynical.

* * *

Ivy frowned. "That woman was horrid."

"Ya! That poor li'l kid. I hope Mr. Wayne can help him in ways his alter-ego can't."

"It sounds like he must have a plan. For the rest of the night, maybe we shouldn't record Batman and instead, keep an eye on the boy. Until Batman's _friend_ shows up."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan ta me. That way the kid can't make a run for it and nothing else can happen if that woman gets let go or calls someone up ta deal with 'em."

With a nod they put the camcorders away and on their motorcycle drove off in the direction the police had taken but managed to keep back a ways. No reason to alert them, or get caught and tossed back into Arkham.


	37. Guardian

As the sun began to rise, Bruce Wayne awoke from his slumber having caught only three and a half hours of sleep. Had he not set his alarm earlier than perusal he may have slept in until noon. However, there was a promise he had to keep in regards to a youth Batman had aided during the night.

With a quick shower and selection of clothes, a pair of navy blue pinstripes and a white button-down shirt, navy blue socks and Italian shoes he hurried downstairs. Where Alfred greeted him.

"Good morning, sir. You're up early."

"I've got to go see Commissioner Gordon, and probably child protective services about a kid Batman helped last night. He told the boy his friend would help him, so I want to be there early."

"You look presentable at least. What do you plan, Master Bruce?"

"If he has nowhere else to go, I was thinking of taking him on as a foster."

He blinked. "Are you certain about this?"

"Of course."

"Would it not be prudent to consult with your previous ward, as well as your current paramour?"

"I'll call Dick later. As for Joker, he hasn't phone privileges and I don't want to disturb his work. Not when he's doing so well." He hadn't yet told Alfred about possibility of the man staying an entire day and night at the manor within another five days time. _If_ the clown continued his streak of good behavior.

"Very well, sir. I'll have a meal waiting for you upon your return."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and turned around to head for the kitchen.

He grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini and was off to the police station where he knew the commissioner would be heading in that morning along with the kid. CPS would doubtless meet them there to speak with the pre-teen.

Upon arriving and entering the station, he found he'd been correct in his assumptions. Jason Todd sat in a chair by the commissioner's desk. Where the man stood speaking with a trio of individuals from CPS and a lawyer. If need be he'd consult his own.

He walked up to them. "Good morning, commissioner, Mr. Todd, ma'am's and sirs." He didn't know the names of the CPS workers, but he knew it best to be polite.

Gordon grinned, "Here he is. I thought you'd be in Bruce." He glanced at the child protective service people. "I think Mr. Wayne here may be able to offer Jason Todd, at the very least, a temporary home."

They turned to frown at him.

One asked, "Have you ever fostered a child before?"

"I had a ward once. Richard John Grayson. Now emancipated. We still keep in touch."

"Don't you tend to sleep in late, Mr. Wayne? That would make you less than ideal a role model."

"Alfred is better at that."

"Who?"

"My butler, and also my own father figure." Not that he ever said that very often. Not that he called him anything other than Alfred. "He raised me pretty much on his own after..." he trailed off, certain that everyone knew that history. Just thinking about it caused his heart to feel as if it were being squeezed. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I see," one of the others said. "Still, you're a playboy and not settled down with anyone. Those kind of morals aren't what's best."

He quirked a brow. "What century are we living in? I have a home. A stable income. Can provide young Mr. Todd with the best education this city has to offer. Why don't we consult Mr. Todd himself with what he'd prefer? I'm sure a youth of his age is more than capable of making his own decisions. I can also involve my own lawyer should the need arise." He didn't think a judge would turn up their nose at his offer.

Their lawyer blinked. "You may need a lawyer anyway, for the paperwork if you're to do this. Not to mention a home study."

"Which can be done at any time whether he's at my place or not." Just so long as he made sure they couldn't stumble on Batman's lair, all would work itself out.

One of the CPS workers turned to glance down at Jason Todd who was glaring up at them.

"What do you think, Jason?"

"I think the billionaire is a sight better than the people who've been raising me. As long as he don't make me do anything my auntie was trying to get me to do, he's better than being shuffled from home to home. I already know people want babies and toddlers, not kids my age. _She_ said that plenty whenever she threatened to send me away because I wouldn't do as she said."

"I heard from my friend about the things she said to you last night. Things like that would never cross my mind. I only want to make sure you're somewhere safe and can get an education without having to move from district to district or farther than even that." He glanced at the workers. "That is far more stable than the typical foster system. I'd even be willing to think of adoption."

"Really!?" The kid gasped.

He nodded. "There are individuals in my life I'd need to discuss this with first, but it would ensure your safety even better than as a foster under my roof."

"I'd like that. If you're serious. And these people don't try and stop it. Least that would mean I never had to go back to that bitch," he shuddered."

"Language," he admonished, but secretly agreed with the word he labeled the woman who was supposed to have kept him safe.

The quietest of the CPS workers nodded. "I think it would be fine. We'd like to come over to your manor and we can fill out preliminary paperwork there. Opening your home to fostering if you're already in the system should be quick. However, adoption will take longer."

"I understand. Would now be a convenient time to go there?" He wanted to get this done that morning so that the kid didn't need to spend another moment in the station, or waiting to see what other foster families were available to take him in. Not all of them were as nice as they made themselves out to be and the system oft failed from what he'd learned from his own investigations. Some were as nice as they sounded, or better, but they only ever had so much room.

"Of course. You should, however, call your lawyers and have them meet us there."

"I'll do that now." He took out his cell to speak with just those people. Letting them know that he was on his way home from the police station and the reason why he needed them. They, in turn, said they'd be there, just had to get some papers and be on their way.

* * *

Harley and Ivy had taken turns sleeping, outside, keeping an eye on the building from a dark alleyway across from the station.

When Bruce Wayne had first shown, Harley had left Ivy to keep an eye on things so she could go visit Joker.

Now, sitting across from him, in her typical frumpy old lady disguise, she quirked a brow. "Something keeping ya up at night, Puddin'?"

"All the video feed. Both the one's he's sent _and_ the one's you sent. Doesn't matter how mundane, I can't, _not_ watch. I just wish the next five days would disappear so I can spend time with him."

"Why doesn't he just visit ya, like he usually does?"

"Because I'm working in the library, remember? All these next five days as well as the past few."

"Just for a pass, Mistah J?"

"Well, there's some coin in it too. Going to take a while to buy him a collar, and even longer for a ring."

"We-ell, what would ya say if he got himself a kid?"

His brows furrowed. "Whose he been sleeping with?" He growled.

"No one! It's not a biological kid, Puddin'. Just someone Batman saved last night. We even's got it on video."

Muscles relaxing he tilted his head. "You didn't send that to me."

"Well, ya can watch it now if ya want." She held out the small camcorder from her rather large purse.

"If he's going to adopt a kid, I hope he'd tell me himself."

"Maybe he will if he's really gonna do that. Ya wouldn't be upset?"

"No. As long as he doesn't try pushing me away. Although it may make things a bit, awkward. Kids always make things awkward, don't they, when their parents want to have some alone time."

"Well, the mansion is huge and he's got that butler could babysit the kid, right?"

"That is true, Harls. Well, now I have more to think about."

"Didn't think ya were interested in kids."

"I didn't think so either, but I don't mind the thought. As long as they don't get between myself and Bruce, or Batman to the point he pushes me out of his life."

"I don't think he will. Just keep doing what ya been doing Mistah J."

"Oh, I intend to. I'm not going to miss an opportunity. I just hope someone's babysitting the kid for those twenty-four hours I'll be given in five days time as long as nothing happens between then and now to set that back."

"Okay Puddin'. Well, I've gotta go now, because they said I could only visit for a few minutes what with you needin' ta start your workday and all."

"Thank you for stopping by, Harls, and letting me know. If I could call him to ask what was going on, I would."

"I'm sure he'll let ya know, somehow, whether soon or after you get your pass. See ya sugar cube," she waved and then the door opened to an orderly who led her outside of Arkham and its gates while the other orderly led Joker to the asylum's library.


	38. Important

It had taken the rest of the day to discuss things with the CPS workers, their lawyer, and have his own lawyers draw up papers. However, Jason Todd was not allowed to stay at Wayne Manor. Not that night and perhaps not for the next two weeks. The woman had to face a preliminary trial first.

Jason had looked none too pleased, but he was allowed to stay with Commissioner Gordon during that time while he was not allowed unsupervised contact while they did background checks on him.

Their suspicions were completely unfounded, whatever they were. As if were one of the individuals the widowed, drunken Mrs. Todd had tried to get to buy her late husband's nephew. Just because he knew a bit too much when he'd not ever been involved in the boy's life prior to current events.

Which led him to calling Miss. Nahlu at Arkham an hour before the lights were to go out.

"Hello, this is Director Nahlu, how many I help you?"

"Yes, hello Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne."

"Oh! Hello," her voice warmed and sounded less stately, "what can I do for you?"

"While I'm aware of the rules, would it be possible to speak with Joker for a short time? Something's come up and I feel it important to discuss the matter with him."

"May I know what this is about?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he wondered if he should tell her. After all it wasn't as if he and Joker were more than... more than _what _he didn't know. Yet felt compelled to speak with him on the matter of his potential foster, and maybe adoption of Jason Todd.

_ Why does it matter what he thinks? _ The voice at the back of his head, ever-present, the part of him that was Batman, questioned.

He didn't know, only that he felt it should be done.

"I may soon be fostering, perhaps adopting a pre-teen boy. I wanted to discuss it with him."

"It sounds as if you're in deeper than ever with The Joker. I wouldn't normally allow a call even incoming when privileges have been revoked," there was a pause over the line, "but this sounds like something serious, so I'll allow it. Please hold while I have someone get The Joker."

"Thank you, Miss. Nahlu."

* * *

Just as he was about to enter his cell for the night, he heard the click-clack of the director's heels on the tile of the hall.

The orderly shoved him inside, "Light's out in an hour. No funny business."

As if he'd been up to any funny business lately. Were he not trying to be on his best behavior he might have kicked the guy in his nut-sack for shoving him around.

Miss. Nahlu snapped. "Orderly Benedict! You are _not_ to shove a patient like that."

"He wasn't budging."

"Did he do anything else, aside from that?" She glared, tapping her foot.

"Well, no."

"And has he done anything since he started working the library?"

"I don't think so."

"Does this have anything to do with him having conjugal visits with a _man_?"

The guy grit his teeth. "No, ma'am."

She arched her brows. "That had best be the truth. If it's not, keep your prejudices at home and don't bring them to work or take them out on the patients. You're dismissed for the night and take the next week off, without pay."

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me. No, go."

With a glare at Joker's cell the man turned and stomped down the hall toward the main lobby.

The woman turned to him with a sigh. "I am sorry about that, Joker."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." At least the man didn't know about his device and the videos on it. "Is there a reason you're here? Thought you'd be heading home about now."

"Not until after you've taken an incoming call. As the director, I can give you an exemption, but no one else can, and it's so difficult to find honest staff these days."

"Who's calling? One of the gals?"

"No. Bruce Wayne."

"Really?" He wondered why, but then remembered Harley's earlier visit. Maybe it was about _that_. "You'll let me speak to him, on the phone? Thought I wasn't allowed access to phones for another five days."

"You get this one phone call. Because he called and it sounded important. Some things cannot wait."

"Alright."

"Follow me," she opened the door of his cell and led him to the room where he could talk to the person on the other end of the line.

When she stepped outside the room, his shoulders relaxed.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, Joker."

"What did you need to discuss with me? Is it about that kid, what's his name, Jason Todd?"

"How did you know about him?"

"Guess. You're great at detective stuff after all."

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

"That's right. By the way, love the videos."

He could just imagine the flush of his cheeks as the man coughed.

"And while I'd love to talk more about that, I imagine we don't have enough time to speak, so tell me more about what's going on."

"The boy is an orphan. His late uncle's wife was trying to get him to work the corners to feed her drinking habit and who knows what else."

"Despicable woman." Had he heard of this several weeks ago he might well have laughed and not cared. Or maybe he would have cared and just shot the woman dead and just left the kid to deal. He really wasn't too sure on any of that now.

"Now CPS is involved, as are their lawyers and mine. They're trying to find Jason Todd's next of kin, but if they don't take him in, or they prove to be just as unstable as his aunt they'll put him in the foster care system. I offered to foster him. Maybe adopt him to secure him a permanent home."

"You've got loads of money and help to raise a kid. You kind of did that once already, didn't you?"

"In a way, yes."

"So what's the holdup? Not sure why they didn't just let the kid stay with you to start with."

"They think I'm one of the men trying to pick him up off the corner," he growled down the line.

"You!?" He laughed aloud. "Seriously? That's the funniest and most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Shaking his head he took a calming breath. "Well, I'm not sure what I can do, but if you need any help, just ask, okay darling?"

"You're... fine with this?"

"As long as we still get some time alone together, I don't care if you have a kid or a dozen of them."

"That sounds, a bit much."

"Maybe, but plenty of couples manage. Some not as well as others."

"Didn't think you liked kids."

"They're fine. Just sometimes annoying when they're whining, slobbering, and whatnot. But I can put up with that as long as I'm not the only one dealing with the future of the world."

There was a long pause.

"Bruce?"

"I'm still here. I just don't know what to say."

"There's not much to say is there? Just know I'm here for you, whenever you need me." He glanced at the clock. "I don't think I'll be able to speak much longer."

"I... miss you."

"Me too, Bruce, me too. But soon," he chuckled, "soon my sweet."

They hung up after their farewells.

Miss. Nahlu opened the door. "How did it go?"

"Fine. My darling Bruce is determined to foster, maybe adopt a kid."

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I?" His brows furrowed.

"Less time he can spend with you?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't spend time with him and the kid, does it?" Just meant if he was still in the slammer that the conjugal room couldn't be used as much. Not if the kid were to visit to. But if he was outside of Arkham, well the three of them could have fun he supposed that didn't have anything to do with his desire to push Bruce, or Batman down and take him over and over again.

"Sounds like you might be interested in a family with Mr. Wayne."

He blinked. "What?" He chuckled. Couldn't quite wrap his head around it even as he thought about it.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure. For now, let's get you back to your cell for the night. You need your rest, the library opens earlier tomorrow morning than any other day of the week, remember."

"Yeah," he left the phone booth room and followed her back to his cell. Stepped inside. Laid down on his cot. Covered himself with the thin sheet and closed his eyes as the lights turned out.

And dreamed of holding a kids hand, while Bruce or Batman held the kid's other hand while walking, surrounded by carnival rides and games.

His brows furrowed in his sleep. Confused. Yet in his slumber, a relaxed grin graced his countenance.


	39. Good Deeds

In the morning, two days after his discussions with CPS, and after an uneventful night, Bruce woke early to a proper breakfast as prepared by Alfred Pennyworth. A stack of waffles with a side of bacon, grapefruit, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Alfred," he said as the man entered the room again.

"You're welcome, Master Bruce. What are your plans today, sir?"

"There's no meeting on the schedule, is there?"

"Not today."

"Then perhaps a run and a swim to start the day off."

"Very good, sir."

They both cleared the table off, though Alfred did insist on doing the dishes himself.

With that, he went to leave the mansion only to discover packages had been recently delivered and left on the steps sometime during breakfast.

The clothes he'd ordered a few days ago, he thought as he picked up one of the packages to read the label.

He brought the packages to his room. Used the empty boxes once he'd taken out his new suits, pants, and other articles of clothing to place most of his older wardrobe in. Someone at one of the homeless shelter's would surely fit into the sizes he'd previously worn.

For a moment he pondered what had possessed him to start buying tighter fitting clothing, though not so skintight one could see everything and leave nothing to the imagination.

He was pretty certain he knew the reason. The culprit. The man who he wanted to dress to impress, or at least, please. _Joker_.

With a shake of his head, he picked out a pair of spandex shorts, athletic socks, and sneakers. Underneath the spandex shorts, he'd decided to put on a navy blue speedo for the pool after his run.

Glancing at his closet and back at the boxes empty of new clothes and filled with his previous wardrobe he left the room. He'd make sure to deliver the box slated for a homeless shelter later in the day.

Plans set in motion, he whisked out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen to grab a reusable water bottle filled with ice and water. Then exiting the doors he began on one of the paths on the estate.

Felt, rather than saw the eyes watching him. Up to two sets with flashing lenses. With a smile, he gave his head a shake.

So, they were still filming him and sending anything they caught on their camcorders to Joker.

As he ran and thought of Joker watching the film, his body grew flush from more than the exercise. His dark spandex shorts becoming uncomfortably tight in the crotch, but he ignored it. No way was he about to do what he really wanted to when _they _ were watching and following him around his private lands.

Once his five-mile run was finished and over an hour had passed his body glistened with sweat and his hair plastered against his forehead and the back of his neck.

Taking a swig of his water, still, chill, but growing warm by the moment, he finished off the bottle and headed for the Olympic sized pool to cool down.

Quickly removing the spandex shorts, sneakers, and socks, he stood in only the navy blue speedo he'd chosen to wear.

Didn't care he was still being watched. They could record him all they wanted as he knew just who had asked them to do so without having to ask any of them. That it kept them from their typical criminal activities was just an added bonus.

Of course, thinking about Joker so much had him on an arousal high as he'd not done anything about it.

He flushed as he imagined just what Daddy would have to say to him after he watched the recordings.

With an inward shake he walked onto the diving board. Somersaulted in the air and landed with a great splash in the deep end. Quickly maneuvered himself so that he came back up for air and began his first lap.

His body sluiced through the water of the pool. Arms rising and hitting the water as he swam. Sometimes his rear rising above the surface before sinking back down.

After five laps he turned onto his back to swim upside down before allowing himself to drift afloat on the water, relaxed with his eyes closed for only the briefest of moments.

The water had done nothing to slacken his arousal straining against the front of his speedo. If he could just stop thinking about Joker, but with the girls there, hidden from view, recording him, he couldn't _not_ think about him.

If they weren't there with their observation and recording of him he could at least have rubbed one out.

After a while, he pulled himself out of the pool. The air cooling his heated flesh as he grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself as best he could. Still, dampness clung to his hair.

Going inside he returned to his room. Pulled out a pair of tight fitting black briefs, black socks and matching garters. Then looking through his new clothing decided on a pair of wrangler jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Everything tighter than he was used to wearing, but it felt, good. Just right somehow.

Donning a pair of brown boots he left the room then, grabbed his wallet and keys. Picked up a couple of boxes and carefully took them downstairs to his car. Unlike some individuals, he wasn't about to throw perfectly good clothes into the waste bin, not when there were those who could find a use for them.

Alfred met him outside and opened the back door of the car.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm just going to drop these off at the homeless shelter. My new wardrobe arrived earlier."

"I see. Very well, sir. How long might you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. If I'm gone longer than two hours I'll call you."

"Very good, sir." He bowed and shut the door and opened the driver side door. "I take it you will be eating lunch out?"

"Is it nearly that time? If so then yes, I'll have something to eat while I'm out."

"Make sure you do. Do try not to skip a meal today."

With a smile, he nodded as he got into the driver's seat. "I'll try not to, Alfred."

Alfred bowed, "Until later, sir."

Within twenty minutes he was at one of the local homeless shelters. There were so many people. Both men and women, and their children.

He dropped the boxes off and wondered what else he could do. Noticed the chipped paint, the broken window, the ungainly weeds, the overflow.

Looking across the street he noticed a larger building sitting there abandoned and for sale. It didn't look much better off, but if it had more room.

Lifting his cellphone he called a house inspector. A small group was there within thirty minutes to inspect the house, its soundness, what it might need, and whether or not it was fit enough or should be condemned.

"Mr. Wayne. The building structure is sound. It does need some new drywall inside and to be painted. The plumbing needs to be done first as some pipe needs to be replaced. The wiring, however, appears to be new and above standards."

"How many bedrooms?"

"The place was full of offices before, but they could easily be turned into bedrooms and communal rooms. So fifty bedrooms and ten communal rooms throughout the ten stories. Each communal room on each floor could include a small kitchenette with the larger kitchen being on the ground floor."

"I need to make an offer on the building then." He also needed to hire some contractors to fix it up as well as the other building. First, one at a time so that no one was displaced.

In that time he'd forgotten the constant set of eyes on him and called the proper channels to get things set in motion.

The park that was also down the street from the buildings was next on his list of to-do projects. Although he didn't tell anyone what he was doing. The day hadn't been planned, but when he saw something that needed fixing he couldn't_ not_ do something. Not that he could do everything, but he hoped it would help the area.

So finding garbage bags, the clear plastic ones for garbage, the blue one for cans and bottles, and the green one for recyclables he began cleaning the park up himself.

Some people passed without notice, others sticking their nose up in the air as if cleaning their local park was beneath them, while others joined.

They each took a bag and a section of the park.

Together, though the hours were long past lunch time into evening, they removed layers and layers of garbage. Removed broken wooden benches and he ordered concrete ones to take their place along with matching checkerboard tables, a couple of swings, and a playground set that was to be put in later when the workers were available. By next week he thought the place should be not only clean but attractive to all age groups.

When he felt a pang in his stomach, he stopped, but others didn't as there were still some things to do. Like pulling the weeds and mowing the grass. There were those who had left earlier.

He put in a call to a local pizza place. It was one of the few things most people ate. He ordered a sheet of pepperoni, a sheet of cheese, and a sheet of vegan. Water was already available by a kid on the sidewalk also selling lemonade. A future entrepreneur.

Someone walked up to him and grinned, "Thanks, for doing all this."

"No thanks needed," he took a slice of pepperoni, folded it in half and began to eat it. Made sure to have a napkin so there was no mess.

"Not many folk around here care about the parks anymore. Or the homeless outnumbering the spaces available."

"What more could be done for them?"

"Some of them just need a job. Some of them have jobs but just don't make enough to own, or even rent a place."

"Those who need a job, or would like a better one, I'm sure Wayne Enterprises has openings." And if they didn't he could find something. It wasn't the only type of business establishment he owned.

"Like someone in the top one percent would hire any of this ragtag bunch."

He blinked. "Bruce Wayne would. He'd at least give them a chance."

"Just how would you know."

It was difficult to believe the man didn't realize him just by his face. Maybe it was the clothes, or something else.

He took out his wallet, flashed the man his ID and handed him a business card. "Because I care."

With a whistle the man's eyes widened. "Wow," he took the business card, "you're legit. Well, I'll have a talk with the people that want a job. But most of them don't have business suits or many clothes."

"That doesn't matter. They'll be given what they need to start with. It's not the clothes, its the person."

"Sure. Well, it's getting late and if people want a bed they need to start signing in or lose their spot."

"Okay. Talk to you soon, and anyone else interested."

"Thank you, again." He waved and left to go speak with some of the others.

He, turned to his car, ready to head home.

Once inside, he sighed. Glanced up and saw in one of the few trees in the locale, Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley waving at him. Harley gave him a thumbs up.

With a soft laugh, he buckled up, turned the key in the ignition and headed home. Night had begun to fall and he still had a couple of tests to run on the new Batsuit.

Once inside the Batcave he walked over to the prototype, which had been cleaned and placed back together. And material had been added to it so that none of it was see-through as the upper torso had been. There was no need for that, and he didn't want to risk a bullet or knife piercing into the small holes of the mesh top.

It was starting to look a lot like the classic suit, but with modifications to make it feel as if he were wearing nothing as it was a lighter, more malleable fabric that would allow him the greatest of movements. His speed wouldn't be hindered, but he wouldn't have to worry as much about being hit with deadly weapons either. Not with the newer precious metals and materials that had been discovered that he'd incorporated into the design.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he debated on the custom briefs. They were rather skintight. Even so, he left them for the time being a part of the suit.

Stripping down to his birthday suit he pulled on the new suit. First the tights. Then the briefs. The top followed them, then the elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots that could retract to below the knee.

Finally, he lifted his cowl and settled it down over his head. Took a deep breath, and any smile vanished. His blue eyes disappeared behind the outward white glow of light.

Picking up his cape, he attached it to the cowl. In Bruce Wayne's place stood The Batman. Of one mind and body, but still a different personality. Each one him, but existing together and yet separately working in tandem.

"I am so glad you didn't make _another_ video... Bruce," he grumbled to himself, or rather the self that called themselves Bruce. He knew all about the videos that weren't explicit, but he didn't have time to worry about those ones. Not when they had testing to do.

Hopping onto the Batcycle, which gave him greater maneuverability than the Batmobile he rode out into the night, cape flapping behind him in the breeze.

Passed by one of the museums when an alarm sounded.

Someone was always trying to steal _something _from somewhere in the city_. _Yet whatever their reasons were, they were still in the wrong.

Leaping from the Batcycle he jumped on the back of one of the henchmen of whoever was behind the heist.

Lifted one fist to pummel the man's head while holding him around the neck with his free arm.

"Motha'fucka!" The man growled as he moved and slammed up against the wall of the building.

Batman himself jumped off before he was crushed between the mortar and the man.

Jumped again, twirled around in the air, and slammed the bottom of one of his boots into the criminal's gut.

They grabbed their stomach. With their head lowered he chopped at his back causing him to sprawl on the pavement.

He turned just in time to see a gun shooting off at him.

Ducking, he flung his cape around himself. The cape would keep the bullet from penetrating through should the rest of the suit not be up to the task.

However, the Batsuit itself felt as if it were abuzz with life against his skin.

"What the fuck!?" One of the gunmen yelled.

Chancing a peak he noticed the bullets suspended in midair for a brief few seconds turned in on themselves as if they'd hit a target and then clattered to the ground.

The new technology with the materials from meteor-showers and their ilk had proven useful. He might not be a certain alien over in Metropolis, but as long as the suit was bulletproof then that made things a little bit easier.

With a grim line to his mouth, he jumped up and grabbed the end of the gun. Tugged on it and punched the gunman in the nose.

He heard a crack and had long since gotten used to bones breaking so didn't even flinch.

They let go of their weapon to grab their broken nose.

Before they could take off in their get away car, he pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it at a tire, letting all the air out as siren's neared.

Police scrambled out of their vehicles.

Knowing they could handle the rest, he turned down an alley way, made a left, climbed one of the buildings and sat, watching to make sure it all went smoothly.

The night was not yet over, but he had learned the new Batsuit was more than capable of becoming his new permanent suit.

His shoulders stiffened when he heard footsteps behind him. "Harley. Ivy."

"Mistah J is gonna get a kick outta all the material we filmed today Batman."

"Of both Bruce Wayne, and you."

"Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"At the moment? Don't think so, do ya, Ivy?"

"There are the plants, but they can go a day or two without attention as long as there's no heatwave."

"Anyways, we gots ta go now. But we wanted ta wish ya luck with the adoption. Or what'ev it is with the kid ya saved."

He glanced at them and noticed Ivy's nod. Had no idea what to say.

"Thank you?" His brows furrowed.

They both smiled, said nothing, and left via the stairs that led inside to a hall with an elevator.

When one of the bank's clocks struck midnight, he blinked. There was only one more day to get through and he'd be having a guest at the Manor.

He shook his head with a grimace even as his cock swelled and strained against the sheer skintight briefs.

Using his cape, he wrapped himself in it to conceal from others as he climbed down from the building to where he summoned his Batcycle to ride back to the Batcave.


	40. The Pass

With a too-wide grin, Joker woke early in the morning when one of the senior orderlies opened his cell.

"Time for a shower and a change of civilian clothes. Once Miss. Nahlu gets here you'll be given your pass."

Rising from the bed he stretched his arms over his head. "Wonderful. Will I be given an escort?"

"No. Mr. Wayne will be picking you up. Against our advisement, he's refused to allow anyone to accompany you as a chaperone."

His grin widened and he let out a laugh. "He just wants me all to himself."

"The man has a butler, he's never all by himself."

"True," he shrugged. The butler didn't bother him. After all he'd not interrupted his tryst with Bruce in the man's master suite when he'd popped his anal cherry. Recalling that moment, he licked his lips and was glad for just how baggy the asylum's designated pants were that he'd been given this time.

"Don't know what he sees in you."

"Who knows," he frowned, but refrained from making any other remarks, or attacking the orderly. Not when he was _finally_ going to be able to spend a full day with his lovely muscled bottom, Bruce Wayne, and if he had his way, all night with Batman.

The orderly walked with him to the shower stalls. Thankfully none of the other inmates were there. Unfortunately, the water was a degree or two below lukewarm. Hot showers were rare. Still, water was water and soap was soap. He wanted to be _presentable_ for his darlings.

Whatever suits of his they'd once confiscated he could wear one of those, but underneath it all, he planned on donning the pair of green speedo's Bruce had gifted to him during a conjugal visit.

It was too bad the showers always had to be quick, but then again if they weren't the water just got ice cold. Definitely _not_ enjoyable, but when it wasn't him under the spray, he could find amusement in his fellow inmate's misfortune if they stayed too long under the shower spray or arrived late.

After a quick soap up and rinse, he grabbed a shampoo and conditioner combination to wash and rinse his hair. Shivered when the water began to cool, but by then he was reaching to turn the spray of the water off and reaching for a towel.

"Hurry it up in there, Joker."

"I just need to brush my teeth," he called out, brows furrowed. It took quite a bit of energy sometimes to refrain from throwing something at obnoxious and annoying orderlies.

He stepped out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist when he went to grab a brand new tooth brush to brush his teeth. Spotted a new package of dental floss and an unopened bottle of mouth rinse. He tried never to use something that was already opened, just in case someone had spit in the contents or something else that might be even more disgusting.

Then he was led back to his cell, still only in the towel where he found freshly laundered articles of clothing waiting on his cot. He let the towel fall and began to dress.

First he donned the green speedo followed by a light mint green button shirt, purple pinstripe pants, a matching vest, purple sock garters, black socks, and black heeled boots. The only thing missing was the boutonniere.

Recalling to mind he was to be allowed phone calls that day, he glanced at the orderly. "Is it possible to make a phone call?"

"What for?"

"I wanted to order some flowers."

"What do you need to order flowers for? Mr. Wayne's a man, isn't he?"

"Tsk. What does one's gender have to do with anything? It's not just the ladies who appreciate flowers, or other romantic gestures."

"Fine. No more than ten minutes on the phone."

"Of course." He hoped he wouldn't be placed on hold if time were limited. He already knew just what to order and whose tab to put it on considering the gals had some of his funds from before loc- up.

It seemed he was in luck as someone answered straight away when he called the flower shop.

"Hello, this is Galestorm's Florist, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I'd like to order a bouquet of a dozen jonquil, a dozen gardenia, and a dozen ambrosia flowers. And then a single flower not in the bouquet. One viscaria."

"Of course, sir. How will you be paying?"

He remembered the prepaid debit card number that Harley had told him. "Debit," he quickly told them the details.

"Very well. Your total comes to seventy-three dollars and fifteen cents. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want these delivered?"

"Arkham Asylum. I'll pick them up there and deliver them myself to the person they're for."

"Arkham?" Disbelief came over the line.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Oh. No. We'll have them there within twenty to thirty minutes. Name?"

"Joker." He chuckled.

"Wh-what?"

"Do please hurry. I want them here before my _visitor_ gets here."

"Okay," they squeaked. Then hung up.

* * *

Bruce woke up early that morning, thankful that the night before had been mostly uneventful and he'd been able to retire at a semi-decent hour. His bat-alarm on his cell hadn't rung to alert him of any problems the GCPD were having after midnight. Some petty criminals had been stopped prior to that.

It was a wonder how there wasn't nearly as much mayhem as was typical for the city. Of course, some who were considered criminals that weren't locked away in Arkham or Blackgate hadn't been active in said activities. _Good._

Glancing at the clock he knew that he'd be picking up Joker from Arkham when Miss. Nahlu called.

First, however, to take care of hygiene matters with a quick hot shower, brushing of his teeth, flossing, mouth wash. Not to mention a shave of stubble.

From his wardrobe, he chose a pair of tight black slacks, white sock garters, socks, white button-down shirt, navy blue dress shirt and silk tie with diagonal white and blue stripes.

Before putting them on he stared at the assortment of speedo's, briefs, and jockstraps. His eyes, however, were drawn to the black lace panties, clearly made for a woman, with a bow on the front. Wondered what had possessed the ladies to wrap that up in one of the gifts.

Deciding to _experiment_ he pulled them on. Had to adjust his cock so that the head of it was just below the waistband. The material felt decidedly different and his face flushed.

Clothes were clothes, but he couldn't see himself wearing anything else a woman might wear. But since this was in his wardrobe, he decided to try it on.

He was quick to dress in the rest of the clothes he'd chosen.

When he walked out of the room, the lacey material pressed against his cock, almost like a caress. While he preferred the other undergarments he was already dressed. And if Joker _did_ extol their exploits, then the girls could hear about this experiment with panties.

Just imaging what the hell Joker told them had his whole body heating up, from his toes to his ears, red like a ripened tomato.

Before Alfred could see him, he left the mansion, comb in one hand, wallet and keys to the Lamborghini in another.

Once safely buckled and the key in the ignition he left for Arkham. Miss. Nahlu may not have called yet, but he'd be there right around the time she was meant to give him a call.

Which was only another half an hour.

His cell rang. He parallel parked to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Wayne, this is Miss. Nahlu. You may come pick up The Joker. Do remember he must be back within twenty-four hours from the time he leaves. If you are to be late, please call us ahead of time. Five minutes is one thing, an hour is too much."

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be there shortly."

The two hung up. He drove out of where he'd parked to speak on his cellphone and within five minutes was at the gates of Arkham.

He parked his car and sauntered up to the door and was let in by Miss. Nahlu herself.

"That was quick."

"I was nearby."

"You're impatient as he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been pacing in the waiting room," she pointed to a door, "ever since I got here this morning."

"I see. Well, I'm here now. What do I need to do?"

"Just sign these papers. As well as these ones too as you won't allow a couple of orderlies to go with you to keep an eye on him. You'll take responsibility for him of course."

He nodded and picked up a pen, but first, he read over the pages.

"It's difficult to believe there's someone who trusts him outside of some of his notable friend's. I'm just glad it's with an upstanding citizen instead of, well, corrupt."

"There's been enough corruption within not only the political fields but some of the hospitals."

"Yes, even here, with some of the staff that were here before my appointment."

"You're doing wonders. There have been fewer escapees. Also, less torture and experiments that should _never_ have happened."

"Indeed. Some of those people are in Blackgate now after the atrocities they performed."

He nodded and signed the papers. "Everyone deserves a chance. Change can be difficult, sometimes impossible, but without being given a chance..." he trailed off.

"There will never be change. But there are those who can change. Those he can be cured, though admittedly some cases have proven to be more difficult. I was surprised by Joker. Now if _he_ can behave and this isn't all just an elaborate act, then surely there's hope for the rest."

He gulped at the thought of it being an _act_. That, he didn't want to think about that. Especially not now.

Miss. Nahlu took the papers and nodded. "Okay, this way. You may take The Joker with you now."

She entered the waiting room. "Joker, Mr. Wayne is here."

The pale man turned around, spotted him and grinned. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

He dipped into a bow and held the flowers out to him. "For you, my sweet."

Wide-eyed he stared at the flowers. Gardenia in the language of flowers, if he was not mistaken meant _you're lovely_ or _secret love_. Jonquil meant _affection returned_, or _love me_ perhaps in response to the flowers he'd given Joker before. Then the ambrosia meant _your love is reciprocated_. He wasn't sure if Joker knew what the flowers meant. They'd never once talked about the language of the blossoms.

With a dusting of red on his cheeks, he took the offered bouquet. "Th-thank you. I' have a vase at home for them."

The man still had one flower but didn't offer it. He didn't know what it was for but glanced at Miss. Nahlu.

"Come this way you two." She pulled out a card when she got to the main lobby and handed it to Joker. "This is your pass. Be back here by this time tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned and took the offered card.

"Thank you, Miss. Nahlu."

With Joker at his side, he opened the door for him. Saw him quirk a brow before stepping outside underneath the morning sun.

He took a breath. "Ah, fresh air."

"You've not been outside lately?"

"Been inside the library with some musty and not so musty old books."

"You haven't enjoyed it?"

"Well, it gives me something to do. But it would be nice if they got some newer publications in now and then. I've read most of them three times over, or more."

Before he could open the door for Joker, the man was on the driver's side holding his door open for him.

"Let me hold onto the flowers until we get to your place," he grinned as he watched him settle into the driver's seat.

"Okay."

Joker took the flowers and got into the passenger side door. Buckled up and turned his head to watch him.

"Daddy has missed you," he leaned over and whispered against his ear.

His Adam's apple bobbed as his body shuddered at the tones and his cock strained against the material of his crotch.

"I-I've missed you too, Daddy." The word came so easily now, as if second nature. With each utterance of it he'd felt less and less embarrassed calling Joker by that title.

"I quite enjoyed the video. Especially of you and Batman. Both so needy, so wanton. I'm going to make sure you're both taken care of today."

It was difficult to concentrate on driving and keeping his eye on the road when Joker kept talking like he was.

He didn't see Joker's green gaze focus down over him, not until he laughed.

"What a beautiful sight. Already as hard for me as I am for you."

Were it not daylight he would have been tempted to park his Lamborghini somewhere and fuck in the car, even though that would prove awkward in regards to movement and positioning.

"Daddy, please, stop teasing me when I'm driving. Do you want us to get into an accident!?"

Joker laughed and laughed. "No. But I do love seeing you all flush. I'll be quiet until we get to your place. That is where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Is the kid there?"

"No. I can't do anything about him until the trial. My lawyers assure me, that the woman doesn't have a leg to stand on, but protocol being what it is..."

"Right. Oh, will your butler be home?"

"He is at the moment, but I did offer him the day off if he wants."

"Protective of you isn't he if he hasn't left yet and knows just who you're bringing home."

"The manor is large, I'm sure it will be fine even if he doesn't go visiting, or golfing."

"I do hope he does, I'd hate to be interrupted during a _flagrante delicto_ with you."

"I'm certain he'd stay on the other side of the manor."

"Does he know what we'll be doing?"

"Not in great detail, but he can guess. Alfred Pennyworth is not without intelligence," or strength for that matter.

"Will he be... upset?"

"He was at first, but I think he's coming around."

"Good, because I'm not about to give you up, darling."

He chanced a swift glance in Joker's direction. Their eyes met just long enough for his reply.

"Nor I, you." then his gaze returned to the road. Soon enough they'd be on the estate of Wayne Manor.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story. I'd appreciate any reviews one might be willing to leave, thanks!


	41. Viscaria

Once he turned into the driveway of Wayne Manor the two men got out of the car. Bruce opened the door to the manor, letting Joker, who still had the flowers, step inside before following after him and locking the doors.

At the entrance, they took off their shoes and replaced them with house slippers.

"Quite a place you've got, Bruce. Never seen _all_ of it."

"Do you want a tour?" He asked as he went over to a corner curio and pulled out a vase and entered the kitchen to fill it with water.

Joker followed behind him. "Maybe later, or another day, for the _full_ tour." He helped him put the flowers in the vase.

Setting the vase on the middle of the table, their fingers brushed as they both set it down.

Their eyes met.

Joker took Bruce's hand in one of his and brushed a kiss over the back of his knuckles. In his other hand, he produced the single viscaria flower.

"With no music?"

"So you know about the language of flowers?"

"Yes."

"Well, we don't need music, but if you need it and want to put some on, you can do that."

He took the offered flower, brought it to his lips, kissed a petal and inhaled its scent. Then turned to add it at the center of the other flowers before turning back to Joker and giving him his hand.

"Who will lead?"

Joker grinned, "Since I was the one to ask, me." He placed a hand on the middle of Bruce's back. Bruce lay one hand upon Joker's shoulder while his other was held in one of Joker's hands.

Their bodies in close proximity, their clothed cocks pressed against each others. Joker took a step forward and he one back. When Joker took two steps right, he followed. Then the man took a step back and he took a step forward. Every movement causing friction between them and the clothes that stood in the way of their heated flesh.

"Ah-hem!" Someone else coughed.

Bruce and Joker stepped away from each other. Bruce's face flushed with color while Joker chuckled.

"I am about to head out, Master Bruce, but I have finished preparing a late breakfast for yourself and your guest." His gaze flickered from Bruce's gaze to Joker as if to give the man a silent warning.

"Thank you, Alfred. Please enjoy your day off."

"I shall endeavor to do so, sir." He bowed and left the room, holding a pair of keys in hand as he exited the building.

Joker quirked a brow after him before turning back to Bruce. "I don't think he likes me."

"If he didn't like you at all, trust me, he'd not have left to give us privacy. He's the type one has to earn trust and respect from."

"Good to know."

"Now, shall we head to the dining hall where our meal will be waiting?"

Joker took his hand. "Lead the way, my sweet."

It didn't take long to reach the dining hall and the two settings where there was a cloche covered meal waiting for them both.

However their chairs were on opposite sides and with the table sitting up to twelve individuals there was a distance between them.

"Are you sure he's not trying to find ways to keep us apart, Bruce?"

"This is always how he sets the table for two, so I don't think so."

"Two?" His brows furrowed.

"My last visitor was Dick, my previous ward."

"Have you had anyone here besides him, lately?"

He shook his head. "No. Only you." He uncovered his meal. A vegetable omelet, breakfast links, slice of whole wheat toast, small dish of greek vanilla yogurt and a side of mixed berries. The orange juice had been poured last, likely just before Alfred had told them he was heading out for his day off.

Joker had removed the cloche over his own dishes. "This looks delicious."

"I assure you, it is. Alfred has great culinary skill, among other talents."

"Should I be jealous?"

"What!? No." He chuckled. "He's like family to me. He raised me after all," at least after what he'd witnessed all those years ago, but he didn't want to think of that. Not today.

"Your laughter is a delight."

Green eyes caught blue for a moment before both men lifted their forks and began eating. Both silent, but every now and then they'd glance at each other.

They cleared the table swiftly after and filled the dishwasher.

Joker grabbed him from the back and tugged him into his embrace. His clothed cock pressing against his ass through tight slacks.

"Can you feel that, Brucie?" He ground his groin harder against his rear.

A muffled groan escaped him. "You're naughty, Daddy."

He chuckled against his ear, "Oh, but you love it, don't you, my naughty boy?" His hands moved up over his hips, made their way underneath his shirt to caress his abs, below his pecs, fingertips flicking over his nipples.

"Y-yes, Daddy," he got out on a heady breath.

He turned his head to brush a kiss against Joker's cheek. One hand went over his head and behind him to ruffle the other man's hair.

Spinning him around, he shoved a chair out of the way and pushed him backward, till he sat on the edge of the dining table.

Bruce caught Joker by his vest and brought him closer and tilted his head to capture the other man's lips with his own. Spread his legs so that Joker stood between them.

One hand moved to deftly start unbuttoning Joker's vest while his other threaded through the clown's hair.

Joker smirked into the kiss, then plunged his tongue into Bruce's mouth. Brushed the tip of his tongue up against the sensitive roof of his lover's mouth before their tongues collided and twisted and turned, weaving around each other.

Pale hands moved between them. Quickly undoing every button of Bruce's suit jacket and a button-down shirt. Tugged down the zipper and unsnapped the button fly.

Bruce took hold of the hem of Joker's shirt and pulled it up over Joker's head with the man lifting his arms to help.

They kicked off their house slippers. In a flurry, clothes were removed and tossed to the floor.

Joker stood only in his green speedo, whereas Bruce was left with his blue and white striped tie, white sock garters, socks, and the lacy panties.

Remembering what he wore as Joker eyed him, his face heated.

The man grinned, "Not what I usually imagine you wearing, but I have an idea." He leaned over him and pressed him down till his back was against the table. Tilted his head back as Joker nipped, nibbled and kissed his neck.

His hands went up to brush over Joker's pale shoulders. Stroked his hands down over his chest. Palms of his hands rubbed over his nipples.

"Since you're wearing _panties_, we're going to pretend your cock doesn't exist. Oh, it's gorgeous and I love stroking it, licking it, sucking it," he smirked.

Bruce shuddered beneath him at his word. Words that drew up images of him doing all those things.

"So you wont be allowed to touch your cock," he pressed his hand against his raging erection, "and you'll have to come just from my cock filling your boy-pussy." His hand moved down, over the material, to press a finger against his hole through the lace.

He gulped as Joker told him what he had planned. He wasn't sure he liked _that_ idea. "That would be _too_ much of a tease, Daddy. I want you to do all those things to my cock, Daddy."

Joker was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been several seconds. "Just remember this, wearing panties like these," he brushed his finger over the lace, "will mean your cock gets ignored, maybe even caged for a scene. It's a hot thought, but not as hot as the other moment's we've shared."

"O-okay," his limbs trembled.

Joker peeled the panties off, ever so delicately and deliberately slow as he inched them down, down his thighs, over his knees, down his calves, and over his ankles. Tossed them with the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Grabbed hold of his tie. "Where's the lube?"

"D-don't need it, Daddy."

"And why is that?" He tugged on his tie to bring his back up off the table and close to him again.

"When I was in the shower this morning..." he trailed off, only to have Joker tug on his tie again, "and I prepped myself." He felt heat blooming up to his ears.

Joker licked his lips and grinned. "You really want Daddy's cock, don't you?"

He could not tear his gaze from Joker's. "Yes, Daddy. I always want your cock. I feel so empty when you're not in me, Daddy."

With a growl, he pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth. Their teeth clacked.

Still holding his necktie in one hand, he gave it a tug and took a step back. Kept tugging and making him follow until Bruce's ass was half hanging off the table and half on it.

"Leg's up," he demanded and grabbed one and helped Bruce place it over his shoulder. Still, he never let go of the necktie.

He had to keep his hands flat on the table so as not to fall, his balance a little off with his one of his legs over the other man's shoulder and the other half wrapped around Joker's waist.

"Are you ready, my sweet?" The head of his cock, which he'd tugged out of the green speedo he wore, brushed over his twitching hole.

"Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me, Daddy, you feel so good when you're deep inside me."

* * *

Joker groaned. Never in his wildest imagination had he ever thought this man would ever say something like that. But he continued to surprise him time and time again.

"I'm going to have a hard time holding back, Brucie, baby."

"You don't have to hold back, Daddy."

With another groan, he thrust forward, halfway inside the muscled bottom's lovely ass.

He watched Bruce's mouth open into a large o shape. His eyes roll back and flutter closed as a moan of pleasure mixed with a tiny hint of pain left his parted lips.

He stilled. "Are you okay?"

He blinked his eyes open and gazed up at him. "Yes, Daddy. It stings a little, but not much."

"I have a large cock love, we should have stretched you out just a little more with how tight you are. How much did you play with your pussy during the week?"

Just remembering that _one_ time had his face heating up with more than just desire. "Only... only in the video."

Holding himself back at that he inched his cock inside Bruce, a little at a time until he was balls deep inside him.

"How else did you play with yourself, Brucie?"

"I stroked my cock, Daddy," he moaned at the slightest movement.

"What were you thinking of when you did that?" He rolled his hips.

"You, Daddy."

"What happened?" He pulled halfway out and slammed forward, tugging on the necktie.

He watched Bruce thrash below him, but always followed wherever he tugged his tie.

"Well, my naughty boy?"

"I-I got so w-wet thinking of you Daddy," his words came in harsh breaths as he thrust into him again and again, quicker and quicker.

"Then what?"

"I-I came, Daddy."

"What did you imagine when you did?" He angled his cock to slam against Bruce's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Used the necktie to tug Bruce into a slightly different angle below him.

"Y-you pounding into m-my pussy, Daddy." He gasped the words as he continued to thrust forward and slide back over his prostate. Witnessed his fingertips scrabbling against the table's surface.

"You're such a whore, Brucie, baby." He thrust faster and harder into him, every word that came out of his mouth sending him closer and closer to the edge as he pounded his cock into him.

"Only for you, Daddy." He clenched his ass around his cock before relaxing his muscles again.

"Fuck, naughty boy." He tugged on his tie and lowered his head so that their mouths met as he slammed into him over and over.

Beneath his mouth, Bruce's own opened on a moaning gasp.

He lifted one arm to grasp Joker's hair.

"You're beautiful when you're splayed out beneath me and taking my cock."

"P-please, Daddy, c-can I come?"

"Such a good boy, asking for permission." He let go of the necktie to lower his hand and brush his fingertips over Bruce's hot hard evident arousal. He thrust into him again, fast and deep. Grabbed hold of the necktie again as Bruce's body arched.

"Daddy, Daddy, please!?"

With a wide grin, he continued to tease his pleasure gland with a few quicker deep thrusts when he felt his own balls tense up.

"You may come, my sweet."

As Bruce's cum shot up between them and splattered onto their lower torso's he swore when his muscles squeezed his cock.

As much as the man could, he thrashed under him, moaning and gasping as his body shuddered as he shot his load.

"Going to fill your pussy with my jizz, bitch," he growled and tugged on the tie till they were forehead to forehead and Bruce off the table held up by only his hands that were back on the surface of said furniture.

"Yes, please, Daddy," his words almost sounded like a whimper to his ear.

Grinding into him with a few more thrusts and with Bruce clenching around his cock it didn't take long until he tossed back his own head and groaned as his only body shuddered. His cum spurting deep inside Bruce.

Moments later he slipped out of Bruce and the man moved off the table and sank to the floor.

He knelt in front of him. Tugged him by the necktie and wrapped his arms around him as they both just breathed, allowing themselves to calm.

Bruce's head rested on his shoulder. Where he felt the slightest flutter of his lips brushing against his skin.

"Now might be a good time for that shower, darling."

Bruce only nodded against him, as if rendered speechless.


	42. Shower

A couple of minutes ticked by as the two men embraced on the floor of the dining hall.

Joker whispered into Bruce's ear, "Darling, you're dripping all over the floor." He chuckled warmly just below the lobe of the said ear.

His body in flames up to his ears as he realized the other man's cum was slowly trickling down his thighs.

He moved his hands away from Joker and the clown removed his own arms from around him so that they could both stand.

"If I knew where any wash clothes were, I'd have cleaned you up. For now, show me to the shower room and we can both get washed up."

Taking one of the other man's all too pale hands he led him down the hall, up the stairs, into the master suite.

Joker glanced toward the bed and grinned.

Bruce tugged on his hand and led them into the largest of the bathrooms of the Wayne Mansion.

"I do so enjoy your large tub and the shower spray on the three walls and ceiling. Quicker to rinse off with and no one would ever get cold. _Unless_ cold water was used."

"I've had my share of cold showers."

"As have I, but most of them weren't my choice."

He blinked. "Arkham?"

"Where else? But let's not think about that right now."

Bruce opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple of fresh towels and new loofas. There were already soaps, shampoos, and conditioners on a shelf in the shower itself.

He didn't much care for how the asylum sounded. Miss. Nahlu had been trying, but she hadn't been the director for that long. Something would need to be done about that, but he'd wait until Joker had to return there.

Gazing at Joker he nearly groaned as it hit him the man was still wearing his green Speedo. He hadn't had a long enough chance to admire him in it.

With each item in place, he walked over to Joker and leaned in to brush his lips over his.

Joker's lips parted for a languorous open-mouthed kiss before he sucked Bruce's lower lip into his mouth.

His own hands brushed over pale biceps and forearm. Their fingers brushed before his hands lowered and he caught the waistband of said green speedo in them.

But instead of pulling them down with his hands he sank to his knees. Grabbed hold of Joker just above the knees. With his teeth, he grasped the waistband and heard a sharp intake of breath.

Slowly he tugged the material down, but had to shift around Joker so that he could bring the speedo down an inch at a time from the front, to the side, to the back where his cheek brushed against Joker's ass and then to the other side. He never once used his hands.

Once the green speedo was low enough and no longer hung off the man's waist, nor hips, it fell to his knees. And then from there, it was easier to sink his teeth back into the material and tug them further down till they were around Joker's ankles.

He sat up, on his knees and glanced up into Joker's reverent gaze. An intense look that had his Adam's apple bobbing as his half-hard cock, hardened further.

Joker caught him by his necktie and gave it a tug.

He stood up off the floor and tilted his head back when Joker angled his head to nip at his neck. Suckled on the hallow just below his Adam's apple while undoing his silk blue and white tie. Which soon fluttered to the ground.

Those ruby red lips peppered kiss after kiss, nip and nibble after nip and nibble down his torso, naval and abdomen.

Bruce shuddered as Joker's tongue swiped down the length of his cock and then disappeared back into his mouth.

Glancing down he watched pale hands work to undo the sock garters.

Tapped the back of one knee and then the next to get him to lift his foot so he could roll the sock down his calf and ankle and off his foot.

"Now that our clothes are _all_ off, you should turn on the shower, Brucie."

He nodded his head and turned to the shower stall which doubled as a large tub. Turned on the tap and stepped inside. The temperature set to his preference.

He held out his hand, which was soon taken by Joker's as the clown followed him into the shower and fully closed the sliding door behind him.

Joker reached for a washcloth. "Turn around, Bruce."

He turned to face the opposite wall. Felt one of Joker's hands on a hip and then the washcloth being brushed over his ass.

"Got to make sure you're clean. Thoroughly." He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck as he slipped the cloth between his ass cheeks.

Placing his hands on the shower wall, he closed his eyes, red to his ears as Joker washed him. With careful slow strokes over his rear. Reached around him with the cloth to stroke his cock and balls with the washcloth. Exchanged the cloth for a loofa and continued to wash down his legs and lifted one foot and then the other.

He slid the loofa back up to scrub his back, shoulder blades, and the back of his neck.

With one hand he guided him to turn around so he could begin washing his front side. Up from his toes, knees, thighs. Over his abdomen, lower torso, around and within his naval.

Then his arms, shoulders, neck, and chin.

He closed his eyes as he washed his jawline, cheeks, ears, nose, and forehead.

The spray of the shower rinsed him well, but he dare not open his eyes just in case there was a sting from the soap.

All the while his body thrummed with energy. His loins setting a fire with a slow start from a tiny burning fire to a raging inferno.

His mouth opened on a startled gasp as he felt the loofa rough against one of his nipples.

"Do you like that, Brucie?" He paid similar attention to his other nipple.

Shuddering at the sensation he moaned, "Yes."

"Stay as you are. Don't open your eyes. And no touching, got that?"

"Yes, Daddy."

The hot spray of the water continued to pour upon him as he heard Joker moving only a little now and then.

He wasn't sure how many seconds or perhaps minutes passed as he stood there, back against the shower wall, eyes closed, and waiting.

Then he felt Joker's hands at his scalp, massaging his fingers into his hair.

"Joker?"

"I got myself washed up too and now I'm washing your hair."

"You're spoiling me. You'd think I was spoiled enough as it was."

He chuckled. "Not _that_ spoiled. Some people that run in your circle of the rich and famous don't care about certain matters as you do. And I want to spoil you, Brucie, baby. And remember, you're never too big to be put over a knee."

He stifled a moan, recalling the times Joker had given him a spanking.

When Joker removed his hands from his head and let the water cascade to rinse his hair he heard the water being turned off, the sliding door opened, and felt a towel being placed into his hands.

First, he wiped at his eyes. Glanced over Joker's form. Licked his lips as droplets of water rolled down his chest just before he brought up his towel to dry off.

Quickly towel drying himself, he asked. "Would you like to join me for a swim?"

"If you have a spare pair of swimming trunks or speedo's then I'd love to."

"I, have a few that would fit you," he'd made sure to buy a few more for the man after all. He had so many himself thanks to Joker having the girls deliver gifts to him that he'd been compelled to purchase more for him. More-so after learning of the potential day pass that would allow him to spend time at Wayne Manor with him.

"Show me."

He nodded and placed the towel in the hamper before walking back into the master suite and opening his closet. Pulled out a box and handed it to Joker. "These ones should fit."

With a grin, Joker chose a purple one.

Bruce walked over to his dresser and took out a red one that had reminded him of the color of Joker's lips.

It took neither long to don the pair of speedo's they'd chosen to wear.

"Now, Brucie, where is this pool of yours? I've only seen it on the video's the gals sent. It looked quite large."

"It's Olympic sized..." he was going to go beet red, but he said it anyway, "like your cock, Daddy."

Joker chuckled. Grabbed him by the waist and tugged him close. "You are such a naughty, naughty boy, Brucie."

"Only for you."

"Good," he nipped at one side of his jaw. "Now let's go see this pool of yours." He turned him around to face the door. One hand curling around one of his.

Not wanting to wait around he walked out of the bathroom with Joker, across the master suite, down the hall, the stairs, through a hall, then out one of the back doors.

Where a dog barked.

"Sit, Ace."

The German shepherd sat, tongue lolled out.

He glanced at his food and water dishes. Both had been freshly filled up that morning by Alfred it appeared.

"Good boy."

"He's well trained isn't he?"

"He is. A very good detection dog too."

"Wait, is he, the infamous bat hound? I wondered what happened to him."

"Retired from that, but he's a good guard dog. Except when someone gives him steak laced with a sedative." He glared at him.

Joker chuckled. "Sorry? But then again, not, because I might never have gotten to your room that night."

"You'd better make it up to him."

"I will. Later, when I've thought of how."

With a smile he continued to lead him by the hand to the pool which wasn't that far away. Yet it was surrounded by a secondary fence on the off chance someone, or even Ace managed to fall in and be unable to get out for one reason or another.


	43. Poolside

Letting go of Joker's hand he climbed up onto the diving board. Turned around, lifted his arms, and after a few leaps up and down on the board he did a backflip dive into the deep end.

Quickly turning he swam up, head and shoulders emerging above the water's surface.

The first he heard was a whistle.

"Gorgeous form, Bruce."

He watched Joker climb up onto the diving board and grin down at him.

Licking his lips and wading backward he gave the man space to dive into the water.

Upon impact, the water rippled.

Instead of coming up immediately for air, Joker swam toward him and tugged on his leg.

Quickly holding his breath he glared at him before they both resurfaced.

With a chuckle, Joker splashed water at him.

"Hey!" He grumbled and then with a grin splashed back at him, turned and swam away toward the shallow end of the Olympic sized pool.

Joker followed him, swimming behind him and then alongside him.

When they reached the end of the pool he stood up, the water only as high as his waist.

He glanced over Joker. Their eyes met. His own gaze lowered. Wet his lips as trails of water trailed down Joker's body. Some droplets clung to him, not moving, or moving ever so slowly that the movement went unobserved.

Then his gaze rested on the bulge of Joker's purple speedo and he held back a groan.

He wasn't the only one getting an eye full.

"Hard for me already, Bruce?" The clown cackled.

Despite the heat of his face, he growled, "Yes, Daddy."

Joker sat up on the side of the pool with a smirk. "Anything you want to do about our predicament, my naughty boy?"

He wades through the water to kneel, so only his head and shoulders are above the surface.

Lowering his head he nudged a cheek against Joker's clothed cock, wet from their swim from one end of the pool to the other.

Above him, he heard the man's sharp inhale. Felt fingers weaving through his hair.

Encouraged by the husky half-growl he brushes his mouth over his cock through the thin fabric.

Grabs Joker's clothed cock in hand and wraps his lips around the head. Tastes on his tongue precome, water, and lycra.

Tilting his head, he released Joker's cockhead and mouths along the side, from the head, down his shaft. His mouth pressed against the man's balls, barely concealed by the purple speedo's he wore.

Feels the hand in his hair tugging his head back.

Glancing up he saw how blown out Joker's pupils are and his parted lips as he took in a deep breath after deep breath.

Rivulet's of water trailed down over Joker's pecs and abdomen. His hair still damp against his forehead.

"Continue, Brucie," his words were practically growled out.

Lowering his head again he scraped his teeth lightly against the speedo's fabric, and through them against Joker's cock that strained against said material.

Using his hands, he peeled aside the lyrca and pulled out Joker's pale cock. Brushed the flat of his tongue over the head.

"Fuck," Joker groaned. With his hand in his hair, he tugged Bruce up onto the side of the pool. Scooted back to give him room to lay his stomach on the ground, his gaze level with his cock.

Rising onto his knees he leaned his upper torso down, mouth wrapping around Joker's cock. Sinks his mouth down over the hot hard pale shaft and down his throat. Each time he deep throats him, the easier it gets. He only has to swallow around his cock and breath through his nose.

Moving his head back he quickly bobs his head back down, taking him deep into his throat again and again.

His body shudders as a hand squeezes one side of his ass. His moan muffled by the large cock down his throat.

He pulls his head up, with only the head of Joker's cock still wrapped around his lips, the better to breathe as his ass arches into the other man's touch.

"You're doing great, Brucie," Joker praises him.

He can say nothing as he takes his cock back down his throat, the flat of his tongue pressing against a rigid vein as he swallows around his length.

"I do so adore you in red," he chuckles.

Bruce's eyes roll back and flutter closed as another muffled gasp vibrates against Joker's cock when he feels two of the man's fingers press against his hole through the material of the ruby red speedo he wore.

Opening his eyes he bobs his head up and down, even as he feels the lyrca being pressed into him with Joker's fingers thrusting into him. A strange sensation, but it only makes his cock and balls ache.

"Do you like that, slut?"

He can't even nod, only manages to hum an affirmation that vibrates along Joker's cock and balls as he has his nose against the man's pelvic bone with his large shaft still down his throat.

Joker tugs his hair, causing him to lift his head and the clown's cock to fall out of his mouth.

When he stands up, he follows, his hair still held firmly in Joker's grasp.

His breath hitches as his hair is tugged on again. Follows the other man to a chaise lounge.

"Lay down, Brucie, and spread your legs for Daddy."

With his hair let go, he kneels down and lays down upon the chaise lounge. One foot on either side of the furniture on the ground.

Joker kneels over him. Lowers his head to press his mouth to his. Sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

His arms move up to wrap around him, his chest touching his. Their nipples brushed against each the others. His moan muffled against the ruby red mouth sucking on his bottom lip.

Pulse racing he gazes up into heated green eyes.

Feels Joker's cock pressing down against his still clothed erection.

"Please," he murmurs as the man releases his lip.

"Please, what, Brucie?" He grins down at him. Smooths one hand between them and tweaks one of his nipples.

His body arches into the touch, tendrils of pleasure shoot through him, down to his cock and twitching hole.

Words husky, shaking, and laced with his mounting need, he moaned, "Please, Daddy, I want you inside me. Want you to fill me with your cum, please, Daddy."

With a guttural groan, Joker lowers his head and nips at his jaw.

He feels those hands move between his legs. Pull aside the thin material of the red speedo he wore.

When he feels the head of Joker's cock breach him, he tosses back his head, moaning, "Oh, Daddy!" His arms still wrapped tight around him. "O-own me. Own my pussy," in the moment his face doesn't turn red, but later, when he remembers, then he'll turn as red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh, god, Brucie. You're such a needy slut. Going to make a mess of you." He thrust forward, fast and hard.

Bruce gasped and shuddered as he felt in one fluid motion Joker's cock fill him and stretch him full.

"Daddy, you feel wonderful, inside me," he moans as Joker pulls back and thrusts forward again.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight. Love sinking my cock into your cunt, bitch."

He can do little more than lift his waist and hips off the chaise with each thrust of Joker's cock in him.

Turning his head he brushed a kiss over Joker's ear, temple, cheek, jaw, neck. Wherever he can reach with each thrust met.

"Yeah, fuck me, Daddy."

Joker grunts and his thrusts are faster. They're harder too.

Lifting his legs up he wrapped them around the other man's waist. Which allows Joker's cock to thrust into him deeper.

"You have such a filthy mouth, Brucie boy." With each word spoken, Joker angled his thrusts to slam against his prostate. Again and again.

He can't think of a retort and melting from the stimulus he can only part his mouth to moan, gasp, groan, and grunt.

Precome oozes from his cock, further soaking the front of his speedo.

Joker smirks as their gazes meet. "What do you need, Brucie, baby?" His cock pulls out till only his head remains within. Then a moment later slams forward, hard, fast, and balls deep into him.

Thrashing beneath him as sensation overloads him he gasps and begs, "P-please D-addy, c-can I c-come?"

He continues to thrust into him, thirteen more times. He can barely hold back as his orgasm gets ever so close.

"What else do you need, Brucie?"

He can't tear his gaze away from the heated _knowing_ green and that damnable grin.

"P-please," his words are shakier than before, "f-fill my pussy w-with," he gulps, "y-your cum."

With a growl he snaps his hips forward, "Cum for me, Brucie," and another snap of his hips sends his cock hitting hard against his prostate.

With a startled half-gasp, half-cry his whole body shudders and he cums in the ruby red speedo's. His breath came in gasping moans as he rode out his orgasm. With each shudder, his ass squeezed Joker's hot, hard pale shaft.

Above him, the clown grunted as he continued to slam into him several more times between the clenching of Bruce's ass around his cock.

Moments later, he felt the hot warmth of Joker's seed filling him deep inside.

Sighing he shivered at the sensation hugged Joker tight against him before his hands fell from him and onto the chaise lounge.

He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of saying the words. Words that should not be said first in the heat of the moment. Words he needed to mull over. But that could wait until later.

Joker's cock, now flaccid after filling Bruce up, slipped out of him and he lay atop Bruce. Brushed his lips over his slightly parted lips.

"Mine," he growled against his mouth.

Holding Joker's gaze with his own, he murmured, "Yours," he couldn't and wouldn't deny it. He wouldn't be doing any of this with him if it weren't true.

"We probably need another shower."

"Yeah."

"I don't feel like moving right now."

"Neither do I." He liked the warmth of Joker's body pressing into his as they breathed and simply looked into the eyes of each other.

"We should probably eat."

"Is it already lunchtime?"

"Don't have a watch on right now. But I know we're both going to need food to refuel our energy."

"What would you like?"

"Haven't had take out in a while."

"Chinese, Mexican, Italian, or Pizza?"

"I'd say all of that, but start with the pizza."

"What kind? I know you like fish, so anchovies?"

"Yes. Get a pepperoni one too. Breadsticks and hot wings too."

"We'll order when we both get up."

"If we were both up, I'd already be sinking back inside you, Brucie."

Wide-eyed he felt the heat rise to his neck, face, and ears. "Joker!"

He chuckled and lowered his head to capture his mouth in a long languid open-mouthed kiss.

Neither knew how many seconds or minutes ticked by as their tongues brushed over each other.

When the kiss was broken, Joker stood up and held his hand out to him. Taking his hand, Joker helped him up.

They re-adjusted their speedo's and headed inside, planning on having a quick shower and ordering what they'd previously discussed.


	44. Anticipation

Having showered and with their next meal ordered and not slated to arrive for around twenty minutes to a half-hour Joker took him by the hand and back into the master suite.

"I wonder how many showers we're going to need just today," he laughed and rummaged through Bruce's clothes. Pulled out an ocean blue speedo, matching sock garters, black socks, and a black silk tie.

"Put these on, Brucie boy."

With furrowed brows, he dressed in the articles of clothing Joker had chosen. There wasn't much and the cool air chilled him. "We're going to have pizza delivered here," he reminded him.

"We'll just wear robes, Bruce. I don't want you in anything else but that," he smirked. "But when dusk approaches there's something else I want you to wear."

He could already see where Joker's thoughts were headed. But then he almost always, donned one of his Batsuits at night and became The Batman. However, his persona was always at the edge of his mind. They often conversed with each other, but sometimes when one was in the driver's seat the other could be quite quiet.

"What will you be wearing?"

Joker pulled out of the box he'd given him earlier a hunter green speedo and matching jockstrap. He glanced between them, contemplating, before setting the jockstrap back and pulling on the speedo. "Just this."

With him walking around, like _that_, he was never going to get any peace of mind.

"I heard the gals sent you a _lot_ of gifts. Why don't you show me the room where everything is at?"

Eyes going wide, he stuttered, "H-how..."

"Do you even need to ask, darling?"

He shook his head. Of course. Those two had been monitoring him, which he'd momentarily forgotten. Somehow they'd even managed to find out about that room.

"If you're _that_ shy about it, I can see it later." He walked over to the bed and sank down on the edge. The back of his heel nudged something underneath the bed.

Reaching under he pulled up a box with a paper bag inside it. From there he pulled out a bottle of lube and one of the toys. Purple anal beads.

"I haven't seen you use this one yet," he chuckled.

Bruce felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears.

He watched Joker set the toy back in its box, but pulled out the ruby red anal plug. Instead of putting it back in the box he placed it on the bed, next to the bottle of lubricant.

Pulled something out as well. Something small and round.

"When did you add cock rings to your collection? Was it one of the things the gals wrapped up that you didn't leave in your adult playroom?"

He blinked. His ears, face, and neck all still felt hot. "Yes."

Joker set those down on the bed too before sliding the box back underneath the bed.

His knees nearly shook as anticipation ran through him.

Watched the clown stand up, wearing only those hunter green speedo's that so well outlines his cock, walk over to him.

His black necktie was grabbed in one of his pale hands and then tugged. He moved closer to Joker and tilted his head so that they opened their mouths over that of the others.

His hands lay flat against Joker's chest.

Their tongues near melded together as they twisted and turned. Stroked up and down one another. Rolled against the inner cheeks of each other's mouths. Their hearts beating a rapid tattoo against their chests as slurping sucking sounds echoed in the room from their long sensual kiss.

With ragged hot breath, the kiss broke and their foreheads pressed against each other.

"If we didn't have to wait for the delivery, oh the plans I have for you, my whore."

He shivered at the tone and gazed into lust blown pupils.

"It will have to wait. Get your robe on and if you have got a spare, please do give me one."

With a small nod he turned and walked to a different closet where he kept robes and extra towels. Pulling out a red silk robe he pulled it on and tied the front knot. Then pulled out a second one, a deep velvet green robe which he took over to Joker. Held it up to help him put it on.

Joker put one arm through an armhole and then the other. Turned and watched Bruce tie the front closed.

* * *

If the other mans robe wasn't tied shut, or at least not so well, he'd have been able to see a peak of a nipple, the flash of his cock were he not wearing a pair of speedo's. If he were _only_ in his robe.

With a grin, he grabbed hold of the black silk tie and gave it a tug. "Let's go back downstairs and wait for the pizza delivery. Oh, and do tell me where some extra camcorders are."

Bruce didn't fight the tug of the necktie. Followed after him. Blinked. "What? Why?"

"I want to record at least a little of what we're doing today, Brucie."

He watched the color seep into his every pore and wondered if the gorgeous muscled bottom knew just how beautiful he looked.

"E-even without those, there's cameras everywhere, except the bathrooms, for surveillance purposes."

He took one careful step down the stairs after the other and still held onto Bruce's necktie like a leash. "Does that mean everything we've done today has already been recorded?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm going to want copies. Of _everything_. But I still want extra camcorders as I doubt the surveillance would get every angle. So do you have extras?"

"Yes."

"Good," he smirked as he reached the ground floor and Bruce stepped beside him.

Outside a horn honked thrice.

"That will be the pizza," Bruce nodded in the direction of the hall that led to the main doors.

Not releasing him from the hold he had on his black silk necktie he walked him down the hall and opened the door just as the pizza delivery person knocked.

Their eyes widened and their mouth slackened at the sight of him.

"T-the Joker?" The man's gaze flickered to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, what's he doing to you?"

Bruce's brows furrowed. "He's not doing anything."

"Not a hostage?"

"No."

Joker places an arm around his waist and tugs on his tie to get him to look at him. Then when his head is tilted just so, his mouth comes down on his.

"Whoa," the pizza delivery person, a young man shakes his head. "Well, Mr. Wayne, if you could sign here please?" He sets everything on the ground in front of them.

The kiss broken, Bruce's face is beet red as he takes the offered pen and signs for the pizza. Takes his wallet off a stand nearby and hands the lad a hundred dollar bill. "Please, keep the change."

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Wayne." His gaze flickers to Joker, "Eh, nice seeing ya, Mr. Joker." They turn and hurry to their delivery car. The door slams shut and they're off.

He chuckles at the fire in those blue eyes and the way Bruce stands, legs spread and hands on his waistline.

"What were you thinking?"

"That you needed to be kissed? And to reassure the kid I wasn't going to hurt you."

"You could have done that any other way." He shakes his head.

"Sorry?"

"There's no reason to be. But that will set tongues wagging. I hope it doesn't interfere with the fostering process."

He'd forgotten about that. Grabbing Bruce's hands he pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Kissed his brow. "I _am_ sorry. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You won't. Maybe a couple of decades ago. But whatever happens, its no one's business what we're doing. That doesn't stop me worrying."

"As I said before, if you need any help, I'll help in any way I can."

Resting his head against his shoulder he sighed. "I know. Now let's not think about any of this. Not until tomorrow at the earliest." It wasn't like there was much that could be done that day anyway.

Taking a step back, he nodded. "Alright. First up, lunch." He picked up the two boxes of pizza, one box of breadsticks, one dozen hot wings, and two cold twenty-ounce bottles of Barq's Rootbeers. Paper plates and napkins had been provided.

* * *

Bruce rather thought Alfred might have a so-called minor heart attack if he knew what they'd be ingesting considering his take on cuisine and health foods.

Shutting and locking the door, he followed Joker back to the living room.

Quirking a brow, he asked, "Why aren't we eating in the kitchen?"

"No television in there. And we still need to clean up the dining room, don't we?" He cackled.

"What am I going to do with that table?"

"Nothing a bit of soap, hot water, and disinfectant wipes can't clean up. But if you don't want to keep a piece of _well-loved_ furniture, there are the homeless shelters you like helping out."

"Only after it's been thoroughly cleaned. Otherwise, it's not fit to eat at." He sank down on the couch next to Joker. His side brushing against his.

Joker flipped each box open on top of the long glass-paned coffee table.

He leaned over and took a paper plate, filled it with one slice of pepperoni, two breadsticks, and six of the hot wings. Anything that didn't get eaten would be leftovers for a snack, or dinner, or both.

"I think we ordered more than we needed."

"Nah. It's nice to indulge now and then. We can always work off the extra calories in that pool of yours." Then his grin grew wide, "Or some other means of exercise," his gaze flickered over him.

Biting into his folded up slice he could not keep the color from creeping into his cheeks or up to his ears at the implications of Joker's words.

In companionable silence they ate their share. He was himself more ravenous than he'd thought and wound up eating two more slices and finishing off his drink. Joker ate just one more slice than he did of his preferred anchovy topped pizza.

Picking up a napkin he leaned over to dab at the other man's mouth when he noticed the robust tomato sauce smeared over his lips. Halfway done and he leaned further in to brush his tongue over the remainder of the sauce.

Joker growled against his lips, "Turn me on even more, why don't you?"

Wide-eyed he pulled back. His gaze trailed down and could see Joker's erection peaking through the robe he wore and straining against the hunter green material of the speedo he wore. He wondered just how long it would take before that pair too was soiled with sweat from sex and cum.

Joker stood up, tugged on his necktie so that he stood up next to him.

"Let's put these leftovers away, get those extra camcorders, and then return to your bedroom."

"Yes, Daddy," he shivered, knowing where this would lead them as he recalled what Joker had put on the bed. The clown had plans and he couldn't wait to find out just what he was going to do, though he already had a pretty good guess.

Joker tugged on his necktie. Reached behind him and smacked his ass.

With a startled gasp, his groin thrust against Joker's as his body arched into him at the sudden impact.

"I can tell I'm not the only one with a raging hard-on," he leaned in to growl next to one of his ears. "I'll help you with that as soon as we've done what I mentioned."

He could only nod and when Joker released his hold on his necktie the two of them began putting away the leftovers in the fridge where there was room and then headed for where the extra camcorders were kept.


	45. Flutter

He followed Joker's movements as the clown began setting up tripods with the camcorder's on top of them. Even had one set up on a makeshift hook _over_ the bed. The clown appeared to want as many angles as he could get with the six video camera's that had been available as extra's not used for surveillance on the property outside or within the mansion itself.

Reaching down, he undid the knot of the red silk robe he wore. Underneath which he only wore a now uncomfortably tight pair of ocean blue speedo's, with sock garters of a similar color. As well as black calf high socks and a black silk tie. All of which Joker had insisted he wear.

Glancing at the mattress his pulse sped up at the sight of the cock ring, red anal plug, and lubricant laying there in wait.

Inwardly he conversed with himself, or rather another part of his personality that he was always able to access whether or not that part of him was _asleep_ at the back of his head. Though he didn't think Batman ever truly slept whilst he was awake and aware. Only when he slept himself, or when Batman had to take a micro nap between missions or during one.

He wondered if that part of himself wanted to come to the forefront of his mind. After all he'd spent so much more time with Joker than that part of himself, and though he knew the other fought more against the burgeoning feelings, both of lust, and more, that he too wanted _this_. He was the only one that Batman could never hide from as they were one and the same, sharing mind, body and soul with only their personalities to divide them. Each of them the others mask in life.

Gazing at Joker's backside, he felt heat pool in his loins and a groaning sound of appreciation at the back of his consciousness. Indeed, even Batman was as turned on as him just gazing at how the material of the hunter green speedo Joker wore contoured to his ass and if he turned around, the bulge that had them salivating.

He didn't think Joker realized that it didn't have to be evening, dark, or night for him to don the cowl of the bat. And while he didn't have the prototype in the room, he quickly stripped while Joker was preoccupied and reached under his bed for the classic suit. The one with the briefs the other had cut a slit into.

Checking that Joker remained occupied with adjusting one of the camcorders he pulled on the tights, the slitted briefs, the top of the suit with the emblem of the bat across his chest. Tugged on the cowl and hooked the cape to it. Pulled on one boot at a time and finally each of the gloves.

Bruce was still present, but he was no longer the one holding the reigns. Whatever one felt, the other would too. Perhaps not as intense or direct, but sharing a body meant they shared everything. Pain and pleasure. Physical and emotional. Not that Batman himself showed even a fraction of Bruce's own range of emotion, but that had never meant he felt nothing.

Almost, just almost, Batman lifted his hands to remove the cowl, but then his hands fell back to his sides. Closed his eyes briefly as hot molten desire sped through his veins.

Just then Joker backed away from the camcorders and turned around with a grin. Green eyes widened as they caught sight of him. Then the grin widened as his gaze traveled over him. Settled on his groin for several long hot seconds.

While Bruce might be used to his attentions, he just wasn't. Even so, his cock and balls ached. And so did another spot deep inside him as his hole twitched and his cheeks dusted red with heat.

"A lovely surprise, Batman, darling." He walked up to him and placed his hands on his stiff shoulders. "You seem tense. Why don't you lay down and let me give you a massage." He stroked his shoulders through the skin tight material of the classic Batsuit he wore. His _skin_, even if it weren't organic.

Ever since the dance of seduction the madman had begun, he hadn't harmed Bruce. Hadn't hurt him either which was in and of itself confusing and remarkable. Nor had he committed any other crime other than escaping the asylum. Well, there was the breaking and entering incidence, but his alter-ego had let that slip and submitted to him on the very bed in the very room he and Joker stood in.

With every caress of Joker's kneading fingers into his shoulders, he relaxed a little more. And his thoughts too allowed his body to unwind as Joker began to unravel him with so simple a touch, and a molten look.

"Okay," he whispered and knelt on the bed. Crawled up till his head rested on one of the pillows and lay upon his stomach, arms at his sides. If anything seemed off, he was free of restraints. It wasn't like he'd not be able to fight his way out of any situation that might arise if the clown had any nefarious purpose. But he didn't think so, yet he always, _always_ prepared for anything that might happen. Didn't matter if an individual was friend or foe.

Then Joker settled between his legs after nudging them apart so he could bend over him and rub his hands into the back of his shoulders and down over his back after flipping his cape to the side so it was out of the way.

He bit into the corner of the pillow beneath his head to stifle a moan as he felt Joker's erection brush against his ass through the skintight speedo the man wore.

However, his body arched back against Joker. His ass pressing up against the hardness of Joker's burgeoning arousal.

"You want something besides a massage, do you?" He lowered his head to beside Batman's and swiped a line with his tongue against his jaw.

"I... I..." he was at a loss for words.

"You want my cock don't you?" He ground his groin against his ass.

He gulped. Heard the voice of his alter-ego telling him not to lie. Already knew silence would be an affirmative.

"Y-yes."

He chuckled against the side of his head. "And I want to be inside you. So deep in you, that you can't think of anything else. That you can't sit without feeling me even when Daddy isn't inside you."

A shuddering moan escaped him before he could bite down on the pillow again.

"You like that, don't you," his hands slipped down over the globes of his satiny brief covered ass. Pale fingers kneading into his tight flesh.

He moaned at the deep tissue pressure of Joker's fingers, "Yes."

Joker's fingers stilled as they came into contact with the slit of the briefs he wore. "Oh. You didn't replace these or have them sewn," he chuckled and growled, "so fucking hot."

His body jerked as he felt Joker spreading his ass cheeks followed by his fingertips brushing feather-soft against his hole.

It was no longer a massage Joker concentrated on, but he didn't even attempt to toss him off as he pressed his ass against those fingers. And because of what Joker had done to his body, while Bruce was at the forefront instead of just behind his consciousness those fingers easily slipped inside him as he lifted up onto his knees.

"Batman," Joker growled as he knelt up, but kept his hand just there.

Facing away from Joker he closed his eyes, heat rising to his face as he thrust up and down on those two fingers the man had touched so lightly against his hole.

* * *

He certainly had not expected to see Batman so soon. And while he'd had plans for Bruce, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. However he'd thought there would be a bit more of a struggle considering he'd only had The Bat just the once. And hadn't been able to play with him since then due to the vigilante _not_ wanting to be found out by anyone. Perhaps because it would look too suspicious for both Bruce Wayne and Batman himself to be joining Joker himself in that conjugal room.

Of course, he shared Bruce's body, so he was aroused as well. But he hadn't expected him to be wearing those slitted briefs. Even more surprising was how Batman started impaling himself on his fingers.

It just made him all the more turned on as his cock and balls felt like they might soon turn blue and purple.

"That's it, Batman, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy's fingers." He tested the waters, to see if the usually uptight Batman would stop his motion.

His grin widened when there was only a brief pause before Batman was thrusting himself up and down his fingers faster and trying to angle his thrusts. The moans the man tried to stifle often escaping despite attempts to not let them.

The growl of frustration had him cackling and then twisting his fingers inside Batman, brushing over his prostate.

Batman's ass clenched around his fingers as he tossed back his head and let loose a startled keening moan.

With a smirk he removed his fingers and heard the grunt of frustration. Batman didn't like having things taken from him. But he had to learn, he wasn't the one in charge.

Turning Batman onto his back, he felt the man glaring up at him.

"Tsk-tsk, Batsy, you wont get a nice big juicy cock filling up your pussy if you don't behave."

"I'm a man, you know."

His fingers slid down to tease Batman's twitching hole. "But you want a cock inside you, don't you? Daddy's cock. _My_ cock. Filling you up. Stretching you. Spilling seed inside you. And there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Batman's mouth gaped open but he shook his head. "No."

"Didn't think you were so kinky?"

"Never gave it much thought. Except..." then he clamped his mouth shut.

Quirking a brow, "Oh? Do tell, Batsy. Tell Daddy the truth." He teased Batman's hole with his fingertips again. Watched the color blossom where he could see actual flesh instead of fabric.

"Whenyouhadmetiedorchainedup."

He blinked at the sentence that was said so swiftly and garbled that he couldn't quite understand it. "Repeat that. _Slowly_."

"When you had me tied or chained up," he growled and turned his head.

"If only I'd been paying more attention," he chuckled and leaned forward to pepper kisses over his jawline to his lips. Of course, The Dark Knight of Gotham would have found a way to hide a detail like that.

Batman turned his head, mouth parting underneath his. His tongue brushing over his own. Ever so slow. Batman's tongue slid over his. Wrapped around beneath. His own tongue flickered against the roof of Batman's mouth as their tongues moved back and forth, in and out of the others mouth and lured the others tongue into their own.

Releasing Batman's mouth, he growled, "I want to fuck you, Batman."

"Then fuck me, Joker," he growled right back against his mouth.

"Tsk-tsk Batman. That's not how you get Daddy's cock plowing your pussy."

He didn't think he'd say it. Even though he had that one time, but Batman could be a stubborn tight ass. Oh but what a delicious tight ass he had.

* * *

Glaring through the eyes of the cowl, he was tempted to keep his lips sealed and just shove the Joker off him. But he _ached_. Felt hot _everywhere_. And just the thought of not having Joker's cock inside him filled him with frustration.

He _wanted_ him. Wanted The Joker's cock. But of course, the clown wasn't just going to let him have it. The man liked hearing him beg for it.

His gaze flickered to those lust filled green eyes, but lust wasn't the only thing Joker felt for him. He couldn't fully read him with so many emotions all at once. But there was no malice there.

Joker desired him just as much, if not more than he wanted him. And had anyone mentioned that they'd be doing things like this some months prior they would have both laughed in the face of anyone who said that, surely.

With a grunt, he plead, voice as usual gruffer than his alter-ego. "Please, I want you cock inside me, Daddy."

"Inside you where, Batman, darling?"

Oh god, he was going to make him say it! And if he weren't gagging for it, maybe he could have held out a bit longer, or forever. But he wanted it. Wanted him. _Needed_ to feel his cock inside him as if they were meant to be joined.

"Put your cock in my pussy, please Daddy!"

The Joker's green eyes turned to rims as his pupils widened.

He only had a few seconds to listen to the opening of a cap.

Watched as Joker tugged his cock out from the confines of the hunter green speedo that outlined every rigid vein and every contour of his cock.

Heard the squelch of a bottle as lube was poured onto Joker's cock. Heard the guttural groan of the man above him as he slicked his cock with the lube.

Lifting his hips he wrapped his legs around Joker's waist as the man leaned over him and thrust his cock inside him without preamble.

It only took him one single long, hard thrust to fill and stretch his ass.

His arms clasped around the clown as a gasping keening moan escaped his lips.

"What beautiful sounds you make, Batman."

His body trembled from the pleasure and the need.

Blinked when he felt one of Joker's hands reaching underneath the hem of his top. That hand wandered over his naval and up, up until his fingertips brushed over one of his nipples.

With a shudder, he moaned. Felt Joker tweak and pinch and tug at his left nipple. From there a tingling sensation zinged straight to his cock, making him ache all the more there.

"Please!" He nuzzled his lips against Joker's ear.

"Are your nipples more sensitive?"

He'd never thought so, but he didn't think his alter-ego had experienced that sensation so keenly.

"I-if you ke-keep doing that, I'm g-going to cum."

Joker chuckled, "We'll have to test that theory, later."

"Would you just move already?" The man had stilled all motion after seating himself fully balls deep inside him.

"You know the rules, Batman."

He did. And Joker wasn't going to let him forget it either. He just wondered how in the world his alter-ego had got used to saying such embarrassing things, even if it _did_ turn him on and make his balls feel like they were going to turn blue.

"And do you know the safe word that your alter-ego used? You can use it to, if you know what it is."

"I know what it is."

"Tell me what it is."

"It's Carnival."

"Do you need to use it?"

With a shake of his head and a shudder he moaned, "Please, Daddy, move."

"Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft?"

"Fast and hard, Daddy. Please." His words were more of a growl than the soft gasps of his other persona.

His fingers through the gloves he wore dug into Joker's back as the man began to move. Thrusting forward into him again and again. Slamming his prostate now and then depending on the angle. Felt him deep, deep inside and shuddered, moaned, gasped, groaned and grunted at the sensation.

This man kept laying him bear and awakening deep repressed desires and needs that he'd forgotten or never thought existed.

With each thrust, he bucked his hips to meet each one. Thrashed beneath Joker with every slam against this prostate, every deep hard thrust.

Precome soaked through the front of his briefs.

"Joker... Daddy, I, I need to cum."

"Do you?" He smirked and nipped at his jaw. Brushed a butterfly soft kiss over his slightly parted lips as he continued to slam into him over and over, driving him wild.

His gloved hands trailed down Joker's back and squeezed his speedo clad ass. "Please, let me cum, Daddy."

With every thrust, he felt his brief clad cock brushing against Joker's abdomen as the man fucked him, hard.

"Then cum for me, my sweet." He aimed his thrusts for his prostate, over and over sending him over the edge.

With a gasp he cried out against Joker's ear as his arms tightened around him and his body shuddered as shoots of cum soaked into his satiny briefs.

Something was missing. And for a moment he didn't no what, even as Joker stilled inside him.

With a soft groan, he leaned his head back onto the pillow and gazed up into vibrant green eyes.

"Aren't you... going to cum... inside me?" He whispered the words, face aflame beneath the cowl.

"Do you want me to, my sweet?"

"Yes, Daddy, please cum inside me." He didn't know _why_ he wanted him to. _Needed_ him to. Only that he did.

"Why?"

He blinked. Sought the answer within himself. And finding it, could not hold Joker's gaze as even he had a moment of shyness overtake him. "B-because it makes me f-feel owned, by _you_." Then he glanced back into those vibrant molten gaze of green, "Daddy."

Joker's eyes widened and then with a growling groan he thrust into him several more times in quick succession before his body shook over him and he felt the man's hot seed splashing deep inside him. Filling him.

A soft sigh of contentment passed his lips as his legs uncurled from around Joker's waist and his arms fell above him overhead.

He felt Joker's cock slip out of him and he shivered. Felt the slow trickle of the other man's cum as it dripped from his needy, currently satiated hole.

His gaze flickered to Joker's pale hands when the man picked something up.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" He stared at the ruby red anal plug and the open bottle of lube.

Joker just grinned his rather wide grin at him and winked. Poured lube onto the toy and then closing the bottle of lube set it aside.

His hands lowered between them.

With a gasp, he realized what he was doing as he felt the tip of the plug being pushed inside him.

"I know how much you _both_ must love having my cum inside you. So I'm going to keep you filled with my seed, and take you again later, still sloppy from this time."

Maybe he shouldn't have told him how it made him feel, but he found no will nor wish to protest against Joker's plans, though he felt the creeping heat rising from his chest, up to his neck, over his face and to his ears.

Joker grinned down at him as he thrust the plug into him, to the base that helped to keep it in place.

His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as his mouth gaped and a shuddering moan passed through them.

Jokers hands rubbed over his legs, kneaded into his thighs, against his hips and up along his sides to his shoulders.

Blinking up at him, his lips slightly parted he lifted his head as Joker's came down. Their mouths met, their tongues twisted around each others.

Against his mouth, Joker whispered, "I'll make sure you're all cleaned up after we're done." He brushed the pad of his thumb over his lower lip.

He lay beside him and wrapped an arm around him. Held him close, their chests pressed against each other.

Both their hearts pounding as they slowly came down from their euphoric high.

Felt the press of Joker's lips against his brow through the material of his cowl.

And something, so small it was barely noticable, fluttered against his chest just above his heart as his eyes drifted closed. He fell asleep, beside The Joker, which months ago he'd never have imagined or allowed himself to do.


	46. Overdue

An hour and a half later they were awoken by the ringing of Bruce's cellphone.

Sitting up, Batman shuddered as the movement reminded him he had _that_, the red anal plug still seated inside his ass.

Joker sat up too and with a sigh, he turned and reached for the cell on the bed stand on his side of the bed. Picking it up he turned back and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said as he took it and flipped it open. Pressed the talk button on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello, sir, I was only calling to check up on you."

"Alfred, hi. I'm fine. We're fine. How is your day going?" He should have known at some point the man would check-in. That he hadn't every half-hour due to his guest was remarkable.

"Quite well, thank you, sir. I ran into an old acquaintance and I'm afraid time slipped me by, or I would have called earlier."

"Oh? It's good you're catching up with old friends, Alfred. As for not calling earlier, that's okay." The man might have interrupted something rather intimate, more than once, had he done so.

"You would tell me if you were in danger, sir?"

"Of course, Alfred. If that had been the case I'd have called you. Not to mention I wouldn't have been able to answer the phone."

"Very good, sir. Shall I let you get back to... _entertaining_ your guest?"

He blinked and felt the heat creeping up his neck. "And you should get back to catching up and enjoying your time with your old friend, Alfred. Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, sir. I'll call you later, shall I?"

"Sure, Alfred."

"Until then, sir."

"Until then, Alfred."

The two hung up. He sat the phone on the bed stand closest to him.

Turning his head, he caught Joker watching him.

"Everything good, Batsy?"

"Yeah."

Joker smirked and moved to the edge of the bed to stand up. "While you were asleep, I found something." He held up two ankle cuffs and two wrist cuffs.

"What... do you intend to do with those?" He frowned.

"I just want to see how you _look_ in them. Now, be a dear, and get on your hands and knees."

He almost, _almost_, said no. Yet there was still a smidgen of curiosity that had him following Joker's directive.

Warm fingers caressed his flesh around the edge of the butt plug. He grit his teeth so as not to make a sound.

"Now, now Batman, don't hold back your voice."

He felt the man grab hold of the plug's base and pull it out a little before thrusting it back into the hilt.

His body jerked forward and his mouth parted. He couldn't stifle the gasping moan that passed his lips.

"That's Daddy's good boy."

Joker moved around the bed. Clasped one cuff to one ankle, then the second to his other ankle.

So far he only felt the slight weight of the leather ankle cuffs. Which had nothing connecting them together. They were each almost like an ankle bracelet.

Then Joker placed a matching wrist cuff on one wrist and the other.

He felt the man's hand against his back through the tight material of his top. "Rest your head on the pillow, upper torso down, Batsy."

"Why?"

"You'll find out, my sweet."

He didn't think that was reassuring, but he lowered his head, one side of his face against a pillow. Then lowered his chest to the mattress with his ass still in the air.

"You look good like that, Batman, darling."

Well, if the clown was just going to stare at him, he guessed it wasn't too bad even though he felt very exposed in his current position.

Joker's hands brushed down over the back of each of his thighs. "Spread your legs a bit, Batman. Then pull your arms back to your sides, palms up, as close as you can reach them to your ankles."

Brows furrowed, he didn't know what The Joker was up to, but he shifted his legs, and in so doing groaned as he felt the anal plug move just the tiniest bit inside him. He didn't let it stop him from moving his hands into the position requested.

"Now," Joker caressed his ass through the skintight briefs and tights he wore, "you remember the safe word, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"As I said, you'll see. Now tell me what it is."

"It's carnival." It was just easier to remember the same one as his alter-ego had come up with.

"Yes. Now I do believe that only having one word isn't quite enough. You need a word that means stop. A second word that means slow down or check-in. And a third word that means continue when I do ask for your safe word." He continued kneading his fingers against his brief clad ass cheeks.

"Carnival is for stop. Helter Skelter for slow down and check-in. Thriller is for continue." It only took him a couple of minutes to think of that, but he still wasn't sure what Joker had planned.

Then Joker was moving again, and he heard a click followed by another. Joker moved around again and there were two more clicks.

"Can you move, Batman?"

With a frown, he tried to move his hands, but he _couldn't_. There was something keeping them in place, save for an inch or two of give.

He tried to move his legs back together, but they too were restricted.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Nothing you can't get out of, but I hope you don't try. Unless you want to use one of your safe words if this is too much for you."

He really hoped the clown didn't realize his cock hardened. "Thriller," he grunted against the pillow as he gave in to his curiosity to learn just what Joker was going to do.

The Joker cackled. "You're being such a good boy for Daddy, Batsy." He leaned over him, his hard speedo clothed cock pressing into him and in so doing causing the anal plug to shift.

Closing his eyes he gasped, "Uhn."

He felt the heat of Joker's breath against his jaw. "Now, it's been some time since I learned yours and your alter-ego's secret, Batman. _He_ got his punishment, but now its your turn."

Eyes flying open he tried to lift himself up but found he couldn't and growled, "What are you talking about?"

Joker chuckled and lifted himself up to kneel beside him. "Your long overdue spanking, Batsy."

"Batman does _not_ get spanked."

"Oh, doesn't he?" Joker's hand landed on his left ass cheek.

He felt the sting even through the satiny material of his slitted briefs. His ass clenched down on the anal plug and he groaned.

"Joker!"

"Remember. Safewords, Batsy. If you don't say them I'm going to continue." He felt another smack against his ass, this time against his right ass cheek.

The sting of Jokers hand combined with the jostling of the anal plug inside him had his eyes rolling back and shutting tight as a gasping moan escaped him.

"What beautiful sounds you make, my darling Batman. Now unless you want to use your safe word, you'll count each time I smack your ass up to twenty."

He only had to say it. Carnival. Helter Skelter. Each would manage to get him out of his current predicament. One more than the other.

"Thriller," he muttered against the pillow. He could feel his alter-ego's surprise at his choice. But he _had_ a choice and as long as he had one and could back out at any point, he was determined to see this through.

He felt the palm of Joker's hand rubbing his ass. "You need to speak up, Batsy."

"I said, _thriller_," he grunted, this time louder than before.

"Very well, darling." He chuckled.

His body jolted as he felt a harder smack than the ones before hit his ass. Every time Joker's hand landed the damn anal plug shifted inside his ass and causing his cock and balls to ache all the more.

"Don't forget to count, Batman."

"One." He growled even as he tugged on the cuffs that held him in the position Joker had demanded of him.

He felt four successive hits against his ass cheeks, Joker's hand alternating between them. And every time, every damn time he couldn't hold back the gasps, moans, grunts and groans at the sensation of the sting of his hand through his briefs combined with the movement of the plug inside his ass.

"Two. Three. Four. Five." He managed to gasp and moan each time he felt Joker's hand land.

Then he felt Joker grab hold of the waistband of his briefs and tug them down.

"You have a beautiful ass, Batman. But it'd look even prettier with red prints. Now, do you need to use your safe word?"

He was about to say no, but then it clicked, the best word to use as they'd pre-established before the man had started spanking him. "Thriller."

Over and behind him, the clown cackled and reached for something on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see, Batman."

He felt Joker's arms wrap around his waist. The hardness of his clothed erection pressing against him and again in so doing pushing against the anal plug. A pressure he couldn't escape, especially not restrained as he was.

Then something slipped over his cock. Tightened around his girth.

"I noticed just how hard you were getting, Batman. I want to keep you hard. You won't be able to cum until I let you."

At that he tugged on the restraints, growling, "What!?"

Joker leaned over and brushed his lips against his jawline. "I know you heard me, Batman. Don't worry too much. Delayed orgasm can be quite," he swiped his tongue up his jaw to his lips, "fun."

Glaring at the clown he said nothing to that.

Joker knelt back up and gave his ass a squeeze. "Remember, you only have to say one of your safe words if you want me to stop."

That gave him pause. Joker kept checking in on him even with all the things he was doing to him. Waiting for whatever he might say. And thus far he hadn't hurt him. Well, there was the spanking, but it certainly wasn't anything deadly and Joker continued to give him the choice.

"Thriller," he growled, color and heat creeping up his chest, his neck, and up to his ears as he realized what his repeated saying of that word meant. That he was condoning Joker smacking his ass.

* * *

Time and time again, Batman surprised him. He had thought the caped crusader would have growled out _carousel_ from the get-go. Or any time since then, because he certainly seemed to try and struggle against the wrist cuffs hooked to the ankle cuffs.

Lifting a hand, he brought it down swift and sure against one of Batman's ass cheeks. Leaving a red hand-print there. _His_ hand-print. Marking Gotham's Dark Knight as his even if the redness was temporary.

"Six," he heard Batman ground out.

He could tell The Bat was enjoying getting his ass reddened by his hand, but he certainly tried to fight more against his desire for it compared to his alter-ego.

"Batman, who do you belong to?" He asked as he brought his hand down on the opposite cheek with increasing force.

"Seven!" Batman only counted the number. But he'd not answered the question. No matter. He was more stubborn than Bruce. A little more of a challenge to tame.

"You're mine, Batman," he growled as his hand came down on his ass thrice in a row.

"Eight! Nine! Ten!" He shook under his hand. No doubt because he was hard, but couldn't cum due to the cock ring. Not to mention that he realized every time he smacked his ass Batman could feel the red anal plug moving inside him, or his ass clenched around the toy.

His own cock was no less hard. He wanted to fuck Batman again, cum all over him, shove his cock down his throat. So many, many things that just had him groaning as he swatted Batman's rear again and again.

"Eleven!" He gasped. "Twelve!" He moaned and tried to shift as if he were trying to get away from the plug.

"There's no escape, Batman." He paused, hands stroking lightly over the cheeks of his ass. "Unless you need to use a safe word."

But again, Batman said neither of the words he thought he'd use. But continued with that one that had him wanting to pull out the plug and fill Batman with his hard pale cock again and make even further a mess of him.

"Thriller," he managed to get out, loud enough for him to hear.

Instead, his hand lifted and rained down four more hits against Batman's ass. Each smack alternating between cheeks.

"Thirteen!" Batman shuddered. "Fourteen!" He jostled his bindings. "Fifteen!" He gasped. "Sixteen!" He growled.

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy, Batman." He lowered his head to kiss his back where a bit of flesh had been exposed.

Underneath his lips, he felt Batman stiffen and then relax with a sigh.

"Do you need to use your safe word?" He continued to ask. He wanted Batman to know he had a choice throughout all of what they were doing. That he had a greater control of the situation if he thought long enough about it. Because if he said the word, he would stop what they were doing.

But to his ear and continued astonishment and delight, Batman repeated, "Thriller."

"As you wish, Batsy, darling." He lifted his hand and in quick succession finished with alternating smacks against his ass cheeks, each hit harder than the last. But the man he spanked didn't complain, only counted out.

"Seventeen!" He hissed. "Eighteen!" He groaned. "Nineteen!" His body jolted as if that one had really shoved against the anal plug. "Tw-twenty!" His entire body shuddered.

"You've been such a good boy for Daddy, Batman," he smirked and undid the hooks. Unclasped the ankle and wrist cuffs. Set them all aside.

From the nightstand, he pulled out a drawer and reached for a bottle of body oil.

He sat down next to Batman, "Lay over my lap, Batman."

Batman sat up on his knees and glared at him suspiciously.

He pat his lap. "Here. Now. I want to take care of you. No more spankings, promise."

Batman's lips parted but then closed as he crawled over to lay across his lap.

"_For now_," he chuckled and popped open the lid. Poured the body oil liberally onto Batman's reddened ass cheeks.

Closing the bottle he set it aside and then placing his hands on Batman's ass he began massaging the body oil into his skin, over each red imprint that had been left by the strike of his hand.

With every caress of his hands against Batman's tight ass, he felt his groin grinding against his. The other man's hard cock thrusting against his still hunter green speedo clad cock.

"Is there something you _need_ Batsy?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"I _need_ to cum."

"Is that all?" His fingers inched in closer to the base of the anal plug.

"I... I need your cock, Daddy."

With a chuckle, he removed his hands. "You're going to have to wait, Batsy."

Batman knelt up and glared at him.

"Are you, pouting?" He cackled.

"No." He moved and sat back against the pillows on the other side of the bed.

"If you really want Daddy's cock filling your pussy up, you should wear your new suit and give Daddy a tour of the Batcave."

"Y-y-you..." he stuttered and shot another glare at him and then grunted. "_Fine._"

If that wasn't telling him just how badly Batman wanted him, he didn't know what was.

He watched Batman stand up on shaky legs and pull up his satiny briefs and readjust his tights.

"Let's go."

"Go?"

"You wanted a tour didn't you?"

With a wide grin, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Batman's waist. "Oh, yes."


	47. Reassurance

Before they left the bedroom, Joker picked up the black silk tie in his free hand with his other resting against Batman's hip, "Lead on, darling."

Batman glanced at him with a glare before he walked to the bedroom door, opened it and led him through the hall back down the stairs and to the large living room with its bookshelves and grandfather clock.

When they reached in front of the clock, Batman readjusted the hour and minute hands to a particular time. The clock opened like a door to reveal a hidden pathway. All of which Joker logged away in his memory for later use if there should be the need.

He followed Batman down the stairway, ancient rock that may have formed that way by time and erosion, but also been chiseled to allow a pathway from above to down below in the underground cave.

It was a much larger lair than he'd thought. Plus it _was_ an actual cave.

He blinked when he looked up across one of the ravines. "You've even got actual bats in here," he cackled.

"They have to live somewhere."

"Hope you've had them tested for rabies," he chuckled.

"They've been darted with preventatives and are monitored." He pointed to a night vision and ultraviolet camera.

Batman walked across a sturdy metal bridge. Where they passed the Batmobile. Not far from that was a set of winding stairs and on a platform what he could only assume was the Batplane. Above the Batplane was a skylight hidden underneath what he assumed to be a fake rock that could be moved whenever he took it out for a spin.

"You've got quite a collection of vehicles." His gaze paused on the Batcycle. Licked his lips as he recalled the night he'd followed Batman and had first cut that slit into his briefs atop the roof of a building. If only he'd gotten on the Batcycle _with_ The Bat, who had to have been dripping onto the seat after he'd cum inside of him. _That_ gave him ideas.

"Batman."

The Bat turned to look at him. "What?"

"I think we should go for a ride. On your Batcycle," he moved closer to him, pressed a hand against Batman's chest. His fingertips brushed over a nipple through the skintight material of the classic bat-suit, then up over Batman's Adam's apple, "_Tonight,_" he leaned in and whispered against his mouth as he gazed into The Bat's eyes. If only he'd turn off that ridiculous light so he could _see_ his expression.

Then Batman's lips parted and he too leaned in. Toward him. Their mouths pressed together.

His tongue darted out to tease Batman's lips before he backed away. "Not yet, darling. You haven't shown Daddy all your toys in your room." Not that the cave was one room. Or at least not a small room.

Batman didn't smile, which wasn't surprising as he turned and walked him along another path. Past the Batcopter. Then to a circular area that they had to get to by walking across another man-made bridge. Either Batman had built on his own, or there were at least a few others in the know who had helped him to build his underground _castle_.

"That's a pretty big dinosaur you've got."

"Yes."

He stopped as he spotted a large card and cackled. "You've got a whole section dedicated to _me._" It looked like he had more souvenirs of him than any of the other villains he faced off with.

He turned around and saw the red creeping up Batman's jaw. It was a good thing that at least part of him, even if it was only a small part, wasn't covered or he'd not have realized.

"You like me more than you know or more than you knew," he smirked.

Batman's lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. _Interesting_.

Out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. Shifting so he had a better look he quirked a brow at the row of glass cases. "Look at all those suits! You better watch out before you need a closet as big as Barbie's."

He climbed the steps, crossed the bridge and climbed down the steps to investigate. Most of the suits weren't as interesting to him as the one The Bat currently had on. Or the prototype in the newest glass case.

"You even have Robin's old suit, before he had a growth spurt. And Batgirl's too." There weren't that many suits for the sidekicks, but Batman himself sure had a wardrobe to choose from. Not that he had donned many of these very often at all.

"One never knows when something might be useful."

Turning back to Batman who'd followed him he grinned. "You've done amazing things with this place and still kept the bat's." Behind Batman, he saw something tall.

"What is that?"

Batman glanced over his shoulder. "That? That's a shower stall."

"That's perfect! You've even got a washer and dryer down here for your suits?" He walked behind the large shower stall in the middle of the platform. "Toss your current suit in here while we have a shower." He stripped off the hunter green speedo he wore.

Turning to Batman with a smirk he saw him staring at him, but had obviously not moved to remove a single article of his bat-suit.

"How about I turn on some music," he pointed to the other platform to their right where he'd just noticed a large screen among other technologies. Definitely a supercomputer and if there was a computer there was internet. If there was internet there had to be music _somewhere_. "And then you give Daddy a show."

"What?"

"You know, a striptease."

"Why would I do _that_!?"

"Oh?" He crossed one arm over the other and placed a fingertip against his own lips. "Don't you want to cum, Batman? Give Daddy a show and he'll take off the cock ring and give you something better than the anal plug."

* * *

Batman pressed a hand to his forehead. Thought for a moment about the safe words the clown had insisted he come up with.

Moving his hand back down, he stared at The Joker. There was within him a desire to please him, but that he wanted him to do all of these things that he would never have thought of. So many, many embarrassing things. Embarrassing, but also arousing.

"Okay," he sighed and walked over to the computer where he had a playlist on the cloud that had been purchased through various legal venues.

He chose an upbeat song with sensual lyrics and felt the heat rising to his ears and down to his toes as he turned back to Joker.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _You can do this, Batman_.

It wasn't like he didn't know how to dance, or how to take off his clothes. But a striptease? That had never been something that had ever been requested of him. Not as Bruce Wayne and certainly not as The Batman.

Still, as the music began, he opened his eyes and lifted his left arm, elbow out, hand moving down to his neck.

Those vibrant green eyes watched him. Followed his every movement.

With his other hand, he brought his index finger to his mouth; bit his teeth lightly into his glove before sucking on the said finger and making a popping sound as he pulled it out.

Biting again into the tip, he removed the glove, finger by finger, bite by bite, tug by tug.

He may never have done this himself, but friends had dragged him out to their favorite clubs when they'd had a chance. Not that he ever stayed long when he had somewhere to be – most often as Batman.

Moving his hand down from his neck he brushed his hand down over his chest. Pinched a nipple through the tight material of his classic bat-suit top. Moaned against the back of his other hand.

Gulped as he saw Joker licking his red, red lips.

His hands rose back up and behind him. Unclasped the cape from the cowl.

Lifting the cape overhead, he gyrated his hips, knees bent as he twirled said cape overhead like a lasso and tossed it in Joker's direction.

Watched the man catch the cape and press his lips to it.

Both his hands the moved and smoothed down over his naval and grabbed the hem of his shirt. His hips swayed and he shimmied down to a crouch as he slowly, slowly peeled his shirt up. Revealing his naval and abs.

Rising back up as he swayed to the music he turned around and leaned backward as the shirt rose over his chest. Hid his head and the cowl he wore.

His body flushed as Joker whistled and clapped.

Of course every movement made him all the more aware that he still had the anal plug up his ass as it pressed against him inside. Making it difficult to do the moves as he just wanted to fall onto his hands and knees and beg Joker to shove his large pale cock into him.

He closed his eyes at the thought. His body _craved_ him. Yet not only his body and that worried him.

After all, just because his body wanted something, didn't mean he had to give in. No, he could walk away if he _really truly_ wanted to.

He could have said carnival or helter-skelter and the striptease would not have become a thing.

But opening his eyes back up as he turned again to face The Joker, he saw how bright those green, green eyes. And the jutting hard cock standing at attention. Where he was stripping for Joker's eyes, the pale clown was already fully naked.

Tossing the shirt aside once he had it over his head and off. He half knelt and brought up an arm to flex his bicep even as his hips continued to sway side to side to the sway of the music.

Then rising to his full height he curled his arms inward, hands turning to fists as he flexed one pectoral muscle and the next.

Hearing the sharp intake of Joker's breath he looked back at him. Saw how blown out his pupils had gotten and felt his Adam's apple bob.

Lifting his arms above his head, twining his fingers together his whole body swayed as if he were a serpent dancing and swaying to the snake charmers flute.

He jutted his groin forward as the music sped up and slowed down, again and again before his hands lowered. Smoothed down over his chest again and reached for the waistband of his tights and briefs.

Joker's gaze never faltered. Never turned from him.

Though his body grew flush, not only from the dance, but from the burning embarrassment of what he was doing he turned around. His backside to Joker as he let go of the waistband. Lowered his hands to his knees as he bent his knees and lowered himself toward the floor before coming back up. Shaking his ass as he did so.

Every moment he had to stifle his own gasping moans as he felt the anal plug shifting inside him.

Heard again another sharp intake of breath from Joker behind him.

Spreading his legs in a half split, he placed the fingers of his hands on the ground. Jumped up again and twisted to the right, then twisted to the left.

He peeled the back of his tights and briefs down, revealing his ass. Turned around and peeled down the front. His hard cock bouncing up as it was released from its tight confines.

Then he sank to the floor, lay on his back, did a twisting turn as he kicked off his boots and pulled off the tights and briefs. Fully naked then save for the cowl upon his head and a single glove.

Lowering his gloved hand to his cock he jutted his hips up and stroked himself before rolling over onto hands and knees and rising up, his body still swaying to the music as it neared its end.

Moving forward two steps and one step back he reached out for Joker's mouth with his still gloved hand.

Brushed his fingertips over those red lips.

Joker ran his tongue over the gloved fingertips.

Batman then sank to his knees. His knees parted and his body bent back, knuckles touching the ground, flexing his pecs and then stilling as the song came to an end.

He drew in deep ragged gasps of air. Not simply from the dance he'd performed, but from the desire coursing through him and he himself unable to truly climax with the cock ring; not to mention the feel of the anal plug pressing inside him.

Joker dropped the cape and fell to his own knees. Reached for his arms and tugged him back up and forward to capture his mouth in a long languorous kiss.

"You were gorgeous, Batman. Thank you." He peppered kisses along his jaw before standing up and taking his hand.

"Come along, Batsy. It's shower time and time for your reward."

He stood up with Joker's help, his knees wobbly from the dance and the toys Joker had used on him.

Joker removed his remaining glove and tossed that into the washer along with the other pieces of his suit. It was what that washer was intended for, save for the suits that were made up of more metal than fabrics.

He walked into the shower. Waited for The Joker to step inside and close the door before pressing a button to turn on the water. It rained on them from overhead throughout the shower's ceiling.

"Almost like a waterfall, Batman."

"There's one of those on the lower level."

Joker stilled and then cackled. "Oh, sometime we'll have to play around and in the waterfall then. For now, turn around, hands on the wall."

Instead of even attempting to argue and without glaring at him he turned around and placed his hands up on the wall. Having some idea of what Joker intended he jutted out his ass even though it caused heat to rise up to his ears underneath the cowl.

Behind him, Joker chuckled.

He felt the man's fingers brush the cheeks of his ass as they wrapped around the base of the anal plug.

His head fell back. His mouth parted on a groan. He felt a tug within and his body shuddered. "Please," the gruff plea escaped him as Joker ever so slowly removed the plug from his ass. Heard it fall to the shower floor.

When it was out he felt, _empty_.

Then Joker's fingers were kneading his ass, the back of his thighs, up over his back.

Next, he felt a cloth that Joker placed between his legs and began to wash him.

"I should have done this much earlier, but the thought of you with my cum still inside you and that plug, I couldn't quite bring myself to do it."

Closing his eyes he pressed his cheek against the shower's Plexiglas wall.

"Of course, as soon as you've gotten all clean, I'm just going to make a mess of you again, aren't I?"

"Yes, please, Daddy," he moaned.

Joker's hands stilled. "You want me to, Batman?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Sometimes you seem like you hate it."

"I don't hate it, Joker."

"Look at me and tell me the truth, Batman."

Standing to his full height he turned around. Watched Joker back up as far as he was able in the shower.

He reached up and pressed a few fingers against the cowl in a particular pattern that turned off the outward light to allow his eyes to show through.

"I _don't_ hate it, Joker. If I did, trust me, you'd be the first to know."

"Your glaring and glowering does make me wonder."

He reached for Joker's hands. Pulled him closer. Stared into the depths of those green eyes.

"I. Don't. Hate. It. I'm just... confused and embarrassed."

Joker blinked. "Really?"

He gulped. He couldn't _not_ be honest. Though he wished he could hide the truth; that never worked out well. Well other than the one greatest truth. That Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same individual.

"If I hated it you wouldn't be able to do these things to me. If I didn't want it I would have been saying carnival all the way and probably punching your face in and kicking you in the balls."

He smiled when he saw Joker wince at that.

"I wish you'd smile more."

Closing his eyes, he felt his cheeks flush.

When he opened his eyes back up he held Joker's gaze with his own. What he said next had him turning red as a tomato, but he said it anyway.

"Now can we please take this cock ring off and have you fuck my p-pussy with your c-cock? Please, Daddy?"

Joker's jaw dropped for a few seconds before the man grinned and removed his hands from his.

He watched as Joker's hands lowered between them and he loosened the cock ring and pulled it off. No doubt to join the anal plug on the floor of the shower.

A shuddering sigh of relief passed his lips.

He turned back around to face the wall. Reached up for a metal bar to hold onto and jutted out his ass, legs spread. Almost as if he were going to be frisked.

Joker took him by the hips.

He felt the head of the other man's cock against his hole as those teeth scraped against one of his shoulders.

"Are you ready, Batman?"

"Yes, Daddy, please fuck me with your huge cock."

Joker groaned near his ear and thrust forward as the water continued to fall upon them from the ceiling of the shower.

Unable to keep still, he thrust himself back against Joker's cock even as the man thrust forward again and again.

Both had been hard for so long and their desires mounting that neither could hold back very long.

Joker growled, "Cum for me, Batsy, baby."

Tossing his head back, his jaw brushed against Joker's jaw his mouth parted to let out a shuddering gasp.

In only a few quick and furious thrusts he came, hard. His orgasm shaking him more than any of the previous ones to a point it almost, _almost_ hurt.

"Daddy!" He moaned out the only word his addled brain could even think.

Joker growled and nipped his shoulder as his own bodies muscles contracted and relaxed as he came deep inside Batman's ass.

"Daddy owns your pussy, Batman."

He turned his head to sink his teeth into Joker's jaw without breaking the skin. "I know, Daddy. I'm _all_ yours."

When they were both spent of their seed, Joker pulled out of him just as the water began to grow cool.

Pressing the button to turn it off, Joker got out first to find a towel to dry them both.

He sat down on a leather office chair with a sigh after laying the towel upon it. Then proceeded to watch Joker flit around the room. Saw him take out the suit as well as the hunter green speedo he'd earlier worn that had been previously placed in the washer and place it in the dryer on the setting reading _Bat-suit_.

Then the clown found another seat and towel to sit on himself and pulled up in front of him.

"I can prepare something for dinner, Batman, if you'd like another rest. I'm sure you'll need it in case something comes up later. Though I really hope you won't be called away, leastwise not during that ride on the Batcycle tonight."

"You can cook?"

"I can. I'm not cordon bleu chef, but simple homemade meals aren't rocket science."

He chuckled. "They are to me."

"You _do_ need to laugh more, Batsy. But maybe we should get you back upstairs for your nap."

"I can sleep right here," he closed his eyes, "just bring dinner down here, please."

He heard Joker stand up and walk around the room. Then felt his shadow cast over him before something warm enveloped him.

A blanket, he thought with a sigh and fell asleep even as Joker's lips pressed soft but firm against his.

"Rest well, my darling."


	48. Soaked

Wafting through the room, the scent of grilled chicken, sauteed vegetables and perogies with sour cream awakened Batman from his slumber on the chair within the Bat-cave.

He blinked as he sat up in the large office chair, the blanket slipping down onto his lap as the footsteps sounded from the secret passage that led down from Wayne Manor and the room wherein the grandfather clock stood.

Joker stepped out from the corner where those stairs were and, wearing nothing but a plain white chef's apron, and a hint of a green speedo brought a tray over to him and set it on the desk next to him. Where he too sat down on a second chair.

"You're awake. Good." He set a plate in front of him along with utensils and a cold bottle of water.

Turning his chair, he moved closer to the desk's edge. "This looks good. Thank you."

Joker chuckled, "Just you wait for dessert, Batman."

He just _knew_ Joker wasn't talking about an actual dessert and tilted his head down to take a forkful of the sauteed vegetables.

"This is good," he said after a few more bites off his plate.

Joker grinned, "Glad you like it. It's been a while since I could practice my culinary skills." He then took another bite off of his own plate as their eyes met.

He hadn't turned back on the outward light of the cowl so he felt the other man's gaze all the more intensely.

"While I was upstairs I found your mudroom with your everyday washer and dryer. You know, I don't _typically_ do the laundry."

"Thank, you?" That was surely a hint that The Joker had taken it upon himself to get their earlier clothed washed. Of course what he _had_ worn earlier had been as Bruce Wayne, but they were one in the same, but sometimes he held more of the reigns while the other took a backseat ride. Each always awake and aware and able to feel everything even if it was all dulled by not being in the driver's seat.

"If you _really_ want to thank me, Batsy, then go put on that silk tie over there when we're done eating." He tilted his head to the left and remembered Joker _had_ brought that tie down with him earlier.

He blinked then nodded, "Okay," before continuing to eat and take sips from the cold bottle of water Joker had provided him with.

As they ate, he heard wheels squeak. Each time he glanced at The Joker the man had inched closer.

Rather than say anything, he looked back down at his plate and continued to savor the meal.

Then Joker's arm brushed up against his.

Then pale man turned in his seat and dusted light kisses against his shoulder. Took his arm and pulled it out to him. Pressed a kiss to each fingertip as his fork clattered to his near-empty plate.

He watched The Joker as he placed one kiss upon another up his arm, against the crook of his elbow. Up along the underside of his biceps to his shoulder.

Lifted his free hand to roll up the edge of his cowl just a little and sank his teeth into his flesh. Just hard enough to sting a little and suckled leaving a bruising kiss mark.

All the while his own heartbeat sped up and his breathing with it.

Then Joker released his hold on him with his teeth, with his mouth, with his hands and returned to finish off his plate.

He lifted his own hand to brush his fingers against where the man had just had his teeth. Pulled back down the cowl and tried to ignore his hardened cock to finish the last few bites of dinner and drink down several sips of the cold water. Not that the water would cool him off.

When even the water was gone he stood up and the blanket dropped to the ground. He went over to pick up the black silk tie. Could feel The Joker's gaze burning into his back as he grabbed it.

However he continued moving toward one of the platforms. Climbed up the few steps and walked to one of the glass containers. Opened its door and took out the prototype bat-suit.

He pulled on the dark gray top of the suit with the yellow oval wherein the symbol of the bat took center stage. Felt the stretch of fabric over his torso and the tightness against his abs. The material hugging him as if truly a second skin. Felt the air through the tiny mesh and somewhat sheer material with every shift.

Next, he grabbed hold of the tights. Pulled them up one leg at a time as they were so skintight he could not just pull them up in one swift efficient movement.

He then put one black knee-high boot at a time. Followed by his black elbow-length gloves. They'd soon have more small hidden weaponry at the final stage of development.

He knew The Joker was watching him dress. Just as the man had watched him strip earlier. But there was no music to this. No dance. Just a meticulous approach as the hours of dusk began to fall over the city.

Picking up the briefs, a sheer dark almost black pair with the symbol of the bat on each side he placed one foot after the other and slowly pulled them up. They were sheer and skintight. Clinging to him and outlining his ass and bulge, leaving so little to the imagination.

The next thing he did was remove his current cowl and set it aside. Picked up the latest one and pulled it down over his head. Made sure to turn off the electrical charge which most of his cowls had save for some from his earliest days as the caped crusader of Gotham.

He then bent over, his ass jutting back as he picked the black silk tie up again and wrapped it around his neck and tied it.

Finally he grabbed a hold of the newest cape that had been made for the prototype Bat-suit that had only a few minor details to tweak before it was no longer considered a prototype.

Flipped it around behind him and clasped it to the cowl for which it had been designed.

Every muscle underneath the material was hugged by the fabrics as if just an added layer of flesh.

Joker whistled, "Wow. I love the suit, but are you quite _sure_ you should be running around like _that_?" He cackled and stood up, removed the chef's apron and walked toward him wearing only the green speedo of much earlier that day.

The man had definitely been wandering the mansion on his own during his slumber.

He glanced down at his suit.

Joker smirked and grabbed hold of the tie. "Well, Batsy, come here." He tugged on the tie.

It would be so easy just to undo the tie that The Joker was using as a leash. Instead, he stepped forward into the man's arms.

Their mouths met and parted over each other. Tongues sliding against the side of the others. Twisting. Turning. Sliding. Sucking.

He didn't realize it at first, but Joker took a step back, tugged on his tie to keep him following him, their mouths and tongues still exploring each other.

When they broke apart, he felt the pressure of Joker's hands on his shoulders as he was shoved to his knees on the floor as the paler man sat down in a large leather office chair.

"Now Batsy, baby, you're going to have to work for your dessert," he grinned and tugged down on the black silk tie.

His mouth bumped against the bulge straining against Joker's green speedo.

"That's right, Batsy, my sweet, use your mouth, your tongue, your teeth to soak my speedo."

He titled his head back to look up into Joker's brilliant green eyes. Felt a shiver run down his back at their burning intensity.

Tilted his head back down and brushed his tongue over Joker's bulge with the ultra-thin lycra keeping him from fully tasting the hot hard flesh of the clown's cock.

He couldn't lift his head up again as Joker held him by the silk tie. Like a tight leash directing and restricting his movements.

With a groan he turned his head so that he could mouth along the length of Joker's cock through the material. Sucked on the inch or two he could get to despite the lycra getting in the way.

He grazed his teeth up to the head still hid beneath the green of the speedo. Then ran his tongue in a curving spiral back and forth down to Joker's balls resting against the leather of the chair.

"That's it Batsy, show Daddy how much you want to taste his cock."

He groaned against Joker's balls, in so doing causing a slight vibration that had the clown gasping out a husky moan.

Lifting his hands he took hold of Joker's cock through the green lycra of his too-tight speedo and took the head into his mouth despite the fabric.

Above him, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Wrapped his lips around him and the fabric. Twisted his tongue around beneath the frenulum, not quite able to apply as much pressure as he wanted to due to the restrictions granted by the ultra-thin material.

His was not the only breath growing ragged by the second.

As he sucked, licked, and grazed his teeth up and down the clothed cock as he released the head he moaned, his saliva soaking the speedo bit by bit.

With his mouth occupied he could say nothing, but heard Joker muttering curses.

Saliva drizzled and dripped from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. With his mouth pressed to Joker's cock through the lycra, it soaked through.

He felt Joker thrust up time and again as if trying to drive his clothed cock down his throat.

Using his mouth he wrapped his lips around one clothed ball and the next. Sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around them, allowing his saliva to soak through the material there as well.

His hands now and then brushed against the waistband or the material wrapped around one of Joker's thighs, wanting to remove the man's cock from its prison behind the green lycra.

Joker tugged on the tie, causing his head to tilt back and his mouth to leave his soaking front, saliva still thick on his tongue.

"Fuck, Batsy, if you could see yourself right now," he cackled and with a smirk, asked. "What do you want, Batsy?"

Licking his lips his gaze trailed down. But then Joker tugged on the tie again and quirked a brow.

"I... I want t-to taste you."

"Haven't you been doing that?" He let out a laugh that echoed through the cave.

"Not without the fabric."

"Oh," He leaned down and pressed one fingertip to his chin and pushed his head back further. His green gaze piercing into blue. "You want to taste my _ naked _ cock, is that it, Batsy?"

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed, felt sweat breaking out upon his brow beneath the cowl.

"Y-yes. I want to taste your cock Daddy. W-want you to sh-shove it down my throat." He couldn't believe his own ears. That he was saying such vulgar things. But his cock was hard and his body hot with arousal.

Joker's grin widened and he stroked his fingertip down from his chin, over his Adam's apple to the hollow of his throat. "Very well, Batsy, baby, go ahead and taste Daddy's cock." He removed his hand, placed it on the arm of the office chair and leaned back. Still, his eyes never left him.

With the hold the clown had on the tie only giving a little bit of extra slack he lowered his head back down.

Lifting one of his hands he reached underneath the saliva soaked speedo to pull out Joker's cock from its prison.

He gazed at the large pale cock. It was longer than any average man's he thought and his girth, well it amazed him that the clown could even fit. But time and time again he _ had _. Even if it always felt like a tight fit, but a fit nonetheless.

_ As if we were made to fit. _

He gulped at the thought and shook it away.

His fingertips brushed along the engorged rigid veins.

Then opening his mouth, and remembering all the lessons his alter-ego had taught their body and mostly their mouth and throat he opened his mouth. Took the head into his mouth.

Before he could do anything, Joker tugged on the tie and slammed his cock down his throat.

So that he didn't choke he quickly swallowed around the man's girth. If he'd waited for another second to do so he would have had a coughing fit and shoved away.

Instead, he managed to breathe through his nose. Grab hold of Joker's thighs and hold himself there as Joker fucked his throat.

He could say nothing. Only swallow again and again so as to keep from choking or gagging as Joker thrust into his mouth and down his throat over and over.

Small muffled moans vibrated against his lips and through Joker's cock.

Then he felt the liquid warmth hit the back of his throat and he had to swallow it down fast.

The large pale cock left his mouth.

Joker lowered his head to press their foreheads together.

Cum dribbled down his chin and out the corners of his mouth despite his efforts to swallow it all.

He blinked when he noticed a flash of light and his eyes widened as he took note that Joker had picked up a cellphone and taken a photo.

"I should make this my screen saver."

"D-don't," he managed to whisper as he lifted the blanket still on the floor to wipe at his mouth.

"Well, I'm keeping it, even if I don't use it for that," he cackled and then tugged on the tie.

He stood up so the pressure relaxed from the black silk tie around his neck.

Joker using the tie directed him so that he sat on his lap, facing each other.

"Did, my sweet Batsy baby enjoy tasting Daddy's cock?"

Crimson crept up his neck to his ears. The color could only be seen his jaw due to the suit covering most of his body from view.

"Well, darling?"

"Y-yes Daddy."

Joker's hand moved between them. Cupped his hand over his bulge, "You're still hard. What to do," he whispered close to where his ear would be if it weren't hidden beneath the cowl, "what to do."

He moaned as Joker's fingers kneaded into his arousal.

"I know just what to do. But first, let's go for that ride on the Batcycle. It should be dark enough, shouldn't it?" His fingers stilled. His hand moved up to lightly caress Batman's jawline.

He nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He removed the tie and let it fall to the ground.

He stood up and watched Joker rise.

"I'll be right back, Batsy, I need to put _ some _ clothes on."

He nodded and went over to the Batcycle to get two helmets ready while he waited for The Joker to return.


	49. Moonlight

It didn't take long for The Joker to return wearing what he'd brought with him from Arkham. The man had certainly used the washer and dryer upstairs as they appeared clean and the faint scent of fabric softener clung to him as he approached.

Mounting the Batcycle, he didn't really need a helmet due to his cowl acting like one. But he did hand one to The Joker when he stepped up to his side, "here."

Joker grinned, "Safety first, is it? You _ do _ care." He pulled the helmet over his head and snapped the safety strap underneath his chin.

He felt Joker mount the Batcycle right behind him. Then those pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm only going to ride us around Wayne property." He didn't know what to expect from him, but with his hands lowering to brush over his brief clad erection he shuddered. _ Definitely _ not going anywhere outside of the back roads around the Wayne estate.

"If that's what you want to do, Batsy." He stroked his hand up underneath his shirt and smoothed his hands over his abs. "Less chance of being interrupted anyway," his words were practically a growl near his cowl covered ear.

There would be little, if any traffic, as not many used the back roads of the forested area around Wayne Manor. Not unless they intended to visit Bruce Wayne or Alfred Pennyworth. And neither he nor Alfred were expecting anyone. Alfred wasn't even there.

Revving the Batcycle, they lifted their feet off the ground and sped off up a ramp, down a tunnel and out past the rising garage door that was camouflaged by rock and into the evening as the last rays of the sun fell beyond the distant horizon.

The moon shone down, bright and silver with very few dark clouds flitting overhead in the skies above.

Stars began to dot the sky as they rode the Batcycle past an open field and into the dark shadows of the back roads and the tall trees overhanging there.

Somewhere in the early night the screech of bats as they fought over territory and food.

Joker chuckled, "What a beautiful night. And just look at that moon."

He chanced a look overhead to see the bright orange glow of that month's full moon.

* * *

It was almost too good to be true, he thought, having Batman underneath the moon on the Batcycle.

He'd dreamed of a moment, almost like this one, ever since he'd first had taken him up on that building roof. Had regretted having a motorcycle of his own to return to Arkham back on.

Because if he'd rode with Batman, oh the things he could have done to him while they were on the Bat's Batcycle with his thighs dripping wet from his cum.

Moving one of his hands from around Batman's waist, he inched back, little by little and then down.

He blinked when Batman leaned forward and his ass lifted just enough off of the seat.

With a grin he pulled back the sheer skintight bat-briefs. Revealed his left ass cheek and then with his other hand brushed his fingers up between his cheeks and against his hole.

He thought Batman might stifle any sound, or not make any at all.

But to the delight of his ears, The Bat tilted back his head and moaned.

"What's wrong, Batsy, baby?" He pressed one finger past those muscles of his ass, to the first knuckle and the next. With all they'd been doing throughout morning, noon, and evening it was easy to add a second and a third finger.

"Ah! Unh!" Were the gasped moans of The Bat that sent molten lava straight to his loins.

"Can't speak?" He chuckled and thrust his fingers in and out of _ his _ Batman. Oh, he knew he was trying to concentrate on driving the Batcycle, but he was pretty sure it also had an auto-drive.

"Doesn't your Batcycle have an auto-drive, Batman?" He curled his fingers inside Batman and felt him jerk and cry aloud, voice full of pleasure.

"Daddy!"

He licked his lips as he realized that Batman had stopped calling him Joker as he had earlier during their trysts.

Then he heard a click and felt Batman relax against his touch.

The Batcycle had been given a path to follow and they only needed to hold on for balance.

His fingers unfurled and he thrust his fingers quicker into him, wanting to hear every sound.

Blinked when Batman's head leaned back against his shoulder, his hot breath fanned his neck.

Then those lips brushed a kiss against his jaw and he growled.

Removing his fingers from inside him he grabbed hold of one of Batman's hips while the other reached forward to hold onto one of the Batcycle's handles.

Batman himself leaned forward and then pressed his ass back against his groin.

"What do you want, Batsy?"

Batman moved one hand toward the Batcycle's handles and his hand landed on his own. Held him there. His other hand came back up and behind him.

Those fingers stroked through his hair.

"I want _ you, _ Daddy. I want _ your _ cock deep inside my pussy and filling me up."

He felt his ass grind down against his still clothed cock.

"I want to feel your cum inside me and drenching my thighs."

Reaching down he pulled his waistband away and reached underneath to tug out his cock and brush his length against Batman's ass through the material of his sheer bat-briefs.

Every word Batman spoke aroused him further.

"Claim me with your huge cock, breed me, and never let me go," Batman moaned as he gyrated back against his freed large pale cock.

"You asked for it, Batsy, baby." He growled against the side of Batman's cowl and then pulled the material of his over the tights briefs aside and pressed the head of his cock against Batman's hole.

"Please, Daddy," Batman moaned, body shuddering against him.

With a half growl half grunt, he thrust up and into Batman's ass, slid easily past his muscles.

But he was still so fucking tight that he had to pause a brief moment.

He grabbed tight onto Batman's waist and Batman grabbed onto the Batcycle's handlebars as they rode over rougher terrain. Terrain which jostled them both and caused them to bounce.

He chuckled when he heard the almost, but not quite mewling sounds of Batman as he gasped and moaned, groaned and grunted – his own sounds of pleasure echoing his.

Oh, that last moan had been higher-pitched than the last as they left the rougher terrain on one last jostling bump.

"Hit the spot, did that?" He nipped at the neck of the cowl.

"Yes, Daddy. P-please touch me there, Daddy," his words came out near breathless and if his head hadn't been so close to his he wouldn't have heard a word.

"As you wish, Batsy, baby."

He aimed his next upward thrust to tease Batman's prostate. Earning him a cry of pleasure from those lips that had rarely made any other noise but angry grunts in their long shared history.

He'd much rather continue to hear the sounds of pleasure from him, as long as he himself was the cause.

* * *

He was lost to the moment, underneath the light of the moon, with The Joker taking him on the Batcycle. And he had not even protested, nor had he thought of it.

Only wanted to _ belong _ to _ him _.

His muscles contracted again and again as he neared orgasm. Tried to hold it off just a bit longer, not wanting the moment to end quite so soon.

But when Daddy thrust into him again, swifter, harder, deeper than the last, and slammed against his prostate in the process his body jolted.

"Daddy! Please! Please let me cum." His words came out in loud pants as his ragged breathing grew more unsteady as the flames of desire consumed him that he thought it a miracle he managed any words at all.

"Oh Batsy, come for Daddy," he brushed a hand down his front to cup over his clothed cock, which only served to send him over the edge.

His cock twitched and he came, shooting spurts into his briefs, soaked through them and against Joker's hand.

Then he felt Daddy thrusting faster and harder into him until his body too shook and came inside him, spurting his seed deep within.

His hands tightened on the Batcycle's handlebars as his body shook from the explosive feeling of their joining and the shock of realization that he truly and completely had given himself to The Joker, lock, stock, and barrel.

There was _ no _ going back.

In the quiet of the night, they rode on around the back roads surrounding Wayne Manor. The Batcycle took a turn and headed back toward the mansion.

Joker's cock slipped from him and he felt the gush of cum spilling down his thighs and onto the seat. The poor Batcycle would need another thorough washing.

The clowns' hands wrapped around his waist and he felt his head press against the back of his neck.

Taking over from auto-drive he took an unexpected turn and drove them to a copse where the fireflies danced a lit the night. Where phosphorescent biomass twinkled on the surface of the lapping water. Parking the Batcycle he pulled a blanket from a back compartment and settled it on the soft mossy grass.

He sat down. "Come join me," he looked up where Joker stood with furrowed brow by the Batcycle.

Lifting a hand up, "please, Daddy?"

Then the man practically glided across the small bit of land between them and sank down onto the blanket beside him.

Using Joker's crossed legs as a pillow he pointed to a constellation high overhead. "Orion chases the Pleiades."

Green eyes blinked down at him then glanced up to where he pointed. "He's never going to catch them."

"No, but you've caught me."

Wide-eyed Joker stared down at him. "What?"

He smiled up at him, felt the heat creep up his neck again, but managed to say it. "I belong to you, Joker, as surely as my alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, does."

Joker pulled him up and onto his lap. One of his hands grasped the back of his neck and then guided him forward so that their mouths touched.

Then the clown growled against his jaw as he nipped and licked at the little exposed flesh he had there, "You better understand what that means, Batsy."

He gulped and though he felt he was surely as red as a tomato, he nodded. "I'm yours. Your slut, your whore, your bitch, your man. Only yours and no one else's."

At that Joker growled and pushed him down onto the blanket. Had his hands beneath the dark gray top and plucking at his nipples.

His body arched into the touch, though they'd both just recently reached orgasm he didn't try and stop him from exploring his body, or planting kisses and claiming bites upon any flesh he managed to expose.

Whenever Joker growled the single possessive word, "_Mine," _he answered with a single word, or two.

"_Yours, Daddy_."


	50. Confessions

Underneath the moon and stars of night, twinkling overhead through the leaves of the trees surrounding them in the copse where the fireflies danced they rose.

Batman stood first and offered his hand to Joker. Then he picked up the blanket to fold and put it away in one of the Batcycle's compartments.

He couldn't quite believe all the things he said. Especially the dirty words and phrases that had bubbled up and escaped his lips during their earlier ride on the Batcycle.

Maybe his alter-ego was a bad influence.

When he looked up from staring at the ground to the green of Joker's eyes, he knew he couldn't take any of it back. Because it was true. All of it.

He wondered why he'd had to sound so desperate, and even clingy with at least one of the phrases he'd uttered.

Lowering his gaze to The Joker's hands, he knew he did want to be held by him. But every time he'd ever gotten close to someone in the past, they'd left, sometimes for some other man, other times because they'd found out the truth of who he was. And on at least one or two occasions, those closest to him had died.

They had never understood him, not fully, if at all. But The Joker did. Always had. Even though their past had been a rather tumultuous one.

"I think we both need another shower," he said as he hopped onto the Batcycle and felt Joker settled behind him. Pale arms wrapped around his waist.

Thus far there had been no beacon in the skies above that would have had him answering its call.

The Manor, not far from where they'd lain on the moss-covered ground atop a blanket, loomed closer and closer as the Batcycle sped toward its destination.

Once past the camouflaged garage door they slowed down inside the Bat-cave and parked the Batcycle on its platform.

Both of them stood and gazed at the other.

Batman stepped close to The Joker. Till they were chest to chest, forehead pressed to forehead.

Blue gaze locked on that of green.

"I'm yours, Joker," his warm breath whispered against rouge red lips.

Their hands were tangled in cloth, latex, and lycra. Impatient to undo buttons, zippers, pull off tops over their heads, unbuckle belts and peel away tights, briefs, and pants.

For as the night wore on, their time grew shorter and shorter.

Joker took a step back and he followed as their mouths consumed each other.

Then the man was sinking down into one of the leather office chairs and tugging him down onto his lap.

His arms wrapped around The Joker's neck and one wrist set over the other.

Their tongues danced, chasing each other back and forth into one man's mouth and then the others. An endless courtship before their tongues twisted around each other.

When Joker grabbed him by the thighs with firm grip he gasped into their kiss, his pupils dilating as he lifted himself up enough so he could move one of his hands behind and underneath him to grab hold of Joker's hot, hard pale cock.

He was still a complete mess from earlier, but neither seemed to care, only that it made it easier.

With the head of Joker's cock against his hole, he slid down, took him inside, until his ass rested atop Joker's lap once more.

Kiss broken, their foreheads pressed together as they took in quick sharp breaths and felt their heartbeats race, Joker's grip tightened, later to leave the smallest bruises in the shape of his fingers on his thighs.

His own fingers dug into Joker's back, nails scrabbling there as he bounced, with Joker's guidance on his lap, impaling himself on the clown's large cock that stretched him so well inside.

"Joker," he moaned against the man's left ear as his hands held onto his shoulders, giving him leverage to lift himself up before lowering himself back down again and again as he felt Joker thrust his hips upward, thrusting his cock into him.

"Daddy," he shuddered when he felt Joker's cock hit just that spot that had pleasure shooting through him and causing his muscles to constrict.

* * *

Whenever he was around this man. Be he Batman or be he Bruce Wayne, desire consumed him. But there was something else beneath their carnal desire that was just at the tip of his tongue, hidden at the edge of his brain, stirring his blood, sending an ache to his chest.

And his heart had near-felt it was about to burst from his chest when Batman had initiated a kiss with those words whispered against his lips. Then he was devouring his mouth and seeing to what extent the Bat wouldn't fight against him and _this_.

How easily he'd been able to lead him and direct him till he was impaling his ass on his cock.

"Who owns you?" He couldn't help but test just how deeply Batman was under his thrall. Not that he was some supernatural being, but he didn't know quite what else to call it.

"You, Joker."

He thrust his hips upward again as Batman bounced down on his lap. Heard him moan against his ear and felt the movement of his hair against his neck.

"Who owns your pussy, Batsy, baby?"

"You do, Daddy." He wiggled on his lap before bouncing back up.

With a groan, he helped Batman speed up his movements as just hearing his answers had his cock ready to burst.

"Daddy! Daddy, I c-can't hold on." His voice was rougher, gruffer, deeper than Bruce Wayne, but they were of one body, mind, heart, and soul. Two halves of one whole that he never wanted to let go.

"It's okay, show Daddy what a little slut you are and cum for him."

With a few more bounces and thrusts between the two men, they came within seconds of each other.

He felt the splatter of Batman's cum against his abs even as surely as Batman felt his cum filling him up inside.

It was several minutes as they rocked and swayed through their orgasm before they were both standing and heading for the shower.

Batman reached up to his cowl and removed it. Set it down and stepped into the shower stall. Turned around to offer his hand.

"Bruce?"

"Disappointed?"

He chuckled. "No. _Never_." Bruce had been there the entire time as Batman had always been whenever Bruce was holding the reigns. He had _both_ of them. It mattered not who was standing there before him.

He wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist and shut the shower door behind them. "You're beautiful. _Both_ of you." He brushed his fingers through dark strands as the hot water fell upon them.

In truth he'd not expected to spend so much time with Batman. Had thought he might hide the duration, or try to, but he hadn't. The Bat had been somewhat resistant to begin with, but it hadn't been long before he had him melting in his hands.

Bruce grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. "You keep taking care of me, of _us_. I think you should let me help you wash this time."

"As you wish, Brucie."

* * *

Their shower had been quick. Clothes had swiftly been placed in washers, mainly so that The Joker would have clean clothes on to return to Arkham in the morning.

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed, watching The Joker walk into his room, wearing only a robe he'd provided him and pushing a cart with a cake on top of it.

"I made this much earlier, but we got rather distracted."

"What is it?"

"I found the recipe in a book upstairs. Devil's food cake."

"It looks good."

He sat down and handed him a fork and a saucer with a slice.

They sat on the bed, side by side.

Joker forked a piece of cake and brought it to his lips. "Open wide, Brucie."

With a blink, he opened his mouth and took the bite offered. Then reciprocating he forked a piece and offered it to Joker's mouth.

The clown grinned and opened his mouth, easily taking the morsel.

They fed each other and tried not to get crumbs all over.

When their plates were empty, Joker took them and set them on the cart. Placed a cloche over the cake and moved up the bed to lay on the pillows.

Bruce himself crawled up the bed to lay beside him, facing him.

He gulped as his heart pounded against his chest as he tried to form the words that had been dancing around in his head since the start of the day and had only grown louder with each passing hour.

"Joker," he tilted his head toward him, lifted a hand to brush back his own hair as he felt warmth creep up his neck as he worked up the courage to say it.

Joker's green eyes gazed into his ocean blues.

"Yes, Brucie?"

"I-I-I love you." He stuttered and then his voice dipped into a whisper.

Joker's eyes widened, "What did you say?" He lifted a hand to grab his chin. "Did I hear what I think I heard, Bruce?"

He managed, somehow, to repeat the words, a little louder than before. "_I love you_."

Joker rolled him onto his back brought their mouths together in a long all-consuming kiss that left him breathless.

"I love you, too, Bruce," he stared down at him, pupils dilated.

* * *

This was one thing he'd not expected of their time together during his pass outside the walls of Arkham. But the words had instantly stirred his arousal.

If only he didn't have to go back in the morning. After _that_ confession had passed the oh so kissable lips of Bruce Wayne.

But if he didn't the police and the whole of Gotham City would be after him and he'd get no real peace to take care of _his_ gorgeous muscular bottom bitch. _His_ man.

He leaned down over him and whispered huskily against Bruce's right ear. "I'm going to pound you into the mattress, Brucie, baby."

Beneath him, Bruce shuddered and groaned.

Grinning he lifted his head to stare into captivating blue eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Bruce lifted his own legs to wrap around his waist.

"Presumptuous little whore," he grasped him by the cheeks of his ass and with one fluid motion thrust into his hole as Bruce's hands lifted over his head to grab hold of the headboard. It seemed to him that Bruce had been playing with the lube whilst he'd been out of the room.

"Your whore, Daddy."

He groaned, "Yes, _mine_." He pulled back and thrust in again and again with each word spoken. "All. Fucking. _Mine!_" He growled the last word as he aimed to slam his cock against Bruce's most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Watched as he turned his head one way and the other, hands squeezing the headboard and rattling the bed with their movements.

He lowered his head to suck on the skin at the crook of Bruce's neck where it met his shoulder.

Heard and felt him moan and shudder underneath him.

Moving a hand between them, he brushed his fingertips over one of Bruce's nipples.

"Ngh, Daddy."

He rolled the nipple between his fingers back and forth, gave a tug which had the man beneath him arching his back.

"Daddy, don't tease me."

He chuckled. "But you like it." He pinched the nipple.

"Ah!" Bruce's body thrashed beneath him, his breath coming in gasping moans, and exhaling on groans and the sounds of sex as he thrust into him over and over, faster and faster, every few times he'd slam into him hard.

He felt the bite of his bitch's fingernails in his shoulders and down his back. Where Bruce left scratch marks he left bite marks and bruises from holding him so tight.

"Please, Daddy, can I come?"

"Of course, my sweet," he nuzzled against his ear and scraped his teeth against his neck.

Felt Bruce's ass squeeze his cock as the man came undone. And he soon followed as he came, hard, inside him, filling him up with his cum.

"That's right baby, take Daddy's jizz," He growled against mouth lips and sucked on his lower lip.

Bruce clung to him long after they'd both been spent. Turned onto their sides, face to face.

"Get some sleep, darling." He brushed a kiss over his brow.

Bruce shifted them so Joker lay on his back, Bruce himself lying half on him and half off, with his ear pressed against his chest.

With a grin, he weaved his fingers through the man's dark hair as the beat of his heart lulled him to sleep.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, but even in his sleep, he only dreamed of his two loves, switching back and forth for they had but a single body.

One arm fell over Bruce as the two slept, content in the presence of the other.


	51. Morning

Gentle rays of dawn sunlight began to filter through the gaps in the curtains as a gentle breeze rustled through the opened window.

With a soft sigh, Bruce blinked open his eyes, allowed his vision to adjust to the soft morning light.

Heard the beat of a heart beneath an ear. Lifted his head and sat up to gaze down at the slumbering pale man.

Lowered his head to brush a feather-light kiss over his brow and his mouth.

Joker's lips parted on a soft exhale.

His gaze trailed down, the blanket half covering him. Their thighs touching, warming each other.

There was an area of the blanket that had a telltale lump rising from underneath it.

With a bob of his Adam's apple, he glanced back to the slumbering countenance of The Joker.

With careful movement, not stopping to give much thought to his plan, he shimmied beneath their covers and down until he was eye level with Joker's morning wood.

Felt his own morning erection rub against the bedsheets as he lowered his head to brush his lips against the head of Joker's large pale cock.

Placing a hand on one of Joker's thighs, his fingers lightly kneaded into toned pale flesh as he wrapped his lips around the head of Joker's cock. Sucking on the two inches he'd taken within his mouth.

Pressed his tongue against the slit where a bead of precum formed and began to drip.

Sucked in more of the slumbering man's cock into his mouth and swallowed around his girth as he took him down his throat.

* * *

With a groan, he dreamed of hot breath and moist warm lips and tongue wrapping around his cock. Sucking on him and getting him all the more worked up.

Felt his cock being swallowed down someone's throat. Not just _anyone's_. In his dreams, it was Bruce, whom he'd fallen asleep beside.

Running one of his hands down his abs and beneath his blanket to reach for his cock, eyes still closed he felt silky soft hair not his own.

Eyes popping open he glanced beside him. The pillow was empty but still warm to the touch.

He glanced down at the blanket covering him and groaned when he felt the bob of a head and the swipe of a tongue against the side of his cock.

Grasped the hair in his hand and tossed back the blanket to reveal Bruce to his gaze.

He cackled, "Best alarm clock _ever." _He needed no encouragement to thrust upward and into the billionaire's throat.

Smirked as those blue eyes looked up at him, pupils wide and cheeks flushed even as the man worked his throat around his cock.

"You've gotten quite good at giving head, Brucie." He tugged on his hair pulling his head down as he thrust upward.

Felt Bruce's hands grasp his thighs as the man did his best not to choke from his rutting into his mouth and down his throat. Again and again. Loving the way his throat constricted around him, how his saliva surrounded him, how his lips soft, but firm suctioned around his girth.

A sunbeam from the window settled for a moment upon the dark-haired man. In the pale glow, Joker thought he looked almost like an angel, but an angel he was not. Especially now.

He pulled his cock from Bruce's mouth and smirked, "Close your eyes, Bruce, and keep your mouth open," and rolled the billionaire onto his back as he straddled him and grabbing hold of his own burgeoning evidence of desire he stroked himself just thrice before he came. Spurts of his jizz landed on Bruce's lips, on his chin, cheeks, forehead, in his hair, on his chest and abdomen. On his neck and on one of his nipples.

With a smirk, he lowered his head to lick Bruce's lips. "You can open your eyes now, pretty boy."

He'd never get enough of those ocean blues.

Watched Bruce wet his lips and taste his cum upon his tongue.

Moving off him he sat down and looked him over. Mapped with his eyes every muscle and sinew, counted each breath he took and grinned as he reached out a hand to grasp Bruce's hard length in his hand. "Looks like we forgot about something," he chuckled.

His hand stroked up and down Bruce's hot hard cock slow and steady, thrice and then let go.

His grin widened as he heard a grunt of protest when he freed the man's cock from his hold. "Don't sound so disappointed, darling."

He grasped Bruce by the sides and guided him until he rested on his stomach.

Nipped at his neck, grazed his teeth down the back of a shoulder. "Now, I've realized something. I wonder if you have to."

"What?" Bruce's word came out on a husky moan.

"Sometimes your cock barely has to be touched before you're cumming."

He could tell the man was blushing beneath him and chuckled. "So now, I'm going to test a theory. Up; on your hands and knees, my love."

Bruce sighed and got up onto his knees and hands as requested.

"Now, there is to be no touching yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, I understand."

"Good." He leaned over Bruce and brushed a kiss along the back of his neck. Trailed his tongue down his spine, moving so slow over each vertebra.

Felt his lover shake ever so lightly in pleasure.

Moved a hand to Bruce's lips. Shoved two fingers into his mouth and heard the gasping moans and felt them slick and wet against his fingers.

"Such a dirty whore," he sank his teeth into Bruce's back, not quite breaking skin.

His fingers fell from Bruce's mouth as his dark head tossed back on a loud shuddering moan of half pleasure half pain.

Then his tongue darted over the mark he'd left before trailing further and further down. His hands stroked up and down Bruce's sides from his hips up to his underarms and back down. Nails dragged at times against him there.

* * *

Every touch lit another fire inside him. Every kiss, lick and nibble that Joker graced his body with had him feeling further weak in the knees as his heart raced, his cock throbbed with need, and his fingers curled into the bedsheets beneath them.

"Daddy," he moaned as his eyes squeezed closed when that tongue reached the base of his spine and teased lower between the cheeks of his ass.

His body shook with need and from the weakness that sank into his knees on which he held himself up.

Heat filled his loins, precum dribbled from the head of his cock when he felt the tip of Joker's tongue flick against his hole.

Lowering his head his body jolted forward when Joker's fingers spread his cheeks further apart and his tongue dipped inside him if only a little.

"Daddy! Please," he practically whimpered as his fingers scrabbled at the mattress underneath so as not to lift a hand and stroke his cock. He'd been told not to touch himself after all.

Yet the sensations were so much, almost _too_ much.

He felt Joker's tongue slip out and run along the side of one ass cheek before the man's teeth grazed that same spot. Sucked in flesh that had him cry out a shuddering moan.

Nearly falling from the pleasure, he felt his muscles constrict. Moreso those of his ab and loins.

"Daddy, I need to cum, please," he moaned, the word muffled against his arm as he bit into his own flesh to try and keep from touching himself.

Joker chuckled against him and he shuddered.

Groaned when he felt one of the clown's fingers slip inside him. Curled within and flicked against his prostate.

That, _that_ sent him over the edge as he let out a gasping thrashing moan as ribbons of cum spurted from his cock down onto the sheets beneath them.

Joker pulled him back onto his lap and kissed the back of his neck as he worked on catching his breath.

"You are such a bottom, Bruce."

He tilted back his head to rest on Joker's shoulder. "O-only for you, Joker."

Only then did the actual alarm clock go off.

They both glared at the clock and the time it said, knowing what it meant. Soon Joker would have to be back at Arkham.


	52. Questions

After a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and whole-grain toast Bruce drove Joker back to Arkham Asylum.

Having parked, he turned to The Joker, "Joker," unbuckled his seat so he could reach across and plant his mouth on his when the clown turned to look at him.

Green eyes widened and then narrowed as Joker lifted one of his hands to weave his fingers through dark hair.

Breaking the kiss, too short, he murmured, "I'll miss you."

"Me too. But my phone privileges should be reinstated, and you can still visit."

With a nod, he drew back to open his door and get out. Walked around the car, on shaky legs, to open Joker's door just as the man unbuckled himself.

Offered his hand to The Joker and helped him out.

Both blinked when a flash went off.

They each turned to look around, but saw _no one_.

"That wasn't Harley or Ivy," Joker stated. After all, he'd had his gal pals keeping an eye on Bruce and Batman before while he'd been stuck away in a cell.

Bruce frowned, he'd _known_ they were following him around and hadn't felt too unsettled by that, surprisingly. But not knowing who was flashing lights, possibly cameras didn't sit too well with him.

"I'd better get inside. Don't want to be a minute late in case they use that against me, love."

With a sigh, he took Joker's hand, and walked him, with a slight limp, to the doors of the asylum where Miss. Nahlu stood just inside in the main lobby.

She stood up from where she sat and smiled, "Welcome back you two." She quirked a brow at their joined hands. "I trust there were no issues during your pass, Joker?"

Joker chuckled, "No. I don't think so. It was nice to get some fresh air," he glanced sideways at Bruce and winked.

He really hoped Miss. Nahlu didn't notice the warmth creeping up his neck to his ears.

She walked up to them with two clipboards and handing them each one. "Well, after that pass we need to evaluate how you did while outside the gates of Arkham. That is if you don't mind Mr. Wayne answering some questions too?"

Joker shook his head and released Bruce's hand to hold the clipboard and flip through the few pages. "Nah, Bruce can answer any of the questions if he wants to."

"You'll cooperate then, Joker?"

One brow quirked, "Why wouldn't," he laughed, "I?" He took the clipboard and sat down on one of the chairs of the lobby and began to read through the questions.

Bruce stared down at the questions he was being asked. "I don't know if I'm the right person to answer these. I don't want to be presumptuous."

"You were his host, it's only natural we need to know all that we can so we can do a proper evaluation. Depending on the combined scoring will determine whether or not he's ready yet."

"Ready for what?" His brows furrowed.

"I can't tell you that, but its nothing nefarious. Now please do have a seat and take your time while I log in that Joker was on time."

With a nod, he took the clipboard and sat across from The Joker in one of the lobby chairs.

The questions Bruce had to answer in regard to what he'd seen had his brows furrowing.

Had The Joker had any outbursts of rage? _No_.

Had The Joker been melancholy and potentially a danger to himself. _No._

Had The Joker mentioned anything that could be considered homicidal or suicidal? _No._

Had The Joker seemed happy? _Yes_.

Had The Joker encountered anyone else during his pass? _No_.

Bruce was glad he didn't have to elaborate. That last question though, he wasn't sure how that was going to affect the whole thing, but he wasn't about to lie.

The next questions asked where The Joker had gone and what he had done.

How was he supposed to answer that when it was so, _so personal_.

With a sigh he wrote down that The Joker had spent his time at Wayne Manor, but the pair had gone for a ride and spent some time outside underneath the stars. No way was he going to go into any more detail than that.

Even writing that much down had him feeling flush.

He didn't get to see Joker's questions, nor his answers, but he was hoping the clown didn't give away too much detail if he'd been asked similar.

Miss. Nahlu, and anyone who knew about his conjugal visits with The Joker had to have some idea of what might have been happening. He wasn't going to ask though and hoped they didn't wonder too much about it either.

He was finished with the questions, before Joker himself, for he hadn't been given as many questions.

Standing up he took it over to Miss. Nahlu, trying to walk as normal as possible despite the ache of muscles overused and the feeling within him. "Here you go."

She smiled, "Thank you," glanced over the answers before taking the papers and placing them in a manila folder. One filled with so much it was about bursting at the seams.

He turned back to look at Joker and walked over to his seat. He couldn't help the limp every few steps but attempted to walk as normally as he was currently capable of.

Sat down across from Joker again and waited till he had finished his own questionnaire.

When the clown handed in his clipboard, Miss. Nahlu glanced over the answers and nodded. "We'll speak more on this tomorrow during your therapy session, Joker. Now you've half an hour to get ready before your shift in the library starts."

"I suppose that means changing back into those drab gray asylum clothes."

"I'm afraid so, Joker."

He grimaced, proceeded to nod and then turned in his direction.

Joker knelt in front of him and took his hand to brush a kiss across his knuckles. "I'll call you tomorrow, darling," he whispered low enough so that only he could hear him.

"I look forward to it," he smiled and watched Joker rise and turn down one of the halls where an orderly appeared to wait for him.

Standing up he took slow careful steps past the desk of the main lobby.

Miss. Nahlu caught up to him. "Mr. Wayne."

He turned toward her. "Yes?"

"How serious are you about The Joker?"

With a blink, he felt the heat creep up his neck. "Is that really any of your business?"

"Under normal circumstances, no, but The Joker is still under my care."

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. There was only one way to alleviate the woman's worries.

Still, he found it funny she was more worried about The Joker than him. Joker could be quite possessive to the point of obsession. Now _that_ worried him, but thus far hadn't thought much on the matter.

Opening his eyes up he answered her. "I love him."

"But are you _in_ love with him?"

"If I weren't, I wouldn't be here." He didn't want to tell her what they'd been doing.

"I see. You know I sometimes wonder if the significant others of someone locked up in the asylum might not also need therapy. Not because they're with the person, but because of what a strain it might be on the relationship."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. If I need to talk to someone, I'll let you know," but he wasn't going to need to talk to anyone. Talking to a psychiatrist would only lead to danger. They might unwittingly learn too much and try to destroy his very essence, because of their take on mental illness. Which he didn't believe himself to be despite sharing body and mind with his alter-ego, Batman.

Glancing over his shoulder he stared at the hall Joker had gone down and wished he could have followed him. But he was not one of the asylum's inmates.

Knowing too, that Joker had a job to do, he turned back toward the exit.

"Well, if you change your mind, I've slots available, and I know others I could direct you to if you ever decide you need a professional to speak with."

"Thank you, Miss. Nahlu, I'll keep that in mind."

Before she could try anymore to talk him into it he left the building. Had to place his hand on the hood of his car before he fell over.

Even though Joker wasn't with him as he got into the Lamborghini and buckled up, he still felt him. Which only had his thoughts drifting back to the past twenty-four hours and everything they'd done together.

Maybe he shouldn't have worn the tight Levi jeans, but then again he'd recently replaced all his looser fitting clothes with tighter fitting clothes.

With nothing planned for the day, he glanced at the time, and decided he should clean up the table and chairs better and then give them to one of the shelters. Because he wasn't going to be able to eat there without _remembering_. And while he was there he could check in on the local park again.

First, once back at Wayne Manor, he planned on checking the date again of the upcoming court hearing of Mrs. Todd, Jason Todd's aunt-by-marriage. Then, maybe, she'd be put away for her crimes and he could proceed to foster Jason Todd and hope it led to being able to adopt the youth.

Bonus, was, it would keep him distracted from thoughts of Joker, not that he was ever far from his thoughts. But both of them had other matters to attend to in their lives. As anyone, in any relationship, did.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story! I appreciate any and all reviews one might leave as they are food for my writers soul.

Also, feel free to leave suggestions. I can't make any promises, but if it seems like something that can fit into the narrative it might pop up at some point.


	53. Saplings

He'd had to rent out a truck to take the table and chairs to the homeless shelter. _After_ he'd been sure to thoroughly wash everything down again and then used several disinfectant wipes in one particular area of the furniture.

Before he had set off he had taken a long cold shower to cool off his libido. He wasn't sure how long it would last as he pulled on a clean pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt, with white socks and blue and white sneakers.

Now that he was there, the caretaker stepped out. "What do you have there, Mr. Wayne?"

"A table and some chairs, if you or anyone have need of them?"

He blinked. "Well, sure. We've only got a row of card tables and old rickety chairs. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course."

"I'd say that sets still worth quite a bit if you'd rather sell it."

"I don't need to sell it. Please just take it. I can take what you won't be using anymore to the recycling center."

"That would be great, Mr. Wayne. Let me get a couple of the guys and help you with getting everything inside. _After_ we bring out the old stuff."

He nodded. "Shall I help?"

"No. Thank you, but we've got this. It gives everyone something to do."

"Has anyone gone to Wayne Enterprises?"

"Not yet, but they've all put in applications."

He'd have to stop at Wayne Enterprises later in the day or early tomorrow morning to go through those applications. "If you give me a list of names I can go over there applications myself by tomorrow evening."

"You'd do that?"

"I would and I will."

The man grinned and turned around to head for the door. "Alright, Mr. Wayne. As soon as we've got the furniture all situated I'll get you that list."

Moments later he saw several men, and a few women carrying out old card tables that had seen better days and chairs that looked like they'd been super-glued and tied together more than once.

There _were_ many, many problems with Gotham City. He could only do so much for his beloved hometown. Yet he knew he could do more for it than just what his alter-ego could provide. And he wanted to see his city thrive. Where he'd been born to wealthy parents and had been granted into the care of Alfred Pennyworth, there were several others who'd grown up or were growing up without proper care. Some like Jason Todd.

If he could give them some help, he would.

It began here as he helped to lift the table he'd brought from the manor.

Spoke to the caretaker of the building once they had the table inside.

"In case anyone asks, Wayne Enterprises will soon have a daycare that its employees will be able to use in case they're unable to find someone to watch their children."

"You know, it would be nice if there were more people like you. Everyone's still waiting for the penny to drop, but they won't know until later will they?"

"I do still have to read their applications, but I'm sure there's a place for everyone," he walked back to the truck to grab one of the last chairs as everyone else grabbed one as well.

"Maybe. But we're not the only homeless shelter. I doubt very much you can find jobs for everyone who is still capable of work."

"We'll see," maybe he could get into contact with some of his business partners, or even see if anyone had any business ideas of their own and help them set up shop.

With the table and chairs inside, he backed away and glanced around the room. Heard the construction going on across the street.

"Do you know how far along they are with the building over there?" He glanced out the window.

"They should be finished by week's end, give or take a few days if the weather turns, or something else comes up."

He didn't tell the man, or anyone there that he'd bought the building and was donating it to the caretaker of the homeless shelter he stood in at the moment. He'd rather remain anonymous, even if others might have some suspicions.

"I see. Well, I do hope they're not bothering you too much."

"No, but everyone is worried about who might own the place and what they might try to do to us." He frowned as he stared out the window at the construction taking place.

"I don't think you need to worry too much."

"Do you know something?" He quirked a brow.

He remained quiet then, not wanting to deny or confirm his knowledge.

"I've got to go. You know I don't think I ever caught your name." He turned to look at the caretaker.

"Jared Nahlu."

He blinked. "Any relation to Miss. Nahlu at Arkham?"

"You've met my sister?" He stared wide-eyed at him.

"Yes." He didn't think Miss. Nahlu would have even told her family about his visits to Arkham and why he was there.

"She's quite something, isn't she? But she's already got a fish on a hook."

He blinked. Then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in your sister, so you needn't worry about that." He hadn't even given it any thought.

"Really? I would have thought she was pretty enough to interest one of Gotham City's biggest playboy's."

"She _is_ pretty, but I'm seeing someone."

"Oh? Didn't know that. Surprised there's been nothing in the papers."

He really hoped there wasn't going to be anything about it in the papers. Not if it brought to light what had been going on as of late. Plus he still didn't think Joker or Arkham needed the hassle.

"We've been trying to keep a low profile."

"Well, don't how long you've been seeing this chick, but good luck."

He shook his head. Sooner or later they'd learn that he wasn't seeing a woman, but he didn't feel the need to correct the man. Not right then.

"Anyway, as I mentioned, I need to go Mr. Nahlu." He waved to him and walked down the sidewalk to the truck. He hadn't only had a table and chairs in the back, but some young saplings, both of tree and shrub.

There was so much to be done and it didn't help that every move he made was awkward.

His body needed to recover, but he was determined to get some of the plants, planted. Although his eyes widened at the sight before him. Someone had already started adding plants to the park.

It looked like they'd only added about seven saplings in a row on one side of the park. He figured they were trying to make a natural wall so that it wasn't so easy to see into the field from the closest of the buildings.

With a shrug, he pulled out a shovel and one of the saplings out from its soak in a bucket.

Walked to the opposite side of the park where he stood still as two women sat on a bench, arms wrapped around each other, kissing one another as birds flapped around and an old woman stared at them mouth agape.

He walked over to the elderly woman and asked, "Did you feed the birds, ma'am?"

She snapped out of it and looked up. "Oh! Yes. I did. They're wonderful company."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" He looked around and noticed most of them were pigeons and robins.

He watched the elderly lady as she carefully took out the seed from a paper bag and tossed it to the birds. Either she'd forgotten about the two women kissing, or was simply ignoring them.

Walking over to the other bench, he nodded his head to them, as they sat their arm to the back of the other where they sat and looking at the squirrels nibbling on peanuts.

"Harley. Ivy."

Harley chuckled. "Didn't expect ta see ya out and about Brucie. How are ya _feelin'_?"

They _knew_ about the twenty-four-hour pass. He didn't think Joker had spoken to them yet, but they could use their imaginations.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Are ya sure? Because it don't look that way, with how you're walking."

Ivy brushed her hand through Harley's hair. "Maybe don't tease him so much, Harley. He's red enough now as it is," she smirked.

He shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do with them. But then an idea struck. Earlier he'd offered jobs to the homeless. He didn't think either of the ladies had a job, or at least not any steady ones.

"You know, instead of following me around so often, or doing whatever Joker asks of you, maybe you'd both like a job?"

Harley blinked. "Well a job would be nice, but no one's gonna hire us. We're not even supposed ta be loose."

"You've kept a low enough profile and haven't caused any problems, so you're not a top priority of the GCPD. I think, as long as you both continue to behave by their standards, you should be able to work without a problem. I can provide you a position at Wayne Enterprises."

Ivy smiled. "That sounds like an interesting endeavor. I would like to point out that if we work there, one, or both of us can still keep an eye on you. At least at your day time job. _When_ you're present."

Bruce hadn't thought of that, but he wasn't going to pull the offer out from under their feet either. "If you feel the need to, I guess I can't stop you. I do think I know what position would work best for you Ivy." Which meant he wasn't sure what position to offer Harley.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"To start with, an aide to either one of our environmentalists, or to Lucius Fox who's working on cars that run on a renewable fuel that is environmentally friendly."

"That does sound like something I'd be interested in."

Harley grinned, "Sounds perfect for ya, Ivy."

"No as for Harley. I don't exactly know what area you'd be best placed in. So perhaps a secretarial position, receptionist, or if you're not interested in that you could work alongside Ivy."

"I'd love ta work alongside Ivy. I don't know how much help I'll be ta her and whomever she's gonna be helping, but every moment spent with her is a precious memory."

Ivy hugged Harley close again, "You'll be wonderful Harley."

Bruce nodded. "Very well. There is the formality of putting in an application. You can stop by at Wayne Enterprises and I'll be sure to have a look myself at your resumes."

He glanced toward a spot where there were no plants and the grass looked like it needed water.

Walking to that spot, with a shovel in one hand and sapling in the other, he set the sapling down and began digging into the ground.

Ivy murmured to Harley, "I guess we won't be the only ones getting the parks nice, clean, and rejuvenated with beautiful plants."

"Should we help him, Ivy?"

"I think so." She glanced toward the truck, "He has more plants than the one he's digging a place for." She stood up to go toward the truck and Harley followed close beside her.

"Good, there's a couple more shovels," she picked one up and handed it to Harley and then picked another up. She then handed Harley a sapling and she picked one up as well.

The two of them soon joined Bruce, counted steps away from where he was planting a sapling to start digging another hole for one of the saplings. And then from there several more steps. After all, trees needed to be planted so far apart so that they'd have the best chance they could to grow.

Bruce blinked when he saw them. Smiled and waved before carefully leaning down and placing the sapling in the middle of the hole he'd dug in the ground. Then began to backfill around the root, making sure not to fully cover the root ball.

Turning back to the rented truck he got a bucket of water out of it that no longer had any roots from the saplings soaking in it and poured it onto the ground surrounding the newly planted sapling. Helped to pour a bucket of water on the two saplings that Ivy and Harley had planted as well.

"Thank you for the help, Ivy, Harley."

Harley giggled. "You're welcome!"

Ivy smiled and placed an arm around Harley. "It was our pleasure. This park is looking better than it ever has in years. It's not the only one that needs a bit of attention and more plants to give it just the right spark of life."

"Anything you need help with, let me know. I can't be at every park, but I can provide tools to help clean them up and buy swings, benches, and plants."

"I shall keep that in mind. Harley and I will drop by Wayne Enterprises later, but why don't you leave the rest of the plants here and I will take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You've got other things to attend to, don't you? And I do so enjoy working with the plant life."

"Well, I can't argue with that." He turned back to the truck and began hauling off each bucket filled with water, whether there were a sapling's roots being soaked in it or not. Some trees and some shrubs.

Then took out and placed on the ground the row upon row of flowers.

Ivy mentioned, "We should all be thinking of at least a couple of parks being home to a hive of honey bees. There might be fewer people visiting, because of that, but the bees are a necessity."

Bruce nodded. "True. Without honey bees..." he trailed off, didn't think he needed to say it, not around Ivy and with Harley being around her all the time surely she'd heard it several times already.

Harley smiled. "Right!" She glanced down at all the plants. "Ya really thought of everything for this place, didn'tcha Bruce!?"

"It will give people a reason to come here and enjoy nature. Even in this city where we don't see a lot of nature," unless they went up to Wayne Manor where it was surrounded by backwoods and back roads.

Ivy picked up one of the buckets. "Still, I can't say anything, but thank you."

Harley nodded in agreement.

Bruce smiled and waved to them as he got into the truck and buckled up. "I'll see you two later."

They waved back to him and watched him drive away. He'd have to take it back to where he'd rented it from, grab his own car and return home for a shower and change before heading back out. If he didn't decide to just rest for the rest of the day with how off-balance he felt thanks to the ache of overused muscles and all that he'd done with The Joker during the clowns twenty-four-hour pass.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I really hope you're enjoying the story. I'd love to hear what you think, what you're speculating, any questions you might have, anything you might think needs answering that I may have overlooked thus far.

I'm open to suggestions too. Be they of a kinky nature, or fluffy, or plotty. While I can't promise anything depending on how some suggestions might fit into the story, I will consider them, but as I mentioned, no promises.


End file.
